Destiny always knows what it does !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: *Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !* : Comment Draco va-t-il surmonter sa peine de cœur dans cette nouvelle ville ? Et Harry, de son côté, comment vit-il son adolescence ? Une amitié plus qu'ambiguë et forte va naître de leur rencontre. Slash H/D
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry ****Potter** appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite. (^-^)

* * *

_Prologue  
_

Je la saisis par la hanche pour la rapprocher de moi. Cette situation était nouvelle pour nous et je devais dire assez excitante. Je m'enfonçai en elle tout doucement pour ne pas la blesser. Je la sentis très étroite et très serrée.

Après un petit moment d'attente, je _la _pénétrais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Je ne savais pas si elle hurlait de douleur ou de plaisir et cela m'était bien égal à présent car je commençais à ressentir du plaisir, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je pouvais sentir ses chairs se resserrer de plus en plus autour de mon sexe à m'en faire serrer la mâchoire tellement cela devenait de plus en plus inconfortable.

- Détends-toi putain, lui dis-je entre les dents.

Puis, quelque chose cogna mon sexe… et cela m'envoya une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

Putain, pensai-je.

Mes yeux ont alors cherché les siens pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quand je les croisais enfin, ils étaient eux aussi remplis d'interrogations.

Il y avait aussi une émotion qui passait dans son regard, quelque chose qui devait même être présent dans le mien. Et ce quelque chose qui circulait entre nous par la connexion de nos yeux n'avait jamais été là avant … ou alors je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

Je fixai alors ses yeux si verts comme je ne les avais jamais fixés pour trouver une réponse à ce « phénomène ». Mais je ne trouvai rien. Je fermai donc les miens pour rompre cette connexion et les rouvris. Je fus déçu de constater que les siens me fixaient toujours en me faisant le même effet.

Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils cette flamme ancrée en eux ?

Pourquoi son regard me faisait autant d'effet, pourquoi me parlait-il autant ?

Je raffermis soudain ma prise sur les hanches de cette fille que je tenais pour lui assener des coups de reins plus profonds, et je pus sentir quelques secondes après _ses_doigts se lier aux miens.

Instinctivement, je renforçai ma prise et éjaculai en hurlant _son _prénom…

Pourquoi le sien et pas celui de…

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? **

**Cela vous donne-t-il envie de connaître la suite ?  
**

**(^-^)  
**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Prologue republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	2. L'Adolescence de Draco

**L'adolescence de Draco**

Présentation et mise en contexte

Elle se déroulera durant les années 2000-2001.

Dans cette histoire, Draco et Harry ainsi que Narcissa, Lucius, Lavande et les autres personnages issu de l'univers de la saga **Harry ****Potter** appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru _(Judith, Kyle et Luke en autre_s). Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

* * *

**INFORMATION IMPORTANTE**

La consommation de drogue et d'alcool est très mauvaise pour la santé et le fait de se protéger sexuellement avec des préservatifs **et **la pilule **(et pas "et/ou" !)** sont les meilleures choses à faire même si mes personnages ne le feront pas toujours !

Dans cette fanfiction, je répète que certains personnages seront OOC _(même tous)_ mais le plus important, tous mes personnages seront **humains** ! Pas de sorcier, de mage noir ou de loup-garou ici.

Si vous êtes toujours là, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy.**


	3. Chapitre 1 : New York Partie 1

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : New York – partie 1**

* * *

_(Se passe le lundi 06 mars 2000)  
_

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours venait enfin de se faire entendre. Sans plus attendre, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac-à-dos que je balançai ensuite sur mon épaule pour sortir le plus vite possible d'ici. Tout en traversant les couloirs bondés d'élèves, je recherchai avec un plaisir mon paquet de sèches dans les poches de ma veste.

Putain, où était-il passé, me dis-je à moi-même.

Ne me dites pas que j'n'en avais plus quand même.

Fait chier.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à en taxer une. J'accélérai alors le pas pour avoir ma dose de nicotine le plus vite possible. Je poussai les portes du bahut avec l'espoir de tomber sur Kyle ou sur Luke. Je dus faire quelques pas pour enfin les apercevoir de l'autre côté de la rue en train de pénétrer dans _notre_ruelle. Je courus alors dans leur direction non sans avoir regardé avant d'oser traverser la rue. Je ne voulais pas mourir si jeune et New York n'était pas une ville où l'on pouvait traverser sans regarder à moins d'être suicidaire, chose que je n'étais pas, j'aimais trop ma vie.

J'étais enfin de l'autre côté de la rue et je pouvais voir mes potes rouler un joint. Hum, de mieux en mieux. Je jetai mon sac dans un coin et pris place sur le canapé qui nous accueillait quasi quotidiennement.

- T'as combien d' temps devant toi Dray ? Me demanda Kyle.

Je regardai ma montre et soufflai d'agacement.

- Une p'tite demi heure, pas plus.

Il roula alors le joint le plus rapidement possible et me l'passa en premier. Je tirais d'ssus et rien que ça c'était le pied total. Je gardai la fumée le plus longtemps en moi pour m'en imprégner le plus possible.

- Alors avec Judith, tu avances ? Demanda Luke.

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

- Eh bien, j'ai conclu hier soir à vrai dire et je peux te dire qu'elle a hurlé de douleur cette petite salope.

Je lui passai alors le joint pour qu'il taffe dessus tandis que je m'installai un peu mieux dans le canapé.

- Alors, des détails, me dit Kyle tout excité.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début… et je peux assurer qu'elle était belle et bien vierge cette petite pute.

Je fis une pause et repris :

-… mais putain… après la douleur passée, elle vaut le coup les mecs… je regrette juste de ne pas m'être fait sucer.

- Donc on te doit 50 $ chacun, me dit Luke, dégoûté.

- Ouais, dis-je en relevant le col de ma veste en jeans.

- Putain fais chier… y a-t-il une nénette qui te dira non un jour ? Lança Kyle.

- Je ne sais pas mais franchement vous pouvez parler… c'est qui qui s'est fait Lucie dans les chiottes ce matin ? Dis-je en lançant un regard soutenu à mon pote Luke.

- Ben quoi ? Dit-il en regardant Kyle. C'est un bon coup, elle suce super bien… alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Je devrais peut être me la faire un de ces quatre, dis-je tout haut, ça fait longtemps que j'me suis pas fait tailler une pipe digne de ce nom.

Et tout d'un coup, mes souvenirs revenaient à la surface… je me revoyais dans les chiottes avec Karen en train de me sucer divinement bien.

- Hey mec… ta mère va t'attendre, me dit Luke en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ouais, dis-je en prenant une dernière taffe. Bon les gars, à d'main.

Je les laissai là et repris mon sac pour marcher d'un pas lourd vers mon deuxième calvaire du jour. Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche dans les rues de New York, je montai enfin les escaliers de mon immeuble. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et ouvris ensuite la porte.

- Bonjour maman, je suis rentré, dis-je le plus poliment du monde.

Ma mère ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'enlever le sac de mon dos.

- Oh mon chéri.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue, _beurk_.

- Comment a été ta journée ? Ton interrogation s'est bien déroulée ? Tu as bien mangé ce midi ?

- Oui à tout, maman. Je pense que j'aurais un B car j'ai eu du mal sur certaines questions mais sinon, le reste s'est très bien déroulé.

- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Le repas est presque prêt. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, je t'appellerai.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et y allai à toute hâte. Certains enfants seraient heureux d'être à ma place avec une mère aussi aimante mais moi, tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit quand je pensais à elle était : chiante, envahissante, énervante…

Bref… pas super pour moi.

Je retirai ma veste et la jetai dans un coin, je me laissai tomber alors sur mon lit et fermai mes yeux. Je mis ensuite mon casque sur mes oreilles pour écouter la musique qui passait sur ma chaine hifi.

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

Je venais de finir mon repas et m'apprêtais à sortir de table quand…

- Où vas-tu mon chéri ? Me dit ma mère.

- Je dois aller chez Judith pour l'aider pour le projet de science, dis-je en frottant ma bouche comme elle me l'avait appris.

En fait, Judith allait surtout se démerder seule, je voulais juste aller fumer un pète tranquille.

- Oh… Eh bien, je vais t'accompagner car je dois parler à sa mère. Je débarrasse et on y va.

Putain, elle allait vraiment me pourrir la vie encore plus cette connasse !

Fait chier !

Ce fut résigné que 15 minutes plus tard on prenait l'ascenseur pour nous rendre chez Judith. J'espérais au moins que cette salope ne jouerait pas les frigides… autant tout faire pour passer un bon moment. Je sonnai à la porte et c'est Judith elle-même qui vint nous ouvrir.

- Draco… je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Pétasse !

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse en lui désignant ma mère.

- Oh, Madame Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas vue, entrez donc.

Elle s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer. Cela m'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose de jouer les parfait petit garçon bien éduqué, alors j'allai droit au but.

- Bon, Judith, dis-je à peine la porte passée, si on veut finir l'exposé, on devrait s'y mettre.

Elle devint immédiatement rouge, certainement au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Nous étions désormais dans sa chambre et à peine avions-nous pénétré dedans qu'elle s'était jetée sur son bureau pour commencer l'exposé. Je m'étais alors moi aussi jeté sur les bouquins pour trouver les réponses auxquels nous devions répondre.

Eh bien, j'allais devoir sortir le grand jeu. Draco Malfoy entre en scène.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué Judith, dis-je tout en continuant d'écrire.

-…

Je relevai alors mes yeux et vis qu'elle me regardait avec des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Ohhh, mon amour.

Que je détestais ce mot !

-… ne pleure pas… je t'aime, ajoutai-je feignant l'émotion.

Mensonge grand comme une maison mais je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à continuer à faire cet exposé et encore moins le passer à la consoler. Je voulais juste la baiser pour me faire passer le temps.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir au lycée alors ? Me dit-elle les yeux rougis tellement elle retenait ses larmes.

Merde, elle était futée celle-là, pensai-je.

- Parce que…

Trouve un truc Malfoy pensai-je.

-… parce que… je ne peux fréquenter aucune fille… alors j'ai été obligé de ne pas venir te voir mais je te jure que je le voulais plus que tout… d'ailleurs ma mère se doute de quelque chose car elle a absolument voulu venir avec moi.

Sur ce coup, le fait que ma mère m'ait accompagné était une bonne chose, comme quoi, elle pouvait se rendre utile cette connasse.

- Alors toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur toi au lycée sont fausses ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Putain, y en a une qui a fait marcher sa gueule ? Je vais lui défoncer son petit cul à celle-là.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi ? Dis-je éberlué.

J'aurais voulu me jeter des fleurs tellement je jouais bien.

- Oui… quand j'ai dit tantôt à la cantine que tu étais venu chez moi pour l'exposé de science, une fille de la table d'à côté à dit que tu avais tiré ton coup.

- Qui a dit ça ? La coupai-je.

- Heu… une brune… je crois qu'elle s'appelle Cho… oui c'est ça.

La garce, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu la baiser à la soirée de la semaine passée. Là, la pauvre elle allait en prendre pour son grade de sale pute. Je fermai mes yeux pour me calmer et j'allais lancer l'offensive pour tremper mon petit soldat quand...

- Suis-je vraiment un coup Draco ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris alors mes yeux car je ne m'attendais pas à une question aussi directe. Je vis qu'elle vrillait son regard au mien.

- Cho est jalouse car j'ai refusé ses avances la semaine passée.

Pour une fois, je ne mentais pas. Je continuai ensuite :

- … il n'y a que toi Judith et seulement toi depuis tellement longtemps, lui dis-je pour la convaincre.

Je me levai alors et allai déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Elle répondit à mon baiser et noua ses bras derrière mon cou. J'en profitai alors pour fourrer ma langue dans sa petite bouche.

- Je t'aime, dis-je en m'écartant d'elle… et toi ?

- Moi aussi, me dit-elle en vrillant son regard au mien.

- Prouve-le moi comme je te l'ai prouvé hier alors, lançai-je en faisant une moue triste.

Je la vis réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Elle me poussa sur son lit et je sus que j'avais gagné. Putain j'étais trop fort quand même ! J'étais désormais assis et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu devrais fermer ta porte car si ma mère nous voyait, on ne pourrait plus se revoir.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle avait perdu sa langue ou quoi cette cruche ?

Elle alla fermer sa porte à clé et revint ensuite vers moi. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit à coté de moi.

***Elle le rejoignit sur le lit où elle baissa ensuite la tête. Ce qu'il avait fait la veille lui avait fait horriblement mal mais en même temps, elle s'était sentie aimée par le garçon dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis maintenant deux ans. Lui n'avait qu'une hâte, se vider en elle. Il lui releva alors la tête et commença à l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec tout son amour pour lui. Draco passa ensuite ses mains sous le pull de Judith pour aller palper sa poitrine. La veille, Judith n'avait pas voulu qu'il la touche à son intimité, elle avait été trop pudique et elle n'avait qu'une seule peur en cet instant : qu'il veuille à nouveau y aller.

Draco, quant à lui, massait ses seins sans douceur et pinçait de temps en temps ses tétons. N'y pouvant plus car son sexe était déjà fièrement dressé, il poussa Judith pour qu'elle soit allongée. Il lui enleva alors son pantalon avec autant de douceur qu'un éléphant le ferait et allait en faire de même avec la culotte quand Judith lui demanda si elle pouvait le faire elle-même sous la couette. Il hocha alors de la tête et les recouvrit du bout de tissu. Une fois la culotte enlevée, il fit un geste pour aller titiller son clitoris pour la préparer à le recevoir mais, une fois de plus, comme la veille, elle l'en empêcha.

Alors il défit les boutons de son jeans et sortit son sexe pour la pénétrer. Il eut quelques difficultés au début car elle ne mouillait pas assez mais il s'en fichait car c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Il commença alors de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa partenaire car cette dernière criait un peu trop fort. Par habitude, Draco nicha sa tête dans le cou de Judith tout le long de l'acte pour éviter de croiser le regard de la fille qu'il « baisait » selon ses termes. Étant un jeune adolescent, l'acte en lui-même ne dura pas longtemps, à peine 15 minutes. Il éjacula en elle en mordant dans l'oreiller pour atténuer son cri. Judith, elle, n'avait pas du tout pris de plaisir tellement il lui avait fait mal, comme la veille pensa-t-elle, mais elle l'aimait… alors. Une fois vidé en elle, Draco se retira et se mit sur le côté, se posant sur son dos. ***

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

J'étais dans le salon en train de regarder un match de baseball avec mon père, c'était bien la seule chose que l'on faisait ensemble.

- T'as vu ça fils ? Demanda-t-il tout en se redressant.

- Ouais, dis-je feignant l'excitation.

D'habitude, j'aimais faire ça avec lui mais là, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, être dans mon lit et réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait chez Judith.

Je dus quand même regarder le match en entier et faire quelques remarques à mon père avant de pouvoir gagner ma chambre.

Il était maintenant près de 10 heures du soir et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'enlever de la tête ma réaction envers elle.

Flash back

_Je venais de jouir en elle, quoi de plus normal, alors je m'étais retiré d'elle et m'étais affalé sur le côté. Je faisais toujours ça. Sauf qu'après, je fumais une cigarette et me rhabillais, ce que je ne fis pas._

Instinctivement, dois-je dire, je l'avais attirée à moi pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur moi. Ce qu'elle fit. Et étrangement, j'étais heureux, comme ça. Certes ma clope me manquait mais je pouvais m'en passer. Nous étions restés dans cette position un bon quart d'heure avant que je me décide à me lever pour repartir dans le salon.

Fin du flash back

Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Bon, je devais avouer aussi que je n'avais jamais couché deux fois avec la même fille, il n'y avait que les pipes que je réitérais avec les mêmes partenaires mais pas le sexe en lui-même.

C'était peut être ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'endormis d'un juste sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 8 pages et 2650 mots.  
_

**A très bientôt, **

**(^-^)  
**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	4. Chapitre 2 : New York Partie 2

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potter** appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **_Voici le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire alors, bonne lecture ! (^-^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : New York - Partie 2**

* * *

_(Se passe le mardi 07 mars 2000)_

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je tâtonnai pour éteindre mon réveil.

J'étais sur le dos avec une immense érection que j'allais d'ailleurs soulager sous la douche. J'étais heureux que cette dernière soit attenante à ma chambre, comme ça, chaque matin, je ne croisais jamais mes parents, cela aurait été trop embarrassant.

Je me levai donc à la hâte et partis droit dans la salle de bains. Je retirai mon boxer qui me servait de pyjama et filai sous la douche. Je pris le temps de régler l'eau à bonne température et quand cela fut fait, je commençai à me soulager. Mes rêves avaient été hantés par Judith… cela me perturbait encore plus car je ne rêvais jamais des filles que je baisais… je rêvais plutôt de mes actrices porno préférées ou mon actrice tout court, Sharon Stone. Dès que j'avais vu "Basic Instinct", ma bite s'était réveillée toute seule et depuis, je ne rêvais que d'elle. Alors, pourquoi cette nuit j'avais rêvé de Judith ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrivais au niveau du lycée aussi chamboulé que ce matin. J'avais besoin d'un pète et vite. Je pris alors le chemin de la ruelle pour y retrouver mes potes. Je parcourus cette dernière et lorsque je me posai enfin au fond du canapé, Luke me passa le joint. Je le pris avec empressement et taffai un long moment dessus.

Une fois le pète fini, nous repartîmes pour une journée de cours.

Je n'étais pas dans la même classe que mes potes ce qui faisait que je ne parlais à personne. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, j'étais un gars renfermé sur lui-même, qui ne voulait se lier à personne, certainement de peur de me faire une fois de plus abandonner comme l'avait fait mon père pour sa carrière. Il en était de même pour les meufs, je ne leur parlais pas réellement de moi, je les draguais juste dans l'intention de les baiser et puis je les évitais comme la peste. Avec Judith, j'en étais actuellement à 15 filles baisées et j'en étais fier. J'avais un charme et une bonne tête qui mettaient les nanas en confiance. Je pouvais leur dire n'importe quoi, elles gobaient tout.

J'allais à présent en direction de mon dernier cours du jour : « Sciences ». J'allais devoir passer une heure de cours en compagnie de Judith car depuis que le professeur avait lancé cette histoire d'exposé, nous étions obligés de s'asseoir côte à côte. Je devais donc me taper tout le cours avec la cruche de service.

Cela faisait au moins un bon quart d'heure que le cours avait débuté quand elle fit glisser un mot vers moi. J'étais certain que mon visage faisait passer toutes mes interrogations sur ce mot. Je le pris alors avec toute la discrétion que l'exigeait les principes pour éviter que le prof ne nous chope en flagrant délit.

_« Passeras-tu chez moi aujourd'hui ? »_

Bonne question. Nous n'avions pas réellement fini notre travail et tant que l'exposé n'était pas présenté, j'allais devoir me la taper tous les jours. Et l'éviter ou entendre ses suppliques quand je lui aurais dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle me rendraient dingue, donc je décidai de profiter d'elle pendant cette période.

_« Vers quelle heure ? »_

_« Ma mère doit partir pour un rendez-vous d'affaire à 18 heures »_

_« Et ton père ? »_

_« C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit, mon père est mort quand j'avais neuf ans »_

Je lui jetai alors un regard. Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais plutôt que son père travaillait autant que le mien.

_« Désolé, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'écrire. Je serai devant ta porte à 18 heures alors »_

Le reste du cours passa en silence. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi une petite partie de mon cerveau était content que je retourne chez elle. Ce n'était qu'une nénette comme toutes les autres après tout.

A la sonnerie, je rejoignis mes potes comme d'hab' dans notre ruelle pour fumer un dernier pète. Je pris ensuite la direction de chez moi. Ma mère m'accueillit comme elle le faisait depuis que j'étais rentré au lycée. Pour une fois, je ne pris pas la direction de ma chambre car nous étions mardi et comme chaque mardi, j'avais ma leçon de piano. Mes parents m'avait forcé à en jouer à l'âge de 7 ans et j'avais beau avoir tout tenté, ils n'avaient pas plié. C'était avec une joie feinte que je me mis à pianoter l'air présent sur ma partition en attendant mon prof.

Après une heure de cauchemar, je pouvais enfin manger un petit quelque chose. Ma mère me fit un steak avec potatoes et salade. Je le dévorai car si j'avais bien compris, j'allais avoir besoin d'énergie pour chez Judith.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais devant sa porte et pour la première fois, je ressentais comme un nœud dans mon estomac. Était-ce mon steak qui passait mal ?

Après avoir attendu au moins deux bonnes minutes, je décidai de sonner à nouveau.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait bon sang ! C'était bien elle qui m'avait demandé de venir non !

J'allais partir quand j'entendis enfin un bruit derrière la porte. Je vis alors la tête toute blanche de Judith passer cette dernière.

- Désolé Draco… je ne savais pas quoi faire, me dit-elle.

- Ben merde quoi ! M'énervai-je. Tu me demandes de venir et puis tu me laisses sur le pas de ta porte !

- Entre, me dit-elle.

Elle me proposa ensuite quelque chose à boire, chose que j'acceptais car j'avais mal au ventre de plus en plus. J'avais certainement mangé trop vite encore une fois. Nous nous trouvions au salon quand Judith me dit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas :

- J'ai mes règles en fait, depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi.

Elle baissa ensuite la tête. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait hésité à m'ouvrir. Si je partais maintenant, elle penserait réellement que je venais ici juste pour tirer un coup, chose vraie mais qu'elle ne devait pas savoir tant que le projet n'était pas rendu.

- Et ? Dis-je arquant mes sourcils.

- Eh bien... on ne pourra pas faire… l'amour, elle murmura le dernier mot.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Jud… on pourrait discuter, ajoutai-je.

Putain, c'est moi qui avais dit ça ? Et c'était quoi ce surnom débile ?

- Ok Dray, discutons… au fait, vu que cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fini notre exposé.

Je fis une grimace en entendant le surnom qu'elle avait osé me donner mais en même temps, si je ne l'avais pas moi aussi surnommée « Jud », cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Ce fut ainsi que nous avions discuté pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se quitter sur un baiser assez goulu.

Étrangement, je me sentais bien même si j'avais dû supporter cette fille sans la niquer. Ce fut aussi en pensant à elle que je pris le chemin de chez moi à pied car je n'habitais pas loin de chez elle, à peine 15 minutes.

Mes rêves cette nuit-là furent encore peuplés de Judith et moi, se tenant par la main et baisant à tout va.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié. **_Il fait 4 pages, 1.214 mots._

**Que dire à part qu'à partir du chapitre suivant, ma fiction démarre vraiment. Ces deux chapitres ont seulement pour but de vous montrer comment est Draco… donc la suite sera bien différente et je pense que certains d'entre vous en seront surpris.**

**J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu. **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le Gouffre

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Ici, la fiction prend un autre tournant. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Gouffre**

La journée venait à peine de commencer que je voulais déjà qu'elle se termine. Et en plus, nous étions le 31 août, ce qui signifiait que demain c'était la rentrée scolaire, chose que je ne voulais pas. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions dans ce trou à rat et j'en avais rien à foutre. Il pleuvait comme jamais, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. En fait, j'en avais rien à foutre de tout.

J'étais en miettes car la seule fille qui avait touché mon cœur m'avait trompé avec un de mes potes. Je les avais découverts pendant une soirée où je ne devais pas me rendre, mais la chance ou le malheur m'y avait emmené quand même.

J'étais en couple avec elle depuis quatre putains de mois, quatre putains de mois où j'avais été heureux, j'avais découvert l'amour. Certes, j'étais jeune, j'avais eu 17 ans le 5 juin dernier mais j'avais découvert l'amour avec Judith. Et elle m'avait trompé.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de casser la gueule à cet enflure qui se disait mon meilleur ami, d'ailleurs Kyle, qui était au courant, avait pris son parti quand j'avais tabassé Luke. Il m'avait même demandé d'arrêter car les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas.

Je lui avais alors retourné une belle droite et j'étais parti.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à me voir. C'était le 2 juillet que ça s'était passé et j'espérais toujours recevoir un SMS venant d'elle me demandant pardon et me suppliant de la reprendre. Je le ferais même si je me revoyais les voir nus en train de…

Pourquoi m'avait-il fallu aller à cette soirée ? Pourquoi j'étais monté à l'étage ?

Le pire, c'est que je les avais trouvés nus dans une des chambres en pensant pénétrer dans les toilettes. A ce moment-là, elle criait son prénom à lui, pas à moi.

J'en étais resté cloué sur place, n'en croyant pas mes yeux mais pourtant, j'avais bien vu et croyez-moi j'aurais bien voulu me tromper sur ce coup-là. J'aurai préféré ne rien connaître et rester avec elle… quoique non, car elle m'aurait quitté pour lui. Dans la bagarre, elle m'avait prié d'arrêter car elle sortait avec lui depuis un mois, un mois qu'elle me disait m'aimer, un mois que l'on faisait l'amour et cela faisait un mois qu'elle couchait avec mon meilleur pote.

Je me mis à pleurer sur mon lit comme une fillette en repensant à ces souvenirs encore douloureux. J'avais tout arrêté pour elle, la cigarette, la drogue et l'alcool. J'avais tout fait pour elle, même parler convenablement. Putain, je m'étais complètement aplati devant le moindre de ses désirs et cette pute m'avait fait cocu. Je ne me laisserai jamais plus avoir par une fille, ni par les mecs d'ailleurs. Quand on voyait l'amitié bafouée par mes meilleurs amis.

Je resterai seul… comme ça, pas de trahison. D'ailleurs, j'étais nouveau ici alors je pourrai très facilement devenir asocial.

Mon père avait eu la folie de démissionner pour se rapprocher de nous, et il avait demandé sa putain de mutation dans la ville la plus humide de l'état de Washington.

- Mon chéri, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, me cria ma mère.

Depuis que Judith m'avait quitté, j'avais aussi une certaine peur que ma mère nous quitte, moi et mon père, pour partir avec un autre homme. Cette trahison serait trop dure à supporter.

Mon ventre venant de gargouiller, je me sortis du lit encore tout patraque de ma crise de larmes et enfilai un jogging qui trainait au pied de mon lit. Je descendis dans la cuisine où se trouvait mon père et ma mère. Je ne pris pas la peine de leur dire bonjour et passai à table pour engloutir mes œufs brouillés au bacon.

Mon assiette complètement vidée, je bus un énorme verre de jus d'orange.

Comment pouvait-on continuer à vivre en ayant vécu ce que je venais de vivre ? Quand on s'abandonnait entièrement à une personne et que cette dernière vous avez fait ce que l'on m'avait fait, comment se relever ?

Sur ces réflexions complètement dépressives, je remontai dans ma chambre pour recommencer à pleurer comme je le faisais depuis ce fameux soir. Si seulement elle était revenue, je lui aurais certainement pardonnée…

Putain, quand je vous le disais que j'étais pathétique.

Mais elle n'était pas revenue, plus aucune nouvelle ni d'elle, ni de Kyle et encore moins de ce fils de pute de Luke. Pourtant il savait que j'étais raide dingue de cette fille, il le savait et malgré tout, il me l'avait volée.

Putain ! Quel connard. Quelle pute !

Et malgré tout ça, je l'aimais encore cette salope qui m'avait broyé le cœur.

Je recommençais à parler vulgairement, ou plutôt à penser, alors je décidai d'enfouir mon visage dans mon oreiller pour pleurer en silence. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère rapplique ici pour me dire que cela allait passer, que c'était juste passager.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand l'heure du souper sonna, ma mère vint une fois de plus me retirer de mon état lamentable. Je consentis à sortir du lit et descendis les escaliers tel un zombie puis m'affalai sur la chaise.

- J'ai fait ton plat favori mon chéri, me dit ma mère.

Cela fit monter en moi une colère immense.

- TU CROIS QUE DES PÂTES A LA BOLOGNAISE POURRONT ME FAIRE OUBLIER ? ME FAIRE OUBLIER QUE J'AI ETE COCU… TU CROIS QUE TON PUTAIN DE PLAT A LA CON VA ME RENDRE LE SOURIRE ? Criai-je.

Étrangement, le fait de crier sur ma mère me fit du bien. Mais mon apaisement ne fut pas long car ma mère fondit en larmes devant moi et je ne voulais même pas la consoler. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'avais raison, son plat ne me ferait pas oublier, j'en avais rien à foutre de bouffer des pâtes ou de la merde, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix… juste ça.

Ma mère me servit mon assiette toujours en pleurs et ensuite, elle partit dans la cuisine. Je mangeai le plus vite possible le contenu de mon assiette pour remonter dans ma chambre. Je me brûlais même la langue tellement c'était chaud. Quand j'allais monter enfin dans ma chambre, mon père entra dans la salle à manger

- Tu dois arrêter de rendre triste ta mère Draco, me dit-il avec colère.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça.

- Tu dois surmonter ça, fils… Ta mère t'aime et moi aussi mais tu nous détruis petit à petit à te laisser aller comme ça.

De quoi parlait-il bon sang ?

- Tu maigris à vue d'œil, tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux et je ne parle même pas de la couleur de ces derniers, rouge tellement tu pleures.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains…

Comment pouvait-il être si égoïste à me demander d'aller mieux juste pour ne plus les emmerder ?

Je ne lui dis rien et montai en vitesse dans ma chambre non sans avoir pris soin de claquer ma porte et de les avoir envoyés se faire foutre. Une fois ma porte claquée, je me posai contre elle et respirai rapidement dû à l'effort que j'avais fait pour monter aussi vite les escaliers.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net, me dis-je.

Je marchai alors d'un pas décidé vers ma salle de bains personnelle et découvris avec horreur la réalité. J'étais maigre comme un clou, j'avais perdu mes beaux muscles et ma belle gueule. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et je ne parlais pas des cernes que j'avais sous les yeux, j'aurais très bien pu passer un casting pour un film de vampires, d'ailleurs avec la couleur de mes yeux, j'aurais eu le rôle à coup sûr.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ma mère pleurait autant, elle voyait son seul fils se laisser mourir de chagrin sans rien pouvoir faire contre.

Une fois mon image bien étudiée, je repartis sur mon lit pour pleurer malgré moi.

J'avais vraiment tout perdu, même mon apparence. Cette fille m'avait pris mon cœur, mon âme, mes potes, ma dignité et mon apparence.

Putain, elle m'avait laissé quoi ?

L'espoir, me dit une petite voix.

Oui, l'espoir de recevoir de ses nouvelles… et cet espoir était autant bénéfique que destructeur car je savais au fond de moi que cela n'arriverait pas.

TOC TOC TOC

…

TOC TOC TOC

Je frottai mes yeux rougis et dis la voix éteinte :

- Entre maman.

Je la vis passer la porte, elle avait certainement pleuré depuis le souper. J'aurais dû m'en vouloir encore là, de la faire pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Il faut que tu prépares tes affaires pour demain mon chéri, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire, certainement pour me rassurer.

- Je ne veux pas y aller maman… laisse-moi suivre des cours par correspondance.

J'étais balèze à l'école donc des cours par correspondance ne seraient pas trop durs.

Elle prit place à côté de moi et instinctivement, je déposai ma tête sur ses jambes. Elle se mit à me caresser les cheveux et cela me fit un bien fou. Je pensai alors à Judith qui le faisait toujours après avoir fait l'amour avec moi.

Et hop, revoilà les pleurs.

- Tu t'en remettras mon chéri… et pour les cours nous en avons déjà discuté… tu dois aller au lycée, me dit-elle tout doucement.

Je ne dis plus rien et elle non plus. Que dire de toute manière ? Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait raison alors autant laisser le temps faire son truc. Elle resta tout de même près de moi un long moment.

Quand elle eut quitté ma chambre, je me décidai à préparer mes affaires pour le lycée. D'ailleurs, je devais prendre quoi pour un premier jour dans ce bled pourri qui suintait l'ennui à vingt kilomètres à la ronde ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mes affaires placées dans mon sac-à-dos, je me rallongeai sur mon lit en priant de toutes mes forces de m'endormir rapidement pour la retrouver, ELLE.

_Zzzzz_

_- Tu es sûr que tes parents ne sont pas là ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, ma mère est au boulot et mon père aussi… nous avons deux heures devant nous, lui dis-je en embrassant son cou._

_Nous avions décidé de sécher les cours car je voulais lui faire écouter la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée pendant mes nombreux cours de piano. Ce fut sans plus attendre que je nous dirigeai vers ce dernier pour entamer ma « berceuse ». Elle ne dit rien pendant toute l'œuvre tandis que moi je me laissais de nouveau emporter par ce bien-être que me créait sa proximité. Je faisais évoluer mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoires telle des plumes pouvant caresser sa peau à elle. _

_Quand j'eus enfin joué ma dernière note qui résonna dans le silence du salon, je me tournai vers elle pour voir qu'elle pleurait. Je lui pris alors la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. A peine avions-nous franchi le seuil que je l'embrassais à m'en faire perdre toute réalité, contre ses lèvres je n'existais plus, contre sa bouche je ne vivais plus, j'étais ailleurs, dans un autre monde. _

_Rapidement, le baiser devint ardent et nous nous retrouvâmes nus dans mon lit, l'un contre l'autre dans une danse assez poussée. _

_Je lui prodiguais de lentes et profondes pénétrations qui nous procuraient un plaisir pur. Quand nous eûmes enfin joui ensemble, je l'embrassai avec tendresse._

_- Je t'aime, dis-je contre sa bouche, je t'aime ma Judith._

_-…_

_Je me redressai sur un coude pour la regarder._

_- Je t'aime aussi Luke._

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme chaque nuit. Je me rendis aussi compte que j'avais cette satanée érection douloureuse qui me rappelait encore plus la perte de ce que j'avais. Nous faisions l'amour quasi quotidiennement, que ce soit au lycée dans le cagibi, chez elle, chez moi quand nous séchions les cours, dans Central Park ou dans les soirées… Et là, depuis juillet, je n'avais plus rien fait, même manuellement. J'étais incapable de me branler, cela me rappelait une fois de plus au fer rouge que j'étais seul, qu'elle n'était plus là pour me combler comme je la comblais.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. J'étais tellement fatigué que même pleurer était épuisant. Je regardai l'heure à mon réveil, il était seulement 4h43. Je mis les mains sur mon visage pour essayer de bloquer ses foutues larmes mais sans succès, elles arrivaient quand même à sortir. J'en arrivais à un certain moment de regretter d'être retourné chez elle le lendemain de notre journée de discussion car j'avais su qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire et que l'exposé était bouclé. Mais à ce moment-là, mon subconscient savait déjà lui, que j'étais amoureux.

Pourquoi l'amour existait-il dans ce monde si cela rendait autant malheureux ?

Je fermai les yeux pour me rappeler toutes les minettes que j'avais baisées avant de la rencontrer comme si _elle_ pouvait disparaitre de mon esprit pour ne laisser que quatre mois de baise. Mais je devais aussi avouer que même si les premières fois, je l'avais baisée, quand ses règles avaient été finies, nous avions fait l'amour et cela avait été magique. Elle avait pris du plaisir et rien que de me rappeler son visage dans l'extase, je me disais que c'était elle que je voulais pour le restant de ma vie, elle avec qui je voulais vivre ça en boucle.

Je devais l'oublier sinon, je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Je me retournai donc pour être sur le ventre et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots qui devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je me sentais secoué. Y avait-il un tremblement de terre ?

- Mon chéri, tu vas être en retard, lève-toi, entendis-je au loin ma mère.

Hein, quoi ? Je me rendis compte alors que je m'étais rendormi et que ma mère était là pour s'assurer que je me lèverais pour aller à ce putain de lycée.

- Hum… P'tain… J'me suis rendormi.

- Ca, j'avais remarqué… Allez debout, tu as déjà une bonne demi-heure de retard.

Putain, j'étais vraiment le mec le plus chanceux de la terre. En plus de faire ma rentrée dans un lycée inconnu, je devais en plus arriver en retard.

Je me levai alors sans enthousiasme et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche express.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et filai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je mis un jean foncé, un t-shirt à manches longues bleu marine rehaussé d'un t-shirt noir et je pris ma veste en jeans. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il faisait très froid ici mais n'étant pas sorti une seule fois de la maison, ma mère n'avait pas pu me faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Moi, je m'en foutais, le froid que je ressentais était minime par rapport à celui que je ressentais dans la poitrine.

Je descendis ensuite les escaliers avec mon sac sur le dos. Je pouvais voir à l'horloge qu'il était déjà passé 9 heures.

- Allez Draco, tu es déjà en retard, me gronda ma mère sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Résigné, je marchai vers elle. Nous prîmes place dans la Mercedes de ma mère.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je voyais les arbres défiler pour la seconde fois depuis que j'étais ici, à Forks, et pour peu, je pouvais croire que j'avais un problème de vue : tout était vert ici.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et à peine quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le lycée.

Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas voir de monde.

- Maman, je t'en prie, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Écoute Draco, tu es mon fils et je t'aime…

Elle fit une pause et je pensai qu'elle avait changé d'avis et j'étais déjà content, mais elle ajouta :

- … mais tu dois aller au lycée et voir d'autres personnes de ton âge… tu verras, tu oublieras cette fille et tu reprendras une vie normale, tu es jeune mon fils.

Sans lui jeter un regard, je sortis de la voiture et marchai vers l'endroit où était indiqué "Accueil". Chaque pas que je fis me donnait l'impression d'avancer vers l'échafaud, vers ma mort à petit feu. Car oui, je souffrirai de voir du monde rire et être heureux, je souffrirai de voir des couples comme je l'avais été avec elle et je souffrirai encore plus d'être seul, sans amis.

Il fallait bien me l'avouer, j'avais perdu Judith mais j'avais aussi perdu deux amis que je connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfants.

Arrivé juste devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup en retenant mes larmes.

« _Seigneur, faites que je ne me mette pas à pleurer devant tout le monde…_ »

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié, **_il fait 9 pages et 2.981 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Prochain chapitre : sa rencontre avec Harry ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Le lycée

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui laissent une review. Sinon, comme dit, ce chapitre annonce l'arrivée d'Harry. Vous allez aussi voir comment se passe la première journée au lycée pour Draco. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le lycée**

* * *

_Arrivé juste devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup en retenant mes larmes._

_« Seigneur, faites que je ne me mette pas à pleurer devant tout le monde… »_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte. Le couloir était désert, chose normale vu que les cours avaient déjà commencé. Je me dirigeai à pas lents vers ledit « Accueil » où séjournait une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs.

- Heu… Je suis Draco Malfoy et je suis en retard.

Je la vis me toiser méchamment et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais mort.

- Je vois, me dit-elle. Et quelle est ton excuse mon garçon : panne de réveil ?

- Non, juste l'envie de mourir au réveil… Alors je dois faire quoi…

Je regardai le nom inscrit sur la plaque devant elle et ajoutai :

- Madame Pince ?

Je la vis devenir toute blanche à mes révélations. Au moins, je l'avais calmée la vieille bique.

- Donne ce papier à ton professeur pour le retard. Et voici ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'établissement. Sache aussi que tu as cette feuille à faire remplir par tous tes professeurs. Si tu te dépêches, tu peux la faire signer par ton professeur d'histoire. Classe 12A.

Je pris tout ce qu'elle me tendit et partis à la recherche de cette classe. Cela ne fut pas difficile car tout était très bien indiqué. _Pas comme à mon ancien lycée,_ pensai-je.

Je me tenais quelques minutes plus tard devant ladite classe avec une peur au ventre. J'allais devoir interrompre un cours, en tant que nouvel élève et cela ne m'enchantait guère.

"TOC TOC TOC"

- Oui, entendis-je crier une voix masculine.

J'ouvris la porte pour voir que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Je déglutis et m'avançai vers le bureau où se tenait le professeur.

- Monsieur, je tiens à m'excuser de mon...

- Allez-vous asseoir Monsieur Malfoy. Il reste une place au fond, me dit-il.

- Bien, dis-je.

Je me retournai et vis la place libre au fond de la classe. Je m'avançai le plus vite possible et tirai la chaise libre pour m'y assoir. Le gars qui était à la même table ne me regardait même pas, il était comme perdu dans la contemplation de la pluie qui avait repris.

- Monsieur Malfoy, puis-je savoir ce que Monsieur Potter a de plus intéressant que mon cour ?

Ledit Potter se retourna à cette remarque sur moi et me dévisagea comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je détournai mes yeux de lui et les portai sur le professeur.

Le reste du cours, à peine 10 minutes, se déroula sans autre incident.

Quand la cloche se mit à sonner, je me dirigeai vers le prof pour qu'il puisse signer ma fiche. Il m'apprit que je devrais arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois et aussi que je devrais être attentif à son cours sinon je serais en colle la plupart du temps.

Je pris ensuite congé pour rejoindre mon autre cours. Je jetai un œil sur mon emploi du temps pour voir que j'avais anglais.

J'eus cette fois-ci un peu plus de mal à trouver ma classe et donc, j'arrivai une fois de plus en retard au cours. Je fus néanmoins accueilli plus gentiment par une dame qui m'envoya également à la seule place de libre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que c'était de nouveau à côté du gars qui se prénommait Potter.

L'heure qui allait se dérouler, d'après les explications de la prof, allait être consacrée à nos présentations. Cela allait se faire dans l'ordre des tables donc je pouvais espérer passer dans un prochain cours puisque j'étais à la dernière table du fond, comme en histoire.

Tout le long, je n'écoutais pas réellement les élèves parler d'eux mais bien malgré moi, certaines choses étaient rentrées dans ma tête.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un bruit de chaise sur ma gauche. Je vis mon voisin de table se lever et marcher jusque devant le tableau.

- Hum… Moi c'est Harry et vous me connaissez tous ici alors je ne dirai rien de plus.

Sur ce, il reprit le chemin de notre table et je dus moi aussi me lever pour me présenter. Que dire ? Je ne voulais pas que ces gens me connaissent, je ne le voulais pas.

- Draco Malfoy. Je ne veux pas d'amis alors vous voilà prévenus.

Sur ce, je repris moi aussi place sur ma chaise. Je vis toute la classe me lancer des regards étonnés mais je n'en n'avais rien à foutre. Autant être direct, ces gens ne m'intéressaient pas.

La sonnerie retentit juste après. Je me levai comme un ressort et me dépêchai de sortir de la classe.

Les deux autres heures de cours furent pareilles que la première, toujours à la même place, avec le même partenaire muet et c'était tant mieux.

Quand l'heure du midi sonna, je voulus me diriger vers la cantine quand je tombai sur un couple débordant de tendresse. Ils s'embrassaient et se disaient des mots d'amour que j'avais moi-même dits un jour. Cela en fut trop et au lieu de prendre le chemin de la cantine, je pris celui des toilettes, premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit.

Une fois dedans, je me dirigeai vers une cabine pour pleurer en silence. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre mais quelques sanglots m'échappèrent quand même malgré moi. Je ne vis même pas l'heure passer.

Une voix me sortit de ma transe.

- Hey mec, il faut aller en cours.

Je séchai mes dernières larmes puis poussai la porte de la toilette pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry. Il fut autant surpris que moi. Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit vers le prochain cours.

_Et merde_, sur les trois cents élèves de ce bahut, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui.

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage tout en me regardant dans le miroir.

Putain, autant me coller une étiquette sur le font en disant « j'ai pleuré ».

Je quittai à regret les toilettes pour me rendre en cours de…

Je jetai un énième regard à mon bout de papier : biologie.

J'arrivai juste à temps mais encore une fois, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place mais cette fois-ci, c'était une fille.

Merde !

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai réparti les binômes selon les connaissances de chacun. Vous serrez toute l'année avec…

Elle regarda une feuille : Mademoiselle Brown.

Je lui tendis ma fiche et allai prendre place près de cette salope, car cela ne pouvait être que ça, comme toutes les filles de cette terre.

- Salut, moi c'est Lavande et toi, c'est Draco ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et donnai toute mon attention au prof.

L'heure passa très lentement et chaque mouvement d'aiguille de l'horloge en haut du tableau signifiait bientôt la délivrance de cette pipelette. Il ne me restait que quelques minutes à attendre quand elle dit une chose à laquelle je ne pus me contenir.

- Tu as une dent contre moi ?

Sur cette question de sa part, je me levai de ma chaise et me penchai sur elle pour qu'elle puisse voir toute ma colère et dis :

- Écoute-moi bien petite pute, tu vas gentiment oublier mon existence ou je te défonce ton petit cul à coups de bite !

- MONSIEUR MALFOY !

Je pris mon sac à dos et sortis de la classe. Je priai pour passer entre les mailles du filet mais la prof fut plus rapide. Elle me rejoignit dans le couloir pour m'annoncer que j'avais écopé d'une heure de colle en fin de journée. L'accueil allait prévenir mes parents pour leur éviter de m'attendre. Je ne pris pas la peine de retourner à son cours et me dirigeai vers le gymnase où aller se dérouler mes deux dernière heures, sauf cette putain de colle, de la journée. Je devais juste patienter quelques minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans les vestiaires quand un attroupement de garçons entra dans la pièce. Le coach entra à leur suite et distribua la tenue réglementaire de sport, t-shirt blanc et short bleu marine.

Putain, on devait vraiment porter ces shorts de chochottes ?

Je défis quand même mon jean pour enfiler le short non sans grimacer.

- Alors Potter, entendis-je au loin, ton papa se fait la jeunette du supermarché.

J'entendis ensuite un énorme bruit assourdissant, puis des cris. Je me dirigeai, curieux, dans la direction que prirent les autres élèves pour voir avec effarement Harry ruer de coups de poing un garçon qui n'en menait plus large. Il avait en cet instant une colère bien visible sur le visage.

Le coach arriva ensuite et les sépara avec, je devais bien l'avouer, une certaine difficulté surtout avec Harry qui se tordait tel un félin qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie.

- Toby, amène Dean à l'infirmerie… quant à toi Harry, une heure de colle pendant une semaine pour t'apprendre à te tenir et nettoie-moi tes mains pleines de sang.

Tout le monde fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le cours de sport consista à faire des pompes et courir dans le gymnase. Je fis tout, tout seul.

Une fois la deuxième sonnerie entendue, je filai dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche rapide. Je n'étais pas pudique de mon corps alors cela ne me posa pas de problème.

Une fois ma douche prise et mes habits « d'homme » à nouveau sur moi, je pris la direction de l'accueil pour savoir où me rendre pour ma retenue.

Je passai la porte et deux minutes plus tard, j'appris que la personne devant surveiller ma colle n'était pas là, ce qui fit qu'elle était reportée à lundi_. _Je sortis donc du bâtiment heureux, enfin j'me comprenais, de retrouver ma mère mais elle n'était pas encore là.

Vu qu'il pleuvait des cordes, je décidai d'attendre sous le perron.

Rapidement, tous les élèves disparurent pour ne laisser qu'un couple, Harry et moi. Je n'avais même pas vu le couple près de moi mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que nous, le voir me fit mal. Je portai ma main à la poitrine pour essayer en vain de reprendre une respiration normale, car elle s'était soudainement accélérée.

N'en pouvant plus de les voir si heureux, je courus vers les toilettes où je laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Je tapai du poing dans le mur, quelques minutes plus tard, près des lavabos tellement je m'en voulais de pleurer, tellement je m'en voulais de souffrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ma tête reposait désormais sur le mur où je m'étais déchainé quelques instants plutôt quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Je pense que ta mère est arrivée.

Je me penchai pour prendre mon sac et me retournai pour tomber de nouveau nez à nez avec Harry.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant je ne sus combien de temps avant de quitter les toilettes et de partir chacun de notre côté. Une fois arrivé dehors, je vis la voiture de ma mère mais surtout son air de « maman en colère ».

Putain, c'était bien ma veine !

Je montai à bord sans dire un mot et ma mère en fit autant. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était en colère contre moi car elle avait son visage fermé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la maison. Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était très jolie mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de le dire, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je pénétrai quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon et déposai mon sac dans un coin.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as été collé jeune homme.

- J'ai… insulté une élève en classe. Elle me cassait les couilles avec ses bavardages, dis-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Me demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches maman.

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu as dit à cette jeune fille trop bavarde !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je lui ai dit ? Demandai-je en me relevant et en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, alors je décidai de lui dire mot pour mot :

- J'ai dit et je cite : « écoute-moi bien petite pute, tu vas gentiment oublier mon existence ou je te défonce ton petit cul à coups de bite »

A peine avais-je dit le dernier mot que je reçus une gifle assez forte de la part de ma mère.

- Je veux que tu montes dans ta chambre, jeune impudent, et que tu y restes jusqu'à demain. Je te monterai ton assiette.

Elle cessa de parler et reprit, quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je ne te reconnais plus, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as jamais connu… Savais-tu que j'avais baisé pas loin d'une quinzaine de filles à New York et qu'ensuite je les avais traitées comme de la merde ? Savais-tu que je fumais de la drogue ou encore que je buvais de l'alcool dès que je pouvais ? Savais-tu que je te détestais comme la salope que tu étais et que tu es encore ?

Je reçus encore une seconde gifle. J'allais reprendre où j'en étais quand une autre toucha mon autre joue.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles à ta mère…

Sur ce, elle partit dans la cuisine et moi je pris le chemin de ma chambre.

Je claquai la porte aussi fort que je pus et me laissai royalement tomber sur mon lit.

Recevoir ces gifles avait été très libérateur…comme si toutes les douleurs physiques pourraient me la ramener. Je repensais en boucle aux choses que j'avais dites a ma mère, j'avais été un vrai monstre de lui dire tout ça, même si une grande partie était vraie.

Une heure plus tard, je décidai de descendre pour m'excuser auprès de ma mère.

- Maman, dis-je posé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Le repas n'est pas encore prêt Draco… remonte, dit-elle froidement.

- Maman… je… je ne voulais pas, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle lavait pour me regarder. Elle s'avança pour être tout juste à un mètre de moi et me gifla ensuite de toutes ses forces pour finir par me prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon bébé… cette fille t'a détruit au point que tu veuilles en faire de même avec les personnes qui t'aiment… mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça… non…

Plus rien ne fut échangé et après un long moment, mon père pénétra dans la cuisine. Ma mère ne lui dit rien mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle garde le silence éternellement.

Le repas se fit en silence et c'était apaisant. J'avais été dans le bruit du lycée toute la journée alors ce silence était le bienvenu.

Quand j'eus fini mon assiette, je demandai la permission de sortir de table comme si le fait de le demander rachèterait mes fautes d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilà ! Chapitre 4 publié. **_Il fait 8 pages, 2.600 mots._

**Harry a enfin fait son apparition. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous étiez attendu mais voilà. Déçus ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** Dialogue avec Dieu

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 04 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	7. Chapitre 5 : Dialogue avec Dieu

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Pour parler de ce chapitre « court », j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On en apprend malgré la longueur et il donne quelques indices. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dialogue avec Dieu**

* * *

_Je montais les escaliers qui semblaient interminables pour ensuite atterrir dans un couloir rempli de portes. La panique commença à monter en moi. Je tentai alors d'ouvrir chaque porte mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clé. Plus j'essayais d'ouvrir de portes, plus il y en avait. Et ce bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort… _

_Pourquoi ce bruit, ces cris ? _

_Je me mis à courir dans le couloir et essayai le plus de poignées possible quand toutes les portes disparurent pour n'en laisser qu'une en face de moi. Je déglutis et m'avançai pour n'être plus qu'à un mètre de ladite porte, couleur rouge vif. Elle faisait peur._

_Je portai ma main sur la poignée qui était froide comme la glace. Je la tournai et qu'elle fut ma surprise en découvrant que cette porte-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Je poussai alors cette dernière et me figeai sur place. La femme de ma vie était nue avec mon meilleur ami, tout aussi nu. Ils étaient en pleine action et ne m'avaient même pas vu. _

_Moi, j'avais toujours ma main sur la poignée que je serrais de plus en plus en cet instant._

_- Judith, dis-je la voix étranglée par la vision de leur corps, couverts de sueur, en mouvements._

_Je la vis se tourner vers moi et son visage à cet instant était froid._

_- Je ne t'aime pas Draco, je ne t'ai jamais aimé._

_Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je vis aussi cette fille se retourner pour faire face à Luke et elle lui dit :_

_- Fais-moi l'amour bébé…_

Je me réveillai une fois n'est pas coutume en sursaut. Je pouvais sentir que des larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues.

Je regardai mon réveil et vis qu'il n'était que 3h26 du matin.

De plus en plus tôt, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me recoucher car je n'aurais pas su me rendormir, pas après ce cauchemar. Celui-là était le plus dur, le plus mesquin.

Je sortis alors de sous mes draps. Pour une fois, je ne bandais pas au réveil, au moins un pas en avant, je ne devrais pas prendre de douche froide.

Je me trainai ensuite tant bien que mal vers la salle de bains que j'allumai. La lumière du néon me fit mal aux yeux un petit moment. J'enlevai mon boxer sans énergie et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Je ne pouvais même plus prendre de bain. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec Judith, nous avions pris un bain une fois chez moi et la première fois que je m'étais mis dans une baignoire, je m'étais revu avec elle et ça avait été très difficile à supporter.

L'eau coulait à présent le long de mon dos et même cela ne me fit rien. Avant, j'adorais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude mais là, elle aurait pu être glacée que cela ne changerait rien. J'éteignis donc l'eau et sortis de la douche. J'empoignai une serviette qui était pliée sur le meuble près du lavabo.

Même ces simples gestes étaient morts, j'étais mort. Attention, pas au sens littéral du mot mais à l'intérieur.

Quand je fus totalement séché et habillé, je descendis au salon pour regarder la télévision. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et vis qu'il n'était que 4h15. J'espérais au moins qu'il y aurait un bon truc à regarder. Je commençai à zapper à toute vitesse, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à voir.

Pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi survivre ?

Je ne voulais plus manger, plus boire, plus aller au lycée, me laver était devenu un automatisme et le reste aussi, alors pourquoi faire semblant que tout deviendrait facile avec le temps ?

Sur un coup de tête, je me décidai à agir, à en finir avec cette tristesse qui inondait mon visage depuis près de deux mois. Mon corps se sentit mieux à cette décision et je me dirigeai donc le plus silencieusement possible vers le bar, qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger, pour y prendre une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque. Je fus bien content de trouver une demi-bouteille de Whisky et une bouteille encore fermée de Cognac. Cela ferait l'affaire et bien largement. Je repartis ensuite dans le salon pour saisir les clés de la Mercedes de ma mère qu'elle laissait dans une coupelle près de l'entrée. Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre mes effet personnels, ni ma veste car je ne comptais pas revenir.

Je ne laissais pas non plus un mot car mes parents connaissaient la raison de mon acte et quoique je leur dise, ils seront très tristes. J'eus quand même l'envie de leur noter qu'avec le temps ils oublieront…

Ce que je fis d'ailleurs après deux minutes de réflexion.

J'étais maintenant dans la voiture. Je pris la télécommande dans la boite à gants pour l'ouverture de la porte du garage et dès qu'il fut ouvert, je démarrai et quittai hâtivement l'endroit. Je devais dire que conduire la voiture de ma mère était très troublant mais la vitesse était très libératrice. Je ne savais pas où aller, donc une fois à la fin du sentier de terre, je pris sur la droite pour emprunter la quatre-voies.

Je roulais depuis au moins deux minutes quand j'arrivai à un croisement. Je stoppai, ne voulant quand même pas créer un accident même si les rues étaient désertes à cette heure matinale.

Je pus aussi voir que si je continuais tout droit, je prenais la direction de la réserve Quileute ainsi que la ville de Seattle qui était encore plus loin. Au vu des miles, le trajet pour Seattle prendrait au moins deux bonnes heures, sinon plus. Je décidai que cette ville m'offrirait une mort à ma hauteur.

Je repris donc la route en prenant cette direction.

Voir les arbres défiler me donna la migraine et mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

Putain, je n'allais quand même pas mourir dans un crash, je voulais au moins choisir ma mort.

Je ralentis à cette constatation pour atteindre la limitation de vitesse légale et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, je vis sur mon chemin une falaise avec un chemin de terre. Ni une, ni deux, je tournai à gauche et l'empruntai.

En voilà un suicide parfait !

Tout le monde le faisait, enfin tous ceux qui avaient une falaise à proximité et qui voulaient en finir.

Après deux bonnes minutes, j'arrivai au sommet et stoppai la voiture. J'en descendis en prenant soin d'emporter avec moi mes deux bouteilles. Autant s'bourrer la gueule avant !

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais déjà fini la demi-bouteille de Whisky et je venais juste t'entamer celle de cognac quand je me rendis compte que si je continuais, je ne serais plus capable de me jeter de la falaise. Sur cette observation, je refermai la bouteille, chose inutile, et me relevai en titubant. Je marchai droit devant moi et me stoppai à un mètre du bord.

- Eh ben voilà… Mesdames et Messieurs, vous allez être spectateurs de mon suicide. Prenez-en du plaisir.

Sur ce, je fis un premier pas en avant et dis dans un souffle :

- Je t'aimais moi Judith...

Un deuxième pas.

J'avais une vue plongeante d'où j'étais.

Encore un pas et j'en aurai fini.

Je levai la jambe puis je reçus comme un coup sur mon côté droit et cela me jeta littéralement à terre. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous dire qu'avec l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, je me mis à rire comme un con tout seul.

- Même ma mort elle a réussi à me la prendre cette sale pute, dis-je tout haut.

Je me mis ensuite sur le dos et fermai les yeux.

- Tu dois quand même te douter que dès que je me relèverai, je sauterai de cette falaise… Oh grand manitou…

- Ca j'en doute, me répondit une voix.

Putain, en fait j'étais mort et Dieu me parlait.

- Eh bien, j'ai bien cru que j'avais raté mon plongeon. Où dois-je aller ? Dis-je dans un rire.

- Dans un bon lit je pense mais le reste te regarde, entendis-je encore cette voix.

- Ok…

Je rouvris les yeux et me redressai quelque peu, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que Dieu avait l'apparence du gars qui était avec moi à presque tout mes cours.

- Oh… Vous ressemblez à l'autre abruti perdu dans la pluie…

Je le vis crisper son visage et fermer les yeux.

- Pas grave, je m'en fous… Je me doute bien que Dieu ne se montre pas en vrai et ce mec est peut-être celui qui a retenu plus mon attention aujourd'hui.

- Le gars crispé a retenu ton attention, dit-il en rouvrant ses yeux.

Je roulai des miens et partis dans un fou rire.

- Putain, j'en reviens pas… Vous êtes Dieu bordel, vous devriez savoir avant tout le monde que je ne suis pas gay… Il est juste ailleurs ce gars et cela me convient…

Je secouai la tête et essayer de me relever. Dieu me proposa alors sa main et je la pris. Une fois sur pied, je m'avançai vers la voiture puis je me souvins que j'étais mort.

- Au fait, suis-je au ciel ou suis-je resté sur terre ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant près de la bouteille de cognac.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas mort et je ne suis pas Dieu.

Je me mis à rire puis en voyant que Dieu ne riait pas, je me figeai.

- Putain, t'es qui toi ! Demandai-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Moi ? dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et il reprit en riant :

- Je suis le mec crispé abruti qui est perdu dans la pluie… Communément appeler Harry.

- J'suis pas mort alors ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Non et je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour éviter que tu ne sautes de cette falaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre pauv' con ?

- Parce que la vie est courte et que tu laisseras des gens qui t'aime derrière toi, dit-il avec colère.

- Et alors, ils s'en remettront...

- Non, ils ne s'en remettront pas, me répondit-il avec plus de colère.

- Putain je te dis que si ! Dis-je moi aussi en colère.

- Et moi je te dis que non, Maman.

Hein, quoi !

- Maman ? Répétai-je pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Je vis ensuite des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sur l'instant, je fis la seule chose intelligente et lui tendis la bouteille de cognac qu'il s'empressa de prendre.

Après avoir bu deux grandes gorgées, il me tendit la bouteille et j'en fis de même.

Nous bûmes en silence et petit à petit, je n'arrivais même plus à tendre le bras pour prendre ladite bouteille.

_Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai un coma éthylique. _

Sur cette bonne pensée, je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de ne plus les ouvrir.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié**_. Il fait 7 pages et 1940 mots._** Il est court, je sais… mais je devais absolument couper ici.**

**Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se poser des questions sur Harry, et je vous dirai que les réponses seront dans le chapitre 7 qui contient un Pov made in Harry.**

**Sinon, que pensez-vous de cette rencontre entre Draco et Dieu… euh Harry ? **_Mdr_

**Je terminerai en vous disant ceci : Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ,**

**Prochain Chapitre :** _Un weekend pourri : partie 1_

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 05 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	8. Chapitre 6 : Un weekend pourri Partie 1

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Hello ! Je suis au rendez-vous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il m'aide à poser encore quelques bases pour le personnage de Draco. Sinon, ben, je vous laisse découvrir ce lendemain de la rencontre divine, _lol_.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un weekend pourri - Partie 1**

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Je ne savais pas si j'étais mort mais j'avais un mal de crâne horrible et tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Je me décidai tout de même à ouvrir un œil et ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir. J'étais littéralement affalé sur Harry. Nous étions avec toute vraisemblance habillés mais quand même.

Je voulus me relever, mais comme un con, vu que mes mains étaient posées sur son torse, en me redressant, je m'appuyai sur lui.

Harry se réveilla et vrilla un regard inquiet sur moi. Quand il vit que j'étais habillé et que lui aussi, il laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux.

- Encore un réveil comme ça et je meurs d'un infarctus, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- J'aimerais en dire autant, dis-je en me mettant sur le dos à ses côtés.

- Putain ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Cria-t-il.

Je le tapai sur le bras en lui disant :

- Putain, arrête de crier vieux, moi aussi j'ai mal au crâne.

Je vis qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Bon sang, j'avais dormi tout ce temps ?

- Bordel, vu que je ne suis pas mort, je devrais rentrer, dis-je.

Je me relevai et remarquai qu'il voulait en faire autant. Je lui tendis donc la main dans un pur automatisme, mais en plein milieu du mouvement pour le tirer vers moi, je le lâchai.

Je ne voulais pas me lier aux gens, je ne le voulais pas.

- AIHEEEEEUU ! Cria-t-il en tombant sur le cul.

Je me tins le visage entre les mains et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je pris le chemin de la voiture et me plaçai au volant pour finir par partir en vue d'une bonne engueulade.

Je ne fis attention à rien sur la route tellement je cherchais une bonne excuse afin d'expliquer mon absence. Quand je bifurquai dans le sentier de terre menant à notre villa, je commençai à avoir envie de vomir tellement j'avais le trac.

Bordel, il y avait moins de vingt quatre heures, je voulais mourir et là, mes parents me faisaient peur.

Je freinai devant l'entrée et à peine fus-je sorti de l'habitacle de la voiture que je vomis toutes mes tripes. Je m'appuyai sur la carrosserie pour m'aider car je n'étais pas en grande forme, et le fait de vomir, me vidant ainsi de toutes mes forces, ne m'aidait pas à tenir debout.

Je sentis, après quelques secondes pendant un énième effort de ma part, une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Rendre le contenu de mon estomac faisait tellement mal que j'en pleurais.

Je ne boirai plus jamais de Whisky, ni de Cognac au matin sans rien avoir avalé avant.

- Ca va aller mon chéri, me rassura ma mère.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti car Harry avait raison : ils auraient souffert de ma mort.

Ma mère ne dit plus rien du tout après ça, mais elle resta près de moi. Sa présence me réconforta, je n'étais pas seul et le pire c'était que je le voyais seulement maintenant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais désormais dans mon lit, bien au chaud.

J'avais un mal de gorge pas possible.

Je fermai les yeux et revis les yeux inquiets de ma mère quand je m'étais redressé. Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras en me disant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle m'avait ensuite conduit dans le salon où était mon père. Sur le coup, j'avais fermé les yeux attendant les reproches et les engueulades mais rien à part deux bras fermes qui m'avait encerclé. Mes parents m'avaient alors remercié d'être revenu car ils avaient eu peur que je ne fasse en réalité ce que j'avais voulu faire. Ils ne m'avaient rien demandé, aucune explication et ils souhaitaient que cela reste comme ça.

Mon avis était qu'ils voulaient faire comme si tout allait bien et pour une fois, j'en étais heureux.

Après ça, j'étais monté dans ma chambre et maintenant, j'étais là, à m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Harry là-bas tout seul. C'était quand même lui qui m'avait empêché de me tuer… car s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sauté sans remords.

En plus, plus je repensais aux derniers événements, plus j'étais sûr qu'il avait dit « Maman ». Était-ce possible que sa mère se soit suicidée ? Cette question resterait sans doute sans réponse car je ne comptais pas lui demander, je voulais garder mes distances avec tout le monde, même avec lui.

Je me mis sur le côté et tentai tout pour m'endormir. J'avais mal partout, mal d'avoir dormi sur le sol de la falaise et mal au ventre à cause de mon vomissement qui m'avait achevé. Et avec tout ça, je voulais encore _la_ voir, juste un peu.

Je ne le pouvais qu'en rêvant d'elle, de nous.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Nous courrions tous les deux dans les rues de New York. La pluie tombait sur nous et faisait de nos vêtements des bouts de tissus humides et sans formes. _

_Nous pénétrâmes chez elle. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, je la suivis jusque dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle souleva mon t-shirt. Je levai les bras pour qu'elle puisse me l'enlever entièrement. J'en fis de même avec son petit chemisier que je déboutonnai sans lâcher ses yeux des miens. Arrivé au bout, je fis glisser ce dernier sur ses bras et il tomba de lui-même à terre. _

_Voir sa peau si blanche et humide par la pluie la rendait incroyablement sexy. Et je ne parlais pas de son soutien-gorge nacré. Elle enleva elle-même ce dernier avec une lenteur à m'en faire mourir. _

_Une fois ce dernier au sol, j'eus le plaisir de pouvoir contempler ses tétons sortis par le froid, ou le désir. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de m'approcher pour en saisir un avec ma bouche. Judith plaça ses mains sur ma nuque pour m'honorer de quelques caresses. Je prenais un plaisir incommensurable à savourer ses pointes durcies. Je les suçais, les léchais et les parsemais de baisers mouillés. _

_Quand ses seins devinrent trop rouges à cause de mon acharnement, je remontais la bouche vers la sienne où nos langues rentrèrent dans un combat singulier que nul ne gagna. _

_Mes mains, elles, étaient parties à l'aventure dans ses cheveux rendus indomptables par l'humidité. _

_Je quittai après un long moment sa bouche pour amener la mienne dans son cou puis sur sa clavicule. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était glacée. Tout doucement, sans quitter sa peau de ma bouche, je nous dirigeai vers son lit où sa couette allait nous accueillir. _

_Une fois sous cette dernière, je pris un plaisir à lui enlever sa petite jupe ainsi que sa culotte. Mon jeans et mon boxer suivirent de près ses vêtements. _

_Nous étions désormais entièrement nus et bien au chaud. Je repris sans attendre possession de sa bouche en me mettant au-dessus d'elle. Je pris un malin plaisir à emprisonner sa langue dans ma bouche, la faisant gémir. _

_Après un petit moment, je me décidai enfin à faire bouger mes mains sur ses formes si sensuelles. Elle n'était pas de taille mannequin mais elle n'était pas en surpoids. Et je pouvais sentir son ventre rencontrer de plus en plus le mien à cause de ses respirations de plus en plus accélérées._

_- Veux-tu réellement que je te fasse l'amour Jud ? Dis-je contre sa bouche._

_- Oui, couina-t-elle._

_Je m'emparai d'un de ses seins que je pétris avec amour, tout en douceur. Douceur que m'avait apprise ma chérie. _

_Impatiente comme elle était, elle donna un coup de bassin faisant ainsi se frotter nos sexes ensemble. Je me fis alors rouler sur le dos pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Elle adorait cette position. Elle disait qu'elle ressentait mieux mon sexe en elle. _

_Sans plus attendre, elle me guida en elle et commença des mouvements qui me firent révulser les yeux de plaisir. Qui aurait cru que cette fille si réservée serait une diablesse au lit ? Elle me comblait de plus en plus à ce niveau-là. Elle était gourmande et moi j'étais généreux, une combinaison parfaite. _

_Quand j'allais atteindre mon paroxysme, je lui saisis les hanches pour accélérer ses mouvements. Nous gémirent ensemble plusieurs fois et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui redire comme à chaque fois, entre deux gémissements :_

_- Je t'aime Jud... _

_Elle donna un coup de bassin un peu plus violent en hurlant son plaisir. Je lâchai ses hanches pour me saisir de ses mains où s'entrelacèrent nos doigts. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et éjaculai en elle au même moment. Après cette montée au septième ciel, elle se laissa tomber sur mon torse pour me donner un tendre baiser. Elle était encore mouillée de la pluie mais je pouvais discerner de la sueur. Elle avait mis dans notre étreinte toutes ses forces._

_- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant Luke... _

Je me réveillai une fois de plus en sursaut. Sauf qu'en plus des larmes qui commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez, un groupe de hard métal jouait dans ma tête. Je jetai un coup à mon réveil et vis qu'il était déjà 9h45 du matin. On pouvait dire que j'avais dormi plus que d'ordinaire. Malheureusement, je pouvais aussi constater que ma bite était encore en action.

Fait chier !

Je me levai en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Je me glissai ensuite jusque dans ma salle bains pour me rafraichir. Je puais à dix kilomètres et j'avais encore un goût affreux en bouche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me savonnai le plus vite possible et quand ce fut chose faite, je fermai la vanne d'eau chaude pour être frappé de plein fouet par de l'eau très très froide. J'eus au moins le plaisir de constater que ma bite s'était ramollie. Je refermai ensuite la vanne et sortis de la douche. Je pris le plus vite possible la serviette pour tenter de me réchauffer. Je me séchai frénétiquement car plus vite je serai sec, plus vite j'aurai chaud.

Une fois mon corps entièrement essuyé, j'enfilai un boxer et un jogging suivi d'un sweet-shirt. Je me brossai ensuite les dents avec acharnement pour tenter d'enlever tout résidu qui pourrait, juste par sa présence, me refaire vomir. Une fois mes dents brossées, j'étudiai mon visage dans le miroir.

Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges, et des cernes plus que visibles étaient aussi présents. Je soufflai de lassitude.

Ma belle gueule me manquait.

Je sortis de ma salle de bains en prenant soin de l'éteindre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon lit et un autre à la porte.

Je pris la décision de descendre au salon juste par curiosité.

Mes parents allaient-ils revenir sur leur décision de ne pas savoir ce que j'avais fait hier ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis les escaliers. Mes parents étaient dans le salon, en train de regarder la télévision. Et puis, cela me fit tilt : mon père n'était pas au travail ? Je les rejoignis et m'affalai dans un fauteuil. Je les regardai comme un con sans rien dire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas fiston ? Me demanda mon père.

- Eh bien… Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai demandé un congé d'une semaine pour être près de vous.

- Oh, laissai-je échapper.

C'était bien la première fois que mon paternel prenait un congé pour nous. Généralement, même le jour de nos anniversaires, il travaillait tard.

- Écoute Draco, reprit mon père, nous savons que tu voulais faire quelque chose de stupide hier et je peux te dire que nous sommes heureux que tu aies changé d'avis. Mais sache aussi que nous allons faire plus attention à toi car il est clair que tu n'arrives pas à remonter la pente que cette fille t'a imposée. Nous t'aimons et nous voulons ton bonheur.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je me mis à pleurer comme une fille. Ma mère fit un mouvement pour se lever mais je la stoppai de la main. Quand j'eus repris mon contrôle, je leur dis :

- Écoutez, effectivement, hier, j'allais faire un truc stupide…

Je vis leur visage devenir livide.

-… mais un truc s'est passé et je n'ai pas…

Je laissai en suspens ma phrase et repris quelques secondes plus tard :

-… disons que je ne vais pas essayer de remonter la pente… mais je vais essayer de ne pas tomber plus bas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de terminer mon sandwich. Je fis une bise à mes parents et montai me coucher.

Après mon petit discours, nous avions regardé la télévision ensemble. Voyant aussi mes cernes, mon père m'avait donné un somnifère léger pour m'aider à reprendre des forces. J'avais d'abord refusé mais il m'avait dit que je ne pourrais reprendre une vie normale que quand j'aurais récupéré toutes mes forces.

Quoi lui répondre d'autre que « oui papa, tu as certainement raison ».

Bref, je montais à présent les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. Je ne pris pas soin de me déshabiller et me jetai sous la couette pour m'endormir.

Demain, le lycée recommençait et je ne voulais toujours pas y aller.

Je ne fis que repenser à la veille, la réaction d'Harry…

Certes il m'avait sauvé mais que venait-il faire là ?

Avec la fatigue et le somnifère, mon sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 et publié. **_I fait 7 pages, 2.360 mots._

**J'espère que malgré sa taille « petite », vous avez aimé !**

**Merci de votre lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Un weekend pourri Partie 2

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Que dire à part vous souhaiter bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un weekend pourri - Partie 2**

* * *

**Pov Harry**

J'étais dans mon lit à ruminer contre tout le monde. Contre ce fils de pute de Dean qui aurait mérité encore d'autres droites, contre ce fils de pute de coach de m'avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait et contre les quatre fils de pute qui avaient violé ma mère l'an dernier. Mais j'en voulais encore plus à mon père. Comment avait-il osé faire ça à Maman, comment pouvait-il l'oublier si vite ? Pour cette cruche du supermarché en plus.

Après toutes ces constatations, une colère me vint plus forte que toutes les autres. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça, m'abandonner, seul, dans ce monde ? Des tas de femmes se faisaient violer sur cette terre et quelques unes tombaient enceintes dû à leur viol mais elles, elles ne se suicidaient pas pour autant. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-t-elle fait ?

Depuis ce jour où le Chef Kingsley était venu pour nous annoncer la mort de Maman, je me posais cette question. J'en connaissais malgré tout la réponse mais je ne trouvais pas que cela soit une raison. J'étais là moi !

A ces souvenirs encore trop vifs, je me roulai en boule et pleurai sur mon lit, le plus silencieusement possible, sinon mon père allait encore me frapper comme il le faisait depuis quelque mois. Depuis quatre mois en fait. Maman était partie il y a sept mois de cela, sept mois que je ne voulais plus vivre mais je faisais un effort, je voulais lui prouver, à elle, là où elle était, qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner, car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je laissai tout de même des bruits de pleurs m'échapper et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, mon père était dans ma chambre.

- Ferme ta gueule et arrête de chialer ! Me cria-t-il.

- Ta gueule toi-même et dégage de ma chambre ! Hurlai-je sans réfléchir.

Grossière erreur Harry.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que je recevais un coup de ceinture dans mon dos. Je serrai les dents et contractai les poings. Je savais par expérience que plus je crierais, plus il frapperait fort tandis que si je ne disais rien, il arrêterait après quelques coups.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans ma salle de bains en train de me passer de la pommade cicatrisante et apaisante là où je pouvais m'en mettre. Je n'étais pas une chochotte mais putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Et plus j'avais mal, plus je lui en voulais. Le rôle d'une mère n'était pas de prendre soin de ses enfants le plus longtemps possible ? Le pire était que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle, contre son geste égoïste. Elle ne s'était pas simplement tuée, elle avait aussi tué un petit être. C'était le médecin légiste qui nous l'avait appris, ma mère était enceinte de trois mois et quelques. Quand cette nouvelle avait atteint mes oreilles, j'avais compris la décision de ma mère. Mais même si elle n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant, elle en avait oublié celui qui était déjà né. Moi !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'était pas loin de 4h30 du matin et je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à ma mère. Vu que le sommeil ne venait pas et que l'on était samedi, je voulais aller lui dire toute ma colère que j'avais contre elle, toute ma colère pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Je me relevai alors et enfilai un jean ainsi qu'un pull assez chaud vu le temps ici. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers et pris mon vélo dans le jardin. Une fois installé, je commençais à pédaler le plus vite possible pour éviter de prendre froid et pour rejoindre le dernier sol qu'elle avait foulé de ses pieds. J'y allais souvent pour la pleurer… sa tombe étant trop dure à supporter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je foulais enfin le chemin de terre qui menait à mon sanctuaire. Je fus obligé de me lever pour pédaler afin de tenir l'allure. J'étais assez fier de ma condition physique car sinon, faire ce chemin toute les semaines m'aurait tué probablement.

À peine étais-je arrivé au sommet que j'aperçus une silhouette.

Elle se tenait au bord, prête à sauter. Je ne réfléchis même pas et sautai du vélo pour m'élancer vers la personne.

Pas ça, non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Je la heurtai de plein fouet sur son côté. Je tombai à terre et le ou la suicidaire en fit autant. J'allais lui crier dessus quand j'entendis un rire… un rire ?

- Même ma mort, elle a réussi à me la prendre cette sale pute, entendis-je dire une voix masculine.

Je me relevais alors sur mes genoux pour enfin voir son visage. Je le vis se mettre sur son dos, toujours en rigolant. D'ailleurs, vu l'odeur, il ne devait pas être sobre.

- Tu dois quand même te douter que dès que je me relèverai, je sauterai de cette falaise… oh grand manitou, dit-il.

- Ca j'en doute, rétorquai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Eh bien, j'ai bien cru que j'avais raté mon plongeon. Où dois-je aller ? Dit-il dans un rire.

- Dans un bon lit…

D'hôpital, pensai-je.

-… je pense, mais le reste te regarde, terminai-je.

- Ok…

Je le vis se redresser un tout petit peu pendant que ces paroles faisaient mouche. Il croyait que j'étais Dieu...

- Oh… Vous ressemblez à l'autre abruti perdu dans la pluie…

A ces mots, je me raidis et fermai les yeux. Il me connaissait alors. Qui était-ce ? Et puis, comment osait-il m'appeler comme ça ce con ?

- Pas grave, je m'en fous, rajouta-t-il, je me doute bien que Dieu ne se montre pas en vrai et ce mec est peut-être celui qui a le plus retenu mon attention aujourd'hui.

Ce mec croit vraiment que je suis Dieu ? Quel abruti ! D'ailleurs, vient-il bien de dire que j'ai retenu son attention ? Putain si c'est Dean, je le jette moi-même de cette putain de falaise !

- Le gars crispé a retenu ton attention ? Demandai-je en rouvrant mes yeux.

Ce bouffon se remit à rire. Putain, fallait que j'me calme car là, qui que ce soit, j'allais lui démolir sa face de con. J'en avais trop bavé aujourd'hui.

- Bordel, j'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes Dieu putain, vous devriez savoir avant tout le monde que je ne suis pas gay… il est juste ailleurs ce gars et cela me convient…

Je compris alors qui c'était, d'ailleurs, qui d'autre. Je l'avais vu pleurer deux fois en une journée et il était nouveau.

Je vis qu'il essayait de se relever alors je le précédai et lui proposai ensuite ma main.

- Au fait, suis-je au ciel ou suis-je resté sur terre ? Me demanda-t-il avant de se rasseoir au sol près d'un cadavre de bouteille.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas mort et je ne suis pas Dieu, lui dis-je avec le plus de sérieux.

Il se mit à rire de nouveau mais moi, cela ne me faisait plus rire. Allait-il vraiment sauter ?

Oui, car comme il l'avait dit lui-même, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

- Putain, t'es qui toi ? Me dit-il en ravalant son fou rire et en me pointant du doigt.

Ma parole, il était complètement ivre. Son doigt ne tenait même plus en place.

Je me devais quand même de lui répondre mais vu sa description de tantôt, il ne devait plus se souvenir de mon prénom.

- Moi ? Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête alors je repris en riant un peu à la situation complètement surréaliste :

- Je suis le mec crispé abruti qui est perdu dans la pluie…communément appelé Harry.

- J'suis pas mort alors ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non et je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour éviter que tu ne sautes de cette falaise, rajoutai-je en le pensant vraiment.

Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il en adviendrait des personnes qu'il laisserait derrière lui. D'ailleurs, ma mère y avait-elle pensé ? Pas une seule lettre, rien… même pas un au revoir ou autre avant son saut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre pauv' con ?

Je sentis la colère poindre. Je devais me calmer, car lui casser la gueule n'arrangerait rien. Je devais dire ce que j'en pensais et lui faire rentrer dans le crâne sinon, je le raccompagnerais chez lui de force et le dirais à ses parents. Ils le placeront peut-être le temps qu'il aille mieux.

- Parce que la vie est courte et que tu laisseras des gens qui t'aime derrière toi ! Lui dis-je avec colère.

- Et alors ? Ils s'en remettront.

- Non, ils ne s'en remettront pas ! Répondis-je avec encore plus de colère.

Il était vraiment arrogant ce mec. Déjà tantôt en classe. Comment pouvait-il savoir que les élèves voudraient de lui comme ami avec sa tête de déterré et d'shouté.

- Putain, je te dis que si ! Rajouta-t-il avec colère.

- Et moi je te dis que non, Maman !

Venais-je vraiment de dire ça ?

- Maman ? Demanda-t-il.

Mon Dieu, j'avais vraiment dit ça.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler car tout à coup, le but de ma venue ici refit surface. Je lui en voulais à elle, je lui en voulais. Elle m'avait laissé avec mon père qui maintenant me battait à coups de ceinture. J'en avais les marques dans le dos et à chaque fois que je me voyais dans un miroir, la vue de mes cicatrices me rappelait son absence à elle et ma vie de merde depuis son geste si égoïste.

Je vis Draco me tendre une bouteille que je pris comme un ticket pour le paradis. J'en bus deux gorgées et ma seule pensée fut « putain, ça arrache ce truc ».

Nous n'avions plus échangé un seul mot, seulement la bouteille. Nous bûmes à en perdre la raison jusqu'a ce que je m'endorme comme une masse.

_Je marchais sans but précis quand je tombais sur ma mère et moi étant petit. Elle me promettait de toujours être près de moi. Je courus dans sa direction et quand je voulus la secouer pour lui dire qu'elle me mentait, je passai à travers elle. Je réessayai plusieurs fois quand tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi changea. _

_J'étais dans une ruelle, dans le noir complet. Je pouvais entendre des cris mais je n'arrivais pas à les localiser. Je commençai à courir comme un perdu dans la direction du bruit qui devenait de plus en plus clair. C'était ma mère qui criait, j'en étais sûr. Puis, je tombai sur quatre personnes dont les visages étaient tous recouverts d'une cagoule noire. Deux d'entre eux m'attrapèrent chaque bras et je reçus ensuite un coup dans le ventre. Je me pliai sous la douleur et les coups devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés. Je crachai même du sang. Mes yeux se fermèrent et tout changea encore. _

_J'étais dans ma chambre et je voyais mon père frapper un autre moi, il ne réagissait même pas. J'étais pathétique. Je me ruai alors sur mon père et je fus content de ne pas passer au travers de lui. Il en tomba et quand il se releva, il me repoussa de toutes ses forces._

J'ouvris soudain les yeux sous la douleur et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Draco allongé sur moi.

Putain, j'n'avais quand même pas couché avec lui !

Je jetai un œil inquiet, en relevant un peu la tête sur nos corps mais un soulagement m'assaillit immédiatement quand j'aperçus nos vêtements à leur place.

- Encore un réveil comme ça et je meurs d'un infarctus, dis-je plus pour moi-même en laissant tomber la tête au sol.

- J'aimerais en dire autant...

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, des tas de points douloureux se firent sentir dans tout mon crâne. Je ne m'étais jamais bourré la gueule et bordel, je n'le ferais plus.

- Putain ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Criai-je comme un con en pensant que le fait de le crier ferait partir la douleur.

Mais cela ne fit que l'empirer.

Je reçus soudain un coup dans le bras.

Bon sang, il était fort, pensai-je.

- Putain, arrête de crier vieux ! Moi aussi j'ai mal au crâne ! Dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Je pus voir aussi que la nuit était déjà tombée. Rien que de penser à la réaction de mon père, je voulais rester ici, avec Draco.

- Bordel, vu que je ne suis pas mort, je devrais rentrer.

Non reste, pensai-je.

Je le vis malgré tout se relever et je voulus en faire de même mais je n'avais plus de force. Il me tendit sa main après s'être mis debout, main que je pris comme une délivrance. J'avais mal au dos à m'être endormi au sol.

- AAAIIIIIIEEEEE ! Criai-je en retombant.

Putain, il ne pouvait pas faire attention !

J'allais le lui dire mais je le vis partir vers sa voiture.

Il m'abandonnait comme ça, ici, à terre ?

Quel enfoiré !

Je pensais un instant qu'il allait chercher un truc dans sa bagnole mais quand je la vis s'éloigner, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il était parti.

Je restai un moment à terre puis me décidai à me relever et remontai ensuite sur mon vélo. Je dus quand même le chercher quelques minutes, ayant oublié où je l'avais laissé. J'eus aussi du mal à pédaler jusqu'à chez moi tellement ma tête me faisait mal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon lit, sur le ventre.

A peine avais-je passé la porte que mon père m'était tombé dessus. Je ne devais pas prendre la peine de vous dire que mon dos me faisait horriblement mal. Mon père, ou ce qu'il était réellement, un vrai connard, n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Je passai de ce fait tout mon dimanche dans le lit en essayant d'oublier la douleur. J'avais eu tellement mal que même me mettre la pommade avait été douloureux.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

J'éteignis mon réveil. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller à l'école comme ça. J'étais à peine capable de bouger mes bras tellement mes coupures me lançaient. D'ailleurs, qui se soucierait de mon absence ? En plus, à cette heure, mon père était déjà au travail.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était passé trois heures de l'après-midi et j'avais très faim. Je pris alors sur moi et me transportai tant bien que mal dans la cuisine pour me faire un truc à becter.

Je venais de finir de manger quand j'entendis la voiture de mon père. Je rangeai alors la cuisine en espérant de tout cœur avoir le temps de repartir dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne rentre. Chose perdue.

J'étais dans le frigo en train de ranger la mayonnaise quand je reçus une tape dans mon dos. Je laissai un gémissement de douleur passer la barrière de mes lèvres : grossière erreur.

- Quoi ? Me dit mon père.

- Rien, bougonnai-je en refermant le frigo et en marchant vers ma chambre.

J'étais sur le point de fermer la porte, étant arrivé à l'étage, quand cette dernière me frappa le visage. Putain, le con, je pissais du nez maintenant.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Me dit mon père en enlevant sa ceinture.

J'avais encore mal de mes coups de la veille, je ne pourrais pas supporter ceux-là sans hurler de douleur. J'avais encore la main sur mon nez pour arrêter le saignement quand je reçus un premier coup.

Putain, il n'allait quand même pas me frapper sur le torse ?

Instinctivement, je lui tournai le dos et après une vingtaine de coups, j'arrêtai de compter.

En temps normal, j'en recevais une dizaine mais là, il se défoulait ce con.

Je pleurais sans me retenir tellement mon dos me brûlait. Puis, sans explication, il arrêta ses coups. Je me laissai alors tomber à genoux en me retenant sur les mains. Je pouvais voir le sang de mon nez tomber sur ma moquette.

J'essayais aussi tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

Pourquoi me frappait-il ainsi ?

Je serrais la moquette entre mes doigts tellement j'étais en colère de subir ça, en colère contre lui, contre moi mais surtout contre elle. Si elle ne s'était pas tuée, nous serions en train de rire au salon et je ne serais pas, seul, à pleurer et pisser le sang. En plus, vu que mon pull me faisait mal de mes coups de la veille, j'étais resté torse nu et je pouvais dire que la ceinture, cette fois-ci, je l'avais bien sentie.

* * *

**Eh ****bien voilà, le chapitre 7 est publié. **_Il fait 9 pages, 2.955 mots_

**J'espère que ce point de vue d'Harry vous a plu mais aussi que son histoire ne vous rebute pas à lire la suite.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	10. Chapitre 8 : Une longue journée

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? ! Me revoici avec un chapitre tout neuf et réécrit (^-^)

**Mai il y a plus important.** Ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Sachez juste que cette scène n'est pas là juste pour faire joli et même si elle n'a pas une incidence directe tout de suite, elle en aura une énorme par la suite. Je ne peux donc que vous encourager à ne pas passer la lecture.

Voilà, ayant tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une longue journée**

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Précédemment **: **

_« Je venais de terminer mon sandwich. Je fis une bise à mes parents et montai me coucher._

_Après mon petit discours, nous avions regardé la télévision ensemble. Voyant aussi mes cernes, mon père m'avait donné un somnifère léger pour m'aider à reprendre des forces. J'avais d'abord refusé mais il m'avait dit que je ne pourrais reprendre une vie normale que quand j'aurais récupéré toutes mes forces._

_Quoi lui répondre d'autre que « oui papa, tu as certainement raison »._

_Bref, je montais à présent les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. Je ne pris pas soin de me déshabiller et me jetai sous la couette pour m'endormir._

_Demain, le lycée recommençait et je ne voulais toujours pas y aller._

_Je ne fis que repenser à la veille, la réaction d'Harry…_

_Certes il m'avait sauvé mais que venait-il faire là ?_

_Avec la fatigue et le somnifère, mon sommeil ne fut pas long à venir. »_

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Une fois mon réveil éteint, je plaçai mon bras sur les yeux pour échapper à la lumière. Je me rendis vite compte que je ne m'étais pas réveillé en sursaut et que ma bite était au repos. Bref, un des meilleurs réveils depuis deux mois. Je pourrais remercier mon père pour son petit cachet.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour me réveiller à mon aise comme je ne me l'étais plus permis, je me levai pour aller prendre ma douche. Une fois dans celle-ci, je pris mon shampoing et en laissai tomber sur mes paumes et le fis mousser le plus possible.

Étrangement, aujourd'hui je ressentis l'envie de ravoir ma belle gueule. Et ce même si je voulais rester seul dans mon coin, car je ne voulais pas avoir une mauvaise image. J'avais toujours aimé le regard des gens sur moi et surtout celui des filles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je laçais mes baskets quand j'entendis ma mère me crier après.

- Ouais 'man, j'arrive.

Je courus dans le couloir ainsi que dans les escaliers, je pris mon sac en bas de ce dernier et rejoignis ma mère dans la voiture qui se trouvait dans le garage.

- Tu sais maman, le matin ce serait plus facile pour nous si j'avais ma propre voiture, dis-je plus pour la faire chier qu'autre chose.

Elle se retourna sur moi et me fit un sourire.

- C'est vrai ça… Vu que ton père est en congé cette semaine, je te laisse ma voiture.

Sur ce, elle en sortit et j'en fis de même. Je devais en cet instant avoir un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Juste une chose Draco, dit-elle en brandissant un doigt vers moi, reviens nous en entier.

Je courus vers elle et pris ses clés qui étaient dans sa main. Sans plus attendre, je m'installai derrière le volant de la voiture et partis dans un crissement de pneus volontaire. Prendre la voiture de ma mère sans sa permission était déjà jouissif même si j'avais été fatigué mais, avec son accord, c'était encore mieux.

Après quelques minutes, les pneus fendirent enfin l'asphalte de la quatre-voies qui menait au lycée. Rien qu'à voir la tête des étudiants, j'étais content, ils allaient enfin voir entrer en scène le vrai Draco Malfoy ! Je descendis de la voiture et marchai vers les portes où un attroupement d'élèves se tenait. J'étais arrivé à mi-chemin quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Je courus alors pour me mettre à l'abri.

Saleté de pluie ! Mes cheveux allaient être tout décoiffés maintenant, rouspétai-je dans ma tête.

Je foulai à présent le couloir et je fus vraiment frustré du peu de regards posés sur moi. Avant, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans entendre les rires niais des filles en chaleur, et cela même quand je marchais main dans la main avec Judith.

Je me stoppai net.

Non, je ne devais pas pleurer ici, pas devant tout ce monde.

Je repris alors mon avancée dans le couloir bondé d'élèves de plus en plus vite et une fois dans les chiottes, je pénétrai dans une cabine de toilette et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sans mon accord et j'en avais plus que marre de chialer à tout bout de champ.

J'entendis tout à coup la sonnerie annonciatrice des cours qui allaient commencer. Je séchai mes larmes du mieux que je le pus et me dirigeai en classe. Je n'étais pas le dernier mais je pus remarquer qu'Harry n'était pas encore là. Ne voulant pas devoir subir quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait être aussi bavard que cette salope de Lavande, je repris la même place que le vendredi.

Le prof arriva quelque minutes après et toujours pas de Harry.

Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Était-il toujours à la falaise ? S'était-il blessé là-bas ?

Je ne prêtai pas attention au cours, ayant trop de questions et étrangement d'inquiétude.

L'heure suivante ressembla bizarrement à la première sauf que je commençai de plus en plus à m'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné dans son état.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'heure de la pause de midi venait de sonner. J'hésitais vraiment à aller à la cantine, pour voir si Harry était là, ou partir dans les chiottes, voire même mieux, partir dans ma caisse pour être seul.

Il aurait très bien pu demander un changement de classe après ce qu'il s'était passé samedi et peut-être même depuis vendredi car il m'avait quand même chopé en train de pleurer à deux reprises.

Envahi par mes pensées, je marchai d'un pas décidé, ayant fait mon choix, vers la cafétéria. Je poussai les doubles portes et dès que je fus devant tous les regards, je ressentis comme un malaise. Je savais que j'étais quelqu'un d'assez timide tant que je n'avais pas d'alcool ou de drogue dans le sang mais là, je me sentais vraiment mal.

Je dus me faire violence pour marcher vers la file d'attente et prendre un plateau où je mis juste une part de pizza et une cannette de soda quand ce fut à mon tour. Une fois mon plateau réglé, je me retrouvai comme un con à chercher une table sans personne, mais je constatai qu'elles étaient toutes occupées.

Mon choix était alors simple : aller manger dans la voiture.

Je pris ma pizza et ma cannette et déposai ensuite mon plateau à un emplacement pour, avant de filer vers le parking en pensant toujours à Harry qui n'était pas là.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais en route pour mon cours de biologie et j'espérais de tout cœur que cette salope allait au moins se la fermer.

Je pénétrai en classe et pris place à ma table. Lavande était déjà assise et je fus bien content qu'elle ne me dise rien.

Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure quand elle fit glisser un papier vers moi. Étrangement, cela me rappelait les petits mots doux que Jud et moi on échangeait en classe.

Je secouai la tête et pris le papier pour le lire.

_« Tu étais sérieux l'autre jour ? »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Si elle croyait que je n'oserais pas faire ça, elle se gourait.

Flash back (_Il se déroule le vendredi 10 mars 2000)_

_Je n'avais pas arrêté de me rappeler que cette sale pute de Cho avait parlé sur mon dos, alors j'avais demandé à Luke d'organiser une petite soirée le vendredi pour enfin faire comprendre à cette connasse qu'elle devait fermer sa gueule à mon propos. _

_Et c'était ainsi que le jeudi je lui avais glissé à l'oreille, au détour d'un couloir, que je voulais qu'elle vienne à notre soirée. Elle avait bien sûr accepté._

_Présentement, c'était le troisième verre que je lui offrais, et moi je ne comptais même plus. Je pensais que nous étions prêts pour notre petit moment._

_- Cho… ma belle… tu veux aller en haut ? Demandai-je la voix pleine de sous-entendu._

_- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Je lui pris la main et montai en vitesse dans une chambre que je fermai à clé, je ne voulais pas être dérangé… quoique avec la musique, personne n'entendrait._

_- Bon… vu que tu voulais absolument que je te baise, allons__-__en au fait directement, dis-je en déboutonnant mon jeans_.

_Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais à poil et elle aussi. Je la vis s'allonger mais je lui pris son bras :_

_- Tu voulais que je te baise alors je vais te baiser mais à ma façon, dis-je avec un sourire que je voulais diabolique._

_Je la vis écarquiller ses jolis yeux et sans délicatesse je la retournai et pressai ma bite contre son cul._

_- Cho… ma petite Cho… je vais tellement défoncer ton joli cul que tu n'oseras même plus dire mon prénom en public._

_- Non… non… pas ça Draco… s'il te plaît..._

_Elle se mit à pleurer mais j'en avais rien à foutre… elle avait voulu ce qu'elle allait recevoir._

_- Ta gueule ou je te jure que je te baise aussi violemment que je le peux._

_Mais non, elle n'écouta pas et continua à chialer comme une gosse. Je la frappai alors en pleine gueule et lui susurrai à l'oreille :_

_- Tu l'auras voulu..._

_Je passai la main sur son cul et glissai un doigt dans sa fente. Elle me supplia d'arrêter mais je bandais déjà comme un taureau alors je n'allais pas abandonner. En plus, le fait de lui faire mal me plaisait, étrangement. Je lui mis un doigt dans le cul et elle se contracta._

_- Si tu ne te détends pas Cho, c'est toi demain qui n'arriveras plus à marcher, lui dis-je, content qu'elle souffre._

_Je pris ensuite ma bite en main et la présentai devant son trou du cul. Mon gland le pénétra et je pouvais dire qu'elle allait avoir mal. Je poussai en elle de toutes mes forces. Dire que je n'avais pas eu mal moi-même aurait été mentir mais la douleur était supportable. _

_Elle hurla et chiala de plus en plus mais j'étais certain que personne ne nous entendrait et tout le monde savait que cette sale pute s'était déjà faite baiser par tous les mecs du lycée, donc j'avais carte blanche. _

_J'allais l'enculer et rien que ça me fit durcir encore plus car je n'avais jamais fourré ma bite dans un cul._

_Mes mains se posèrent d'elle-même sur ses hanches et je commençai alors avec une petite difficulté au départ, à aller et venir en elle. Je ressortais ma bite et la défonçais d'un seul coup. _

_Petit à petit, le sang dû à mes coups de bite brutaux et une sécrétion inconnue, je ne savais pas qu'on mouillait du cul, permettaient à ma queue de glisser de plus en plus facilement en elle alors, j'accélérai mes coups de butoir. Je la niquais sans ménagement et même si elle hurlait, me suppliait d'arrêter, je ne pouvais que rire et continuer de la baiser. Sentant que j'allais éjaculer, mes mains écartèrent ses fesses, qu'elle contractait sous la douleur, pour me permettre d'aller encore plus loin. _

_Je me vidai ensuite en elle et quand j'eus fini, je lui dis :_

_- Écoute, je vais être gentil et dire à Luke et Kyle de ne pas venir te faire la même chose si tu me fais la meilleure pipe de ma vie. _

_Je me mis alors devant elle tout en prenant ma bite en main. Je commençai à me masturber pour me redonner envie, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Tout le long, je l'avais retenue en la maintenant sur le lit avec mon pied. _

_- Suce-moi salope, lui ordonnai-je quand ma bite fut dressée._

_Je la pris par les cheveux et plaquai sa petite bouche sur mon gland. Sage comme elle était, elle ouvrit cette dernière et je m'enfonçai en elle avec brutalité. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas vomir._

_- Si tu vomis salope, je ne serai pas le seul à te défoncer le cul ce soir et si tu me mords, tu ne sauras même plus marcher demain, affirmai-je sûr de moi. _

_En sachant très bien que Kyle et Luke se feraient une joie de se joindre à moi._

_Elle se mit alors à sucer comme une grande. _

_Putain que c'était bon. _

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'enfoncer par des coups de hanche en elle tellement c'était bon. Quelques coups de bite plus tard, je fus secoué par une vague de plaisir et me vidai en elle en laissant échapper un gémissement. Elle fit un geste de recul mais je maintenais son visage par ses cheveux._

_- Avale sale pute, grognai-je._

_Je donnai alors un coup de bite en elle et elle fut obligée d'avaler. Quand je fus nettoyé de sa langue, je sortis ma queue de sa bouche et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je pouvais l'entendre vomir mais tant que je n'en avais pas sur moi, cela m'était égal. _

_Je m'étais ensuite finalement rhabillé et je lui avais balancé :_

_- Téléphone-moi quand tu veux remettre ça, sale pute !_

_Et j'avais rejoins les autres, qui étaient en bas, encore quelques minutes pour ensuite rentrer chez moi. Étrangement, Cho ne s'était plus présentée au lycée et c'était tant mieux. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais avoir de remords à comment je l'avais défoncée et baisée comme un animal en rut car même si j'étais un fils de pute de la dernière espèce, elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et encore, j'avais été doux. Et puis, j'avais pris un pied d'enfer !_

Fin du flash back

- Monsieur Malfoy… revenez parmi nous je vous prie.

Je regardai ma prof avec un regard d'excuse et ensuite portai les yeux sur le mot de Lavande. Si elle pensait vraiment que je n'étais pas capable de lui faire ça, elle ne me connaissait pas !

Je décidais de jouer franc jeu avec elle.

_« J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'encule à t'en faire hurler ? »_

Je lui repassai le mot étant sûr qu'après ça, elle allait me foutre la paix mais elle me le repassa.

_« Pourquoi pas ! Tu es canon et franchement j'ai hâte de te sucer »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux de pervers. Eh bien, au moins si je voulais à nouveau baiser, je savais vers qui aller.

Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je pris une bonne minute pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais écrire. Je devais être direct et blessant pour qu'elle me laisse en paix.

_« Écoute, moi je n'ai pas hâte de voir ta chatte, ni ton cul alors du calme ! Et arrête de m'écrire des mots »._

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle me regarda avec un regard de tueur après sa lecture.

Putain, si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais refaire le coup comme avec Cho… et elle s'en mordra les doigts cette sale pute.

Je fus heureux quand la sonnerie du cours retentit. J'avais encore deux heures de gym et après, j'étais libre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de sortir des vestiaires et je n'avais pas pu arrêter de penser à ce petit con qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Putain, il fallait que je sache s'il allait bien sinon j'allais devenir fou.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'accueil pour essayer d'avoir son adresse. J'avais attendu toute la matinée son arrivée tardive mais rien. J'avais pensé qu'il avait pu avoir voulu changer de classe alors je l'avais cherché des yeux à la cantine, mais rien et l'après-midi avait été pareille : pas d'Harry.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi jeune homme ? Me demanda la vieille.

- Bonjour… heu en fait, mon compagnon de cours est malade et j'aimerais savoir où il habite pour lui apporter mes notes.

Elle me regarda étrangement. Bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais…

- Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Harry… heu…

- Monsieur Potter… hum…

Elle nota quelque chose et me tendit un papier :

- Voilà !

Je le pris et la remerciai. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon casier pour y laisser mes bouquins. Je n'allais pas chez Harry pour lui donner mes notes, et d'ailleurs, je n'en avais pris aucune tellement mon esprit avait été en ébullition avec toutes sortes de scénarios possibles dû à son absence.

Je marchais désormais sous la pluie en direction de ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lus l'adresse. Je ris car la vieille m'avait fait un petit plan en partance du lycée. Les gens ici étaient très différents de New York car là-bas, j'aurais encore pu tourner en rond pendant quatre jours que personne ne m'aurait aidé sans argent en contrepartie.

Je mis le contact et enfonçai l'accélérateur pour quitter ce lycée de malheur.

En plein chemin, une chose me frappa, ma retenue !

Putain, manquait plus que ça, mon esprit avait tellement été troublé par son absence que j'en avais oublié cette putain de foutue retenue.

Avec un peu de chance, mes parents ne seront pas au courant, à New York, il n'était même jamais au courant de mes frasques au lycée mais ici, c'était différent, tout était différent.

Je freinai brusquement car j'étais arrivé. Il y avait une voiture verte devant, donc il y avait au moins quelqu'un. Je sortis alors de l'habitacle et marchai en direction de la porte d'entrée.

J'allais lui dire quoi ?

Je décidai que je verrais au moment venu.

Plus je me rapprochai, plus j'entendis des pleurs et des cris très légers. Il avait peut-être un frère ou une sœur, ou peut-être regardait-il la télévision. Oh et puis merde, je vérifiais qu'il était bien chez lui ou qu'il était bien rentré samedi soir et repartais comme j'étais venu.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette. Je dus à peine attendre une minute qu'un homme m'ouvrit la porte. J'allais parler quand il me poussa pour sortir en bougonnant que l'on n'était jamais tranquille chez soi. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

J'allais repartir car je ne voulais pas rentrer comme ça chez des gens que je ne connaissais même pas, quand des pleurs très nets se firent entendre. Curieux comme j'étais, je fis un pas à l'intérieur et vis qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. J'avançai encore quand je vis que les bruits venaient de l'étage.

Inconsciemment, je montai les escaliers et arrivai devant une porte ouverte. Je vis Harry, le dos ensanglanté. Il pleurait et je pouvais voir à la couleur blanche de ses mains qu'il serrait très fortement sa moquette.

Venait-il de se faire taper dessus par l'homme qui m'avait ouvert ?

- Harry, dis-je d'une voix compatissante.

Il se retourna brusquement sur moi et je pus voir qu'il était surpris de me voir ici. Moi, je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je suis désolé, la porte était ouverte et… et…

Il se releva et frotta son nez qui pissait le sang. Il s'avança ensuite vers moi et j'eus peur tout à coup. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je fis un pas en arrière pour plus de sécurité.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il encore la voix tremblante.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours alors j'ai eu peur… je n'aurais pas dû te laisser samedi alors je voulais voir si tu étais bien rentré.

Il s'avança vers moi et je reculai encore d'un pas. J'avais atteint la rampe d'escalier. Je jetai un coup d'œil en bas et je priai de toutes mes forces qu'il ne me pousse pas.

- Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-il tout sérieux.

Je hochai la tête.

- Garde ça pour toi.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête une fois de plus.

- Maintenant, barre-toi d'ici !

Sur ce, il sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans une salle de bains. Moi, j'étais là comme un con, ne sachant que faire.

- Écoute mec… mon père est médecin, commençai-je.

Je le vis ouvrir la porte en colère et il vint se poster devant moi.

- Je viens de te dire d'oublier et de dégager, alors barre-toi… BARRE-TOI !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et deux minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma voiture en route pour chez moi.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de revoir ce dos rempli de coups.

Devrais-je le dire à mon père ? Devrais-je en parler à quelqu'un ?

Il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire et d'oublier mais que faire… ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais à table et franchement je n'avais pas d'appétit, ou encore moins que d'habitude.

- Draco, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette et regardai ma mère. Oui, il y avait bien un truc qui n'allait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire… alors je réfléchis pour trouver quelques chose.

- Heu… en fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter à ma retenue de vendredi qui était reportée aujourd'hui, dis-je heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de leur dire pour ma colle tout en dissimulant la vérité pour ma visite chez Harry.

- Oh… et l'as-tu fais exprès ? Ajouta mon père.

Je me retournai vers lui et répondis :

- Non, non. Je n'y pensais plus c'est tout.

Et c'était la stricte vérité pour une fois.

- Alors, tu la feras certainement demain, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais où étaient mes parents ?

Pas que je m'en plaigne mais leur gentillesse n'était pas commune.

Était-ce mon escapade de samedi qui les avait rendus comme ça ?

Je mangeai encore deux fourchettes et ensuite, demandai si je pouvais sortir de table.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon lit à essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Mon père ne m'avait pas reproposé sa petite pilule et je devais dire que j'aurais bien aimé pourtant. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui. Allait-il être là demain ? Est-ce que cela lui arrivait souvent ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait au moins en parler à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que cela lui était arrivé à cause de moi, au fait qu'il ait passé toute sa journée de samedi avec moi sur cette falaise ?

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus je m'en voulais de l'avoir écouté, j'aurai dû rester et lui poser toutes mes questions.

Ce fut décidé, demain, s'il était là, je les lui poserai.

Il me fallut ensuite en tout et pour tout au moins deux bonnes heures pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 8 est publié.** _Il fait 12 pages et 3.970 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Mais aussi que la scène avec Cho n'était pas trop choquante. Mais je devais l'écrire pour la continuité de cette histoire. **

_Prochain chapitre : **Rencontre inattendue**_

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 republié corrigé le 05 mai 2012_


	11. Chapitre 9 : Rencontre inattendue

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure :**Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas oublié que nous étions mercredi, vous voyez ? _Mdr_ ! Sinon, je suis mitigée à dire qu'il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre, sans trop le penser. Donc, je vous laisse juger par vous-même et vous souhaite bonne lecture. (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre inattendue**

* * *

J'étais devant mon bol de céréales en train de jouer avec ma cuillère. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon appétit, mais ce matin j'en avais encore moins rien qu'en pensant que j'allais devoir poser mes questions à Harry. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et cette histoire me hantait chaque seconde que Dieu faisait.

- Chéri, tu vas être en retard au lycée, me cria ma mère depuis la buanderie.

Je pris mon bol encore plein et le vidai dans l'évier avant d'enclencher le broyeur. Je fis un signe de tête à mon père qui lisait son journal et partis faire une bise à ma mère, obligation que je m'imposais pour avoir toutes mes chances de garder sa Mercedes, et grimpai ensuite dans _ma_ voiture.

Le chemin qui m'avait pris quinze minutes hier pour aller au lycée me parut étrangement plus long, dû à tout ce temps où je restais sans réponses à mes interrogations.

J'étais à mi-chemin quand je vis un gars à vélo sous la pluie et, étrangement, ce gars ressemblait à Harry. Une fois dépassé, je vis que c'était en effet lui-même alors je freinai d'un coup sec, sortis de la voiture et me plaçai sur son chemin. Je le vis s'arrêter et me regarder sans rien dire… d'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne disais rien. Je le vis descendre de son vélo, mais il resta à côté de ce dernier. Nos regards étaient soudés malgré la pluie qui tombait.

- Bon, accouche mec ! Lança-t-il.

Je ne dis rien mais je me retournai pour ouvrir mon coffre et baisser les sièges. Il dut comprendre car quand je lui fis de nouveau face et que je m'écartai, il plaça son vélo dans la voiture. Quand j'eus fermé le coffre, je me tournai et lui fis un signe de tête de monter en voiture.

Au moment où je le vis marcher et ouvrir la porte, j'en fis de même. Je ne dis pas un mot et remis le contact. Il ne dit rien lui non plus, même quand il me vit passer devant le lycée.

Je ne voulais pas y aller et vu qu'il ne protestait pas, lui non plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les pneus foulaient désormais la boue du chemin qui menait à la falaise. Je jetai un regard à mon voisin mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je nous avais conduits ici mais je supposais que c'était parce que c'était ici que tout avait commencé.

Je stoppai ensuite la voiture et coupai le moteur.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il après un temps interminable où je m'étais mis à le fixer.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliquai-je tout bas.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauter de cette falaise ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné samedi ? Débita-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

- Heu… j'en sais rien, murmurai-je en regardant de nouveau devant moi.

Je mis les mains sur le volant que je serrai très fort. En réalité, je connaissais toutes les réponses mais je ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas répondre à ce mec que je ne connaissais pas… mais étrangement, j'en avais aussi envie. Envie de me confier à quelqu'un qui souffrait aussi, car ce mec souffrait incontestablement avec ce qu'il vivait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pouvais affirmer que depuis que nous étions là, cela faisait bien une heure, je n'avais pas tourné une seule fois la tête vers lui et j'étais persuadé que lui non plus.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Je me retournai alors et vis que ce bruit n'était autre que celui de la portière. Harry était maintenant dehors, sous la pluie battante. Je soufflai un bon coup et, pris d'un sentiment inconnu, sortis moi aussi de la voiture.

L'eau qui me tombait dessus créa en moi des milliers de frissons qui parcoururent mon corps. Je marchai ensuite vers lui qui était à environ une dizaine de mètres du bord de la falaise. Quand je fus à son niveau, je n'eus même pas le temps de parler qu'il commença lui-même :

- Ma mère s'est jetée de cette falaise il y environ sept mois… elle m'a abandonné, comme ça, sans remords, sans un adieu…

Je l'entendis sangloter.

-… mon père me frappe depuis quatre mois, quatre putains de mois… mais je ne fais rien… je ne me débats même pas…

Je restai bouche bée devant ses révélations… Je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras, ce qui était vraiment bizarre vu que c'était un mec. Je fis un pas vers lui mais me stoppai, ma raison avait repris le dessus, je ne voulais pas me lier à lui, même si une partie de moi le voulait.

- Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait, reprit-il, c'est peut-être dû au fait que je n'ai que dix sept ans mais je lui en veux, car elle a baissé les bras, elle a fui devant la difficulté sans penser à moi…

C'en fut trop car dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il éclata en sanglots. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et le serrai très fort. Il se laissa aller et vida tout ce qu'il pouvait… je ne mis que quelques minutes pour commencer à pleurer mon chagrin qui, certes était tout petit par rapport au sien, mais qui pour moi était immense et infini.

La pluie me trempait comme jamais, mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais froid et grelottais presque, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voulais pas partir, j'étais bien, car même si nous ne parlions pas, je pouvais enfin pleurer devant quelqu'un, montrer mon chagrin tel qu'il était et ne pas faire semblant, ne pas le diminuer.

Après quelques minutes ou peut-être même des heures, il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux

- Merci, me dit-il tout simplement.

Que répondre à ça ?

Je n'en savais fichtre rien !

Je me contentai alors de lui faire un bref et rapide sourire et lui montrai ensuite la direction de la voiture. Je le vis hocher de la tête et pris la direction de cette dernière puis m'y engouffrai. La première chose que je fis fut d'allumer le contact et de brancher le chauffage des sièges ainsi que celui de l'habitacle. C'était quand même bien d'avoir une Mercedes, me dis-je.

Je vis aussi du coin de l'œil mon passager me regarder. Il attendait certainement des réponses, qu'il était d'ailleurs en droit de connaître.

- Tu veux les réponses à tes questions, dis-je dans un murmure.

- J'aimerais assez, me répondit-il en reniflant.

Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais le faire, me répétai-je en boucle.

Je me calai au fond du siège qui commençait à me réchauffer et pinçai mon nez.

- Mon histoire n'est pas aussi dramatique que la tienne, dis-je mal à l'aise tout à coup en me rendant compte du degré de différence, mais ce truc m'a détruit…

Je fis une pause pour me donner le courage nécessaire à enfin sortir tout haut ce qui me hantait depuis deux mois, et cela me faisait peur car déjà sans ça, j'avais une boule dans la gorge.

Je me tournai vers lui et repris :

- Avant d'arriver dans cette ville de merde, dis-je, je vivais à New York… on pourrait résumer que j'étais un coureur de jupons qui baisait toutes les chattes qu'il voyait. Je les ignorais dès que j'avais eu ce que je voulais d'elles… je me droguais et buvais quasiment chaque weekend jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil, mes parents ne savaient rien de ma vie et tout se passait bien pour moi… J'avais mes deux meilleurs potes que je connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfants et tout me souriait… mais un jour, je l'ai rencontrée ou plutôt vue avec de nouveaux yeux…

Je ne pus continuer car je partis dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Je m'effondrai alors sur le volant, mon corps se secouant au rythme de mes sanglots démesurés mais tellement libérateurs. Il m'était impossible de continuer, j'en étais incapable, car parler d'elle me ramenait d'un coup tous nos souvenirs, nos quatre mois de couple, nos étreintes, nos baisers, nos déclarations et surtout, nos discussions interminables au téléphone ou sur internet. Tout cela me revenait d'un seul coup et même si je ne voulais pas oublier, je ne pouvais supporter d'avoir toutes ces images dans ma tête, la voir me sourire, me dire m'aimer dans le blanc des yeux, la voir jouir sous moi et sur moi, la voir rire de mes blagues à deux balles…

- Je n'y arrive pas, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

**Harry Pov**

J'étais là, en train de voir un mec pleurer et putain il pleurait énormément… qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Avait-il perdu sa petite copine ? Avait-il été agressé ? Avait-il tué quelqu'un par accident ?

Tellement de scénarios me passaient par la tête. Ce mec avait l'air encore plus abattu que moi et pourtant, j'avais perdu ma p'tite maman, mon rayon de soleil journalier depuis dix sept ans. Elle était ma confidente, mon amie, mon doudou quand j'étais petit et maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir et une haine envers son geste si égoïste.

C'était elle qui me consolait de mes angoisses, elle qui m'écoutait et elle qui me disait m'aimer… et maintenant, j'étais seul, sans personne, sans confidente, sans câlin quand j'en avais besoin, sans un sourire quand je rentrais du lycée, sans un repas digne de c'nom au soir et sans amour… mon père ne pouvait décemment pas m'aimer pour m'infliger ça.

- As-tu déjà fait l'amour Harry ? Me demanda Draco en brisant le silence et en même temps mes pensées.

Bonne question !

Non, je n'avais ni fait l'amour, ni touché le corps d'une fille. Je venais à peine d'avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec Chloé quand ma mère s'était fait violer, ce qui avait soustrait de ma tête tout ce qui m'entourait à part ma mère qui avait besoin de moi.

J'avais quoi, roulé trois pelles… et encore.

- Non, répondis-je.

**Draco Pov**

Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressentais ? C'était comme si on offrait un remède pour le cancer et que quatre mois plus tard on informait le patient que c'était un canular. Je ris moi-même à la comparaison complètement stupide qui venait de parcourir mon esprit.

- As-tu déjà baisé ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus claire due à l'arrêt de mes sanglots.

- Non plus, me dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Tu es puceau ? Demandai-je alors en me tournant vers lui.

- Heu… ouais…

Je le vis baisser la tête. Dire que cela me paraissait impossible était un euphémisme… ce mec était beau… d'un point de vue d'un autre mec, j'aurais eu peur de lui sur mon territoire, et il était puceau ?

Putain c'était quoi cette ville de dingues ? L'autre pipelette m'avait carrément demandé si elle pouvait me sucer et lui, il était puceau ! J'n'en revenais pas !

- Putain, c'est pas un crime que je sache ! Dit Harry avec colère.

- Calme-toi mec, j'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste du mal à le croire, surtout dans cette ville !

- Désolé !

Je l'entendis souffler bruyamment.

- Bon… je vais te dire ce qui m'est arrivé mais pas ici, repris-je. Sinon, je n'saurai plus rentrer chez moi, alors je vais nous conduire…

- Je ne veux pas aller au lycée ! Me dit-il tout sérieux en me coupant.

Je ris et me tournai de nouveau vers lui.

- Toi et moi, dis-je en nous pointant du doigt, on est fait pour être potes ! Bon, je disais, avant que mon passager panique à l'idée d'aller en cours, que j'allais nous conduire chez moi pour être tranquilles.

- Tes parents ne vont rien dire au…

- Non, mes parents ne diront rien vu que j'amènerai un ami avec moi, dis-je en le coupant à mon tour.

- En fait, tu veux être ami avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

Étrangement, son regard me mit mal à l'aise car je devais lui dire, lui répondre et cela, je ne le voulais pas.

- Eh bien… en fait… je ne sais pas…

Je fis une pause et repris ensuite :

-… d'accord, m'énervai-je tout seul. Je ne veux pas encore me faire avoir, dis-je tout haut, je ne veux pas faire confiance et je ne veux pas être seul !

Je me stoppai net car mes paroles me choquèrent moi-même. En fait, tout ce temps où je disais vouloir rester seul était un mensonge envers moi-même, je ne voulais pas être seul !

- Amis, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je le vis la regarder puis de nouveau il fixa mes yeux, et cela pendant au moins deux minutes. Moi, je ne lâchais pas l'affaire, je le voulais comme ami !

- Amis, dit-il en serrant enfin ma main et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Bon, alors, allons chez moi !

Je fis demi-tour et pris le chemin de la maison. Il ne dit rien durant tout le voyage et cela me convenait car je n'étais pas bavard de nature. J'appréhendais aussi sa réaction face à mes révélations, allait-il me juger ? Allait-il me dire comme tout le monde, que cela allait passer ? Que je prenais tout ça trop à cœur ?

**Narcissa Pov**

- Que penses-tu de cette petite Volvo ? Me demanda mon mari.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas… par contre, celle-là, dis-je en pointant le modèle C30, je l'aime bien.

- Oui… en quel couleur la veux-tu ?

- Grise… car le noir de la Mercedes me tape sur le système.

- Ok, nous irons la commander demain mon amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Lucius et moi avions décidé dimanche soir que notre fils allait hériter de la Mercedes full option pour lui prouver que nous allions démarrer une nouvelle vie, mais surtout Lucius était persuadé que cette voiture allait lui changer les idées. Pour l'instant Draco pensait qu'il n'avait ma voiture que durant cette semaine mais sans le savoir, elle était déjà à lui. Lundi, nous étions partis, Lucius et moi, assurer la voiture au nom de notre fils. Je ne savais pas en détail ce que sa copine lui avait fait mais j'avais perdu mon petit bébé à New York et je comptais bien le récupérer coûte que coûte.

En plus, mon mari était persuadé qu'il avait essayé de se suicider samedi matin. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis mais j'allais remercier Dieu tous les jours pour ça.

Mon fils n'était pas au courant mais avant lui, j'avais fait cinq fausses couches, dont une à quatre mois de grossesse alors il était très important, il était mon monde et ma raison de vivre. Dire cela était peut-être égoïste mais j'étais seule depuis bientôt dix ans… étant abandonnée par mon mari au profit de sa carrière.

Ce dernier m'avait d'ailleurs promis que le fait de le suivre dans cette ville apporterait son lot de changements, je lui avais donné une dernière chance et avais déchiré les papiers du divorce que je voulais lui donner depuis quelques mois. Le premier changement était très visible, il avait pris une semaine de congés, chose unique, pour s'occuper de son fils, chose encore plus unique car Lucius n'avait un fils que pour regarder le baseball.

Et mon mari allait dépenser près de vingt mille dollars pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture, chose inutile vu que j'avais acheté ma voiture il y avait deux ans. Mais en y réfléchissant, la Mercedes était très solide pour mon fils alors j'avais accepté et nous étions là, dans notre salon, en train de choisir ma voiture.

- Tu crois que notre fils va remonter la pente ? Me demanda soudain mon mari.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ferai tout pour éviter qu'il soit malheureux. Et s'il me demande encore de l'inscrire à des cours par correspondance, je le ferai.

Je l'entendis soupirer et l'instant d'après, j'entendis une voiture. Le plus bizarre était que le moteur ressemblait étrangement à _ma_ voiture.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 9 publié.**_Il fait 9 pages et 3.006 mots._

**Harry s'y est dévoilé à Draco. Comment avez-vous trouvé ses révélations ?**

**J'ai écris aussi un POV Narcissa dans ce chapitre pour montrer pourquoi elle est comme ça avec son fils, à essayer de lui faire oublier sa tristesse avec autant d'acharnement. Lucius, lui, est un mari et père absent mais cela va changer… je ne peux décemment pas laisser Lucius devenir un con !**_(Même si cela est très tentant)_

**Pour la suite, un tête-à-tête entre mecs****! Draco va-t-il réussir à****se confier** **à Harry ? Vont-ils continuer à se parler après cette journée ?**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 republié corrigé le 13 septembre 2012_


	12. Chapitre 10 : Entre mecs !

**Titre :** Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages issus de la saga **Harry Potte**r appartiennent à **JKR**_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character »)_tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part « Merci à ceux qui reviews » et « bonne lecture ».

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Entre mecs !**

* * *

Je venais de stopper le moteur et fixais mes parents qui étaient devant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu es sûr que tes parents ne vont rien dire ? Me demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiète !

Je ne sus pas par quelle pulsion débile je fis cette chose, mais je lui pris la main et la serrai très fort.

- Tais-toi et fais comme moi, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

Je lui lâchai ensuite la main et sortis pour faire face à mes parents.

- Tu n'es pas au lycée Draco ? S'exclama mon père.

- Non… Je souhaitais parler à mon pote Harry alors je suis passé chez lui. Je dois me confier à quelqu'un, ajoutai-je en fixant ma mère, alors s'il vous plait ne dites rien et laissez-nous tranquilles !

Je les vis hocher la tête et pris donc comme devoir d'ouvrir la porte à Harry qui était toujours dans la voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre et me tournai pour voir un mec paumé en plein milieu de celle-ci. Je marchai pour m'installer contre la tête de lit en position assise.

- Viens, encourageai-je Harry en tapotant mon lit.

Je le vis prendre place au pied du lit, dos contre le mur. Il grimaça et je me rappelai soudain des coups dans son dos. Je pris un de mes oreillers et lui tendis :

- Tiens, pour ton dos.

- Merci.

Il le mit entre lui et le mur, puis me regarda et dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, enfin je veux dire que je vois que tu as du mal alors ne te sens pas obligé de tout me raconter… nous sommes amis maintenant alors j'attendrai.

Ce qu'il me dit me fit du bien, mais je lui dis avec franchise :

- Étrangement mec, j'ai envie de tout te dire… je me sentirai libéré. Mes parents ne connaissent pas l'histoire en détail, c'est égoïste mais j'ai envie que tu saches car toi, tu me comprendras peut-être, murmurai-je la fin en baissant la tête.

- Alors c'est pour ça, tu veux te confier et devenir mon ami car je souffre comme toi !

- En quelque sorte, dis-je en relevant la tête. Mais je ne sais pour quel raison, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on devienne amis…

- …

- Mec ! L'appelai-je face à son silence soudain.

- Ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît.

Je le vis se relever et marcher jusqu'à la porte.

- Harry, attends, lui dis-je en me relevant à mon tour.

- Attendre quoi ! Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai plus personne et quand je pense trouver enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Putain, je devais faire quoi pour qu'il reste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais comment faire.

- Attends, je dois faire quoi pour que tu restes ici ? Demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Il ne me répondit pas et posa sa main sur la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Bordel, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout et dis :

- Écoute, je… Allez quoi, au moins j'ai été franc avec toi et puis je veux vraiment être ami avec toi. Je ne vais quand même pas te supplier putain, m'écriai-je en colère sur la fin.

D'ailleurs pourquoi étais-je en colère ?

Peut-être parce que je sentais au fond de moi que je devais l'aider autant qu'il m'avait aidé. Je voulais être là pour lui et voulais étrangement qu'il soit là pour moi. Je ne me comprenais pas.

- Ok je reste…

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et s'assit à la même place qu'avant au pied du lit. Je repris donc la mienne et étrangement, le silence fut le seul compagnon dans la chambre pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Silence qui fut brisé quand j'entendis :

- Draco ?

- Hein, répondis-je surpris mais en même temps content qu'il parle.

- Ca fait un petit moment que mon cerveau est en ébullition… je me sens comme attiré par toi, c'est comme si nous devions être amis et cela me perturbe.

Je le regardai et vis qu'il me regardait aussi. Il ressentait donc la même chose que moi. Et cette chose, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir ressentie envers Kyle et Luke…

- Heu, débutai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas être amis Draco… j'ai peur.

Peur ?

Mais peur de quoi !

Il dut voir mes interrogations car il reprit la parole :

- Je ne veux pas… enfin tu vois, mais tu prends possession de ma tête depuis tantôt et… et je ne suis pas gay ! S'exclama-t-il. Enfin je crois, continua-t-il plus bas.

Ok, j'étais dans un film d'horreur et j'allais me réveiller.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas gay ! M'exclamai-je après un temps. Mais tu as peur de quoi exactement ? Que je te viole ? Demandai-je en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas…

Encore plus étrange sur le fait que la conversation que nous avions eue se soit clôturée sur son « je ne sais pas », sans compter sur le silence qui durait depuis deux heures maintenant, ce bouffon m'avait mis des trucs en tête que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir. Et l'étrangeté était là. Parce que je n'étais pas gay, point à ligne. Alors, exit les images horrible de ce mec et moi en train de…

Je me donnai une claque mentale et me demandai ensuite pourquoi je me voyais l'embrasser ! Je n'étais pas gay… alors pourquoi ?

- Putain, fais chier ! Dis-je tout haut face à mes pensées incohérentes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Paniqua Harry en sursautant.

- Tu m'as mis tes trucs de PD en tête et maintenant je me vois t'embrasser et je ne veux pas ! Dis-je avec colère.

Je me relevai et commençai à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me calmer sinon, je risquais de m'en prendre à lui. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Bizarre ça aussi, pensai-je.

- Écoute, entendis-je.

Je me stoppai pour attendre la suite mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. La patience n'étant pas mon fort je demandai sèchement :

- Quoi ?

- As-tu envie de m'embrasser ? Balança-t-il en regardant ma garde-robe.

- Quoi ? Répétai-je.

Je restai ensuite silencieux une paire de seconde avant de répondre :

- Non ! Non, non, non et non !

- Ok, moi non plus alors on fait quoi pour… enfin… pour…

- Pour éviter de penser à ça, dis-je en terminant sa phrase et en reprenant ma place sur le lit.

- Hum hum, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Je le vis ensuite fermer ses yeux et poser sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Putain pourquoi la vie était si compliquée ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs je voulais et avais besoin d'un ami ?

_Parce que ta petite copine t'a fait cocu avec ton pote_, me rappela une petite voix.

En effet. Et si j'étais gay en fait ? Et si c'était lui que je devais aimer ? Lui ne me ferait pas souffrir.

Comment je le savais ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais je le sentais.

Je me rapprochai alors de lui tout doucement. Mon visage était maintenant juste à quelques centimètres du sien et même si je savais ce qui allait se passer, une partie de moi en était excitée et l'autre était complètement dégoûtée et horrifiée.

- Si tu veux m'embrasser fais-le maintenant ou jamais, car je suis à deux doigts de te foutre une droite.

Je ris à sa réplique car j'étais dans le même état. Mais j'avais un souci, je n'arrivais pas à franchir les derniers centimètres.

Pourquoi ?

C'était un baiser ! Juste un simple baiser… pourquoi tant de difficultés ?

- Si on doit le faire, on doit le faire à deux, lui expliquai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je l'entendis soupirer et rouvris donc les yeux.

- Ok, dit-il, mais cela reste entre nous quoiqu'il se passe. Et si on le fait, on fait la totale pour être sûrs, je ne veux pas ensuite me torturer le cerveau avec des « si » !

Pas con ! Pas con du tout même.

- Mais dis-moi l'abruti à la pluie, t'es pas con, dis-je en riant pour certainement me détendre.

A cet instant, nous étions vraiment très proches mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas me dire d'avancer vers lui. Je ne voulais pas embrasser un mec.

- Tu sais, si on doit le faire, faut avancer, me dit-il en vrillant son regard au mien. Un regard vert comme je n'en avais que rarement vu.

- Je sais mais laisse-moi du temps… c'n'est pas facile, réussis-je à articuler.

- Pour moi non plus alors merde, ou on le fait ou on…

Je le coupai en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne. Plus vite on y passait, plus vite on était fixés.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes restèrent immobiles, ne pouvant me décider à les faire bouger. Je plaçai la main sur sa nuque afin de le maintenir pour qu'il ne stoppe rien. On devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes pendant un temps qui me sembla long et franchement je n'avais qu'une envie… vomir. J'avais ma bouche contre celle d'un mec ! Mais Harry avait raison, nous devions faire la totale. Et puis je ne voulais pas non plus me torturer avec des « si » comme il l'avait dit.

**Harry Pov**

Putain, il aurait pu attendre au moins que je me prépare mentalement. Mais bon, au moins, nous n'avions pas reculé.

Si jamais j'étais gay ? Si jamais j'étais amoureux de lui ? Et…

Eh ben non… je n'étais ni gay, ni amoureux de lui et je voulais qu'il retire sa bouche de la mienne !

J'allais m'éloigner quand je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres. Devais-je ouvrir ? Je savais que l'idée du roulage de pelle venait de moi mais là, je voulais juste arrêter ce truc. Je ne voulais plus continuer.

- Putain ouvre ta bouche, m'ordonna-t-il contre cette dernière.

Sans tergiverser, je l'ouvris. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui me l'avait demandé. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop choqué pour réfléchir par moi-même. J'embrassais un garçon… que je connaissais à peine.

Une fois ma bouche ouverte, je me rendis compte que sa langue ne venait pas. Il voulait peut-être que…

Eurk !

Je sentis un truc tiède venir toucher ma langue…

Et ce que je sentais en cet instant était sa langue contre la mienne, et je pouvais dire, même affirmer, qu'à son mouvement il ne voulait pas continuer, tout comme moi.

Je m'écartai donc de lui et frottai ma bouche. Je ne pus faire sans ressentir un soulagement face au fait que l'embrasser m'avait dégoûté plutôt que plu.

**Draco Pov**

Une fois sa bouche loin de la mienne, je ne pus que me frotter au moins pendant une bonne minute.

- Ca reste entre nous mec, dis-je ensuite.

Je ris car je vis qu'il avait reposé sa tête contre le mur et qu'il avait aussi refermé ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi…zen après ce que nous venions de faire ?

- Pas de problème, je suis du même avis. Alors ce baiser ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, confirmant mes pensées.

Je fus incapable de répondre immédiatement, tellement j'étais scotché par sa question. Comment j'avais trouvé ce baiser ? Il osait me le demander, comme ça, comme si on parlait sport ou autre connerie dans le genre ? Une fraction de seconde, je repensai au baiser et ne pus que dire en grimaçant :

- Dégueulasse mec !

- Même chose ! Dit-il sans bouger ou me regarder.

Savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi vis-à-vis de ce baiser me réconforta.

- Bon alors si on résume, nous pouvons être amis, constatai-je.

- Ouais… mais vu l'heure, je devrais rentrer chez moi avant que mon père n'arrive. Je ne voudrais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je me rappelai alors ce que j'avais vu la veille. Son dos, le sang, les marques…

- Il va recommencer, murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je ressentis un poids s'installer sur mes épaules et je lui dis, tout sérieux :

- Tu sais, tu peux demander de l'aide aux adultes.

- Et j'irai où ? Me questionna-t-il. Non, je veux rester à Forks, là où ma mère a vécu, elle me manque et si je perds ses souvenirs, je… je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit soudain à pleurer comme plus tôt sur la falaise. N'ayant plus peur de lui et de cette envie de le consoler, je me plaçai à ses côtés et l'attirai à moi.

Si maman venait à mourir, moi, je ne savais pas si je le supporterais, alors en plus si mon père me frappait, je péterais un câble à coup sûr.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre ici, dis-je sans réfléchir essayant de trouver une solution.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi mec… on se connait depuis quoi ? Trois-quatre heures, dit-il entre ses larmes.

Me prenait-il pour un con ?

- Je sais ça, répliquai-je, mais comment veux-tu que je me regarde dans un putain de miroir alors que ton père te frappe… je ne te connais pas, certes, mais…

- Ca fait quatre mois que je vis ça Draco, alors quelques mois en plus. Et puis je serai bientôt libre, j'aurai 18 ans fin février. Je pourrai vivre seul.

Je ne dis plus rien. Il resta contre moi le temps de calmer ses pleurs puis se redressa et me dit dans un sourire :

- Je suis ravi de t'avoir sauvé les miches sur cette falaise.

- Je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait, dis-je en le pensant vraiment.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je mis le contact et repris le chemin vers chez moi.

Après que nous ayons discuté, Harry et moi, nous avions tout simplement joué à la console. Harry m'avait mis la pâtée et ce même s'il n'y avait jamais joué avant. J'avais passé un bon moment avec lui. Et en plus, mes parents ne nous avaient pas fais chier.

Maintenant, je voulais juste arriver chez moi, manger et dormir. Ma journée avait été éprouvante mentalement et émotionnellement.

La seule chose de positive maintenant était que, pour demain, j'avais convenu avec Harry que je passerai le prendre afin d'éviter qu'il ne doive se rendre au lycée avec son vélo de plouc. Et j'espérais pouvoir le faire chaque jour. Maintenant que je m'étais avoué à moi-même que je ne voulais plus être seul, j'avais besoin de lui.

Et ce besoin de lui me procurait de la peur. Peur que son père le frappe, le blesse gravement. Mais Harry m'avait convaincu qu'il ne le touchera plus avant deux à trois jours. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela soit vrai.

Putain, comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir !?

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment il pouvait subir et laisser faire ça ! Moi, je savais que je me battrais et j'aurais même quitté la maison. Mais non, lui, il restait là, jour après jour. Depuis quatre mois en fait. Quatre mois qu'il subissait ça tout seul.

Serrant le volant et les mâchoires, je me promis intérieurement qu'il ne serait plus seul désormais.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de quitter mes parents pour rejoindre mon pieu.

Là maintenant, au chaud dans mon lit, je repensais à la journée et tout ce qui s'était passé.

Étrangement, le baiser que j'avais donné à Harry ne m'écœurait plus autant que ça, car je ne le voyais plus comme une horreur mais plus comme une preuve d'amitié. Comme un lien ou un pacte. Je me souvins du pacte de sang que j'avais fait tout petit avec Kyle et Luke et ressentis une colère mêlée de tristesse. Ils m'avaient tout deux trahi et ça me faisait mal, quoique j'en dise ou pense.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de repenser aux bonnes choses qui m'étaient arrivé dernièrement. Cela fonctionna un peu et la seule chose vraiment qui me faisait plaisir était que demain serait un nouveau départ pour moi.

J'allais passer ma première journée au lycée avec mon pote Harry, l'abruti à la pluie, et je sentais que notre amitié allait être plus forte que tout. Il le fallait…

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 10 publié. **_Il fait 10 pages, 2.979 mots._

**Comme vous l'avez compris, une solide amitié va naître de cette journée. Draco n'a pas encore raconté son histoire mais peu importe, il a un ami ! Et Harry aussi (^-^)**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 republié corrigé le 13 septembre 2012_


	13. Chapitre 11 : Le début

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Quoi dire sur ce chapitre ? Rien de spécial, à part que la relation de Draco et Harry s'installe. Bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le début**

Étrangement, je fus prêt vingt minutes à l'avance et je faisais désormais les cents pas dans la cuisine en attendant mes œufs au bacon.

Mes parents avaient été très surpris par cet élan d'énergie venant de ma part dès le réveil mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais en cet instant, c'était dévorer mon p'tit déj' en vitesse et partir chercher Harry pour le lycée. J'avais eu un mal fou à dormir. Je n'avais pas arrêté de revoir son dos ensanglanté, et je priais depuis mon réveil pour que son père ne l'ait pas touché hier à son retour ou même cette nuit.

Une fois le contenu de mon assiette fini, je me pressai de faire une bise à ma mère et un signe de tête à mon père, qui lui aussi était levé malgré son congé. Je grimpai ensuite dans « ma voiture » et démarrai.

Bien malgré moi, je dépassai largement les limitations de vitesse autorisées mais un sentiment de joie m'envahissait rien qu'à l'idée que j'allais le revoir.

Putain, j'étais tellement seul que j'avais l'impression d'être une nana en route pour voir son groupe favori, constatai-je intérieurement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'arrivai enfin devant chez lui et klaxonnai. J'eus à peine à attendre deux minutes que je vis Harry sortir de chez lui assez rapidement. Dés qu'il fut installé sur le siège passager, il prit la parole.

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas après ce qui s'est passé hier, me dit-il sans toutefois me regarder.

- Oh… eh bien, tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi et je prends surtout ça comme une promesse d'amitié ou un genre de pacte et puis, j'ai toujours fréquenté des gens bien alors un abruti à la pluie, cela me change, dis-je.

- HEY, cria Harry tout en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Bon… blague à part, je crois vraiment que cette amitié est bien partie.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien et ajoutai :

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis deux mois… et je le suis grâce à toi Harry.

- Heu… whooo… et je dois te dire quoi ! J'en suis flatté et si ma présence peut te rendre le sourire et t'éviter de retenter de sauter d'cette falaise, je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Ben dit rien, et merci. Mais sache que je suis là pour toi aussi, si tu as besoin d'aide…

Je fis un léger signe de la main vers son dos.

- J'en prends note mais tu sais, j'aurai bientôt mon anniversaire… au mois de février alors, je pourrai quitter la maison pour vivre seul.

- Ouais eh bien, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où tu peux me trouver… et n'oublie pas que mon père est médecin !

Sur ces dernières paroles, je mis le contact. Harry dut me guider jusqu'au lycée mais le chemin se passa en silence… mais ce silence était réconfortant. Je n'étais plus seul.

Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, je ne mentirais pas si je vous affirmais que tous les élèves présents sur le parking nous fixaient, Harry et moi.

- Fais pas attention Draco, ils n'ont juste pas l'habitude de me voir accompagné, alors l'être avec le nouveau qui « ne veut pas d'amis »… dit il en mimant les guillemets.

Je vis qu'il eut un grand sourire en disant la dernière partie de sa phrase… nous étions à un partout désormais.

**POV Harry**

Draco et moi avions fini notre cours d'espagnol et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers la cafétéria.

- Cela te dérange si on prend ce qu'on veut et qu'on va manger dans la voiture ? Me balança Draco tout en marchant.

- Non… d'ailleurs je ne suis pas friand des bains de foule et surtout pas ceux dans une cafétéria remplie de petit cons comme Dean.

ne dit plus rien pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il choisit une part de pizza et un coca tandis que moi je choisis une salade au poulet et une bouteille d'eau. Lorsque que nous eûmes payé notre repas chacun, nous filâmes dans sa voiture où, sans même se concerter, nous avions mis la radio et mangé dans un silence reposant.

Quand nous eûmes fini, je me tournai vers lui et dis :

- Tu sais Draco, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que c'est le destin qui nous a mis sur la route l'un de l'autre.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Harry. Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Soit retourner au lycée et attendre devant la classe, soit rester encore…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et ajoutai :

-… une bonne vingtaine de minutes ici à discuter.

- Ok, va pour la discussion. Alors Harry, quel genre de garçon es-tu ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et cela me fit du bien.

- Eh bien, banal, je dirais. Je ne suis pas un intello mais pas non plus un abruti. Je ne fume pas et ne bois pas généralement mais bon… il y a un début à tout, dis-je me rappelant ma cuite de sur la falaise.

- Ok… et quelle est ta matière préférée ?

- Hum, je dirais histoire mais ma matière préférée, ou plutôt celle que j'aimerais apprendre, c'est la psychologie, dis-je.

- Whooo… pas intello tu dis ! Bon, et à part ça ?

- A moi maintenant… bon, et toi, ta matière préférée ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas en fait… j'aime assez la littérature et l'anglais mais sans plus.

- Oooookkkk… bon… ha ben voilà une bonne question. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule de savoir que j'étais encore puceau mais à quel âge tu l'as fait la première fois, toi ?

- Hum, je dirais un peu avant mes quinze ans… moui, c'est ça !

Je restai figé sur place… putain !

- A quinze ans… putain Draco… bon, effectivement j'ai un léger retard par rapport à toi mais pas par rapport aux mecs du coin, me rassurai-je.

**POV Draco**

Nous avions discuté le reste de la pause midi, puis nous étions retournés en cours. Malheureusement, le premier cours de l'après-midi, nous avions été séparés mais je comptais mettre à profit ce cours pour nous organiser à Harry et moi un moment entre hommes, _comme à New York_ me glissa cette petite voix super chiante.

Je marchai donc en direction de ma table où Lavande était déjà. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'asseoir que je vis qu'elle allait me faire la gueule.

Pfff, pauvre conne ! Pensai-je.

Le cours était déjà entamé de moitié quand je commençai les affaires. Je pris un bout de papier et écrivis :

« _Toujours d'accord pour devenir un joujou sexuel ma belle ?_ »

Je lui passai doucement en espérant qu'elle garderait pour elle ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle me répondit rapidement.

« _Non !_ »

Quand je lus cette réponse, je n'y crus pas. Cette fille sentait la salope chaude à vingt kilomètres. J'étais même certain que toute cette ville, exception fait d'Harry, lui était passée dessus.

« _Tant pis pour toi, j'aurais voulu un petit divertissement pour moi et mon pote… je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre_ »

En lui passant le mot, j'en profitai pour sortir mes affaires pour qu'elle croie vraiment que je m'en foutais mais pour dire vrai, c'était la seule qui pourrait me permettre de décoincer Harry et de me soulager par la même occasion.

« _Qui est ton ami ?_ »

« _Hum, dois-je te le dire vu que tu n'es pas intéressée ?_ »

« _Oui car je pourrais changer d'avis, car il a peut-être une belle gueule… pas comme toi_ »

Après avoir lu son dernier mot, je lui marchai violemment sur le pied. Elle laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et me murmura en se penchant :

- Petit con… tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Toi non plus !

Le reste du cours se passa sans aucun accident. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me précipitai vers Harry et le tirai vers moi. Quand nous fûmes dans le couloir, Harry me tira légèrement vers le Gymnase alors que moi, je le tirai vers la sortie.

- On a gym Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien, car on n'a plus gym Harry, on est dispensés du cours grâce à mon père qui nous a fourni une dispense.

- Sérieux ?

Il afficha un large sourire et pour toute réponse, je le tirai de nouveau vers la sortie. Une fois à bord de la voiture, je mis un CD de _Linkin Park_ et démarrai en trombe. Nous avions deux heures à tuer et je comptais bien reprendre ma revanche aux jeux vidéo !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bon, quatre à un, je n'étais pas si nul !

- Boude pas… c'est la chance du débutant, me taquina Harry.

- Je ne boude pas ! On change de voitures et de circuit, dis-je déterminé à le battre avec au moins dix secondes d'avance.

- Je suis ton homme, laissa-t-il échapper en allant aux toilettes.

Je lançai donc les changements et attendis le retour de mon ami pour le pulvériser. Putain, même mes anciens potes avaient du mal de me battre et lui, qui n'avait jamais touché une console de sa vie, me laminait ?

Hors de question !

- Draco, reviens sur terre mec !

Je secouai la tête et vis qu'Harry était devant moi en agitant sa main.

- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées !

- Alors, prêt à te faire battre de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa manette.

- Tu sais, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, même mes anciens potes n'arrivaient pas à me battre.

- Tes anciens potes ?

- Hum… sujet sensible, murmurai-je.

- Aucun problème ! Alors, on joue ?

- Je les côtoyais depuis le jardin d'enfants…

**POV Harry**

_- Je les côtoyais depuis le jardin d'enfants…_

Ok, il se décidait enfin à se confier à moi, alors Harry ferme ta gueule et écoute !

- Leurs mères étaient amies avec la mienne alors on se voyait souvent étant gosses, et de fil en aiguille nous étions devenus inséparables. On partageait tout… la drogue, l'alcool, les coups d'un soir… tout, me dit-il en appuyant bien sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Je pouvais aussi voir que plus il m'en parlait, plus il avait du mal à garder ses larmes. Sa respiration était plus lourde, plus rapide et je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il était mal.

- Il y avait Luke et Kyle. Nous étions, comme tu peux le deviner, tous au même lycée.

Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part.

- Ils étaient tout pour moi ! Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je m'en foutais de ma mère et mon père, pour moi ils étaient de vrais boulets à l'époque. Encore un peu maintenant d'ailleurs car je me sens épié dès que je suis devant eux et j'aime pas ça… Bref…

Il fit une pause et reprit ensuite :

-… alors… eh bien, un de mes meilleurs potes, ce fils de chien de sa race, Luke, m'a piqué la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée et que j'aimerais jamais.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Alors c'était ça l'explication à son état, il avait un gros chagrin d'amour ? En même temps, se faire piquer sa copine par son meilleur pote, ça devait pas être gai.

- Pendant deux mois, j'ai été cocu… et moi, je l'aimais… je l'aimais Harry !

Il vint dans mes bras et je ne sus quoi lui dire. Je me contentai de lui faire des caresses apaisantes dans son dos.

Cette fille l'avait détruit et il avait même failli – d'ailleurs si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort – se tuer pour elle, pour arrêter de souffrir.

- Merci de ne pas me sortir un truc du genre « ça passera », me murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de chagrin d'amour, lui dis-je sur le même ton, mais cela ne passe jamais, surtout le premier amour.

Et là, dans mes bras, je me demandais si un jour il pourrait oublier cette fille, cette trahison. Ce mec avait l'air bien, il avait juste un peu mal tourné niveau drogue et alcool mais bon, il vivait à New York, alors.

Moi de mon côté, je me sentais moins abandonné depuis qu'il faisait attention à moi. Ce matin quand je m'étais levé, je n'avais plus pensé à ma vie merdique mais à « qu'est-ce je vais faire avec mon pote ? ». En plus, il s'inquiétait pour moi, me montrait de l'affection et ça, j'en avais horriblement besoin. Et je me devais de lui rendre la pareille, il en avait aussi besoin. Nous nous aiderions mutuellement.

Devais-je remercier ma mère pour ça ?

Était-ce une aide qu'elle m'avait tendue ?

Je l'avais quand même rencontré sur s_a_ falaise.

**POV Draco**

J'avais enfin eu le courage de lui dire un bout de ma vie et cela m'avait fait autant de bien que de mal. Je pouvais aussi sentir sa main qui dessinait de petits ronds dans mon dos et cela me fit un bien fou. Je me sentais vivant pour quelqu'un et ça, je lui devais.

Le destin l'avait placé sur mon chemin au bon moment et j'étais quasi sûr que j'étais là aussi pour lui… pour l'aider avec son salaud de père.

- Ca va ?

Je me redressai et essuyai mes larmes.

- Tu vas finir par te dire que je ne fais que chialer comme une gonzesse !

- Il faut que ça sorte… alors autant le faire avec un ami.

- Merci Harry, merci d'être là !

- De rien, je te retourne ta phrase.

Je me levai et partis me rafraichir le visage dans ma salle de bains. Quand je vis ce dernier dans le miroir, j'en fus dégoûté. J'avais encore des cernes et le teint blanc. Sans parler de mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et retournai près du vainqueur de la journée.

- Bon, c'est maintenant que j'te bats ! M'exclamai-je en prenant ma manette et en lançant le jeu.

- Les enfants, le repas est servi !

- Oh… déjà ! Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure, me dit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu manges ici !

Sans plus rien dire, je lui pris la manette des mains, mis le jeu en pause et l'emmenai avec moi à la salle à manger.

…

Hum… des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Sans même le savoir, j'étais certain qu'aujourd'hui manger ce plat allait me faire plaisir.

Mon père était comme à son habitude au bout de la table avec ma mère à ses côtés. Moi, j'étais juste en face de Harry qui, je pouvais le voir, était mal à l'aise.

- Sers-toi, Harry, j'ai faim moi !

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et l'instant d'après, ma mère lui tendit la cuillère pour se servir. Le repas fut succulent et j'en repris trois assiettes. Harry aussi en reprit, seulement deux fois mais je pouvais deviner qu'il ne mangeait pas forcement à sa faim chez lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me demandais si je ne devais pas en parler à mon père.

- Vous avez fait vos devoirs les garçons ? Demanda ce dernier à la fin du repas.

- Non, on a joué à la console, répondis-je.

- Draco, il faut que tu travailles… je sais que tu n'es pas bête alors montre-le aux autres aussi.

- Ouais, promis. Je ferai mes devoirs ce soir avant de dormir.

- Bon, on retourne finir cette partie, ajoutai-je quelques minutes plus tard en me levant pour monter dans la chambre.

- Heu, tu pourrais pas plutôt me raccompagner Draco, il est déjà tard et…

Je compris de suite et pris alors le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires en haut. Étrangement, je voulais qu'il reste ici, en sécurité mais c'était son choix et tant que son père ne le touchait plus, je le laisserai décider pour lui-même.

Il dit au revoir et remercia mes parents pour le repas. L'instant d'après nous étions dans la bagnole.

- Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses, dis-je tout en conduisant. Bientôt tu deviendras un homme, mon pote… bon, ce n'est pas un mannequin mais elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut.

- De quoi tu parles Draco ?

- De cul, de sexe, d'une chatte… putain mec, tu peux pas être mon pote et pas avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la chair. Si tu ne veux pas coucher sans sentiment…

- Non en effet, me coupa-t-il.

- Ca, je m'en serais douté. Tu es plutôt le style de mec guimauve et romantique. Bref, tu pourras au moins connaître la sensation d'une bouche sur ta bite… ce sera déjà ça et je peux te dire que si la pipe est bien faite, tu oublies tout !

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire donc je fermais ma gueule. Mais j'étais en manque de sexe et je ne voulais pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Et puis, j'adorais discuter de ça après et Harry, n'ayant rien connu, ne pourrait pas participer et c'était avec lui que je voulais partager ça.

Harry en avait aussi besoin, il ne connaissait pas encore le sexe mais quand il y aura goûté, il ne pourra plus s'en empêcher et avec Lavande, j'étais sûr d'avoir ce que je voulais… que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi !

- Bon, à demain ! Entendis-je.

Je revins à moi et vis que nous étions arrivés. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il était déjà sorti.

- Ouais. Fais gaffe à toi, dis-je en ouvrant la vitre côté passager.

- T'inquiète, il n'est pas encore là, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Putain de devoirs de merde. J'en avais marre de ces problèmes à la con !

Je jetai mes feuilles à terre et me glissai sans plus de cérémonie sous ma couette. J'avais sommeil et ces putains de problèmes m'avaient assommé encore plus.

Plus que deux jours avant le weekend…

Je répétais cette phrase maintenant depuis une bonne heure.

Mais que faire le weekend dans ce bled pourri !

**POV Harry**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser les phrases de ce petit con de Draco.

Et plus j'y pensais, plus mon sexe s'érigeait.

Je m'étais quoi, masturbé trois ou quatre fois quand j'avais voulu sortir avec les filles avant l'accident de maman. Ensuite, je n'avais plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'à son bien-être.

Et là, je me retrouvais avec une gaule d'enfer juste à imaginer une bouche sur ma bite.

« Draco, demain tu es un homme mort ! » pensai-je.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est publié. **_Il fait 11 pages, 3.300 mots_

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Je l'espère.**

**Merci de me suivre,**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 11 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2013_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Le nirvana ? Partie 1

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le nirvana ? Partie 1/3**

**POV Draco **_(Le jeudi 07 septembre 2000)_

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ! Pensai-je.

Je klaxonnai une autre fois quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur rien de moins que le père d'Harry. Je le vis marcher vers moi et je détachai la ceinture pour sortir entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Où est Harry ? Demandai-je vu qu'il ne disait rien.

- Il est malade et il ne viendra pas à l'école aujourd'hui ! Maintenant va-t-en, me dit-il.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand, pris d'une brusque peur, je courus en le dépassant, pénétrai dans la maison et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je pus entendre très clairement ce blaireau me suivre mais je fus plus rapide et j'ouvris la porte qui, je l'espérais, donnait sur la chambre de Harry.

Et je le vis, là, au sol, couvert de sang. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et vérifiai s'il respirait encore, mais je ne sentais pas son souffle. Remplis de confusion, je commençai à l'appeler mais rien, pas un souffle, pas un murmure. Puis j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelqu'un frappait contre quelque chose. Je relevai alors la tête et vis qu'il s'agissait de son père avec une batte de baseball.

Je n'eus le temps que de voir ladite batte venir vers moi à toute vitesse.

…

Je me redressai, en sueur dans mon lit, et vis avec soulagement que j'étais seulement en plein cauchemar.

C'était bien la première fois que je cauchemardais sur un autre point que ma rupture avec Judith. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vis qu'il était seulement 4h58 du matin. Je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller et me passai les mains sur le visage. J'avais tellement cru être dans la réalité que j'en tremblais encore.

Était-ce un signe ?

En tous cas, je ne resterais pas sans rien faire, j'allais en parler à Harry pendant la pause midi. Je m'inquiétais pour ce petit con comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours alors que cela ne faisait à peine que cinq jours.

Devenais-je fou ?

Je me tournai sur le flanc droit et quand je vis les feuilles de cours de la veille, je me dis que cette amitié me changeait vraiment. Avant de venir ici, je n'avais jamais fais un seul devoir, je recopiais toujours sur un intello de service. Mais ici, je me sentais tout autre et j'espérais vraiment ne pas disparaître derrière ce nouveau type qui à l'instant me faisait peur.

Je ne voulais pas perdre mes repères que j'avais eus tant de mal à prendre à New York. Je voulais retrouver le véritable moi, celui d'avant tout ça, avant Judith, avant de me sentir vide. Éventuellement, je pouvais garder un peu du Draco vide qui plaisait tant à mes parents et peut-être à Harry mais je voulais redevenir moi, simplement moi.

Je fermai les yeux et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me rendormis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bye, criai-je du salon tout en mettant ma veste.

Je n'entendis rien, je pris donc mon sac-à-dos puis le chemin du garage. Une fois à bord de la voiture, je mis le contact et ouvris la porte pour sortir à l'aide de la télécommande. Quand je fus assez loin de la villa, j'accélérai, étant soudain pressé de vérifier _qu'il_ allait bien et que cette nuit n'était qu'un cauchemar, juste un simple cauchemar.

Forks était quand même une ville pourrie, tout était vert, humide, pensai-je.

Voir chaque matin les essuie-glaces passer et repasser devant mes yeux était vraiment décourageant.

Pas qu'il ne pleuvait pas à New York, mais ici la question était : Le soleil avait-il oublié cette ville ?

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé à destination que quand j'entendis la porte côté passager s'ouvrir. Le chemin vers chez Harry s'était fait tout seul.

Je devrais quand même faire attention la prochaine fois, j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! Me sermonnai-je.

- Toi, me dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture, je vais te tuer !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demandai-je en prenant désormais le chemin du lycée.

- Il y a qu'hier soir j'ai été obligé de… eh bien de…

Je lui jetai un œil et vis qu'il était tout rouge. Qu'avais-je fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Tu as été obligé de faire… l'encourageai-je à continuer en faisant un geste de la main.

- Non… rien, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Dis donc, tu as de ces cernes toi, me dit-il soudain tout sérieux.

- Cauchemar, laissai-je échapper d'un ton las.

- Oh… tu souhaites en parler ?

- Non, merci. Alors Harry, as-tu fait tes devoirs en maths ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ben, une bonne partie mais j'ai laissé tombé, ça m'prenait trop la tête.

- Je te le passerai au début du cours, il les reprend seulement à la fin, tu recopieras.

- Merci, mec !

Le reste du trajet, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, ce fit en silence.

Je fus ravi de voir par contre que notre arrivée passa inaperçue. Nous prîmes donc, Harry et moi, le chemin du cours de maths la mort dans l'âme.

**POV Harry **_(Plus tard dans la journée)_

- Merci pour le repas madame, dis-je avant de quitter la maison pour suivre Draco.

- Pas madame, entendis-je crier la mère de mon ami.

Je me retournai vers cette dernière et lui fis un léger sourire. Je montai ensuite à bord de la voiture et bouclai ma ceinture.

- Bon Draco, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi depuis deux jours, je mange chez toi ? Demandai-je dès qu'il démarra.

- Ben parce que j'en ai envie et que tu manges certainement mieux ici que chez toi, avec ton père, me répondit-il tout en regardant la route.

- As-tu pitié de moi ? Murmurai-je déçu.

- Non, j'aime seulement t'avoir à table quand je mange. Quand tu es là, mon appétit revient !

Je fus légèrement déconcerté par cette révélation et je fus perdu dans mes pensées le reste du trajet. Je ne revins à moi que quand je sentis la main d'Draco sur mon bras.

- Écoute Harry, cette nuit j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et tu étais dedans… ton père t'avait tué.

-…

- Et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder ça pour moi… je pourrais peut-être en parler à mon père ?

Je secouai la tête tout en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je pensais pourtant avoir trouvé une personne de confiance en lui, mais je m'étais sûrement trompé.

- Ne pleure pas !

Il me prit dans ses bras et bien malgré moi, je me crispai contre lui.

Il me repoussa alors et en me lançant un regard qui signifiait « laisse-toi faire », il me retourna et souleva ma chemise. Je fermai les yeux et serrai des poings.

- Il n'a jamais arrêté de te frapper, hein ?

Je fis non de la tête et repris ma place. Je n'osai même plus le regarder. Je sentis quelques secondes plus tard son doigt sous mon menton afin de relever ma tête.

- Veux-tu vraiment continuer à vivre ça jusqu'à ta majorité ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête.

- Comprends-tu que quand je vois ça, je me sens un ami vraiment nul ?

- C'est pas ta faute… c'est la sienne, à elle, dis-je la haine dans la voix.

- Allez, viens, on va aller soigner ça !

Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Ton père rentre bien dans vingt minutes ?

- Oui, normalement !

- Eh bien, j'ai assez de temps pour te mettre de la pommade ! Il est évident que tu n'y arrives pas partout vu l'état d'infection de certaines coupures.

Je fis une grimace mais pris le chemin de la maison. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé et quand il m'eut mis la pommade, il me serra dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et repartit.

Étrangement, je m'étais senti mal à l'aise qu'il voie mes blessures.

Quand j'entendis son moteur, signe qu'il partait, je me couchai sous la couette, en veillant à me mettre sur le ventre. J'étais en réalité de moins en moins sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide car mon père buvait de plus en plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- HARRY !

Que me voulait-il encore ?

Cela faisait au moins la troisième fois qu'il m'appelait et même si j'appréhendais les coups, je me levai du lit et descendis pour voir enfin ce que « _mon père_ » voulait.

- Je dois quitter la ville ce weekend pour le boulot alors pas de bêtise !

Je ne fis rien d'autre que d'acquiescer et quand je vis qu'il ne disait plus rien, je fis un mouvement pour remonter.

- Et je t'interdis de faire rentrer ici ton « copain » ! Compris ?

- …

- Compris ?

J'allais répondre que oui quand je reçus un coup dans les côtes. J'eus le souffle coupé et plus encore quand il me frappa de nouveau avec son pied dans l'abdomen.

- Si jamais j'apprends qu'une personne est rentrée ici, je te tue !

Il défit sa ceinture et j'eus juste le temps de ramper quelques mètres, étant à terre, avant de recevoir ses coups. Bien évidemment, je ne fis pas un bruit et quand il eut fini, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir les bras rassurants de mon ami.

**POV** **Draco **_(Le lendemain - le vendredi 08 septembre 2000)_

Je nous conduisais au lycée quand il prit enfin la parole.

- Il a recommencé hier soir, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je me garai sur le côté et débouclai ma ceinture pour mieux me tourner vers lui.

- Tu… je…

Quoi dire ?

- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras, me demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne répondis pas mais le pris. Il pleura alors en répétant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Je devais absolument l'aider à oublier ça, à oublier son père et le suicide de sa mère.

Je lui proposai de nouveau mon aide mais il refusa.

Quelle tête de mule !

- Merci… mais on va être en retard ! Me dit-il.

Je le lâchai et comme si de rien n'était, je repris le chemin du lycée. Plus nous étions proches et plus j'étais persuadé qu'avec l'aide de Lavande, j'arriverais à lui faire oublier ses malheurs, ne fusse que pour un petit temps.

Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, il me dit alors :

- Ah au fait, il part de la maison ce weekend… au moins, je sais déjà que je ne recevrai pas de coups.

Et sans même attendre, il sortit et commença à marcher vers les portes où s'agglutinaient les élèves. Je le suivis, en verrouillant au préalable la voiture, et le retrouvai devant la porte du cours d'histoire.

La matinée se passa alors très lentement, car j'essayais de trouver un moyen de faire accepter à cette Lavande une entrevue à trois pour un petit moment détente.

Par contre, l'interro surprise en mathématiques m'acheva le moral.

Rien n'allait aujourd'hui !

Je ne trouvais aucun moyen pour réconforter mon pote, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la matinée, se contentant de regarder la pluie et d'écrire en partie ce que les profs dictaient.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Après le cours de bio, tu iras m'attendre à la voiture, j'ai un truc à faire, dis-je à mon ami tout en marchant vers la classe.

- Ok, aucun problème… mais évite de tuer cette pauvre Lavande car mercredi dernier, j'ai bien vu ton coup de pied envers elle.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien et vis qu'il souriait comme un idiot.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ?

- Aimer quoi ?

- Toujours tout voir ! Tu sais que cela me fait peur…

- Tu n'étais pas très discret tu sais. Toute la classe voit que tu échanges des petits mots avec ta coéquipière, sauf la prof !

Je me renfrognai car je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache ce que je faisais. Malheureusement, notre chemin finissant, je marchai vers ma paillasse où Lavande était déjà là.

Je dus attendre que la prof soit totalement prise par le cours pour commencer mon petit plan. Je me penchai vers ma voisine et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Mon pote et moi on aimerait vraiment passer du bon temps ce weekend… tu n'es toujours pas partante ?

Je revins ensuite à ma place et contre toute attente, elle ne me répondit pas.

Je me renfrognai et réfléchissais déjà à comment changer les idées de Harry quand la prof nous donna un devoir à rendre pour lundi suivant. Elle nous autorisa aussi à sortir à l'avance.

Je rangeai alors mes affaires quand je vis une main déposer un bout de papier replié devant moi. Ayant un égo plus grand que le monde, je fis mine de ne pas le voir le temps de ranger le reste de mes affaires.

Je pensais donc qu'elle allait insister mais elle sortit de la classe avant moi. Je vis ensuite Harry m'attendre, alors je pris mon sac, le mot et le rejoignis. Il ne dit rien, et j'en fis de même.

Nous prenions tous les deux le chemin du parking quand je me décidai à ouvrir le mot.

_« Pour ça, faut te montrer gentil avec moi… rejoins-moi au local de photos au deuxième étage… je t'y attendrai_ _dix minutes et puis, ton weekend, tu le passeras sans moi ! »_

Je fis un sourire et stoppai Harry de la main.

- Changement de plan… va à la voiture, je te rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je lui donnai les clés, n'attendis pas de réponse et commençai à courir pour éviter de rater son petit rendez-vous. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et à peine arrivé en haut, je dus reprendre ma respiration.

Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne !

Une fois au deuxième, je ne sus pas du tout où se situait le local de photos alors au hasard, je pris à gauche et jetai un œil sur les portes. Malheureusement, arrivé au bout, je dus faire demi-tour et me rendre compte que non seulement je n'avais pas choisi le bon côté mais qu'en plus, j'avais toutes les chances d'avoir loupé Lavande.

Je marchai alors plus vite et une fois revenu au point de départ, je pris quand même la peine de chercher après le local. Ce fut en plein milieu du couloir que je tombai enfin dessus. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Lavande.

- Tiens, tu es quand même là, me dit-elle en sortant.

- Oui… mais la prochaine fois, choisis un local que je connais, dis-je en l'attirant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte.

Elle se trouva alors contre la porte, moi plaqué contre elle.

- J'espère que tu en vaux le coup, dis-je en me plaçant à genoux.

- Mais… mais que fais-tu ?

- Je te montre que je peux être très gentil.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je passai mes mains sous sa jupe en jeans quand elle me dit :

- Je suis vierge !

- Sans blague !

- Non, sérieux… je suis vierge et je dois le rester !

Je me relevai et la toisai avec colère.

- Tu joues les salopes, tu me proposes une pipe, ton cul… mais tu m'apprends que tu es vierge ! M'exclamai-je

- Du calme… mon offre pour la pipe tiens toujours. Et sache qu'on peut baiser sans pour autant que je perde ma virginité ! Je tenais juste à te prévenir.

Voyant certainement que je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot, elle se rapprocha de moi et mit sa main sur mon sexe, par-dessus mon jeans.

- Tu m'as proposé de me prendre par le cul l'autre jour, et je suis partante… pour le reste, c'est mes affaires. Alors tu veux toujours passer un bon weekend ?

- …

- Bon, tant pis… à plus !

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand je pris enfin la parole.

- Attends… si je résume bien, tu suces, tu es partante pour un trio… et je peux juste t'enculer ?

Elle hocha la tête et me dit dans un murmure :

- Mon père est pasteur et me fait passer un test gynécologique tous les mois pour vérifier ma pureté… je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pauvre petite, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi… en plus, tu es le premier à qui je le dis alors garde ça pour toi s'il te plait…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

Je savais que j'étais un salaud avec elle mais autant en profiter… en plus, je pouvais voir qu'elle ne demandait que ça.

- J'accepte ton offre !

- Que ce weekend ?

- …

- Ben oui, les salopes ça court pas les rues ici, alors… tu es partante pour juste ce weekend ou pour les autres aussi ? Demandai-je impatient.

- Si j'y prends autant de plaisir que vous, je suis partante.

- Adjugé, vendu !

Je me remis alors à genoux et enfouis ma tête entre ses jambes.

- Juste un petit avant-goût… si mon pote oublie ses problèmes, tu en auras d'autres, l'informai-je.

Sur ce, je lui fis la plus minutieuse des minettes.

Elle gémit et bougea des hanches à chaque coup de langue.

Plus je la léchais et plus je devenais comme un affamé.

Que les minous m'avait manqué bon Dieu !

Avoir cette humidité en bouche, sentir cette odeur particulière, entendre des bruits de plaisir.

Quand je sentis qu'elle allait jouir, je la doigtai avec trois doigts et suçai son petit clito. Je pouvais le sentir trembler contre ma langue.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, elle jouit.

Je lui remis son string et remontai pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Sois à la falaise samedi à 17 heures !

Sur ce, je pris le chemin de la sortie et pendant le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma langue autour de ma bouche afin de récolter le reste de son plaisir.

En plus, l'idée de l'enculer me rendait joyeux car c'était peut-être bête, mais pour moi je ne trompais pas ma Judith… c'était juste du sexe sans sentiments.

Juste du sexe !

Chose qui, maintenant je m'en rendais compte, m'avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

**POV Harry**

Je voyais Draco sortir du bâtiment. Il avait un sourire vraiment bizarre et je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, comme d'habitude, je ne lui demanderais rien, attendant d'être dans sa chambre, devant la console, pour enfin lui parler.

- Pourquoi tu as ce sourire ? Demandai-je.

- Pas trop tôt !

- De quoi ? L'interrogeai-je le fixant.

- Ben, pour un gars qui voit tout, il t'en a fallu du temps pour le remarquer, me dit-il.

- Oh… ben, en fait, je l'ai vu dès que tu es sorti du bâtiment principal tantôt mais j'ai attendu avant de te demander.

- Hum… eh bien en fait, j'ai brouté du minou, me dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu as quoi ?

Je ne comprenais rien à son langage… qu'avait-il fait ?

- Heu… tu plaisantes là ?

Je secouai la tête et rougis face à son regard. Je parierais que cela avait un rapport avec le sexe.

- Ben… j'ai fait une p'tite minette à Lavande, me dit-il.

Je redressai la tête. Il avait quoi ?

- Fais pas cette tête, tu lui en feras une demain… elle vient nous rejoindre à la falaise…

- Pourquoi je lui ferais ça… déjà, j'ai pas envie…

Je me levai et déposai la manette sur le meuble.

- Ramène-moi chez moi !

- Pourquoi, on a encore une bonne heure, me dit-il en se levant.

- Parce que… parce que…

Et là, n'en pouvant plus, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 12 est publié. **_Il fait 12 pages et 3.450 mots._

**La coupure n'est pas très cool mais bon, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 12 republié corrigé le samedi 06 juin 2013_


	15. Chapitre 13 1 : Le nirvana ? Partie 2

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.1 : Le nirvana ? Partie 2/3**

_« __POV Harry__ :_

_- Ramène-moi chez moi !_

_- Pourquoi, on a encore une bonne heure, me dit-il en se levant._

_- Parce que… parce que…_

_Et là, n'en pouvant plus, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. »_

**POV Draco **_(Même jour - le vendredi 08 septembre 2000)_

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas le voir pleurer.

- Lâche-moi Draco… lâche-moi et ramène-moi, me dit-il contre mon torse.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il évitait mon regard et quand nous fûmes dans la voiture, je remarquai qu'il regardait obstinément par la vitre. N'y pouvant plus, je me garai sur le bas-côté.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demandai-je en serrant le volant.

- Tu n'as rien fait, entendis-je. Mais nous deux c'est deux mondes différents et vaut mieux arrêter là.

Je me retournai vers lui et ne voulant pas le frapper de colère, je débouclai ma ceinture et sortis dehors.

Bien évidemment, Forks étant Forks, il pleuvait.

Une fois dehors, je le sortis de la voiture et le plantai là !

Ah bon, nous ne pouvions pas être amis !

Je repris place dans la voiture et fis un demi-tour rapide puis pris le chemin de chez moi. Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais besoin de personne.

PERSONNE !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

Je ne comprenais rien !

Arrivé devant chez moi, je freinai comme un dingue et sans même un mot, je partis me boucler dans ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que je laissai mes sanglots sortir.

Je savais que j'avais pété un plomb mais comment me protéger sinon. Je pus très clairement entendre frapper contre ma porte mais je ne voulais voir personne… je ne voulais plus voir personne.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je devais certainement m'être assoupi car je me rendis compte que j'étais blotti contre mon oreiller bien chaud.

Je me décidai tout de même à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur ni plus ni moins qu'Harry. Il avait les yeux rouges et me fixait avec un pâle sourire. Je fermai les yeux pour stopper mon rêve et les rouvris.

Mais il était toujours là, alors je me blottis contre lui et pleurai. Je m'entendis dire des tas de trucs mièvres et guimauves comme « pourquoi », « j'avais confiance », « me laisse pas ». Je pouvais aussi sentir qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras et ce ne fut que quand il me parla que je me rendis compte que je ne rêvais pas :

- Je suis désolé Draco… j'ai paniqué, tu es si différent de moi. Par rapport à plein de choses, je me sens à l'opposé de toi et en même temps si semblable…

Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou.

- Pardon… s'il te plait pardonne-moi… je ne le pensais pas…

Je ne répondis pas mais je le serrai aussi fort que possible dans mes bras. J'allais parler quand…

- Harry, Draco, on mange !

C'était ma mère, bien évidemment.

- Allez, on doit descendre pour manger, sinon ta mère va rappliquer ici et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous trouve dans cette position.

**POV Harry**

Je me levai du lit et il fit la même chose après un petit instant, le temps de se réveiller.

- Tu es revenu à pied ?

Je hochai la tête en la baissant.

- Je suis désolé Dray, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, dis-je la voix tremblante.

J'avais une vie de merde avant son arrivée et depuis que je le fréquentais, je me sentais en vie, nouveau, aimé… et cela, je le lui devais.

Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et l'instant d'après, il avait sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ce fut un simple bisou qui, étrangement, ne me mit pas mal à l'aise…

**POV Draco** _(Petit retour en arrière)_

Peu importe la raison de sa peur, l'important était qu'il était revenu.

Par contre, tout en m'étendant sur le lit, une chose me revint à l'esprit.

Je l'avais lâchement abandonné en plein chemin de terre, sous la pluie… alors que faisait-il ici et comment était-il venu ?

- Tu es revenu à pied ? Demandai-je en me levant et en m'étirant.

Je le vis hocher la tête tout en la baissant.

- Je suis désolé Dray, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, me dit-il l'émotion dans la voix.

Le voir là, en plein milieu de ma chambre, dans cet état, me fit mal, mais vraiment mal. Pour qu'il revienne ici, à pied, sous la pluie, cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il s'en voulait. Il méritait tellement mieux que moi, que cette vie de merde, que ce père qui le frappait, que cette mauvaise mère qui l'avait abandonné égoïstement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Judith, j'étais vraiment devenu trop sensible mais surtout tactile.

Je le serrai très fort et sans même m'en rendre compte, ma bouche trouva la sienne.

Je savais que je ne devais pas, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon et lui non plus, mais ma bouche resta plus de deux secondes sur la sienne et étrangement, il ne me repoussa pas.

Était-ce un signe que cette amitié devait renaître ?

Je me reculai et vis qu'il me regardait les yeux brillants. Il vint alors déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ma bouche, rapide et chaste et ensuite, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Amis ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux et en me détendant.

- Plus jamais ça, hein… le jour où je prends peur, redonne-moi raison Dray.

- Promis, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres tout en me détachant de lui.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une chose me sauta aux yeux.

- Dray ?

Je vis son visage devenir blanc mais je réglai la situation tout de suite.

- J'aime bien Ry' moi !

- Ry' ?

- Ben oui. En même temps, c'est Ry' ou l'abruti à la pluie, expliquai-je.

- Ok alors, va pour Ry' !

L'instant d'après, il descendait les escaliers et ce fut seulement là que je remarquais qu'il portait un sweat à moi ainsi qu'un jogging.

**POV Harry**

Je savais que ce n'était pas poli mais je ne pouvais cesser de jouer avec ma viande. J'avais vraiment été con !

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, l'abandonner. Comment avais-je pu agir aussi bêtement ?

Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'étais pas revenu à la raison en le voyant partir, me laissant là en plein milieu de rien, sous la pluie. Il m'avait fallu à peine deux minutes pour que le visage de Draco prenne toute son importance.

J'étais revenu alors à pied, sous la pluie, pour m'excuser et peut-être redevenir potes. Quand j'étais enfin arrivé à la villa, la mère de Draco m'avait pris en charge mais n'avait posé aucune question… elle avait certainement dû voir mes yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré sur le chemin.

- Tu peux me passer le sel Jazz, entendis-je tout à coup.

Je redressai la tête et vis que Dray tendait le bras vers la salière. Je la lui passai et le reste du repas se passa ensuite dans un silence relaxant. Quand nous eûmes tous fini de manger, je vis avec tristesse que si Dray ne me ramenait pas, mon père allait péter un plomb.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :

- Ry' je vais te ramener chez toi… il est l'heure !

Je remerciai ses parents pour le repas, me sentant toujours de trop et suivis Dray hors de la villa.

Être de nouveau en voiture avec lui, en direction de chez moi, me refit revenir à tout à l'heure. Je pouvais aussi sentir que sa conduite était plus brusque, plus sèche.

Était-il encore en colère contre moi ?

Instinctivement, je me fis tout petit et il dut certainement le voir car il ralentit et sa conduite devint plus souple. Je déposai alors la tête contre la vitre et regardai les arbres défiler à toute allure.

Et je me posais toujours la même question : Pourquoi je me sentais aussi attaché à Draco ?

Je me l'étais posé pendant tout mon trajet de retour pour m'excuser et je n'avais trouvé aucune réponse. Mais les faits étaient là ! Je voulais être près de lui, avoir son amitié, ses bras réconfortants, son épaule pour pleurer…

Je me figeai et lui jetai un regard car une pensée avait effleuré mon esprit et je ne voulais pas qu'elle y soit !

- Ca te dérange si je mets la radio ? Demandai-je dans l'espoir de me mettre une mélodie en tête.

Il ne me répondit bien sûr pas, mais enclencha lui-même son autoradio. Une musique rap se fit entendre et toujours tendu, j'essayais de penser à tout autre chose. Mais cela revenait sans cesse et je pouvais encore me voir déposer ma bouche contre la sienne. Cela avait était si naturel, si doux.

- Voilà ! Ouf, ton père n'est pas encore là, entendis-je.

Décidément aujourd'hui j'étais vraiment dans mes pensées, me dis-je à moi-même.

- Merci, marmonnai-je.

Et là, je mourus d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, alors inconsciemment, je lui fis un léger bisou à la commissure des lèvres. Je fus agréablement surpris quand il ne se recula pas et qu'il enchaina :

- Fais gaffe et demain, vu que ton père n'est pas là, je viendrai te chercher vers dix heures pour que tu passes la journée chez moi…

- Merci, dis-je en sortant.

- Et si tu as peur tout seul, appelle-moi !

Je le vis sortir un portable de sa poche. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu.

- T'as un portable ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête tout en regardant la voiture qui tournait au coin de la rue. J'étais sûr qu'à cet instant, mon visage vira au blanc. Dray dut comprendre car il me mit son appareil dans la main et me dit en vitesse :

- Appelle la villa… si besoin !

Il démarra ensuite et je me dépêchai de rentrer mettre le portable à l'abri de mon père. Je pus très clairement l'entendre monter les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard mais ce fut aussi avec une certaine joie que je le vis redescendre avec une valise.

Je pensais franchement devoir recevoir ses coups avant son départ mais quand j'entendis de nouveau la voiture, je fus soudain plus léger.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais juste de finir de me manger un sandwich, n'ayant rien d'autre à manger car mon cher père n'avait pas pris la peine de remplir le frigo.

P'tit con !

Mais par contre, cela faisait du bien d'être seul, ici, et de pouvoir être ailleurs que dans ma chambre.

Je quittai la cuisine et me mis devant la télé. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis ici, dans mon salon.

J'avais l'impression de revivre comme avant.

Je pris la télécommande et allumai l'écran. Je dus zapper au moins une bonne demi-heure sur toutes les chaines du satellite avant de tomber bien malgré moi sur un film porno. La simple vue de cet homme pénétrant cette femme me fit durcir immédiatement. J'avais seulement vu des revues pornos mais jamais de films. Et le voir, voir ce sexe pénétrer l'autre, entendre les cris de cette femme, voir son plaisir… je ne pus faire autrement que baisser mon pantalon et me masturber à leur rythme.

Je bougeais même des hanches tellement c'était bon. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je laissais échapper des bruits de plaisir que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à faire.

Je m'imaginais à la place de cet homme, je m'imaginais la baiser avec autant de force, de vitesse et quand je vis le sexe ressortir et se vider sur la peau si luisante de cette femme séduisante, je me vidai moi-même.

Je m'enfonçai ensuite dans mon canapé, la tête en arrière et des étoiles plein les yeux. Cela avait été si différent que se masturber en silence dans sa chambre, chose faite seulement une ou deux fois vers treize ans.

J'avais pris tellement de plaisir cette fois-ci.

Puis je fis un truc complément stupide. Ayant des cheveux dans les yeux, je portai la main à mon front mais mon sperme ayant pris domicile sur celle-ci, je m'en mis sur le visage. Je me rhabillai donc en vitesse et partis me laver.

La douche me fit un bien fou et quand elle fut finie, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, l'esprit tranquille. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller, et m'étalai nu sur les draps.

Je pouvais enfin dormir tranquille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le sommeil ne venant pas, je fis glisser mes mains sur mon corps, en passant sur mon torse. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai cette femme, que j'avais vue dans le film, me lécher tout le corps puis me prendre dans sa bouche.

Sachant quand même que ce que je ressentais sur mon sexe était ma main, je l'activai sur toute ma longueur en gémissant sans retenue une fois de plus et bougeai des hanches en rythme. Je me cambrai de plus en plus et je pouvais sentir la transpiration prendre place sur ma peau mais je m'en foutais, j'étais seul, personne ne pouvait me voir.

Draco avait raison, le sexe était génial.

Et je ne faisais que me masturber !

Seigneur, aidez-moi…

Je me branlai soudain plus vite, je serrai même plus fort mon sexe et mon autre main, elle, se dirigea vers mes bourses qu'elle caressa et malaxa. C'était terriblement bon… et je me vidai sur le ventre.

J'avais eu deux éjaculations dans la même journée, chose inédite chez moi, et je n'en pouvais plus.

Je n'eus même pas le force de me nettoyer et fermai les yeux pour me laisser bercer par cet état trop beau pour être vrai.

**POV Draco**

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil.

Je revoyais sans cesse cette voiture tourner au coin de la rue et mon cauchemar revenait en boucle me hanter.

N'y pouvant plus, malgré l'heure, je me levai et partis au salon pour le contacter. Je fis mon numéro de portable mais personne ne répondit. Il était certes tard, mais pas au point de ne pas décrocher. Il devait être quoi, onze heures du soir !

Je refis le numéro mais n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je paniquai. Et s'il l'avait blessé avant de partir ? Et si c'était une manière de tuer son fils et de disparaitre ? Mu par une peur sans nom, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller, je mis mes baskets et filai dans le garage.

A peine la porte du garage fut-elle ouverte que je démarrai en trombe pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Plus les arbres défilaient et plus la vision de mon ami, baignant dans son sang, me hantait. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Quand je quittai enfin le chemin de terre, j'appuyai à fond sur l'accélérateur, vu qu'il faisait nuit, et en moins de cinq minutes je fus devant chez lui.

Tout était éteint.

J'éteignis le contact et pus me rendre compte que mes mains tremblaient. Je sortis de la voiture et marchai tout tremblant vers sa porte. Je pus aussi me rendre compte que la voiture de son père n'était plus là.

Une fois arrivé à la porte, j'appuyais sur la sonnette mais n'ayant aucune réponse, je frappai plusieurs fois. A cet instant, je voulais juste être rassuré mais personne ne vint. Je tentai alors ma chance, et vis avec bonheur que la porte n'était pas fermée.

Je pénétrai donc dans la maison et remarquai que tout était sombre. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps et ne voyant personne dans le salon, je pris la décision de monter voir à l'étage.

Tout le long du chemin, je priai pour qu'il soit juste endormi, dans son lit et pas à terre, se vidant de son sang.

Je soufflai un bon coup quand ma main se posa sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Je la tournai et ouvris délicatement, quand je le vis là, nu certes, mais vivant. Je poussai alors une exclamation de joie qui sans même le vouloir, le réveilla.

Il se redressa et quand il me vit, il vira au rouge cramoisi en plaçant le drap sur lui. N'étant pas pudique pour un sou, je vins m'asseoir sur son lit et lui dis la raison de ma présence :

- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone alors j'ai paniqué !

- Et tu étais obligé de venir chez moi, à…

Il tourna sa tête pour lire l'heure qu'affichait son réveil et reprit :

-… minuit vingt cinq ?

Je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'il était au contraire content que je me sois déplacé à cette heure-ci.

- Ben… j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai eu peur qu'il te frappe…

Il me coupa la parole en remettant son drap en meilleure position.

- Il ne m'a même pas touché !

- Tu… est-ce que, dis-je en me souvenant de sa position à mon arrivée.

Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase !

- Oui, j'ai…

- Cool, le coupai-je. Tu verras demain, ça sera cent fois mieux !

- Bon… je vais y aller alors, dis-je en me levant quelques secondes plus tard face à son silence.

Et puis je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans cette chambre. Mon cauchemar étant encore très présent et bien malgré moi, en plus de ses images, je me souvenais de ma première venue ici.

- Hum… ouais !

Quand je fus à sa porte, une idée m'effleura l'esprit.

- Tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de venir te chercher d'main et on pourrait passer une journée console, pizza !

- Ok

Et là l'idiot ou l'abruti, c'était la même chose, se leva. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, il bégaya en allant dans sa salle de bains en courant au lieu de remettre le drap autour de lui. Je ris et lui dis que je l'attendais en bas.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je pris place dans le divan et allumai la télévision. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur une femme se faisant baiser par trois hommes.

Oubliant tout, dont l'endroit où je me trouvais, je mis ma main dans mon jogging et l'enroulai autour de mon sexe qui prenait déjà du volume. Tout en regardant cette femme se faire mettre et sucer un des hommes, je me branlai. Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis tellement longtemps que je jouis assez rapidement après quelques minutes.

Entendre cette petite salope gémir et en demander plus, entendre le bruit des peaux qui claquent, je n'aurais pu faire autrement que de me branler.

Ma respiration était rapide, et mes yeux humides. Par contre, je n'avais rien pour me nettoyer mais sauvé par le gong, je reçus une serviette en pleine tête.

- Tiens… nettoie-toi et on y va !

Je vis mon ami entrer dans la cuisine et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me sentis mal d'avoir fait ça dans son salon et après avoir placé la serviette dans la manne qui se trouvait dans le couloir, près de l'escalier, j'allai le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Hum…

Je me tortillais les doigts tellement je me sentais mal.

-… je ne voulais pas mec, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, continuai-je. Je suis tombé sur ce film et…

- Aucun problème, j'ai fait la même chose plus tôt aujourd'hui !

Il rougit à sa phrase et me fit un signe que l'on pouvait y aller.

Bien entendu, le trajet vers la maison se passa dans le silence.

Je garai en ce moment la voiture dans le garage et enjoignis Ry' à me suivre. J'eus un mouvement d'arrêt quand je vis mes parents, debout, mains sur les hanches, dans le salon. J'allais déjà me défendre quand ils virent Harry me rentrer dedans, n'ayant certainement pas vu que je m'étais stoppé.

Je pensais vraiment avoir droit à un coup de gueule mais ils ne firent que nous faire un signe de monter à l'étage. J'enjoignis de nouveau Harry à me suivre et quand nous fûmes dans ma chambre, une chose importante me sauta aux yeux.

- Heu… par contre je n'ai pas un deuxième lit, dis-je en passant la main dans les cheveux…

- Mais t'inquiète je ne vais pas te faire dormir à terre, me repris-je ensuite en le poussant vers la salle de bains. Tiens, mets ton pyjama… et si ça ne te dérange pas, on dormira à deux, proposai-je.

Quand je vis ses yeux s'exorbiter, je le rassurai immédiatement :

- En tout bien tout honneur, voyons, dis-je en rigolant.

Je venais de remarquer qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Je vais chercher un oreiller propre dans l'armoire, ajoutai-je. Mets-toi déjà au lit si je ne suis pas encore revenu après ton passage à la salle de bains.

Il hocha la tête et prit possession de ladite salle de bains. Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de mes parents, car je devais m'excuser mais aussi leur demander un oreiller, qui se trouvait dans leur armoire.

Arrivé devant leur porte, je frappai trois coups brefs et un simple « entre » se fit entendre.

Je soufflai et ouvris la porte.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 13.1 est publié. **_Il fait 12 pages et 3.700 mots._

**A l'origine il faisait le double, mais n'aimant plus les longs chapitres, j'ai décidé de le couper. D'où le 13.1, **_Mdr_** !**

**On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre l'air de rien. Et la suite le fera encore plus.**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 13.2.**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 13.1 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2013_


	16. Chapitre 13 2 : Le nirvana ? Partie 2

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Voici la suite et fin du chapitre 13. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre et l'ambiguïté ne cesse de croître. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.2 : Le nirvana ? Partie 2/3**

_Arrivé devant leur porte, je frappai trois coups brefs et un simple « entre » se fit entendre. Je soufflai et ouvris la porte._

- Je viens prendre un oreiller pour Ry', dis-je en avançant dans leur chambre.

- Avant ça, explique-nous pourquoi tu es parti de la maison, aussi tard dans la nuit, dit mon père avec une colère contenue dans la voix.

- Son père est parti pour le weekend et je m'inquiétais pour lui, seul chez lui, répondis-je en ouvrant le meuble et en prenant un oreiller ainsi qu'une taie.

- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des imbéciles ! S'exclama mon père.

- Lucius ! Rugit ma mère.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vois qu'il se fout de nous ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous mène en bateau depuis toujours !

Je vis mon père sortir du lit et partir dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Là je devais dire que je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais fait quoi au juste ?

- Qui était-ce ?

Je lançai un regard vers ma mère. De qui parlait-elle ?

- De qui et de quoi parles-tu là ? Demandai-je perdu.

- Du garçon avec qui tu sortais à New York bien sûr.

Je ne vis pas mon visage mais j'étais sûr qu'il devait être passé au blanc cadavérique. Je ne pus réagir que quand je sentis ma mère me prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est Luke n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours vu que tu étais bizarre mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes mon chéri ! Ton père s'y fera et ton petit copain est le bienvenu ! Ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je me fis pousser en dehors de la chambre et tout en prenant le chemin de la mienne, j'entendis mes parents se crier dessus. Je pris la direction non plus de ma chambre mais de la cuisine.

Harry allait peut-être avoir faim ou soif.

Je pris un paquet de biscuits trainant dans le meuble ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda. Je remontai ensuite et plus je marchais, plus les paroles de ma mère firent mouche.

Elle, ou plutôt, ils croyaient que j'étais une pédale, un PD…

Non mais ils étaient fous ou quoi !

Jamais !

Mais voir mon père péter un câble à cette idée me fit sourire. Il se croyait parfait avec son calme de médecin mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds et ma mère serait au moins libérée d'un poids. Je ne faisais peut-être pas attention à elle, mais j'avais vu très clairement qu'à New York, elle avait été malheureuse.

En plein dans mes pensées, je pénétrai dans la chambre et vis que Ry' venait de sortir de ma salle de bains. Il prit d'ailleurs place au bord du lit.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir près du mur, dis-je en lui passant son oreiller.

- Non, c'est ton lit après tout.

J'allais me mettre au lit quand il grimaça en plaçant son dos contre la tête dudit lit. Je repensai soudain à son dos et fis demi-tour vers la salle de bains. Je devais bien avoir un truc pour son dos dans cette satanée pharmacie que mon père avait toujours pris soin de mettre à ma disposition. Je dus au moins farfouiller deux minutes avant de trouver un tube. J'éteignis ensuite les lampes de la pièce et me faufilai dans mon lit.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te passer de la pommade !

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Demande-t-il.

- Hun hun, dis-je en faisant un mouvement négatif de la tête. C'est pas en une application que tes plaies infectées seront propres… alors bouge-toi, j'ai envie de finir ou plutôt de commencer ma nuit !

Il me lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta. Il enleva le t-shirt que je lui avait passé. Voir encore une fois de plus son dos me fit frémir. Il devait souffrir le martyr avec de tels coups ! Je pris position à côté de lui et m'appuyai sur un bras pour pouvoir lui passer la crème.

Un silence prit alors place.

Je prenais tout mon temps de bien lui passer la crème et je pouvais voir et entendre que sur certaines blessures, il avait mal.

- J'suis désolé, Ry' !

Dieu qu'utiliser ce surnom devenait naturel !

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur chaque cicatrice, chaque trace de coup.

- C'est moche, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, murmurai-je.

J'étais hypnotisé par toutes ces traces blanches, roses et autres… il y en avait des centaines…

- Je voudrais tellement toutes les effacer, entendis-je.

Je stoppai mes gestes et m'allongeai sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il se tourna alors à son tour vers moi.

- Tu sais Ry', ton dos n'est pas si horrible, dis-je sérieusement.

- J'sais pas… tu sais la beauté ce n'est pas important pour moi mais tous les matins, quand je vois mon dos, je vois plus les cicatrices.

Je levai la main et allai lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, dis-je en retirant ma main me rendant compte de mon geste.

- Son abandon, le fait que personne ne m'aime, la cruauté de mon père… mais aussi ma lâcheté à me défendre, à subir sans rien dire, sans me rebeller.

- On a tous un jour des problèmes, le rassurai-je. Mais une chose est sûre, quelqu'un t'aime… et bien d'autres personnes t'aimeront !

- Qui m'aime ? Mon père me bat chaque jour que Dieu fait, je n'ai pas de petite-amie, ma mère a bien démontré par son geste qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de moi !

- Moi je t'aime… plus qu'un ami même…

Je le vis faire de grands yeux et cela me fit rire.

- Pas comme ça sombre crétin. Plus comme un frère, j'sais pas moi, je me sens lié à toi de plus en plus et savoir ce que tu subis me rend malade, dis-je les larmes me venant aux yeux.

- Dray calme-toi…

Je sentis son corps me prendre dans ses bras.

- Chut, pleure pas… c'est ma faute, pas la tienne et bientôt, je serai tranquille… il faut juste patienter quelques mois.

- J'suis un ami minable… et toute cette foutue ville est minable !

Il me serra encore plus et je sentis tout à coup son souffle près de mon oreille.

- Tu sais, pour un mec qui ne voulait pas d'amis, t'es mal barré…

Je souris me souvenant de mes propres mots.

- Pouf, tu parles, avoir pour seul ami un abruti à la pluie qui se prend pour Dieu…

- P'tit con, me dit-il en s'écartant. Bon, faut dormir mec, je suis crevé moi !

- Hum, dis-je me souvenant tout à coup de son activité avant mon arrivée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te branles souvent ? Demandai-je.

Je le vis passer rouge pivoine et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, car avec Kyle et l'autre con, on en parlait souvent, il nous était même arrivé pendant des soirées de se masturber l'un l'autre pour savoir ce que cela faisait avec une autre main. J'en frissonnais car on avait été cons, à faire ça, l'alcool nous avait vraiment fait faire des conneries à douze ans !

- Alors ? Dis-je voulant une réponse.

Est-ce que mon ami était un adepte de la main ?

- Ben, à vrai dire, c'était la première fois que je faisais vraiment … surtout devant un film.

Je pense que si j'avais été debout, je me serais effondré. Ce mec était vraiment à part ! Je décidai de ne faire aucun commentaire sur cette révélation mais lui dis seulement :

- Demain, mec, tu vas devenir un homme !

- Pas sûr, entendis-je tout bas.

- Tu as peur ? Demandai-je.

- Oui et non… je n'ai jamais touché une fille et si je le faisais mal… et si je lui faisais mal ! Je ne sais même pas rouler une pelle sans trembler, bordel !

Je mis ma main sur ça bouche car il avait crié la dernière partie.

- Chut, Ry'… j'ai pas envie que mes parents rappliquent !

- S'cuse-moi ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Pas grave, dis-je en enlevant ma main. Tu veux… je veux dire… est-ce que tu…

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber ! Dis-je.

J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir moi !

J'avais été à deux doigts de lui proposer de l'embrasser pour lui apprendre. Certes, je n'étais pas une pédale mais bon.

En même temps, nous nous étions déjà embrassés et il n'y avait rien entre nous.

- Bonne nuit, entendis-je.

Je sentis le corps de mon ami s'éloigner de moi.

- Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse pour que tu … enfin que tu …

Je n'entendis bien sûr rien à mes bafouillages et je n'osais plus ouvrir mes yeux, que j'avais fermés sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Laisse tomber, redis-je me traitant d'idiot d'avoir eu cette idée. Bonne nuit !

Je me positionnai dos à lui et faisais désormais face à mon mur. J'espérais que cette proposition faite sans réfléchir n'allait pas changer notre amitié.

- Mon premier baiser était vraiment maladroit. La fille s'en est moquée pendant un petit moment, entendis-je. Les mecs du coin se sont foutus de ma gueule. J'ai alors pris sur moi et j'ai réinvité cette fille et ce n'était pas mieux selon elle. Et puis ma mère s'est faite violée et j'avais d'autres trucs à faire que de sortir avec des filles.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un gars coincé mais, continua-t-il, j'arrive pas à penser au sexe sans avoir cette image qui m'a hanté de ma mère se faisant violer par quatre mecs dans une ruelle… et je cale depuis ! J'avais même jamais joui avant aujourd'hui… et je me sens… bizarre.

Tout à coup, j'eus de la pitié pour lui.

Pas pour ce qu'il vivait mais pour ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela ne devait pas être super excitant d'imaginer sa mère subir ça… et cette fille avait en plus créé une autre peur en lui sans le vouloir !

- Tu sais, dis-je à mon tour, avant de… avant de sortir avec Judith, j'étais un vrai con. C'est elle qui m'a appris la douceur et d'autres trucs. Avant, je fonçais, je baisais et j'embrassais assez violemment, sans douceur… mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur ses peurs.

Je me retournai alors et ajoutai :

- Cette fille embrassait-elle bien ?

- J'sais pas, me dit-il assez bas.

- Alors c'est elle le problème… peut-être aussi qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et qu'elle voulait que tu la réinvites pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- J'suis pas convaincu mais bon… n'en parlons plus !

- Ok… mais… demain, lâche-toi, écoute tes désirs et tes envies et laisse tes peurs au placard…

- Pas possible Dray… j'ai aucune expérience et surtout avec toi, à proximité, je ne sais même pas si je vais venir en fait.

- Haaa non, tu viens ! Je n'ai pas fait une minette à cette pouffiasse pour rien, dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ben au moins, tu t'es amusé !

- Ben non, dis-je, j'ai pas l'habitude de donner sans rien en retour et j'ai rien eu en retour !

Il me regarda l'air de dire qu'il ne me croyait pas et je dis :

- Mouais, bon, on a enfin notre salope pour passer du bon temps mais…

- Arrête d'appeler toute les filles des salopes Dray !

- Mais c'est la vérité, dis-je en un peu plus fort.

- Non ! Ton ex l'était peut-être mais pas toutes…

J'allais argumenter quand il me coupa la parole.

- Attends, si je t'écoute, ta mère et la mienne sont aussi des…

- C'n'est pas la même chose, le coupai-je tout piteux voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Si c'est la même chose, Dray… et si toi tu te donnes pour mission de me faire connaître les joies du plaisir, moi, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de dire ça des femmes !

Il me fallut au moins cinq bonne minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être raison. La plupart des femmes étaient des salopes, sauf les mères !

- Tu as raison Ry', dis-je. Mais demain, tu baises Lavande en te lâchant, compris ?

- Non ! Je veux bien l'embrasser, la peloter, me faire…

Je le vis déglutir et rougir.

-… mais je ne la « baiserai » pas ! Dit-il décidé.

Je ris car il avait mimait les guillemets à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Pourquoi tu dis toujours « baiser » et pas « faire l'amour » ? Me demanda-t-il après un petit moment.

- Parce que si tu fais l'amour à une fille, tu en souffres, dis-je en ancrant mon regard au sien de nouveau.

- Et où tu mets la tendresse et l'amour là-dedans… les gestes tendres et les câlins… la paix intérieure et tout le tralala.

- Il n'y pas de place pour ça Ry'… je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, dis-je en me rappelant que je les avais vécus avec Judith et que cela me manquait mais seulement avec elle.

- Tu sais, je suis peut-être encore puceau et autre, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tous ces trucs me manquent à moi et que cela doit te manquer à toi aussi, il faut seulement que tu te l'admettes Dray.

- Non, murmurai-je sachant qu'il avait raison.

- Si… et je vais te le prouver !

Tout à coup, je vis Harry se pencher sur moi et il me prit dans ces bras. J'étais tendu mais quand je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou, m'embrasser tendrement, je laissai mes larmes couler silencieusement, laissant sortir mon besoin, mon manque d'elle, de ses bras, de ses baisers, de sa douceur et de son amour.

- Tu vois, entendis-je, tu as besoin de tout ça… et c'est ça que tu dois rechercher Draco et pas seulement le plaisir sexuel.

Je m'écartai de lui et vis qu'il avait aussi les yeux brillants. Je passais alors un doigt sous ses yeux et sentis que c'était humide.

- Toi aussi cela te manque, murmurai-je.

Je le vis fermer les yeux. Depuis quand une personne à part moi ne lui avait-elle pas montré de l'affection ? Il devait lire dans mes pensées car il me dit dans un murmure :

- La veille de son suicide, ma mère est venue dormir avec moi… au début, j'étais content de la sentir me caresser les cheveux, mais après, j'ai eu un refus.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et si je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me dire, il devait s'en vouloir.

- Je l'ai envoyée balader sans remords lui disant que j'étais grand maintenant et que je n'avais plus besoin de « ça ». Elle m'a juste dit que si mais elle est partie quand même et le lendemain, elle n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner…

Il pleura sans retenue en répétant qu'elle était partie, de son lit, de sa chambre, de sa vie… Et encore une fois, je ressentis ce besoin, besoin de le consoler, besoin de le rendre heureux, besoin de lui faire oublier. Alors, cette fois-ci, en étant bien conscient de mon geste, je déposai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je savais que c'était un garçon mais c'était autre chose pour moi, il était un ami, un véritable ami et je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Au début, il ne répondit pas mais ensuite, je me sentis être serré dans ses bras et sa bouche s'appuya plus fort sur la mienne.

- Je ne suis pas gay Dray, entendis-je murmurer contre ma bouche.

- Moi non plus !

Je sentis sa langue contre ma lèvre et sans dégoût, sans amour et sans rien d'autre qu'un mécanisme, je répondis à cette langue.

Toute personne extérieure à nous pourrait voir en cet échange un baiser amoureux ou autre, mais c'était tout autre, nous étions juste deux amis en manque d'affection, de tendresse, et là nous nous en donnions mutuellement.

Une de mes mains alla contre sa joue et machinalement, je fis bouger mon pouce contre sa peau si douce et humide due à ses larmes.

Lui, il avait juste une de ses mains derrière ma nuque.

Nos corps se touchaient mais sans plus.

Ce baiser était si différent des autres, même ceux de mon amour, ma moitié. Il était simple et apaisant. Je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de cesser ou de m'écarter. Je ne bandais même pas… je me sentais juste heureux et apaisé.

Je n'étais définitivement pas gay et j'embrassais juste amicalement la seule personne qui comptait pour moi depuis quelques jours.

- Hum hum, entendis-je au loin.

Je me séparai de cette bouche si généreuse et vis avec surprise que mon père se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte.

- Désolé de vous « déranger » mais il est tard Draco, vous devriez dormir à cette heure-ci !

Je connaissais mon père pour voir que derrière cette façade, il n'était pas content du tout. Je n'eus de nouveau pas le temps de répondre qu'il éteignit ma lampe et referma la porte.

Je me trouvais alors là, dans mon lit, contre mon ami, ma main sur sa joue à fixer une porte fermée, et mes méninges tournaient à fond. Si maintenant je voulais vraiment leur dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire que je n'étais ni gay, ni en couple avec mon ami, j'étais mal barré.

- Je suis désolé Dray.

- Pas grave, dis-je sans même le regarder.

J'avais toujours mes yeux fixés sur la porte.

- Si tu veux, je peux dormir au sol ?

Je revins sur terre et le regardai. De quoi parlait-il là ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je.

Haaa !

- Ben c'est à moi de m'excuser en fait, affirmai-je en me redressant et en me penchant sur lui pour allumer la lampe sur ma table de nuit.

- Mais tu n'as pas… c'est moi qui…

- Ta gueule Ry', dis-je en revenant à ma place.

- Demain Ry', on en reparlera demain ! Ajoutai-je quelques minutes plus tard vu qu'il n'avait pas osé reparler.

- Ok !

- Bonne nuit, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit. Dray ? Entendis-je.

- Oui ?

- Merci !

- De rien…

M'étant retourné entretemps pour faire face au mur, je vis la lumière s'éteindre. Une chose me vint alors à l'esprit et je me dis que demain, beaucoup de choses devaient être réglées.

Mais là, je voulais m'endormir sur ce sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Je n'allais peut-être pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit.

**POV Harry**

Je fixais son dos depuis un petit moment et je me posais sans cesse des questions.

Quand je l'avais laissé m'embrasser, je n'avais rien ressenti à part cette émotion que je ressentais étant petit quand ma maman me câlinait. Et puis, je m'étais senti de nouveau vivant, important pour quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas une minute pensé à ce que Draco aurait pu me reprocher. J'avais demandé à approfondir ce baiser, j'avais moi-même sorti ma langue pour en sentir plus, me fondre en lui et me laisser aller.

Je m'étais senti aimé, voulu !

J'avais caressé cette langue tiède, j'avais touché cette nuque douce mais à aucun moment je m'étais souvenu que tout cela appartenait à mon ami !

Et là, il ne m'avait ni foutu dehors ou casser la gueule. Il m'avait juste remercié pour un truc que je n'avais même pas dirigé moi-même. C'était un autre, une autre personne qui avait pris les rênes de notre échange et maintenant que j'étais de nouveau moi-même, je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment de culpabilité et de remords. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'étais amoureux de lui, ni autre attirance. J'aimais les filles, je voulais faire comme dans ce film, je voulais vivre ça, encore et encore… et demain, j'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas pour les garçons, j'allais baiser, purement et simplement Lavande !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ayant le sommeil léger depuis que mon père déboulait dans ma chambre pour me montrer son amour par ses coups, je me réveillai assez rapidement pour me rendre compte que Draco pleurait dans son sommeil. Il murmurait des mots d'amour suivis de « Judith » et le voir, là, comme ça, me fit du mal.

J'allais le réveiller quand il se redressa d'un coup en hurlant comme un damné. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et sans même avoir le temps de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, j'entendis :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras Ry', fais-moi oublier s'il te plait !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et même si cette chose contre ma cuisse me gênait plus qu'autre chose, l'érection de Draco, je me fis violence pour le tenir contre moi et lui faire oublier.

Quoi ?

Ça je le saurais peut-être demain mais là, je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

Je ne sus pas quand il se rendormit mais quand j'entendis un petit ronflement, je le repoussai gentiment et me laissai à nouveau tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 13.2 est publié. **_Il fait 12 pages, 3.670 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Comme ce qu'il va se passer au réveil pour Draco et Harry, mais aussi avec les parents du premier. Sans oublier le moment sur la falaise. Que de bonnes choses !**

**Je vais vous laisser ici, merci d'avoir lu,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 13.2 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2013_


	17. Chapitre 14 1 : Le nirvana ? Partie 3

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple **: Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour cher lectorat ! Ravie de vous retrouver_._ Voici la suite de cette série de chapitre surnommés « Le nirvana ? ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14.1 : Le nirvana ? Partie 3/3**

**POV Draco **_(Le lendemain - le samedi 09 septembre 2000)_

Je sentais un corps chaud contre le mien et j'espérais vraiment que ce corps soit celui de Judith, et que tout ceci, tous ces mois de détresse, soient juste un cauchemar.

Je me blottis à ses pensées encore plus contre cette chaleur.

Sauf que petit à petit, plusieurs détails me frappèrent. Je ne sentais pas la tendre poitrine voluptueuse que j'aimais tant cajoler, je ne sentais pas cette odeur de fraise qui était une conséquence de son gel douche.

Pourtant, je me sentais bien, je me sentais heureux en cet instant. Je me laissais alors envahir pleinement, même si petit à petit mon cerveau me disait que c'était ce moment le rêve et que la réalité était le cauchemar que je venais de faire quelques minutes avant. Je ne sentis pas les larmes mais je sentis très nettement deux bras me serrer très fort.

- Ca va passer, il faut aller de l'avant…

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Je me redressai et ouvris les yeux. Et j'avais raison, c'était lui, mon ami, mon seul ami. Et je devais dire que le voir au réveil avait un côté assez marrant vu ses cheveux ainsi en désordre.

- Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas lui envoyer ma mauvaise haleine du matin.

- Les garçons, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, entendis-je crier ma mère.

- Allez, viens, dis-je en passant au-dessus de lui.

J'allais sortir de ma chambre quand je sentis une main me retenir par le bras.

- Minute ! Il faut que l'on parle Dray !

- Parler de quoi ? Dis-je sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

- Tu… tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était si facile de le faire courir ! Et j'aimais sa tête dans ces moments-là.

- Bordel, tu fais chier ! S'exclama-t-il.

J'allais dire que je plaisantais mais trop tard.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Et sa bouche fut sur la mienne.

Le petit salaud !

Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et caressa la mienne quelques secondes plus tard avant de se séparer et de me regarder avec un regard noir.

Gloups.

J'avais peut-être été trop loin ?

- Et là, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

- Oui !

- Et ? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh ben quoi ?

- Putain Dray ! Hier soir on s'est embrassés ! Nous, deux mecs ! Et ensuite, j'ai dû te calmer pendant la nuit parce que tu faisais un cauchemar. Merde, parle-moi, explique-moi !

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

- Tu es gay Dray ?

Je fis non de la tête. J'étais peut-être en manque d'affection et de tendresse, et peut-être que cela ne me faisait rien de l'embrasser mais je n'étais pas attiré par lui, ni par aucun autre mec ! J'en étais certain ! J'en avais vu des mecs nus baiser des filles devant mes yeux et jamais je n'avais bandé à leur vue !

- Alors… tu crois que moi je le suis ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je vis ses joues rougir et là, je me sentis con ! Moi, j'avais déjà essayé le sexe mais pas lui. Et le fait de m'embrasser lui donnait peut-être des doutes.

- Ben, je ne sais pas Ry', dis-je en retournant m'assoir sur le lit. Je veux dire, moi je ne ressens rien en t'embrassant, enfin si, mais pas « ça ».

- Et, tu crois que moi… enfin…

Il était venu s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas gay, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hier, pendant le baiser, tu n'as pas… enfin tu n'as pas eu de réaction physique.

- Et alors, je ne suis pas un gars porté sur le sexe comme toi, me dit-il les yeux brillants.

- Eh bien, on peut régler ça ! As-tu déjà bandé à la vue des mecs dans les vestiaires ?

- Dray j'ai jamais bandé à la vue de qui que se soit avant le film d'hier soir.

- Ha ! Je ne savais pas qu'un mec comme toi pouvait exister, dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et dit :

- Dray, tu sais ce matin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous, tout ça et mon problème.

- Tu…

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Ok, continue.

- Je disais que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça et j'en suis venu à la conclusion…

Je retins ma respiration en repensant à la veille.

-… que je ne sais absolument pas si je suis gay ou pas !

Je ne disais de nouveau rien. Il m'avouait, là, sur mon lit qu'il était peut-être gay.

Et si c'était le cas, nous ne pourrions plus être amis, en tout cas pas aussi proches !

Pas que je sois homophobe, hein ! En fait si, quand même un peu !

J'eus une nausée mais elle fut interrompue par un murmure.

- J'ai peur.

Je portai alors mon regard sur lui et je vis qu'il avait fermé ses yeux où perlait de l'eau. J'eus de la peine pour lui. En plus, j'étais certain qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question avant mon arrivée.

- Pardon, dis-je en venant m'allonger près de lui. Pardon, pardon, pardon…

- C'est pas ta faute ! J'ai toujours été différent mais là…

Il pleura et me dit :

- Dray, j'veux pas gâcher notre amitié, j'veux pas !

- Chut, chut…

Je le pris dans mes bras en oubliant tout. Je voulais qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Il continua de sangloter un petit moment avant de redresser la tête et de me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Embrasse-moi… embrasse-moi comme tu le ferais pour une fille…

Une supplique… murmurée.

J'allais lui dire que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre que cela était impossible, car il avait déjà posé sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je ne lui laissai pas l'accès et tentai de le repousser quand je pus sentir ses larmes contre ma joue.

Il pleurait par ma faute !

Cette constatation me fit mal, alors je fermai les yeux et vraiment pour lui rendre service, j'ouvris ma bouche pour laisser passer sa langue.

J'étais un peu dégoûté, comme la première fois car là, c'était différent mais quand je me mis à penser à _elle_, mon corps perdit totalement le contrôle.

**POV Harry**

J'étais perdu et je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Mais même s'il m'avait refusé l'accès, il m'avait ensuite rendu ce service, et là, il m'embrassait à présent comme jamais et j'étais bien heureux de ne sentir aucune excitation.

J'allais d'ailleurs le repousser pour lui dire quand il monta sur moi en ondulant des hanches. Je pus sentir un certain membre bien dur contre mon aine et cela me fit frissonner.

De peur ou de dégoût, je n'en sus rien.

Quand il lâcha enfin ma bouche pour s'aventurer dans mon cou, j'allais m'apprêter à lui dire de stopper, que c'était bon, que j'avais ma réponse, que j'étais fixé… mais sa mère débarqua dans la chambre.

- Les garçons, le déj… oh… pardon !

Mais Dray était toujours en train de… putain il me faisait quoi là !

**POV Draco**

Je m'appliquais à lui faire un splendide suçon quand elle me repoussa avec une certaine force.

- Bordel Dray, tu m'fais quoi là ?

Je secouai la tête car ce n'était pas _elle_, _elle_ n'était pas là.

Je me souvins brusquement de tout, de mon geste. De la demande de mon ami et de mon emportement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon œuvre et j'eus un coup en plein cœur. _Elle_ l'aurait adoré mon suçon, elle les aimait toujours, elle était heureuse que je montre à tout le monde qu'elle était avec moi.

- Dray ?

- Elle aimait les suçons, dis-je piteux en me posant à côté de lui.

-…

Je posai les mains sur ma tête pour tenter de revenir dans mon semi-rêve où nous étions tous les deux mais mon ami m'en empêcha en me disant :

- Ta mère vient de nous voir… si on rajoute à ça ton père, on est morts !

- Ca t'a fait quoi ? Demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

Il monta sur moi, se plaçant de ce fait à califourchon. Il enleva ensuite mes mains. Je pus voir que son visage s'ornait d'un magnifique sourire mais moi, je n'en connaissais pas la signification et cela me fit soudain peur.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sentir ? Sentir quoi ?

- C'est qui l'abruti maintenant ? Dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Heu… commençai-je.

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et me dit ensuite à l'oreille :

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

Je compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait et le serrai dans mes bras.

- Tant mieux car sinon, on n'aurait pas pu être amis, lâchai-je avec soulagement.

- Tant mieux alors, murmura-t-il.

- Allez, on va déjeuner, j'ai faim moi ! M'exclamai-je.

- Ok, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions tous à table, autour d'un plat de pancakes et d'œufs brouillés. Mes parents étaient muets depuis notre arrivée, mais je pouvais voir que mon père me jetait des regards noirs.

Je soufflai car maintenant, je devais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il fallait avouer que je n'avais pas franchement une bonne explication pour ce qu'ils avaient vu dans ma chambre.

Le repas venait de se terminer et j'allais me lever pour rejoindre ma chambre, échappant ainsi aux explications que je ne voulais pas donner à mes parents, quand je reçus un coup sur mon pied.

- Aieeeeeuuuuu !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda ma mère.

- Rien, marmonnai-je en jetant un regard noir à mon ami tout en me massant le pied.

- Bon, quand alliez-vous nous le dire ? Demanda ma mère trop sérieuse à mon goût.

- Dire quoi ? Demandai-je en fourrant dans ma bouche un bout de pain trainant sur la table pour me donner un peu de temps.

- Que vous étiez ensemble !

- Nous ne sommes… commença Harry mais je le coupai.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous le dire !

Sans aucune autre explication, je quittai la table et partis dans le jardin.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'avais répondu ça, car je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mais le regard de mon père quand ma mère avait posé sa question m'avait poussé à répondre _ça_. Et là, je regrettais mon geste mais j'étais trop fier pour revenir à table et répondre la vérité.

Je marchai d'un pas décidé vers la petite balancelle et y pris place. J'avais de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas.

Je fermai les yeux et inclinai la tête en arrière. Il y avait une petite chaleur créée par un rayon de soleil, chose rare ici, qui me fit du bien. Je me balançai alors tout doucement, me délectant du moment.

Je pouvais entendre la nature autour de moi et ce petit moment de calme me permit de réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire. J'avais menti et cela sur le dos de mon seul ami. Ami que je venais d'abandonner auprès de mes parents en ayant laissé planer le doute sur une probable relation plus qu'amicale.

Je me redressai à cette constatation et allais repartir mettre les choses au clair quand je vis mon ami venir vers moi. Je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'était pas content mais alors pas content du tout. Je déglutis car j'avais vraiment foiré au repas, et dire ce que j'avais dit n'était pas intelligent.

Je m'attendais à recevoir un coup mais quand il fut près de moi, il s'assit et ne dit rien. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me lançai :

- Je regrette mais voir la tête de mon père m'a fait perdre la mienne.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Tout gâcher ! Tu as des parents aimants qui font attention à toi et toi, tu fais tout pour perdre ce que moi je t'envie !

- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu as raison pour ma mère et j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur elle, mais mon père n'est rien de tout ça !

Je me levai et en le surplombant je repris :

- Je n'suis son fils que pour regarder les matchs de baseball et pour bien se faire voir par ma mère ! Avant d'être ici, il ne me regardait même pas et c'est pas en une semaine qu'on devient un père parfait et s'il veut vraiment que je le considère comme tel, il va en baver !

**POV Harry**

Je regardai Draco qui était rouge de colère, debout devant moi.

Là, j'eus des remords.

Je l'avais une fois de plus jugé sans comprendre.

La terre était quand même mal faite en définitive, car moi j'avais un père trop présent, m'aimant par ses coups et je voulais juste disparaître à ses yeux et Draco, lui, avait un père pseudo présent dont il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : exister à ses yeux.

- Pardon, dis-je en me levant et en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je pouvais sentir son corps tendu et tremblant contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire d'autre, alors je le serrai très fort.

- J'veux qu'il se rende compte que je suis son fils et pas un étranger à qui on doit se faire bien voir… ou alors, je veux qu'il disparaisse de nos vies, nous n'en serons que mieux sans lui.

J'allais lui dire qu'il s'y prenait peut-être mal quand la pluie se mit à tomber tout à coup. Je lui pris sa main et l'entrainai à l'intérieur de la villa. Le peu de temps que nous étions restés sous la pluie nous avaient complètement trempés et quand nous fûmes enfin à l'abri, Narcissa nous ordonna de nous déshabiller pour lui donner nos vêtements et de nous sécher.

**POV** **Draco **_(Un peu plus tard)_

- Tu es sûr que ton père en a ? Me demanda Ry'.

- Oui, répondis-je tout bas pour éviter de me faire choper par mes parents.

- Ok alors, je te couvre, me dit-il pendant que je pénétrais dans le bureau de mon père.

Une fois la porte fermée, je marchai droit vers le bureau où j'ouvris tous les tiroirs afin trouver ce que je recherchais. Au bout de quatre tiroirs, je trouvais enfin le coin « Prévention » de mon père où je pris quelques préservatifs ainsi que des petits sachets de lubrifiant.

Je remis ensuite tout le reste en place pour éviter que mon cher père ne me tombe dessus, car même si je jouais au couple avec Harry, je ne voulais pas que le fait que nous étions aussi intimes lui effleure l'esprit. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, un frisson de dégoût me traversa le dos.

- Dray, quelqu'un monte ! Entendis-je de derrière la porte.

Je ressortis en vitesse et emportai avec moi dans ma chambre un Harry paniqué !

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sous le jet d'eau chaude et je repensais sans cesse à cette journée. Si Harry n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir dans ce que j'avais révélé sur mes propres attentes vis-à-vis de mon père, je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu le cœur à sortir. Mais il avait été là, il m'avait soutenu et compris. Il avait même accepté de jouer au petit-ami pour faire chier mon père.

J'étais déjà tout excité de vivre le futur pétage de plombs de ce dernier, lui et ses bonnes paroles. Bon, je ne pensais pas trop profiter de mon ami, seulement quelques petites allusions et quelques petits gestes de tendresse devant mon père et certainement que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine.

Je passai ma tête sous le jet et pris le shampoing. Plus le temps avançait et plus je me détendais rien qu'à penser que j'allais goûter de nouveau au sexe et en plus, anal. La seule expérience que j'avais vécue était mon petit moment avec Cho, Judith n'ayant jamais voulu essayer en disant que cette position était avilissante. Moi je trouvais cette position très excitante au contraire !

- Dray, tu t'es noyé ?

- Encore 5 minutes ! Criai-je.

Mon petit Ry' était aussi excité qu'une puce à l'idée de vivre sa première expérience et même toutes les parties de PlayStation n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer.

Autant hier soir il avait eu peur, ne voulant pas venir avec moi, autant depuis le diner, il me tapait sur les nerfs avec toutes ses questions débiles du genre « Et si je jouis trop vite ? » « Et si elle refuse ? » « Et si je ne sais pas m'y prendre ? ». Mon Dieu, même moi, je ne m'étais pas posé autant de questions pour ma première fois.

Oui, mais tu as stressé la première fois qui a suivi les règles de Judith, me souffla une petite voix.

- Ta gueule !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais répondu à cette petite voix interne tout haut et je me sentis idiot. Ne voulant plus penser à _elle_, je me lavai rapidement, en colère contre cette constatation qui faisait revenir en tête des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Après un bon savonnage, je me rinçai et sortis de la douche. Je pus voir dans le miroir, qui surplombait mon lavabo, que mon corps était rouge tomate tellement j'avais frotté.

**POV Harry**

Je ne tenais plus en place et je tournais en rond dans cette chambre trop petite tout à coup. Et ce petit con qui trainait ! Il était déjà presque 16H45 et si mes souvenirs étaient bons, le rendez-vous était fixé pour 17H00. J'avais hâte de vivre ce que j'avais entraperçu hier soir et entendre toutes les phrases rassurantes que Dray m'avait dites m'avait donné de plus en plus envie de passer le pas. En plus, je ne serai pas seul, il sera là si cela se passait mal et ça, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

- Me voilà !

Je le vis tout pimpant devant la salle de bains et j'eus un sourire.

- Oh mon chéri, tu es magnifique, dis-je avec une voix féminine.

Il rit à gorge déployée et je le suivis sans mal. Après quelques minutes, il s'avança vers moi et me dit entre deux éclats :

- Toi aussi mon mignon !

Il explosa à nouveau de rire et nous nous engouffrâmes dans les escaliers tous deux pris dans notre fou rire, main dans la main, pour jouer le jeu du couple.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je voyais les arbres défiler à toute allure vu que Dray roulait bien trop vite pour ne pas être trop en retard, et plus les arbres passaient devant mes yeux, plus je paniquais. Je voulais retourner dans mon lit ou plutôt le lit de Draco où je me sentais étrangement en sécurité.

Ce fut le bruit des pneus sur la terre qui m'alarma encore plus.

- J'veux pas y aller, dis-je en le faisant sursauter.

- Pourquoi ?

Il stoppa aussi la voiture et j'en fus heureux.

- Parce que je fais une erreur, je ne devrais pas être ici, je ne veux pas que cette fille me fasse toutes ces choses et… et…

- Respire… voilà… calme-toi mon vieux.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et y appliquait une légère pression.

-…

- Tu veux vraiment rentrer ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis à sa question et je pus me rendre compte que non, je ne voulais pas rentrer, j'avais juste peur et comme à chaque fois que j'avais cette sensation, je voulais fuir.

- Bon, la question est réglée ! On va baiser ce soir, dit-il tout enthousiaste en redémarrant.

- Tu vas baiser, moi je vais juste me faire…

- Te faire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dis-je en colère qu'il joue avec mes nerfs déjà à rude épreuve.

- Si tu ne sais pas le dire, comment veux-tu le vivre ?

- Jevaismefairesucer, dis-je à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ! J'ai rien capté Ry' !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et dis d'une voix assurée :

- Je vais me faire sucer !

- Parfait !

**POV** **Draco**

Il n'aurait pas fait long feu à New York avec sa retenue sur ce sujet mon petit Ry'.

J'en revenais pas qu'il avait du mal à dire « Je vais me faire sucer ».

Moi, je n'avais aucun mal à le dire, et j'en avais encore moins à le vivre.

J'avais d'ailleurs hâte car l'air de rien, je n'avais plus rien fait depuis…

- Dray…

- Hum ?

- Parle-moi s'te plait…

- Très bien… alors cher Harry…

Je fis une pause et dis, tout piteux :

-… ben désolé mais là, rien ne me vient, j'suis trop excité !

- Pas grave… mets la radio ! Me dit-il.

- Ok.

La seconde suivante, _Stan « D'Eminem et Dido »_ remplissait l'habitacle.

Pourquoi il avait encore fallu que je pense à elle alors que j'allais enfin recommencer à vivre ?

Mais je ne pus réfléchir sur cette question plus longtemps car nous étions arrivés. Lavande était d'ailleurs déjà là !

Je devais bien l'avouer, elle n'était pas des plus moches. Elle était d'ailleurs jolie avec sa petite jupe en jeans et ses hautes chaussettes noires. Mais elle n'était pas _elle_, et rien que pour ça, elle n'avait aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Pour moi, c'était juste un vagin et une bouche sur pattes ou le cas échéant, un petit cul à fourrer !

- Dis-moi Dray, on va faire ça où exactement ? Me demanda Ry' en faisant un geste autour de nous.

Effectivement, à part nos voitures, si je pouvais appeler l'épave de Lavande « voiture », je n'avais pas prévu d'endroit et même si j'étais pour le faire en voiture, à deux c'était déjà assez étroit mais avec trois personnes…

- Eh bien, on verra bien avec Lavande si elle a une idée, répondis-je en éteignant le moteur et en sortant de la voiture.

- Vous êtes en retard, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin, dit Lavande de très mauvaise humeur.

- La faute à qui, dis-je en regardant Harry.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé tout ce temps dans la salle de bains à me pomponner…

J'éclatai de rire en m'approchant de Lavande pour me faire pardonner mais aussi parce que je devais lui glisser à l'oreille de ne faire aucune remarque à Ry'.

- C'est Harry ton copain ?

- Oui, dis-je en la défiant de dire quoi que se soit.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça de lui, murmura-t-elle.

Je regardai derrière moi et vis que Ry' était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées alors j'attaquai. Je vins me placer tout près d'elle et je lui glissai à l'oreille :

- Ne fais aucune remarque à propos de Ry' sur ce qui va suivre car il n'a aucune expérience…

Je la sentis hocher la tête et elle me demanda :

- Je dois lui… enfin, je veux dire…

- Fais-lui au moins une pipe… pour le reste je ne peux t'obliger à rien.

-…

- Pourquoi au fait, repris-je me détachant d'elle mais en murmurant. Pourquoi te pose-t-il un problème ? Il n'est pas malade tu sais !

- Ben… il est bizarre depuis que sa mère est morte et j'sais pas… il me fait froid dans le dos !

Je serrai les mâchoires et vis très bien qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Je voulais lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule à cette pétasse !

- Dray… alors, on reste ou on part ?

- Comment ça partir ? S'exclama Lavande.

Vu sa tête déconfite, j'eus envie de lui jouer un petit jeu.

- Eh bien vu qu'il te pose problème, nous repartons…

Je tournai les talons et sans avoir le temps de dire « ouf », je vis Lavande aller vers mon ami et sans le prévenir, elle lui roula une pelle magistrale.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 14.1 est publié.** _Il fait 14 pages, 4.160 mots._

**Que dire ? A part que j'espère que votre lecture vous a plu !**

**Bon, je pourrais aussi dire qu'Harry se pose les bonnes questions, au contraire de Draco qui reste campé sur ses positions d'hétéro.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 14.1 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2013_


	18. Chapitre 14 2 : Le nirvana ? Partie 3

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Eh bien voilà. La petite trilogie « Le nirvana ? » va être clôturée avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14.2 : Le nirvana ? Partie 3/3**

**POV Harry **_(Même jour avec un petit retour en arrière - le samedi 09 septembre 2000)_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ?

Et je ne savais même pas si je devais les rejoindre ou pas !

Je restai alors près de la voiture et tout à coup, je me souvins où j'étais.

J'étais sur _sa_ falaise.

Je regardai l'horizon et je me fis la réflexion qu'elle avait vu ce paysage avant de mourir, cela avait été la dernière chose qu'elle avait vue.

Étrangement, autant quand je venais ici seul, je me sentais mal, autant ici, j'étais bien. Était-ce dû au fait que je n'étais plus seul, que je m'apprêtais à devenir un homme comme me l'avait si bien dit Dray ?

En pensant à lui, je me souvins qu'il parlait avec Lavande Malory et je leur jetai un regard. Ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation, et rester seul me pesait moralement.

Soit on partait, soit je les rejoignais, mais je ne resterai pas ici, dans mon coin, une minute de plus.

- Dray… alors, on reste ou on part ? Criai-je.

Bien sûr, je n'eus aucune réponse, je m'appuyai donc sur la voiture, le regard dans le vide. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une bouche sur la mienne. Et cette bouche n'était pas celle de mon ami !

Une langue s'insinua en moi et d'un regard, je confirmai mon idée.

Lavande m'embrassait pour je ne savais quelle raison mais je m'en foutais. Une bataille des plus bestiales commença et je me sentais bien.

**POV Draco**

Les voir s'embrasser aussi fiévreusement me donna envie de les rejoindre et je vins me placer derrière elle. Je me plaquai contre ses fesses et je pus très clairement entendre un gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

- Continuez ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi, dis-je en tout en passant mes mains sous le petit pull dans le but de pétrir cette poitrine si alléchante dans ce petit haut serré.

Tout en remuant du bassin contre elle, je fis rouler entre mes doigts ses petites pointes durcies.

Je déposai également la tête sur son épaule car l'air de rien, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis si longtemps que ça en était encore plus intense et pourtant, je ne faisais rien.

- Han !

Je pus reconnaitre la voix d'Harry dans ce grognement et mus par une curiosité, je jetai un œil. J'eus un sourire quand je vis sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges. Je fis alors descendre mon regard et vis le pourquoi du comment : Lavande le masturbait !

- Bordel ! Dit Harry.

J'accentuai mes mouvements de bassin et bientôt, je ne pus résister.

**POV** **Lavande**

- Han ! Grogna Harry quand je pris son sexe en main.

Je devais dire que je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde d'être partie embrasser Harry. Il le faisait divinement bien.

Mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Être prise comme ça, entre deux hommes, sentir le sexe de l'un derrière moi, se frotter sans pudeur, et l'autre dans ma main, me rendaient complètent excitée. Et avoir senti cette bouche contre la mienne quelques secondes plus tôt, ne me laissant aucun répit, avait été si nouveau pour moi.

- Bordel ! Dit Harry.

Je souris et commençai à laisser traîner ma langue sur son cou. Autant avant je ne voulais pas faire ça avec lui, autant là, je mourais d'envie de plus, beaucoup plus de sa part.

- Putain Lavande… je vais te défoncer ton p'tit cul, entendis-je au creux de mon oreille.

Je sentis alors des mains s'immiscer sous ma jupe et franchir la barrière de mon sous-vêtement complètement humide. Un doigt appuya alors sur mon clitoris et inconsciemment, je serrai plus fortement ma main autour du sexe d'Harry. Je le vis redresser sa tête et en une seconde, il avait de nouveau pris ma bouche d'assaut.

J'étais si bien, là, entre leurs mains.

Oui, leurs mains, car Harry avait enfin découvert qu'avec ma bouche, il y avait un corps.

Ses mains étaient placées sur mes seins et il leur donnait une légère pression, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire mal.

**POV** **Harry**

Seigneur tout puissant, que cette main me faisait du bien !

Je devais bien me l'avouer, toucher cette poitrine m'excitait encore plus. Et puis je sentais venir le plaisir… beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Mais il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas normale, je me sentais mal à l'aise de sentir cette bouche contre la mienne à long terme.

Était-ce le fait que pour moi, un baiser devait dire beaucoup plus qu'un simple désir ?

Je n'en savais rien mais je quittai ses lèvres pour partir migrer vers son cou. Je n'eus malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour m'y aventurer car je me vidai dans cette main très habile. Je n'émis aucun son, à l'inverse d'hier soir dans mon salon.

Je reprenais à présent une respiration normale quand je sentis ma chemise être tirée vers le bas. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil et vis que Lavande était penchée en avant. J'eus pendant une seconde cette maudite question du pourquoi elle faisait ça, quand je me sentis légèrement poussé en arrière. Je regardai alors mieux et je vis Dray, les yeux fermés, faire un mouvement assez…

Mon Dieu ! Il baisait Lavande, là, comme ça… pratiquement contre moi !

**POV** **Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Vu l'intensité de son humidité, je la doigtai immédiatement avec deux doigts, pour lui procurer plus de plaisir. Quand elle fut assez mouillée, je fis glisser mes doigts de son sexe à son anus pour la préparer à me recevoir.

Je lui mis mon index dans cet antre plus étroit, plus chaud, et c'était étrange mais pas dépaysant.

Mon sexe durcit encore plus.

Après seulement quelques va-et-vient, je mis un autre doigt et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, un troisième rejoignit vite ses copains. Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux quelques secondes et de mon autre main, je sortis mon sexe de mon jeans.

Une fois fait, j'enlevai mes doigts de son corps pour prendre une capote dans ma poche. Je l'ouvris à l'aide de mes dents et l'enroulai sur ma longueur. Je pris ensuite soin d'y appliquer le lubrifiant.

Quand j'eus terminé, je passai la main sur son dos pour lui faire comprendre de se pencher un peu et la pénétrai doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal pour que l'on puisse continuer notre petit arrangement. Une fois entièrement en elle, je fis des petits mouvements de bassin.

Sentir de nouveau des chairs autour mon sexe me fit fermer les yeux.

C'était si bon, si chaud, si étroit !

Je plaçai les mains sur ses hanches et accélérai de plus en plus, content des bruits qu'elle émettait. Malheureusement, n'ayant plus pratiqué depuis un long moment, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour éjaculer en elle.

Elle hurla son plaisir et là, en elle, sentant sa peau se resserrer contre mon sexe, je me rendis compte que sa voix n'était pas _la_ sienne. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir ce que je venais de faire. Là, avec une autre.

Si Judith revenait maintenant vers moi, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas !

Mais je vis aussi mon ami, les joues rouges, me jeter un regard qui me disait clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise, et je pris soudain conscience de ce que je venais de faire, avec lui à proximité. Je m'enlevai alors du cul de Lavande, retirai la capote et la jetai au loin puis remballai mon sexe déjà mou en m'éloignant.

- Je… je… je suis désolé, dis-je en évitant son regard.

- …

- J'n'ai pas de mot, entendis-je dire Lavande en réajustant ses vêtements et en frottant le sperme qui avait échoué sur le devant de sa jupe.

- Ne dis rien alors, m'empressai-je de dire.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti, je ne voulais pas entendre mon erreur de sa bouche.

- Ohhh… attends, je vais m'occuper de toi, dit-elle envers Harry.

Je la vis se mettre à genoux et engloutir la bite de Ry'.

**POV** **Harry**

J'étais ailleurs, toujours choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer et des excuses de mon ami, quand je sentis quelque chose de chaud autour de mon sexe.

Je baissai la tête et je restai bouche ouverte sous cette vue.

Je voyais cette bouche glisser sur mon membre tout en léchant chaque centimètre de ma longueur. Je laissai sortir des sons inintelligibles d'entre mes lèvres et m'agrippai à sa tête. Je bougeai en rythme pour accentuer cette sensation bien mieux qu'une main et quand j'entendis Dray gémir, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir qu'il se masturbait en nous regardant.

Ce sale con se masturbait en nous regardant !

Il nous prenait pour qui ? Des stars de porno ?

Puis je me rendis compte que même sous son regard, je ne débandais pas alors, pour une fois, je vidai mon esprit pour vivre ces sensations tellement nouvelles. Et cette langue qui parcourait mon gland avec un tel acharnement que j'avais envie d'en pleurer tellement c'était bon.

Au moment où elle aspira mon sexe totalement en bouche, je ne pus empêcher un grognement animal de sortir face à cette nouvelle sensation et sans le voir venir, je me vidai dans cette chaleur.

**POV** **Draco**

Je vis très distinctement du sperme sortir de la bouche de Lavande et je me vidai en trois jets puissants. Faire ça me rappela toutes les autres fois où moi et mes potes nous nous étions tour à tour cachés dans nos débuts pour profiter de la vue des filles baisées. C'était tellement mieux qu'un film.

Et là, j'en avais encore la confirmation.

Je me rhabillai et j'eus juste le temps d'empêcher mon ami de faire une énorme connerie.

- NON !

Je tirai Lavande en arrière et regardai ensuite Ry' pour qu'il imprime bien cette phrase.

- Elle vient d'avoir ta queue en bouche et toi, tu vas l'embrasser ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Putain Ry', c'est dégoûtant… même moi je ne le faisais pas avec… avec elle, murmurai-je en fin de phrase.

Il écarquilla les yeux et souffla un « Merci mec » avant de s'appuyer contre la voiture.

- Bon, il est tard les gars… je vais y aller !

- Ouais, dis-je sans même lui lancer un regard.

- Je vous embrasse pas vu que je vous dégoûte, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix assez dure.

Je ne fis même pas attention quand elle passa très près de nous et je pris le chemin du côté conducteur. Je pouvais sentir que je tremblais mais je fis tout mon possible pour nous ramener à la villa.

Le retour se fit en silence et cela me fit le plus grand bien. Je voulais oublier tout, un instant, et croire que j'étais à New York, sur le chemin du retour vers l'appartement. Faire semblant que je venais de quitter _son_ lit douillet, _ses_ bras aimants et _sa_ chaleur corporelle à elle.

Était-ce pour ça qu'elle m'avait trompé ?

La cause était-elle que je refusais de l'embrasser après une pipe ?

Et d'ailleurs, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais maintenant, je me devais de le faire.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle trompé ?

M'avait-elle aimé ?

M'aurait-elle quitté ou aurait-elle continué à jouer double jeu si je n'étais pas tombé sur eux à la soirée ?

Toutes ces questions me frustraient au plus haut point, car je savais au fond de moi-même que je n'aurai jamais les réponses, que je ne saurai jamais pourquoi j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie, pourquoi j'étais vide depuis ce soir-là.

- Dray ca va ?

Un simple murmure mais qui me rassura un tout petit peu. Je n'étais plus seul, Harry était là, et je comptais pour lui comme il comptait pour moi.

- Ca va, dis-je en secouant la tête pour sortir toutes ces questions de là.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, dis-je en allumant la radio.

**POV** **Harry**

Plus un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis notre retour et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Même ses parents ne savaient pas quoi dire pour qu'il sorte de son mutisme.

Au repas, pendant le film ou même depuis que nous étions dans sa chambre, dans son lit, pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre nous et je commençais à avoir peur.

Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je l'ai trompée pour la première fois aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et vis qu'il était sur son dos, fixant le plafond.

- Je l'ai perdue définitivement aujourd'hui sur la falaise…

Je compris qu'il parlait de cette fille, cette fille qui l'avait détruit et j'eus mal au cœur.

Était-il si loin qu'il croyait qu'il était toujours avec elle ?

- Si elle revient vers moi un jour, elle ne me pardonnera pas, continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dis-je ayant peur de dire une connerie.

- Si ! Dit-il en se tournant vers moi. J'ai forcément fait un truc pour qu'elle me trompe, pour qu'elle me quitte !

Que dire ? C'était peut-être vrai après tout !

- Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez doux avec elle, pas assez tendre. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus romantique et tout le tralala … lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats.

Il se mit à pleurer et je le pris dans mes bras.

Il ne cessait de répéter toutes ces choses et après un bon moment, il ne dit plus rien et s'endormit.

Mon t-shirt était mouillé de ses larmes mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il devait passer par là de toute manière. Ce n'était pas sain d'attendre une fille qui ne reviendrait jamais. Et en y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'il pratiquait le sexe depuis cette fille et cela avait certainement dû lui ouvrir les yeux.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos en le gardant contre mon torse et repensai à cette journée.

Un petit sourire vint se plaquer sur mon visage.

Je n'avais certes pas baisé réellement mais pour moi, j'avais fais un grand pas. Et je ne le regrettais pas.

En y repensant, le fait que Dray ait fait _ça_ de cette manière-là ne me choquait plus tant que ça. Je n'avais rien vu à proprement parler, juste ressenti les mouvements du bassin à travers Lavande.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je fus sorti de mon sommeil par un poids sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Dray sur moi, entre mes jambes, bougeant des hanches, mimant l'acte sexuel. Je pouvais sentir son sexe dur contre le mien, mou. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir analyser ses mots.

« Pardon Jud', pardon bébé, pardonne-moi, je t'aime tant, s'il te plait… »

Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'immobiliser car même s'il parlait, il était dans un rêve.

Je m'écartai ensuite quand même de cette dureté très gênante et après quelques paroles réconfortantes, il se tut et repartit dans un sommeil plus doux.

Autant je dormis bien à ses côtés, autant mon sommeil fut coupé en plusieurs parties à cause de ses rêves des plus explicites.

**POV** **Draco**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et comme un automate, je regardai l'heure. Il était 4H35 du matin et j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir réveillé mon ami.

Je me recouchai en douceur et me tournai vers lui.

Des larmes dévalaient mes joues pour mourir sur mon oreiller mais je m'en foutais. J'avais encore rêvé d'elle mais cette fois-ci, elle me faisait des milliers de reproches de plus en plus blessants. Ensuite, j'avais revécu cette maudite scène à la fête, leurs corps pleins de sueur, leurs mots d'amour…

Je tremblai et mus d'un désir soudain, je soulevai le bras de mon ami et me blottis contre lui. Je fus heureux de ne pas le réveiller et il ne me fallut qu'une bonne demi-heure pour me rendormir avec la sensation de son corps chaud contre moi, cette chaleur rassurante et sécurisante.

J'avais l'étrange sentiment que dans ses bras à lui, les cauchemars ne viendraient pas me visiter le reste de ma nuit.

* * *

**Voilà ! La trilogie « Le nirvana ? » vient de se clôturer avec la publication du chapitre 14.2. **_Ce dernier fait 10 pages, 3. 032 mots._

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Comment avez-vous trouvez mon petit moment « falaise » ? J'ai essayé de le rendre crédible, n'ayant jamais au grand jamais vécu ça de près ou de loin ! Donc, là, je navigue à l'aveugle et j'ai essayé de construire ce moment en m'aidant des petites anecdotes dites par mes amis de la gente masculine sur leurs performances.**

**Ne me tuez pas non plus de faire déprimer notre cher Draco car il devait bien passer par là. Il devait enfin ouvrir les yeux ! Et j'espère aussi que les réactions d'Harry vous plaisent.**

**Je vais vous laisser, ayant déjà retenu beaucoup de votre temps. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 14.2 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2013_


	19. Chapitre 15 : Pardon mon fils…

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! Il est très tôt et ne sachant pas quoi vous dire, ayant encore la tête dans le c**, _Mdr_, je vais juste vous dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pardon mon fils…**

**POV Harry **_(Le dimanche 10 septembre 2000)_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais une douleur dans le bras droit. Je tentai de le bouger mais il était bloqué. Je me forçai donc à ouvrir les yeux et la clarté de la pièce m'agressa sans remords.

Il me fallut une bonne minute pour pouvoir garder mes paupières ouvertes et une fois que ces dernières purent regarder ce qu'il ce passait, j'eus un petit mouvement de recul.

Je ne l'avais même pas senti et pourtant il était là, à moitié sur moi.

- Dray !

Rien. Je tentai de le secouer en bougeant mon corps mais rien, aucune réaction de sa part.

- Draco ! Dis-je plus fort.

Il se redressa d'un coup, regardant son réveil et il souffla. De quoi, ça je ne le savais pas !

- Bon sang, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps, me dit-il en passant au-dessus de moi comme si s'était naturel et en filant dans la salle de bains.

Je fixai la porte par laquelle il avait disparu.

Ce mec était vraiment atteint ma parole, me dis-je intérieurement.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je me rallongeai un peu mieux et me décalai même sur la droite pour profiter de la chaleur de son ancienne place. J'avais rarement aussi bien dormi depuis vendredi soir, même malgré mon sommeil entrecoupé et cela, je ne pouvais le mettre que sur le dos de mon ami.

Le fait qu'il soit là, près de moi, ou plutôt que j'étais chez lui, en sécurité loin de mon père, m'avait permis de vraiment dormir comme quand _elle_ était encore là…

- Les garçons ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

C'était la mère de Draco.

- Oui, on est réveillés, criai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je la vis pénétrer dans la chambre, un plateau rempli de nourriture en main.

- Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez un petit-déjeuner au lit. Où est Draco ?

- Ici maman, dit ce dernier en sortant de la salle de bains une serviette enroulée autour des hanches.

Il lui fit la bise, lui prit le plateau des mains et le posa sur son bureau. Sa mère quitta la chambre et Draco, sans aucune gêne, retira la serviette qui entourait ses hanches, je tournai la tête mal à l'aise, et je pus entendre les portes de sa garde-robe s'ouvrir. Après un petit moment, je tentai de regarder à nouveau et je vis qu'il enfilait un jeans.

- T'as pas faim ? Me dit-il après quelques secondes en boutonnant la chemise qu'il enfilait.

- Si, si… mais …

- Ne me dit pas que… bon sang Ry'… je suis pareil que toi ! Tu faisais comment avant dans les douches après le cours de gym ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je les prends seul ! Dis-je mal à l'aise en allant prendre un toast de marmelade qui devait certainement être à l'orange.

- Ok, je prendrai mes habits la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ?

- Ben oui…

- Dray, ce weekend était unique… mon père ne partira pas tous les weekends.

- Ah merde ! Comment va-t-on faire alors pour samedi prochain ?

- Aucune idée et là, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser…

Il ne me dit plus rien, prit le plateau, passa de nouveau au-dessus de moi et nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner en silence. D'ailleurs, si je réfléchissais bien, nous étions plus souvent silencieux entre nous. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas… j'aimais son silence… je me sentais bien avec lui.

Je devais aussi avouer que ce petit-déj' était excellent.

- Ry', tu peux aller te laver tu sais ! Me dit Draco quand j'eus fini de manger mon dernier toast.

- Cool, merci !

Je me faufilai aussi vite dans sa salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche !

**POV** **Draco**

Je le regardai partir vers la salle de bains et le temps qu'il prit pour se laver, je me décidai à descendre le plateau. Quand je fus dans la cuisine, je tombai sur mon père entre les cuisses de ma mère, qui était elle-même assise sur le plan de travail.

- Heu, dis-je ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Je restai aussi planté là, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas assisté à ça !

- Oh… Draco…

Ma mère se retira promptement et remit son chemisier ainsi que sa jupe convenablement. Elle était rouge de honte et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire.

Mon père jeta un regard à ma mère et il partit à l'étage. Ma mère me fit un sourire timide et me prit le plateau des mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire une bise sur la joue tellement elle était adorable.

Toujours accompagné de mon fou rire, je repris le chemin de ma chambre, non sans choper un dvd au hasard au cas où. Quand je passai devant la porte du bureau de mon père, j'entendis un faible :

- Draco…

- Oui papa ?

- Pourrais-je te parler deux minutes ?

Ça y est, j'y étais. La fameuse conversation où j'allais enfin découvrir la face cachée de mon père.

Il allait certainement me demander de ne plus venir ici avec Harry, voire même me proposer une cure pour redevenir normal. La chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais déjà normal et que je faisais ça pour le faire chier. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je soufflai pour me donner la force d'être déçu définitivement et je pénétrai dans la pièce. Il était assis sur son fauteuil de cuir hors de prix et me suivait du regard. Il m'indiqua le petit fauteuil devant son bureau où je pris place. Autant j'avais tout fait pour arriver à _ça_, autant là, je voulais reculer, garder mes illusions, mes espoirs cachés.

- Écoute mon fils, je n'ai pas été très présent à New York et aujourd'hui je le regrette…

Il se leva et vint se placer devant moi, une fesse sur son bureau et continua :

-… mais je veux me rattraper, je veux être un père pour toi, un bon père.

Sans m'y attendre, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit au creux de l'oreille ces trois petits mots qui me faisait autant souffrir dans mes cauchemars mais qui, ici, me firent chaud au cœur.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sans mon accord, comme d'habitude, et après un petit moment d'étreinte, il me repoussa et essuya mes larmes.

- J'ai complètement raté mon rôle à tes côtés Draco et je compte me racheter. Je t'aime mon fils et à partir de maintenant, je vais te le prouver chaque jour.

Il repartit aussi vite derrière son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir. Je dirais même _le tiroir_ où j'avais dérobé quelques trucs hier sans sa permission.

- Et sache que je t'aime comme tu es !

Il revint vers moi avec une petite pochette contenant quelques préservatifs et des petits sachets de lubrifiants.

- J'aimerais que tu te protèges avec ton petit-ami.

Il me mit la pochette dans les mains et je pus voir qu'avec, il y avait aussi une petite brochure « _Comment s'unir en sécurité ?_ ». Là, je devais dire que j'étais sur le cul.

- Je tiens aussi à te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement des derniers jours. Sache que je n'ai aucun souci face à ton homosexualité, c'est juste que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu l'étais.

- Papa…

- La seule chose que j'aimerais, c'est que tu te protèges toujours, à chaque rapport… on n'est jamais trop prudents.

- Papa, dis-je la voix plus forte.

- Quoi Draco ?

- Je… je ne…

Voir son regard si sincère dans le mien me fit perdre la tête. Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire était… trop beau.

- Oui ? Redemanda-t-il.

Je me détachai de lui et baissai la tête.

- Écoute papa, je ne suis pas exactement homo… Ry' et moi on est juste amis et vous êtes tombés sur nous à de très mauvais moments. Je… je faisais tout pour que tu montres réellement qui tu étais depuis hier matin. Tous les gestes avec Ry' était faits exprès et…

- Stop !

Je relevai la tête et vis que mon père était au bord des larmes.

- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il courut vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé… si seulement j'avais réalisé plutôt que j'étais un con fini… si seulement…

Il se mit à pleurer et je pus entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Une autre paire de bras s'enroula autour de moi et je sentis une bouche sur ma tempe.

- On va s'en sortir et combattre tes fantômes mon chéri…

Ma mère !

Avait-elle écouté notre conversation ?

**POV** **Harry**

Mais où était-il donc passé ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal car je ne voulais pas rester seul dans sa chambre mais je n'avais pas le courage d'en sortir. Et j'étais bêtement là, assis sur le bord de son lit, comme si ce dernier allait me manger, et je me sentais pathétique.

Et puis ma culpabilité était pesante.

Comment avais-je pu faire ça ici, chez lui, sous son toit ?

Et d'abord, c'était quoi cette habitude de me masturber ces derniers jours ?

Avant, je n'en ressentais pas la moindre envie et là, sous cette douche, j'avais repensé, repensé à la falaise et cette bouche sur mon sexe, cette bouche chaude…

Merde !

Bon, fallait que je pense à quelque chose de radical. Mon père, oui voilà !

Merci papa, pensai-je ironiquement.

MON PÈRE !

Putain de bordel de merde !

Comment avais-je pu être aussi con ?

Je me levai en trombe et ouvris la porte en criant après mon ami. Il sortit d'une pièce les yeux rougis et je pus voir derrière lui ses parents.

- Quoi Ry' ?

- Je dois rentrer immédiatement chez moi, dis-je la peur dans la voix.

- Mince ! Putain, désolé !

Il m'empoigna le bras et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je pus entendre son père demander pourquoi être aussi pressés, mais il m'entrainait déjà dans le garage.

- Monte ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui obéis. J'avais même oublié mon sac, mais je m'en foutais. Si mon père était à la maison, j'étais mort !

- Bordel de porte ! Grouille, explosa-t-il.

A peine la porte du garage fut ouverte qu'il démarra en trombe. Tout le long du chemin de terre conduisant de sa maison à la route, il s'excusa d'avoir oublié et je ne pouvais que lui pardonner. J'avais moi-même oublié alors je n'allais pas lui en vouloir.

Quand il tourna à gauche sur la quatre-voies, je pus me rappeler que j'avais vu qu'il avait les yeux rougis en sortant de cette pièce.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Il se mit à rire, mais pas un rire joyeux.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire mais mon père s'est excusé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… il a même poussé le truc à me filer une pochette pour que l'on baise en sécurité.

Je ne dis rien pendant une bonne minute et quand il me jeta un regard en coin avec un petit sourire d'excuse, je lui souris en retour.

- Je suis ravi pour toi… mais leur as-tu dit…

- Ils savent pour nous deux… et sont un peu en colère d'avoir été bernés mais nous sommes déjà pardonnés !

- Cool, dis-je de plus en plus crispé car dans un virage, j'allais voir s'il était déjà là ou pas.

**POV** **James**

Je me garai et pris une grande inspiration. « _Pour nous ma_ _belle_ », dis-je prenant mon sac tout en sortant de la voiture.

Chaque pas que je faisais avec cette _chose_ était un supplice mais je devais le faire. Je n'en pouvais plus et Harry non plus. Je le voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était quand même sa mère !

Quand je fus chez moi, je pus me rendre compte que tout était en place et comme à chaque fois, je me rendis devant notre cheminée. Et elle était là, belle, souriante…

- Bientôt, bientôt, dis-je faiblement.

Je montai aussitôt à l'étage pour ranger mes affaires et cette chose. J'avais pris beaucoup de temps pour l'avoir et surtout beaucoup d'argent mais j'avais réussi. Certes, si j'étais passé par la voie légale, j'aurais eu moins de mal mais je ne voulais pas passer par cette voie-là.

Quand j'eus fini de tout ranger, je me dirigeai vers _sa_ chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la trouver vide. J'en sortis et allai jusqu'à la salle de bains mais aucun bruit n'en provenait.

Mon fils avait-il quitté la maison, faussant ainsi mon plan ?

Si c'était le cas, il allait me le payer très cher !

Je serrai les mains et crispai les mâchoires. Tout devait pourtant se passer comme prévu, je m'étais donné une petite semaine pour avoir son pardon et puis, j'aurais enfin fini. Mais non, il devait tout faire foirer ce sale petit con.

Je redescendis au salon et pris place dans le divan. Je devais m'en tenir au plan à tout prix s'il revenait et s'il ne le faisait pas avant, eh bien tant pis. J'étais enfin près de mon but, je n'allais pas le gâcher !

En même temps, sans lui, cela ne prenait plus autant de force, de sens.

Elle n'aimerait pas le savoir seul.

Je me mis donc à la supplier de ramener notre fils à la maison.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir vidé quatre bières, un bruit de freinage me fit sursauter. Je me levai aussi vite que possible et vis que c'était encore cette voiture noire. Celle de son « ami ».

Je sortis sur le porche et il me vit. Je pouvais voir que son ami le disputait mais mon fils agit quand même en homme et sortit de la voiture. Je pouvais au moins lui reconnaitre ça ! Il était courageux.

Il marcha vers moi et son ami sortit à son tour de sa voiture.

- Ry', reviens ici !

- C'est bon Dray, à demain, lui dit-il sans se retourner.

Il passa près de moi et quand je fus sûr qu'il était à l'intérieur, je marchai vers ce gosse.

- Demain, à 18 heures pour souper !

Il me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes au lieu d'une et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit, je repris le chemin de ma maison.

**POV** **Harry**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'étais sorti de cette voiture, je n'en savais rien mais une chose était sûre, je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_.

Quand j'étais rentré dans la maison, j'avais hésité à attendre ses coups ou à essayer de les fuir. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers la cuisine où j'avais commencé à serrer les bords de la table, le dos tourné à la porte, les mâchoires serrées dans l'attente. Autant faire comme ça, j'aurais peut-être moins de coups !

Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de fuir devant lui, de fuir ses coups de ceinture. J'allais être un homme dans quelques mois et je voulais mériter ma liberté. Alors, quand j'avais entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer et ses pas venir vers moi, je ne m'attendais pas à sentir deux bras m'enlacer. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à être serré dans ses bras et non étouffé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce geste de sa part, ce geste si absent de ma vie depuis _sa_ mort à elle.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour mon fils ?

Je restai silencieux. Les pères s'étaient-ils donné le mot pour se racheter aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait endurer ça, tous mes coups ! Mais je t'aimais et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui et on va recommencer une vie normale. Toi et moi ! Pour elle, en sa mémoire…

Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait déjà bu et cela me fit peur.

Me disait-il ça pour mieux me frapper ensuite ?

Était-il sincère ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'étais en plein rêve ou bien j'étais mort sous ses coups. Je pouvais aussi entendre une personne pleurer et je me rendis vite compte que cette personne, c'était moi.

Je pleurais !

- Pardonne-moi mon fils… pardonne-moi… j'ai perdu la tête à sa mort et je veux vraiment me racheter. S'il te plait mon bébé, pardonne-moi et reprenons une vie comme avant. J'ai bien réfléchis ce weekend et je m'en veux si tu savais…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Plus tard dans la journée)_

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, sous ma couette et là, je me posai vraiment beaucoup de questions.

Avais-je tout rêvé ?

Mais faute était de ne sentir aucune douleur dans mon dos ni autre part.

Je me levai encore un peu endormi et après quelques hésitations, je me décidai à descendre pour voir si tout était redevenu comme _avant _ou si j'allais encore recevoir ses coups.

Chaque marche de notre escalier était un vrai supplice pour mes nerfs, mais quand je fus à la moitié du chemin, je pus sentir une délicieuse odeur. Une odeur que je n'avais plus sentie ici depuis très longtemps.

Je courus sans même m'en rendre compte jusqu'à la cuisine où je vis mon père aux fourneaux.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! As-tu faim ?

Je restai sans voix car sa voix avait été si douce, si gentille… que je croyais même être dans un rêve.

_Rêve qui pouvait se transformer en cauchemar d'un moment à l'autre_, me souffla une petite voix.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que cela peut te paraître impossible, mais jamais plus je ne te frapperai. Je te le promets sur sa tête à _elle_.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire sans pour autant lui rendre car j'étais peut-être jeune, mais je n'étais pas con non plus.

Comment avait-il pu changer si rapidement ?

Redevenant le papa dont j'étais fier, le papa qui avait joué avec moi au baseball quand j'avais cinq ans, le papa qui venait me border chaque soir pendant des années…

- Le repas est prêt !

Il me lâcha et mit la table. Je pris place quand il me le dit, et j'attendis qu'il mange en premier de peur qu'il ait empoisonné le repas. Mais encore une fois, il me surprit car il mangea de tout et je pus me rendre compte que son rôti était divinement bon ainsi que ses pommes de terre qui étaient des plus mangeables.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ma joue me brûlait encore de son baiser de bonne nuit. Je fixais ma porte comme si cette dernière allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre pour me montrer que cette journée était un rêve absurde.

Le diner s'était bien passé, mon père m'avait ensuite demandé si je voulais regarder la télévision avec lui et de peur qu'il ne se fâche, j'avais accepté. Nous avions regardé un vieux film qui passait sur une chaine et je venais juste de monter pour lui échapper. La plupart du temps, il me frappait le soir et j'appréhendais sa venue.

J'étais assis contre ma tête de lit, les jambes ramenées contre mon torse et mon menton posé sur mes genoux, et je faisais tout pour ne pas m'endormir.

**POV** **Draco**

Pourquoi me faisait-il ça !

Pourquoi était-il sorti de la voiture en sachant que son père allait le battre encore une fois ?

Mais j'avais promis et quelle promesse !

J'étais revenu chez moi et j'avais longuement hésité à en parler ou non à mes parents, mais quand les pour et les contre me donnèrent tort pour mon envie de l'aider, j'étais resté muet, muet dans mes peurs et dans mes questions.

Et qu'est-ce que son père avait voulu dire par là ?

M'avait-il invité à souper avec eux ?

Je ne comprenais pas et je regrettais vraiment que Ry' ait oublié mon portable.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain – le lundi 11 septembre 2000)_

Je fixai mon visage dans le miroir et je pensai avec certitude que tout le monde pourrait voir aujourd'hui que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit.

On pouvait même rajouter à cela que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, guettant un signe qui n'était jamais venu.

Mon subconscient était vraiment fou car qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé si j'avais dormi ?

Mais bon, je n'allais pas me prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire !

J'allais aller le chercher chez lui comme d'habitude et j'aurais enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. J'espérais juste très fort qu'il ne se soit pas fait frapper.

Je pris quand même le tube de pommade au cas où et sans même prendre la peine de petit-déjeuner, je pris le chemin de chez lui.

Mon cœur battait la chamade en se souvenant du cauchemar où je le retrouvais mort, battu par son père. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je pense que je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir écouté et laissé sortir de ma voiture hier !

**POV** **James**

Je devais tout faire pour avoir son pardon et j'espérais ne pas avoir trop de mal à arriver à mes fins.

J'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt pour lui faire son petit-déjeuner. En fait, en lui faisant de simples œufs brouillés mais bon, le geste était là.

J'avais aussi demandé un congé toute la semaine depuis un petit moment, et j'avais bon espoir que cette semaine arriverait à son but : son pardon !

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 15 est publié ! **_Il fait 12 pages, 3.832 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je dois dire que j'avais hâte d'en arriver à ce chapitre. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez deviné que James est le père d'Harry ! **_Pas dur en même temps_** :-)**

**Je ne pense plus écrire de POV de sa part ou peut-être un seul au bon moment mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Sinon, l'histoire prend enfin forme et j'ai hâte **_(encore ce mot)_** d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, façon de parler.**

**Avec ça, que pensez-vous de Lucius ? De James ? Cette fiction vous plait-elle toujours autant ? Vous déçoit-elle ?**

_**Merci d'avoir « **__lu jusqu'ici __**»**_**,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 15 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	20. Chapitre 16 1 : Nouveau départ ?

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta** **correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire, donc je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture _(et bonne merde pour le bac pour ceux qui sont en plein dedans)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16.1 : Nouveau départ ?**

**POV Harry **_(Même jour - le lundi 11 septembre 2000)_

J'avais les yeux qui me brûlaient du fait d'être restés ouverts toute la nuit, mon corps était douloureux d'être demeuré dans cette position mais j'étais heureux malgré tout : mon père n'avait pas réussi à me surprendre et à me battre, comme à son habitude.

J'avais cru aussi que fixer ma porte avec tant d'acharnement toute la nuit m'aurait rendu fou mais non, cela m'avait juste rendu plus observateur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette petite tache sur la peinture blanche, ni le fait que ma porte n'était pas vraiment au centre du mur.

Le bruit énervant de mon réveil perça le silence et d'un mouvement de la main, je l'éteignis. Ce matin il ne me servait quand même à rien.

Je soufflai et me félicitai. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil et j'en étais très fier.

Je commençai aussi à bouger, grimaçant face à la douleur sentie dans mes muscles, et après quelques minutes à m'étendre, je pus mettre un pied au sol. J'eus une certaine difficulté à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains mais je réussis tout de même à le faire.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et je me laissai quelques minutes supplémentaires sous le jet si bienfaisant pour décompresser de cette nuit blanche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pris mon sac et le plaçai sur l'épaule tout en descendant les escaliers.

Quand je fus au milieu de ce dernier, comme la veille, une odeur vraiment alléchante me fit grogner de faim.

Cela était-il possible ?

**POV Draco **_(Retour en arrière)_

_« Je pris tout de même le tube de pommade au cas où, et sans prendre la peine de petit-déjeuner, je pris le chemin de chez lui._

_Mon cœur battait la chamade en se souvenant du cauchemar où je le retrouvais mort, battu par son père. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je pense que je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir écouté et de l'avoir laissé sortir de ma voiture la veille. »_

Arrivé enfin devant chez lui, je stoppai le moteur et regardai d'un œil noir la voiture de son père, devant la maison. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sortis en courant. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sonner ou quoi que ce soit.

Je le sentais mal, vraiment mal !

Je déboulai chez lui et tombai sur son père qui avait certainement entendu la voiture. Il me lança un drôle de regard, comme s'il me jugeait et ensuite, il me fit un signe de la tête pour le suivre.

Je le fis et pénétrai dans la cuisine. Je me sentis mal mais je pus voir avec interrogation que le père de Ry' préparait un petit-déjeuner.

- Assieds-toi, il ne va pas tarder, me dit-il tout en continuant la cuisson des œufs.

-…

Le reste se passa dans le silence, j'observais chacun de ses gestes et sincèrement, seul le bruit de la douche m'avait fait rester assis.

Quand j'entendis enfin Harry descendre, je soufflai de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir m'expliquer dans quelle dimension je me trouvais.

Il passa la tête à la porte et quand il me vit, je vis le choc s'installer sur son visage.

- Fiston, mange ! Tu dois te remplumer.

Les paroles de son père furent froides, dites comme un ordre et avec un petit hochement de tête sans jamais me quitter des yeux, il prit place à la table. Je fus plus que saisi quand une assiette fut placée devant moi, de même que pour Harry.

Que signifiait tout ceci ?

- Eh bien mangez… je n'ai pas versé de poison dans les œufs, dit son père en mangeant lui aussi.

Quand je vis mon ami porter une fourchette à sa bouche et que son regard restait obstinément sur son assiette, je me mis à manger… n'ayant quand même rien avalé chez moi.

Les œufs de ma mère étaient bien meilleurs mais je ne dis rien, avalant assez sommairement pour finir plus vite. Ry' dut comprendre car lui aussi se mit à vider son assiette assez rapidement.

- Bien… n'oubliez pas, rentrez pour 18h00, on commandera des pizzas et on regardera un match ensemble, dit son père en me regardant.

- Ok, dit Harry en se levant et en me faisant signe de faire de même.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans ma voiture sur le chemin du lycée.

- J'ai peur Dray, entendis-je tout bas.

Je serrai les mains sur le volant car moi aussi. Je trouvais cela bizarre que son père change du tout au tout…

Je fis soudain un drôle de geste. Je déposai la main droite sur sa cuisse que je serrai fortement. Il plaça sa main sur la mienne et la serra aussi.

- On trouvera une explication, dis-je en entrant sur le parking.

- J'suis complètement crevé, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, me dit-il en baillant.

- On est deux alors… je n'ai pas pu dormir, j'avais trop peur pour toi, murmurai-je.

- Idiot… la prochaine fois, dors !

Je ris, d'un rire sans joie, et descendis ensuite de la voiture.

La matinée passa très lentement, surtout qu'Harry avait dormi pendant deux heures de cours, et que je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas le faire dans l'intention de veiller à ce que les professeurs ne se rendent pas compte que mon compagnon de classe dormait à poings fermés.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions dans la file d'attente pour prendre notre repas et j'étais inquiet pour mon ami. Il avait un pli sur son front et j'avais envie de l'effacer de mon pouce. Comme si ce geste enlèverait ce qui le tourmentait.

- Salut les garçons, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais de même que Ry' pour voir Lavande.

- Vous avez une sale tête… Est-ce de ma faute ?

**POV Harry**

Je la regardai sans rien pouvoir dire. Sa question ramena des tas d'images dans ma tête et je devais certainement être rouge de honte.

- Non, non, dis-je rapidement.

Me sentant mal à l'aise, je me retournai et pris un pot de yaourt pour faire quelque chose. Je pus entendre que Lavande parlait avec Dray mais il ne répondait que par monosyllabe.

Combien de temps allait-il tenir sans lui demander de se taire ?

- Lavande, ta gueule !

A peine une minute, pensai-je.

- Ne compte pas sur moi ce weekend, lui dit-elle en me dépassant comme si c'était normal.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Par contre, si tu le souhaites, on peut remettre ça.

Là c'était sûr, je devais être rouge comme une tomate !

Bordel, même mon sexe se réveillait.

**POV Draco**

Après avoir sorti cet abruti de son état léthargique dans la file, nous prîmes le chemin de la voiture, mais étant super fatigués, nous nous mîmes à l'arrière sans même se concerter.

Ry' eut à peine fini son maigre repas, un simple yaourt, qu'il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Regardant l'heure et voyant que nous avions encore une bonne demi-heure, je programmai une alarme avec le système de l'horloge de la voiture et me calai mieux dans mon siège.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Draco_

Je regardai autour de moi, dans cette foule de gens qui dansait, mais je ne voyais personne qui m'appelait.

_Draco_

Je bousculai et écartai les couples collés-serrés mais quand j'arrivai enfin au bout de la foule compacte, qui se déhanchait sur le rythme endiablé, je me sentis secoué.

- Draco ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Je revins à moi et ouvris les yeux. Je vis le visage de mon ami qui avait encore la trace de sa main sur la joue… je pouvais même sentir sa mauvaise haleine.

- On va être en retard !

- Hein, quoi ? Dis-je en me redressant.

- J'ai dit que nous allions être en retard au cours ! Merde, j'n'avais pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui !

- Pas possible, j'ai mis une alarme, dis-je en me frottant les yeux et en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Eh bien, elle sonnera dans moins d'une heure maintenant, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

J'en fis de même, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vis qu'effectivement je m'étais gouré d'une heure.

Super Draco ! Tu assures comme un pro, me dis-je à moi-même tout en marchant à mon aise à quelques mètres de mon ami.

**POV Harry**

Les cours étaient enfin finis et à part une réprimande du prof pour notre retard au premier cours de l'après-midi, tout s'était bien passé.

J'avais même réussi à ne pas dormir.

Je regardai, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, les arbres défiler sur le chemin de terre menant à la villa de Draco. Je devais me forcer à ne pas fermer les yeux, la fatigue ne m'ayant pas quitté.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'arrive tout juste à laisser mes yeux ouverts.

- Alors… on ne fera rien, me dit-il en stoppant la voiture devant le garage.

Nous en sortîmes et prîmes la direction du salon, où sa mère, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, nous fit une bise sur la joue. Draco lui dit que nous mangerions chez moi et sa mère me regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Si elle savait tout… elle ne réagirait pas comme ça.

Quand nous fûmes débarrassés de nos affaires et chaussures, il demanda à sa mère de nous réveiller pour 17h30 et sans cérémonie, il me prit la main pour me tirer à l'étage. Je ne fis aucun geste pour la retirer et le suivis.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il défit sa ceinture, enleva son jeans et retira son pull avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et de m'en balancer un.

Pendant la seconde où j'étais encore bloqué sur la vision de mon ami pratiquement nu, il s'engouffra sous la couette, et après une bonne minute de réflexion, j'en fis de même. J'enlevai mon jeans ainsi que ma chemise pour enfiler son t-shirt.

Il m'allait d'ailleurs super bien, et ce fut en retenant ma respiration que je me glissai à mon tour sous la couette. J'avais encore du mal à être avec lui dans un lit mais en même temps, quand j'y étais, je me sentais vraiment en sécurité.

A peine étais-je sur le dos que Dray vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je pus entendre vaguement un « _Il t'arrivera rien ici_ » avant de percevoir que sa respiration s'était calmée.

Il avait sombré comme un gosse, et avec un petit sourire en plaçant ma main sans même comprendre pourquoi sur la sienne, qui était sur mon ventre, je fermai les yeux et tombai aussi dans le sommeil.

**POV Draco**

- Mon bébé, réveille-toi…

Ce fut cette douce voix qui appartenait à ma mère qui me réveilla. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai sur un visage qui était à quelques centimètres du mien, un visage qui n'était autre que celui de mon ami et non celui de ma mère.

J'eus quelques secondes plus tard la sensation que nos corps étaient emmêlés sous la couette. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus qu'une main passa dans mes cheveux. Je relevai un peu la tête, encore engourdi par le sommeil réparateur que j'avais eu, et vis que cette main était à ma mère. Elle me dit tout bas :

- Je te charge de réveiller ton ami.

Je hochai la tête et elle quitta ma chambre. Je redéposai la tête sur l'oreiller et contemplai Harry. Il avait l'air si serein, là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fermai les yeux un petit instant, me disant que nous avions bien cinq minutes supplémentaires.

Quand je le fis, j'eus de nouveau conscience de sa jambe entre les miennes, de sa chaussette contre mon mollet… de sa main sur ma hanche. Et cette position ne me posa aucun problème.

Étrangement, je me sentais bien, là, au chaud contre lui.

Une évidence me sauta aux yeux en me disant que jamais il ne me ferait de mal, que nous avions trop besoin l'un de l'autre.

Je me laissai alors aller, détendant mon corps.

- Dray ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et ils se plantèrent dans les siens si verts.

- Ry'…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai bien dormi, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi dans une demande de chaleur.

Ce fut quand son entrejambe s'appuya contre ma cuisse qu'il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, l'air paniqué.

- No stress Ry'… il n'y a aucun problème, dis-je.

Je vis son regard rempli d'interrogation mais je comblai déjà le vide entre nous. Ce moment était trop beau, trop tendre, trop bien pour ne pas en profiter. C'était dans ces rares moments que tout me manquait.

La tendresse dans les bras de Judith, son corps contre le mien, apaisé par une étreinte passionnelle…

Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai _elle_.

**POV Harry**

Je ne savais plus où me mettre… mais tout partit en fumée quand je vis son visage se rapprocher un peu trop du mien. Je reculai légèrement la tête mais son avancée ne se stoppa pas.

Sa bouche toucha la mienne telle une caresse et son souffle fouetta mon visage. Il redéposa sa bouche et passa un bras derrière mon dos.

J'avais tellement rarement de tendresse que je me perdis dans tout ceci et lui rendis son baiser. Nos lèvres bougèrent lentement, encore d'une manière différente de nos précédents baisers.

Cela était si bon, si doux, si… Je me sentais bien, là, dans ses bras.

Une petite partie de moi me criait que je devais tout cesser, que je devais m'écarter de lui.

Et tout pouvait aller se faire foutre, j'allais profiter de cet instant !

**POV Draco**

Mon cerveau était déconnecté et je léchai sa lèvre pour avoir un accès à sa bouche, accès que j'eus quelques secondes plus tard. Nos langues se touchèrent et bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation et sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochai encore plus de lui.

Nos corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et ce fut le manque d'air qui me fit quitter sa bouche.

Ayant fermé les yeux, je dus les rouvrir pour tomber sur le visage de mon ami. Il avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres rougies…

Je lui fis un petit sourire et vins lui poser un bisou sur la joue. En bougeant pour le lui donner, je sentis une fois encore contre ma cuisse son début d'érection. Je m'écartai de lui tout en regardant vers le bas, voulant en être sûr. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais la confirmation de son état… mais je pus observer qu'elle était bien là, visible à travers son boxer et je me rendis compte que moi aussi je devenais dur…

- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois, entendis-je.

- Ah bon, répondis-je en redressant la tête.

- Je… en fait…

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche et lui dis :

- Il est évident que tu pensais à Lavande et moi à Judith…

Mensonge !

Au début j'avais peut-être pensé à elle, mais ensuite, je n'avais pensé à rien, juste ce corps contre le mien.

Sincèrement que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en avais rien eu à foutre.

Il acquiesça et mus par je ne savais quoi, je le tirai vers moi et appliquai une pression assez conséquente de ma cuisse sur son membre dressé. Sa jambe vint d'elle-même se placer au bon endroit pour moi.

Mon sexe trembla et je pus le sentir grandir encore plus. Harry tenta de s'enlever quand il se rendit compte de notre rapprochement mais après quelques mouvements de ma jambe contre lui, il posa sa tête dans mon cou et se laissa faire.

Je voulais le remercier.

De quoi ?

Je ne savais pas, mais qui pouvait faire ce que nous faisions sans protester, sans poser de questions. Et puis, il fallait avouer que si je pouvais prendre un peu de plaisir, je ne disais pas non !

Si on réfléchissait bien, en plus, je lui devais la vie… je pouvais bien lui procurer la petite mort, non ?

**POV Harry**

Je serrais la mâchoire pour éviter de gémir ou autre chose. J'avais bien tenté de me débattre mais les sensations étaient trop bonnes pour insister… et puis, Dray était bizarre alors autant le laisser faire.

Il voulait peut-être oublier, ou peu importe. Le plus important était cette pression contre mon sexe.

Je me mis à bouger et dans nos mouvements qui devenaient saccadés, je pus sentir son sexe durcir un peu plus. Je ne sus pas réellement ce qui poussa mon geste, mais je portai la main à son boxer et malaxai son sexe à travers le tissu. Je l'entendis gémir mais il commença à mordre la peau de mon cou pour faire taire ses gémissements.

Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que nous faisions.

Mes hanches bougèrent de plus en plus, ainsi que ma main. Quand je me sentis bientôt au point de non-retour, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer la main sous le tissu et de le masturber comme je l'aurais fait pour moi. Mouvement bientôt imité par mon ami, qui abandonna la pression de sa cuisse pour venir entourer mon érection de ses doigts.

Nos mouvements de pompe s'accordèrent et nous allâmes de plus en plus vite.

Cette sensation de ses doigts autour de ma longueur à son maximum me fit gémir et je mordis encore plus son épaule pour faire taire mes gémissements. Il en fit de même et même si je ressentais une petite douleur au niveau du cou où il me mordait, ce fut en fermant les yeux que j'éjaculai. Je sentis très vite la chaleur de sa semence sur ma main, démontrant que lui aussi s'était vidé.

Je lâchai la peau que je mordais encore et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale.

**POV Narcissa **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je fermai la porte de la chambre de mon fils et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de lui demander de réveiller lui-même son ami.

Que se passait-il réellement entre eux ?

Mon fils nous mentait-il depuis le début ?

Était-il vraiment en couple avec Harry ?

Car je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent mais deux jeunes adolescents ne devraient pas être ainsi emmêlés dans un lit. Cela m'avait frappée en entrant. J'avais eu la vision d'un couple amoureux, dormant paisiblement ensemble.

- Chérie… ils sont réveillés ?

- Oui… oui, oui !

Mon mari disparut de nouveau dans son bureau et je soufflai. S'il venait à se rendre compte que Draco s'était joué de nous une fois de plus, il ne le supporterait pas. Et je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer cette fois.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais désormais en train de couper des légumes pour le souper quand je regardai l'heure.

S'étaient-ils rendormis ?

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais allée les réveiller mais ils n'étaient toujours pas descendus et si cela continuait, ils allaient être en retard chez Harry pour le souper.

Je déposai mon couteau ainsi que mon poireau et remontai à l'étage. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte et passai la tête. Ce que je vis me fit mal. Je voyais mon fils faire…

Je refermai la porte et appuyai mon front dessus.

Draco, Draco, Draco !

Pourquoi nous mens-tu ?

**POV Draco**

Je tremblais, la main toujours dans son boxer.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Mais je ne pus continuer de me poser cette question, car mon ami fondit en larmes.

Je sortis la main souillée de sperme de son boxer et me reculai. Je quittai ensuite le lit et enlevai mon t-shirt. J'essuyai ma main dessus et revins vers le lit où tout doucement, je fis la même chose à Harry. J'avais encore foiré, et il devait encore plus se poser des questions.

Questions pour lesquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.

J'avais été transporté par les sensations si délicieuses de la masturbation et j'avais suivi mes instincts… je voulais jouir et j'avais joui, point barre.

J'avais fait des tas de trucs bizarres dans ma vie avec Kyle et Luke…

J'eus le vague souvenir de Connors, un gars que nous croisions de temps en temps dans les fêtes… et sa technique avec son pote pour se procurer du plaisir quand aucune fille n'était dispo.

Était-ce ce que je venais de faire ?

Ou cela signifiait-il que j'étais une tarlouze ?

**POV Harry**

Je levai les bras pour qu'il puisse m'enlever le haut, étant encore perdu. Je pus sentir qu'il essuyait ma main et j'en étais heureux. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire moi-même. De toute manière, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

Quand je repris enfin conscience, je le fixai sans comprendre. Je frottai ensuite mes yeux. Il souffla et s'allongea en plaçant son bras sur ses yeux puis me dit :

- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi… je ne sais pas… Quand je t'ai senti contre moi, j'ai repensé à tous ces moments bien avec elle…

- Je ne veux plus en parler, dis-je en me levant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon caleçon qui était souillé et quand Draco me vit, il se leva, ouvrit sa commode et me tendit un boxer bleu nuit. Je le pris et sans même demander, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me déshabillai, nettoyai sommairement mon sexe qui était au repos et enfilai le sous-vêtement.

Je m'appuyai ensuite sur le lavabo et sans même pouvoir me retenir, je pris le chemin de la chambre. Je devais me prouver quelque chose, faire stopper toutes ces questions qui me passaient par la tête.

J'en avais marre de voguer dans l'inconnu !

Draco était assis sur son lit, avec un nouveau caleçon. Sans prévenir, je m'assis sur lui à califourchon et fondis sur sa bouche. Il répondit à mon baiser.

Nos langues se battaient violemment mais bien vite, sans même nous concerter, nous nous écartâmes.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et dis :

- Je n'bande pas !

- Moi non plus…

- Je n'suis pas PD…

- Moi non plus !

-…

- Tu es comme un frère pour moi, même plus que ça, me dit-il.

Il me serra dans ces bras et j'en fis de même.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais hein… on reste frères à tout jamais… quoi qu'il arrive ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je devais être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi… tout seul je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps.

- Promis.

Je m'écartai de lui et sans cérémonie, je me rhabillai. Il en fit de même et c'est en courant dans les escaliers, en lançant un « Au revoir Narcissa » que je fus tiré dehors.

Quand je vis l'heure, je paniquai mais la main de Dray sur la mienne me rassura.

Il était là et tout se passerait bien.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 16.1 publié. **_Il fait 13 pages, 3.982 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Merci **_d'avoir lu jusqu'ici_**,**

**(^-^)**

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Chapitre 16.1 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	21. Chapitre 16 2 : Nouveau départ ?

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour ! Je publie tôt aujourd'hui, comme ça je peux ensuite profiter de ma journée. J'espère que vous allez bien, que pour ceux qui passent le bac, tout va bien. Idem pour ceux qui passent le brevet ou de simples examens de fin d'année. Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Et pour finir : Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 16.2 : Nouveau départ ?**

**POV Draco **_(Même jour – le lundi 11 septembre 2000)_

Bon, je devais faire le point.

J'avais rien compris à la scène dans ma chambre, mais s'il ne voulait plus en parler, je n'allais pas le faire. Certaines choses ne devaient pas être dites selon l'expression et j'étais d'accord. Je n'avais en plus pas menti. Je l'aimais comme un frère, voire même plus. Je n'arrivais pas à donner un terme à cette relation. Même si je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, les étapes passées ensemble nous avaient vraiment rapprochés.

Je l'aimais, même plus que mes propres parents. _Oui, mais elle, c'était différent_, me glissa une petite voix moqueuse.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser à son souvenir. Je n'étais plus dans l'action, et je pouvais de nouveau prendre toute la réalité de ce fait : Judith n'était pas là et ne le serait certainement plus jamais.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je faillis rentrer dans un pick-up noir qui était arrêté au stop. Je freinai brusquement la voiture qui stoppa à quelques centimètres de l'autre.

- Putain de merde Dray, regarde la route !

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais très vite mon regard se fit plus doux. Je voyais qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il avait une main posée sur le cœur et regardait le capot de la voiture comme si c'était Dieu en personne.

- Désolé, dis-je en soufflant.

-…

- Ry'… je suis vraiment désolé… pour ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre.

Je pus entendre qu'il souffla mais… plus d'exaspération. Il ne dit plus rien d'autre et je repris la route. Nous avions en tout cinq minutes de retard quand nous arrivâmes chez lui.

Quand le moteur fut arrêté, il sortit et marcha vers la porte. J'en fis de même et quand nous nous apprêtâmes à ouvrir ladite porte, elle s'ouvrit sur le père d'Harry.

Je pus voir mon ami déglutir mais une chose vraiment impensable se produisit :

- Enfin, j'ai cru que les pizzas aller refroidir ! Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte les garçons…

Harry passa devant, non sans se raidir en passant devant son père. Moi, trouvant un courage que je n'avais pas, car l'air de rien son père pouvait le tabasser dès que j'avais le dos tourné, je lui lançai un regard noir. Il ferma la porte et nous dirigea vers le salon. Je pus voir trois boites de pizza et deux packs de bière

.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je vidai ma sixième bière et me relevai. Le match était fini et je voulais rentrer. Ou plutôt je devais rentrer.

- Voyons Draco… je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi dans cet état !

Je regardai cet homme si bizarre et jetai un œil à mon ami. Il déposa sa canette sur la table.

- Mais je dois rentrer chez moi, dis-je en marchant vers Ry' pour lui dire au revoir.

- Pas question ! Je vais appeler tes parents et leur dire que tu restes ici.

- Et qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

- Que je vous ai autorisés à boire de la bière devant un match de Football américain… et qu'il serait préférable que tu restes dormir ici.

Sachant que j'étais cuit… ou plutôt bon à dormir ici, je me rassis dans le fauteuil si peu confortable et je vis un petit éclat dans les yeux de mon ami.

Je lui rendis un sourire trop éblouissant à mon goût mais j'étais toujours plus euphorique avec un peu d'alcool. James, car c'était comme ça que s'appelait le père de Ry', revint quelques minutes plus tard et je me demandai soudain où il avait eu mon numéro de téléphone.

- Avant que tu ne poses la question, je suis au courant que ton père est médecin à l'hôpital… et sinon, tes parents ne voient pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu dormes ici et ton père passera demain matin avant de travailler pour déposer tes affaires pour l'école.

- Mais il part travailler à 7h00 du matin, dis-je.

- Je serai levé !

- Papa, peut-on aller au lit ?

Ry' avait demandé ça d'une toute petite voix. Je pus voir son père ouvrir et fermer sa bouche et sans nous y attendre, il fonça sur Harry. Je me levai rapidement, voulant éviter qu'il ne le frappe mais il le serra dans ses bras et dit ému :

- Bien sûr que tu peux aller dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas à le demander. Oh, mon fils, comme je suis désolé !

Je vis le dos de James trembler et les bras de mon ami rester le long de son corps. Après quelques minutes, James relâcha Harry et lui mit une tape dans son dos mais assez gentiment.

- Allez au lit les garçons, je me charge de débarrasser.

**POV Harry**

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je pris le bras de Dray et montai dans ma chambre. J'avais assez donné aujourd'hui dans la bizarrerie et mon père commandant des pizzas pour moi et mon ami, nous laissant… voire obligeant à boire de la bière, étaient les choses les plus surprenantes dans ma vie cette dernière année.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte et m'appuyai dessus en soufflant. Je lâchai aussi son bras et le silence s'installa.

- Heu… Ry'… y aurait-il moyen de se laver ?

- Hein ? Dis-je en rouvrant les yeux.

- Me laver… c'est possible ?

- Ben ouais, dis-je.

- Oh, enchanté, ravi de te revoir cher abruti à la pluie, me dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi tout sourire.

Je le fusillai du regard et sortis de la chambre. Il me suivit bien évidemment et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bains.

- Les serviettes sont là, les produit sont dans la douche… je te laisse !

J'étais furieux qu'il ne me comprenne pas, qu'il s'amuse de mon état. Je claquai la porte et me stoppai sur le palier. Mon père était à mi-chemin des escaliers et mon cœur rata un battement. Je venais de claquer la porte… j'étais un homme mort !

Sans réfléchir, je pénétrai de nouveau dans la salle de bains et tombai sur un Draco nu, me regardant sans comprendre. Quand une alarme sonna dans ma tête, je ressortis aussitôt pour retomber comme un con sur mon père.

- Tout va bien fiston ?

Je serrai les mâchoires car cela ne marchait pas avec moi. Je ressentais en moi ce besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Il avait certainement trouvé un nouveau moyen de me faire du mal en voyant que ses coups ne me faisaient plus rien. La seule question était : « Quand allait-il revenir ? ». Car mon vrai père était mort, mort avec ma mère, cette garce qui m'avait abandonné.

Peut-être attendait-il que j'explose. Soit ! Il n'allait pas être déçu !

- Je t'emmerde James ! Tu crois que ça marche ta torture du gentil papa ! Va te faire foutre ! Hurlai-je.

Il fut devant moi en un millième de seconde et ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Je reçus une gifle douce par rapport à tous ses précédents coups mais sa voix me fit peur. Elle était calme.

- Je le mérite peut-être Harry, mais je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton !

Je portai la main à ma joue et prenant tout mon courage, je lui lançai :

- Ça ne marchera pas JAMES … tu crois pouvoir m'acheter avec de la bouffe et de la bière ?

- Cela n'était pas mon intention Harry… je veux vraiment ton pardon et reprendre la vie comme avant.

- Comme avant, dis-je hors de moi, COMME AVANT, explosai-je.

Je retirai mon haut avec empressement et lui montrai mon dos.

- JAMAIS cela ne sera comme avant connard !

Sans me retenir, je lui foutus mon poing dans la gueule.

Il se recula, porta sa main à sa joue. Et puis sans m'y attendre, il caressa la mienne.

- Je le mérite… J'espère qu'un jour tu verras que je suis sincère et que je regrette tout ça, me dit-il en pointant mon dos zébré de ses coups. Sache que je t'aime !

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et pénétra dans sa chambre. Je restais pétrifié dans le couloir, ne sachant pas si j'étais en plein rêve ou plutôt cauchemar, ne pouvant pas définir tout ce qu'il se passait.

Ce fut la porte s'ouvrant dans mon dos qui me ramena à la réalité.

**POV Draco **_(Un peu plus tard)_

Je regardai autour de moi avec un drôle de sentiment. Je me sentais étranger ici, dans cette chambre et cela était accentué car j'étais seul. Harry prenait sa douche. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie quand sous le jet d'eau chaude j'avais entendu ses paroles. Je m'étais alors empressé de sortir de la cabine mais avant de sortir prendre la défense de Ry', j'avais entendu que son père n'avait rien fait. J'avais ensuite enroulé la serviette autour de mes hanches et eus juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de me faire mettre dehors par mon ami sans un mot.

Et j'étais là, assis sur son lit comme si ce dernier allait m'avaler tout cru. Et puis, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi il me faisait la gueule comme ça ! Était-ce pour l'épisode chez moi, pour un truc que j'avais fait ici ou était-ce juste ses nerfs qui lâchaient ?

Et puis, je me sentais mal à l'aise entouré seulement de cette serviette mais je n'étais pas chez moi, mes fringues étaient encore dans la salle de bains et je ne voulais pas fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

Je sursautai à l'entrée d'Harry dans la chambre. Il était lui aussi entouré d'une serviette. Quand il me vit, il parut surpris mais bien vite, il marcha jusqu'à une petite commode et en sortit deux tissus rouges. Il m'en lança un et sans me regarder, il retira la serviette et enfila le boxer. Je pus apercevoir, avant de détourner les yeux, un début d'érection et je fis ce même constat chez moi.

Pourquoi la malédiction de la serviette existait-elle ?

- Je prends le côté du mur, me dit-il en passant près de moi.

Quand il fut sous la couette, il me lança timidement :

- Peux-tu éteindre la lampe, j'ai oublié ?

Je ne répondis rien mais le fit. Quand je fus dans le noir, je marchai à tâtons et après m'être tapé le tibia contre ce foutu lit, je me glissai sous la couette.

- Draco ? Entendis-je après ce qui me parut des heures.

- Oui…

- Tu crois qu'il oserait venir me frapper alors que tu es là ?

- Je ne pense pas, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-…

Il se tourna aussi vers moi et je pus voir que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- Tu pleures ? Demandai-je.

- Quand il me frappera à nouveau… il va me faire payer tout ça, me dit-il.

- Pas si on en parle à des adultes, dis-je doucement.

- On verra, me dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, on verra, dis-je tout bas.

Allait-il vraiment demander de l'aide ? Mon cœur battait si vite à l'idée qu'il soit libéré de son père.

- Dray…

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux pour trouver le sommeil.

- Tu voudrais me rendre un immense service ?

- Dis toujours, laissai-je échapper alors que je savais au fond de moi que j'accepterais.

- Fais-moi jouir… juste une dernière fois…

Ce fut dit aussi bas que possible et une boule dans mon ventre se fit sentir. Là, j'étais plus enclin à dire non… mais…

- Dray ?

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Ce fut la chose à ne pas faire car il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Je veux que tu me fasses ce que nous avons fait chez toi, mais ici…

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je la panique dans la voix.

- Pour me donner d'autres souvenirs… pour ne pas oublier… pour affronter le futur sans toi dans mon lit, pour oublier que je ne serai plus en sécurité demain…

- Pourquoi de cette manière ?

-…

- Ry', dis-je après un temps interminable.

- Oui, murmura-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu oublier comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est bon… c'est mal mais c'est bon…

- Viens…

J'entendis les bruits du tissu qui bouge et l'instant d'après, son visage fut très près du mien.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Ry'… tu comprends ?

- Oui…

- Mais je vais le faire pour toi… une dernière fois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… tu es mon ami, dis-je en venant déposer ma bouche contre la sienne.

**POV Harry**

Je me vidai en plusieurs jets dans sa main et il en fit de même. Nul son n'était sorti de nos bouches durant tout ce moment et j'en étais heureux.

Je me sentais bien là, engourdi, heureux et bien.

Je sentis sa bouche, dans mon cou où sa respiration était aussi rapide que la mienne, embrasser ma peau et après quelques instants à reprendre un peu conscience, il enleva sa main de mon sexe et j'en fis de même. Il murmura un _«_ _bonne nuit _» et se retourna. Je frottai ma main sur le drap, étant trop fainéant pour faire autre chose et pris la même position que lui.

J'avais à peine fermé mes yeux que je tombais dans l'inconscience avec une seule question en tête : quand allions-nous remettre ça avec Lavande dans le lot !

**POV Draco**

Je pouvais entendre qu'il dormait et je soufflai. Je laissai une larme glisser sur ma joue.

Ce que nous avions fait aujourd'hui était trop… intense, trop bon mais si mal, si sale… si dégoûtant !

Mais cela me permettait aussi de revivre l'intensité que j'avais ressentie avec Judith. Car cela était un fait, mon cœur battait de la même manière, sa chaleur me faisait autant de bien. Comme quoi, Harry était vraiment un bon ami pour me faire ressentir autant de bien-être même en faisant ça.

Seulement, nous devrions cesser… cela n'était pas normal. Et cela me faisait de la peine car j'avais trouvé un moyen de rester avec l'amour de ma vie sans devoir me coltiner une connasse qui voudrait se faire baiser chaque jour.

Je secouai la tête et tendis le bras pour attraper la serviette que j'avais laissée au sol. Je frottai ma main souillée et quelques minutes plus tard, je fermai les yeux et souris car _elle_ était là, aussi belle et aussi amoureuse de moi…

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 16.2 est publié. **_Il fait 9 pages, 2.588 mots._

**Il est un peu petit comparé aux autres, mais si je n'avais pas séparé le chapitre en deux parties, il aurait été trop long **_(à mon avis)._

**Sinon, on n'en apprend pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais cela laisse voir un peu comment vont se passer les choses avec James, Harry et Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, je trouve ça louche le comportement de James.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 16.2 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	22. Chapitre 17 1 : La perte d'un ami…

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17.1 : La perte d'un ami…**

**POV Draco **_(Le lendemain - le mardi 12 septembre 2000)_

J'avais mal partout, mon bras était endormi, mon dos était douloureux et un poids sur mon torse me bloquait la respiration. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et je tombai dans un environnement inconnu.

Il me fallut bien deux bonnes minutes pour tout remettre en place dans ma tête, tête où une bande de rockeurs avait élu domicile.

Saloperie de bière !

Je pouvais supporter l'alcool mais pas la bière. Cela me donnait toujours des maux de crâne pas possible. Après chaque soirée avec les gars, on restait au lit toute la journée après avoir avalé une ou deux aspirines.

Un grognement me sortit du silence qui comblait la chambre. Et tout me revint. Le père d'Harry, la soirée football américain, les bières bues et…

- Dray va te laver, j'irai après toi…

Phrase marmonnée sur mon torse. Je sentis ensuite mon ami s'enlever et j'entendis le bruit des draps se froisser. Je posai la main sur mes yeux et fermai ces derniers. Je voulais rester ici, bien au chaud… quoiqu'une bonne aspirine ne serait pas de refus, là tout de suite.

- Faut qu'on s'lève…

- J'sais, dis-je en me redressant.

Quand je vis ma serviette à terre, la veille au soir me revint et pour mon bien-être mental, j'effaçai cet épisode et avec un effort, je me mis debout. Je vis Ry' se lever et s'étirer.

- Tu veux te laver en premier ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

Je remarquai qu'il avait la trace de sa main sur la joue, laissée là certainement en dormant dessus, tout en étant sur mon torse.

- Comme tu veux… mais avant tout, as-tu un peu d'aspirine ?

- Heu… j'sais pas, suis-moi.

Il sortit de sa chambre et je le suivis. Sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait son père et avant qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, il nous présenta deux verres où deux petites pastilles blanches pétillaient.

Sans un mot, je pris avec rapidité le verre le plus proche et le tournai pour mélanger le contenu puis le vidai d'un trait. Une grimace due au goût plus que déplorable prit certainement possession de mes traits mais comment faire autrement ?

Pourquoi ne donnaient-ils pas un arôme à cette satanée aspirine, bon sang !

- Allez sous la douche les garçons, sinon vous allez être en retard, nous dit James en reprenant le verre de son fils et le mien.

Il nous poussa ensuite dans la salle de bains et je regardai la pièce, encore endormi. Quand ma vue s'arrêta sur les toilettes, un besoin vital se fit sentir et oubliant que Ry' était là, je pris place devant la cuvette et pissai comme un bienheureux. La bière, vous en buviez une, vous en pissiez dix, croyez-moi !

- Dépêche Dray, je dois pisser aussi figure-toi, entendis-je derrière moi.

Une fois finit, je secouai mon petit soldat et laissai la place au brun qui se dandinait de gauche à droite. J'eus envie de rire mais la voix de son père dans le couloir, nous disant de filer sous la douche sans trainer, cette voix si forte, me fit me raidir d'un seul coup.

Je me sentais bizarre, la bouche pâteuse, je puais le bouc et j'avais une envie folle de me placer sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Et en cet instant, je me foutais royalement de savoir si Harry était pudique, si cela le dérangeait que je prenne ma douche devant lui.

Harry me tournant toujours le dos dû au besoin de se vider la vessie, je me mis nu. Le froid de la pièce me frappa et sans plus attendre, je pénétrai dans la cabine de douche. J'entendis une exclamation de mon ami due au fait que j'étais impoli mais bien vite, une seconde exclamation de son père vis-à-vis du fait qu'il ne nous restait que très peu de temps, le fit surgir, blanc comme un linge, nu dans la cabine avec moi.

- Pas un mot et allume cette putain d'eau ! Me dit-il en frissonnant.

Je lui tournai donc le dos et allumai cette eau bienfaitrice. Le reste de la douche se passa en silence, nous bougeant pour que chacun notre tour nous soyons sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que la peau si blanche de mon récent ami tournait au rouge écrevisse sous cette chaleur et quand mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son dos zébré de toutes ses cicatrices, je ne pus éviter à mon doigt d'en tracer quelques unes.

Quand le gel douche fut placé dans ma main libre, je compris ce qu'il attendait de moi et je me mis à lui frotter le dos délicatement en passant sur ses dernières plaies qui se refermaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Faudra que tu me passes des fringues, dis-je une fois enroulé autour de ma serviette.

- Ouais, faudra, me dit-il en fourrant sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche.

N'en ayant pas ici, je mis simplement le dentifrice sur mon doigt et frottai comme je le pouvais. Quand mon brossage sommaire fut fini, je suivis Ry' dans sa chambre où j'attrapai les habits qu'il me lança. Je vis que c'était un jean clair, un t-shirt bleu marine et un sweat rouge à capuche légèrement délavé. Un caleçon gris, lui aussi terni par le nombre de lavages, me fut envoyé et après un dernier regard à ses habits totalement loin de ceux que je mettais d'habitude, je finis de me sécher le corps et enfilai en vitesse les bouts de tissu.

Je remarquai ensuite qu'il portait un jogging foncé, totalement passé de mode. J'eus un élan de tristesse pour lui. Il était malheureux et cela se voyait que ses vêtements datait d'un an ou deux. Je supposais qu'il datait d'avant la mort de sa mère mais je ne dis rien.

- J'ai rien d'autre… j'aurais dû faire la lessive ce weekend mais...

- Aucun souci mec, le coupai-je en enfilant mes baskets.

- Les garçons, il vous reste dix minutes pour petit-déjeuner avant d'être en retard ! Cria le père d'Harry.

- Putain qu'il fait chier lui, lança-t-il en enfilant ses chaussettes.

- C'est clair que silencieux, c'est mieux le matin, dis-je en tentant de sourire.

- Ouais, surtout avec la bière bue hier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Harry regarder cette fille brune, trois tables devant nous et j'essayais de m'imaginer ses pensées quand il me murmura :

- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ?

- Tu devrais tenter, murmurai-je.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en me disant qu'il prenait son envol sans moi et le reste du dernier cours de la matinée passa rapidement.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna, je me levai et marchai vers la cafétéria, suivi de Ry'. Il trainait des pieds, regardant le sol. Je me demandais ce qui lui avait miné le moral comme ça alors que même pas une heure plus tôt, il était bien, quand je fus bousculé.

- Hello les gars… alors, de meilleure humeur ? Nous demanda Lavande.

- Salut, dit mon traître d'ami, avec le sourire en plus.

- Salut, lui dit-elle en faisant la bise.

- 'Lut, lâchai-je en poussant les doubles portes de la cantine.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre les deux autres et me frayai un chemin dans la file d'attente. Je vis un plateau m'être placé devant les yeux et je me rendis compte que je l'avais oublié. Je le pris des mains de mon ami qui se mit devant moi en affichant un sourire made in Colgate. Je grognai un coup mais un rire derrière moi, celui de Lavande, me fit sourire moi aussi.

- Dis Dray, ça te dit qu'on aille ailleurs pour manger ? Me demanda Ry' en prenant un sandwich.

- Non, on a quand même le temps de partir pas trop loin, dis-je en prenant la même chose que lui.

- Et… est-ce que Lavande peut venir avec nous ?

Cette demande était silencieuse, quasi murmurée mais je vis très clairement ses rougeurs. J'allais répondre quand une voix douce me dit tout bas au creux de l'oreille :

- Je ne t'oublierai pas Drake.

Je crispai les mâchoires à l'entente de ce surnom mais vu que nous arrivions à la caisse, je ne répondis pas, payai pour Ry' et moi avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir au fait que nous étions déjà arrivés et marchai vers le parking.

**POV Harry**

Lavande me regarda interrogative et prenant sur moi, je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive. Je supposais que le tableau d'un Harry suivant un Draco rapide, et le tout avec une Lavande aux basques, était hilarant.

A peine dehors, Dray ralentit pour venir à ma hauteur, il me murmura :

- Tant que vous ne salopez pas ma caisse…

Je fis comme s'il ne m'avait rien dit et ralentis à mon tour mon pas pour que Lavande me rattrape. Elle regardait autour d'elle et cela me donnait l'impression qu'elle agissait comme une fille en cavale.

- Tu as un problème ? Demandai-je en shootant dans un petit caillou.

- J'ai pas trop envie que l'on me voie partir avec vous, me dit-elle entre ses dents.

- Ben viens pas alors, m'emportai-je.

- Oui… mais…

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et vis ses joues rougir. Avant tout cela, avant la venue de Draco dans mon monde, je ne l'avais jamais regardée… mais il était vrai qu'elle était jolie. Je ne disais pas qu'elle me plaisait, même si j'avais hâte de faire plus de choses avec elle, elle ne m'attirait pas sentimentalement mais physiquement, tout était ok de ce côté-là.

Cette petite voix sadique me soufflait que mon physique s'emballait avec un rien, vu qu'il réagissait à Draco en certaines circonstances, mais je balayai cette observation d'un geste de la main.

Dray qui était à présent appuyé contre la Mercedes, rigola de moi et me mima. C'est moi qu'on traitait d'abruti mais le pauvre, s'il savait seulement que je ne me battais pas avec une mouche mais bien avec cette partie de moi qui voulait jouir, jouir et peu importe comment. Même avec lui.

Je me sentais si bien à ce moment-là où mon corps se perdait dans le plaisir, léger, et que ce soit avec mon ami ou cette fille, je me sentais pour une des rares fois vivant.

A force de penser, j'arrivai avec Lavande à hauteur de la voiture et sans rien dire, j'ouvris la porte arrière pour la laisser monter. Quand elle fut assise, je passai devant et avant même que j'eus le temps de refermer ma porte, Dray avait déjà démarré.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il en prenant à gauche pour atteindre la quatre-voies.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, entendis-je de l'arrière.

Je vis mon ami me regarder un bref instant et je savais qu'il savait ce que je voulais. Je ne répondis bien sûr pas, ayant peur au fond de moi qu'elle se moque et m'insulte ou même refuse. Mon ventre se perdait dans la douleur de la peur, le stress et pour me calmer, je sortis mon sandwich et le mâchonnai sans entrain. Je ne vis même pas où m'amenait Draco, mais quand je vis qu'il tourna à la dernière minute pour rejoindre un chemin de terre menant à la densité verte de la forêt, je me raidis sans même comprendre. Cela était peut-être dû au fait d'être arrivé, ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains vis-à-vis de Lavande.

J'avalai ce que j'avais en bouche et remballai le reste de mon diner. Quand les roues de la voiture s'arrêtèrent, Draco sortit tout simplement de la voiture en nous lançant un :

- Prenez pas tout votre temps !

Sa portière se refermant fut la dernière chose que je vis avant d'être tiré violemment à l'arrière. Une bouche fut sur la mienne et une langue tiède me lécha les lèvres. Je les entrouvris et la mienne se lia à celle de Lavande.

Le baiser était très différent des autres que j'avais déjà faits mais les mains qui se posèrent sur mon jogging, elles, étaient la vraie différence de cet échange.

**POV Draco**

Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas me perdre aujourd'hui dans cette fille qui ne demandait que ça. Je pouvais comprendre mon ami mais j'aurais espéré qu'il ne m'impose pas son choix, chose qu'il venait de faire inévitablement.

Je jetai un œil au ciel mais les arbres me le cachaient. Je reportai alors mon regard vers le sol tout en reposant mon dos sur l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais appuyé.

Je me sentais trahi... abandonné par mon nouvel ami et j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne se mette pas en couple avec cette salope de première. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver à tenir la chandelle, je voulais juste garder cette petite routine qui me plaisait déjà.

Et puis, je me sentais bien avec lui, parlant peu la plupart du temps la journée mais tellement confident quand il le fallait. J'aimais nos moments de silence où avec un regard, je savais ce qu'il voulait ou pensait. J'aimais nos moments où il me battait à la console, j'aimais le voir manger à sa faim chez moi... j'aimais même dormir avec lui, me réconfortant en un sens de son absence à _elle_.

**POV Harry**

Je bougeai des hanches et tentai malgré tout de le faire le moins possible. Sa bouche augmenta l'allure sur mon sexe et je penchai ma tête en arrière. Ma main vint se mêler à ses cheveux et me sentant minable, je lui imposai un nouveau rythme. Plus rien n'existait que cette bouche sur moi, cette chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre et le bas de mes reins... cette douleur bienfaitrice annonciatrice d'une délivrance imminente.

Je me vidai en un râle et sans perdre de temps, je l'éloignai de moi.

Geste défensif ?

Je n'en savais rien mais je ne voulais pas avoir une relation sentimentale avec elle et j'avais eu peur une fraction de seconde à l'idée qu'elle pouvait penser l'inverse.

Je la vis se relever et sans attendre, elle s'installa dans le coin à l'opposé de moi sur la banquette arrière et elle enleva sa petite culotte, ayant déjà enlevé son jean pour se frotter à moi avant de me prendre en bouche.

La voir là, jambe écartée, je me mis à paniquer comme un novice, chose que j'étais en ce moment devant elle. Je pouvais me faire toucher, je pouvais même rendre une caresse à un autre garçon avec ce que j'avais fait avec Dray, mais faire un truc à une fille, je ne pensais pas savoir le faire.

Mon état de bien-être fondit comme neige au soleil et, sans rien dire, je remontai mon sous-vêtement et mon bas avant de sortir de la voiture. Je faillis même tomber. Je commençai ensuite à _le_ chercher des yeux, me sentant de plus en plus envahi par une pression, une présence asphyxiante.

Et puis je le vis, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, debout, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos appuyé contre un énorme arbre. Je marchai vers lui, tout en entendant la voix de Lavande qui m'ordonnait de revenir finir le travail.

Je ne savais pas de quel travail elle parlait mais sa voix criarde alerta mon ami qui me regarda. Je pus entendre un « _Putain fait chier_ », avant de le voir balancer son sandwich, qu'apparemment il était en train de manger et il se mit à avancer dans ma direction. Quand il fut devant moi, il me dit avec un regard de reproche :

- Je ne serai pas toujours là !

Il prit ensuite la direction de la voiture et bien vite, j'entendis les gémissements de Lavande. Que faisaient-ils exactement ?

Me sentant tout à coup honteux de la situation, je repris le chemin de la voiture et je passai à l'avant. Je vis mon ami la tête enfouie entre les jambes nue de notre « invitée » et je me sentis encore plus mal. Selon toute vraisemblance, Dray n'avait pas envie de faire ça mais il le faisait pour moi.

Quand je vis les jambes fines trembler et que la tête de mon ami sortit, je baissai les yeux honteux de moi. J'avais cru pouvoir agir en homme sûr de lui mais j'étais loin de l'être.

Je n'étais qu'un gamin chamboulé par ses hormones en fin de compte !

Je pus entendre les bruits des habits remis, de Dray passant au volant et mis à part regarder le paysage, je ne fis rien d'autre.

**POV Draco**

Je ne lui avais plus parlé, pas un seul mot et là, encore, malgré que nous fussions de retour chez moi, que nous étions installés devant ma console, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche.

Bouche que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de laver à mon retour. Je ne me comprenais pas. L'autre jour, sur la falaise, tout avait été parfait mis à part la fin où le souvenir de Judith était venu me hanter. Mais là, j'avais la sensation de la tromper, de la trahir malgré qu'elle m'avait quitté.

Et faire une minette à Lavande dans ma voiture m'avait fait mal au cœur, me faisant penser inévitablement qu'elle ne criait pas comme elle, qu'elle ne gémissait pas de la même manière. Son goût était différent, plus amer, moins bon.

- Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en mettant le jeu sur pause.

- Tu sais... je m'en veux assez pour ça, alors si tu pouvais oublier, je t'en serai très reconnaissant !

- Tu m'as fait du mal, dis-je sans même le vouloir.

- Pardon.

Un seul mot qui clôtura cette journée pour nous. Il se leva, déposa la manette sur mon bureau et prit le chemin du salon où il remit ses chaussures. Comprenant par là qu'il voulait que je le ramène, j'en fis de même et quinze minutes plus tard, ayant tout fait pour retarder ce moment, il sortit de la voiture sans même un « _A demain !_ ».

Venais-je de gâcher mon amitié ?

Je ne le savais pas et j'en avais peur. Le voir marcher sans se retourner vers sa porte, le voir m'ignorer ainsi alors que c'était moi qui aurait dû le faire envers lui, me fit ressentir cette chose lourde dans mon estomac, et je pus sentir cette boule dans ma gorge.

La tristesse.

Je voulais qu'il se retourne, qu'il me sourit, mais rien. Il passa sa porte et moi, je repris le chemin de la villa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain - le mercredi 13 septembre 2000)_

Je regardai avec rage mon ami monter dans la voiture de son père.

J'avais pensé que la nuit aurait tout réglé, que le sommeil lui aurait fait voir que je n'avais aucun tort. Mais non, à peine arrivé au bout de sa rue, j'avais aperçu son père, montant dans sa voiture et Harry l'y rejoindre.

Et moi, je restais là, sur la route, immobile. Le moteur tournant encore mais je ne pouvais quitter cette peinture verte disparaissant au premier virage.

Je voulais quitter cette ville, je voulais tout oublier, une fois de plus. Et je commençais aussi à haïr cette salope de Lavande qui était totalement responsable de ce qui m'arrivait.

Quand un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter, je pris sur moi et conduisis à l'aveugle vers le lycée. La pluie se mit à tomber juste avant que ne je sorte et au lieu de courir vers le bâtiment, je restai là, regardant les gouttes de pluie s'éclater sur mon pare-brise.

Comme les larmes que je voulais faire sortir, comme cette impression dérangeante dans ma gorge.

Je serrai mon volant de toutes mes forces et me traitai d'idiot.

Je n'avais besoin de personne, j'étais un mec, un vrai et aucune gonzesse n'allait me détruire. Judith m'avait envoûtée pour ensuite me jeter comme une merde... et avec du recul, c'était le juste retour des choses. J'avais eu une belle adolescence, baisant sans me soucier de qui, buvant sans connaitre les risques et fumant de la drogue en passant l'impact sur ma santé.

Et là, j'avais laissé ce besoin de me lier à quelqu'un me pourrir mon quotidien, ma routine, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Je me levais le matin en pensant à lui, et je me couchais le soir en pensant toujours à lui. Mes cours étaient peuplés de coups d'œil pour le regarder se perdre dehors, s'évader je ne savais où. Mais tout cela allait s'arrêter ici même. Dès que je sortirai de cette voiture, fini Harry, fini l'abruti à la pluie qui me faisait me sentir bien dans cette ville si différente de New York.

Je me lèverais en pensant à ma prochaine fille culbutée, je me coucherais en pensant à _elle_. Je suivrais sans le faire mes cours, me perdant dans mes souvenirs maintenant douloureux de cette période nouvelle vécue avec _elle_, celle qui m'avait fait connaitre l'amour, la tendresse, le bonheur. J'avais souri plus en quelques mois que sur toute ma vie. Et ici, à Forks, j'avais espéré plus que jamais. Car je riais avec lui aussi, pas de la même façon mais je riais. Mais l'espoir n'était pas une bonne chose.

Je voulais juste garder espoir de recevoir de _ses_ nouvelles, recevoir un SMS me demandant si je pouvais lui pardonner et je le ferais. Je repartirais même à New York pour l'y rejoindre, je me mettrais à genoux devant _elle_ pour un dernier regard brillant. Je l'aimais encore, et bien plus.

Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais tenu à _elle,_ mais à quel point aussi je n'avais pas assez profité de son corps, de sa présence et Harry ne pouvait pas _la_ remplacer parce qu'**il** n'était pas _elle_.

Je ne pouvais pas me sentir aussi bien près de lui, je ne pouvais pas...

Mais je le faisais, et ce d'une manière des plus écœurante mais si jouissive. La plaisir sans une femme, le plaisir sans cette sensation de la tromper.

Et tout cela sans ambiguïté. En tous cas de mon côté !

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 17.1 est publié. **_Il fait 11 pages et 3.850 mots._

**J'espère tout d'abord qu'il vous a plu.**

**Gros bisou et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 17.1 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	23. Chapitre 17 2 : La perte d'un ami…

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, comme d'habitude. J'espère aussi que ceux qui passaient des examens s'en sont bien sortis. Je vous laisse lire la suite et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 17.2 : La perte d'un ami…**

**POV Harry** _(Retour à la veille - le mardi 12 septembre)_

Je tremblais tout en refermant la porte. J'avais eu un mal de chien à sortir de la voiture sans me rabaisser à présenter mes excuses une fois de plus. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était au point de ne pas accepter lesdites excuses. Mais cela était le cas.

Rien, du vent, le silence depuis.

Je croyais que nous étions amis, même plus... comme des frères ou quelque chose de plus fort, mais voilà, il m'avait ignoré, ramené et même pas un « _Hey Ry', à demain ! _» avant que je ne parte de sa voiture.

- Alors mon garçon, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda mon père.

- Bien, dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Une fois à l'étage, je ne perdis pas de temps et filai sous la douche. Je me sentais sale depuis l'épisode de la voiture sur le temps de table et là, je voulais tout effacer, comme si Draco allait oublier lui aussi ce qui s'était passé, par mon geste.

Après ma douche rapide, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me ruant sous ma couette où après quelques minutes dans le silence pesant, je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi le fait qu'il réagisse comme ça avec moi me faisait aussi mal mais le fait était là.

Avant qu'il ne débarque dans mon quotidien, j'étais seul, sans personne pour moi, pour me comprendre, rire et me faire rire… et là, je venais de perdre tout ça.

Sans même m'y attendre.

J'avais juste fait une erreur, juste une toute minuscule erreur et il me faisait la gueule. Ne me parlant pas, même arrivé chez lui. Il s'était contenté de tirer une tronche jusque par terre, ne jouant que par automatisme.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain - le mercredi 13 septembre 2000)_

Je me réveillai sans vouloir sortir de mon lit, me demandant ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

Allait-il venir me chercher comme les autres matins ?

Allait-il m'ignorer ?

Autant de questions qui me donnaient un mal de crâne et c'est tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

Je soufflai et m'extirpai de sous ma couette bien chaude mais si froide sans lui. J'avais un goût de solitude dans cette chambre. J'avais eu peur encore cette nuit que mon père vienne mettre fin à ce simulacre de « Père aimant » mais rien n'était venu.

Je me sentais parano et je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi qui m'opposais à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi.

Mon père était gentil, compréhensif. Hier soir, il n'était pas venu une seule fois me frapper et pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'il avait dû entendre mes pleurs. Mais rien. J'avais aussi senti une bonne odeur mais encore là, quelques coups à ma porte pour me donner mon repas sans rien faire d'autre, même devant mon refus. Il n'était pas rentré sans mon accord et mon appétit étant aux abonnés absents, je n'avais pas voulu mettre un pied à terre pour aller manger.

Et le plus important, il ne m'avait pas battu à sang pour le coup que je lui avais donné et ça, j'en étais reconnaissant. Mais j'avais tellement vécu dans un cauchemar que j'avais constamment peur de me réveiller. J'en étais même venu à penser cette nuit que tout ceci était faux. Que je devais être mort sous ses coups et que j'avais tout inventé : Draco, Lavande, mon nouveau père.

Seulement, je ne me pensais pas capable d'imaginer autant.

- Harry… je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais je refuse que tu rates les cours, entendis-je durement venant de derrière ma porte.

- J'me lève, j'me lève ! M'exclamai-je en sautant hors de mon lit comme une flèche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Allez, on y va ! Dit mon père en vidant son café.

- Où ça ?

- Au lycée… je dois faire une course alors je t'y emmène.

- Mais Dray vient me chercher…

Enfin j'espère, pensai-je.

- Quand il verra que tu ne sors pas, il ira au lycée et tu l'y verras là-bas… ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

La fin de sa phrase fit revenir en moi les centaines de moments où il m'avait parlé comme ça… juste avant de me frapper dans les tous débuts. Alors, sans répliquer, je me levai, laissai à l'abandon mon bol de céréales et pris mon sac-à-dos.

Je dus fermer moi-même la porte car il était déjà devant la voiture. Cela me faisait bizarre qu'il m'amène au lycée, et encore plus de ne pas voir la Mercedes de mon ami.

L'était-il encore d'ailleurs ?

- En route !

- En route, dis-je me forçant à sourire tout en montant à bord.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais juste aux portes, l'attendant. Je voulais être sûr vis-à-vis de notre amitié mais il ne les passait pas. Je voyais chaque élève les passer en courant, voulant fuir la pluie mais aucune trace de mon ami.

Était-il toujours devant chez moi ?

Avait-il décidé de ne pas venir aujourd'hui ?

A force d'attendre, je devenais une vraie boule de nerf et plusieurs garçons comme filles me regardaient bizarrement avant de rire de moi. Je pus même entendre :

- Ta moitié n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

Mais je ne savais pas de qui cela venait. Et puis, Dray n'était pas ma moitié… enfin, pas dans ce sens-là.

Les cours allaient commencer, et toujours aucune trace de lui. J'eus un élan d'espoir quand, les couloirs à présent vides, je vis les portes bouger mais ce n'était que Lavande. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un maigre sourire mais passa sans rien me dire d'autre. Je remarquai qu'elle avait un col roulé et un jean « non moulant ».

Mais rien ne pouvait me tenir éloigné de mon attente, alors je repris mon impatience et je fixai de nouveau mon regard sur ces maudites portes.

Après dix bonnes minutes où personne ne les franchit, je me décidai à sortir jeter un œil sur le parking, me disant qu'il était peut-être passé par une autre entrée… même si cela était presque impossible.

Je me plaçai sous le préau, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait et après un rapide coup d'œil, je vis sa voiture. Sauf que je pouvais voir qu'une personne se tenait au volant. Je me mis alors à courir, plaçant mon sac au-dessus de ma tête pour éviter au maximum les trombes d'eau qui tombaient. Forks resterait toujours Forks pour ça.

Une fois devant la portière côté passager, je ne pris même pas une seconde et je l'ouvris pour m'engouffrer au sec, lui jetant d'office un regard.

Et après un temps infini, il tourna sa tête et ses yeux fixèrent les miens.

**POV Draco**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais resté là, le regard vide sur ces gouttes de pluies tombant, mourant, s'unissant sur mon pare-brise mais le bruit de ma portière m'informa qu'une personne était rentrée dans ma voiture.

Inconsciemment, je savais que c'était lui.

Ma nuque et mon visage me brûlaient de sentir son regard sur moi, car même si je ne le voyais pas, il me regardait. La question que je me posais était la suivante : Pourquoi était-il là ?

Venait-il profiter de mon état de tristesse, de sentiment d'abandon au fait qu'il n'était pas monté dans ma putain de bagnole ce matin, comme chaque jour, que nous n'avions pas écouté la radio sur le chemin du lycée, comme à chaque fois ? Car cette saloperie de routine, celle qui était née d'elle-même, je l'aimais plus que tout, comme une bouée de sauvetage à mon état d'avant, une main tendue et forte, me relevant de plus en plus.

Je pris bien le temps de me créer un visage froid, impassible, même si je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me tourner vers lui et lui demander pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi notre amitié si solide s'était-elle évanouie sur une seule journée, pour une seule fille qui n'en valait pas la peine ?

Quand j'eus décidé que j'avais réussi à rester neutre, sans montrer que j'avais besoin de lui bien plus que lui de moi, je tournai mon visage vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de bouger mon corps avec. Et toutes mes rancœurs, tout ce que j'avais accumulé depuis qu'il était parti de la voiture la veille, tout partit en fumée car dans ses yeux je voyais ce que j'avais aussi durement caché dans les miens.

Sans rien dire, je démarrai en faisant crisser les pneus, il ne demanda même pas où nous allions et cela était le cadet de mes soucis. Cette ville était quand même pourrie et ce n'était pas un jour de raté au lycée qui allait foutre notre avenir en l'air.

Je savais que je roulais bien trop vite, le compteur allant jusque cent alors que j'étais dans une ville où les routes étaient de petite taille mais je devais faire disparaitre cette petite excitation en moi qui me disait que je n'avais rien perdu, que tout allait revenir comme avant, avant tout ce que je regrettais.

Comment en étais-je venu à parler d'un avant alors que depuis ce fameux jour où je m'étais pris la plus grosse gifle de ma vie, l'avant signifiait « avant Judith », « avant le nouveau moi », celui qu'elle m'avait permis d'entrevoir petit à petit auprès d'elle, et qui à présent, n'était plus... car sans elle, mon vrai moi n'avait plus de sens.

Quelquefois, quand je regardais Harry jouer avec ma console, je me disais que nous étions encore jeunes mais je ne me trompais pas, Judith était ma moitié, mon tout, et perdre cette partie-là m'avait foutu en l'air irrémédiablement. Et Harry était une pâle copie de cette moitié mais il était aussi important pour moi qu'_elle_ l'était à sa manière.

Je revins à moi quand je faillis rentrer dans le pare-choc d'une voiture et sans penser à vérifier mon rétroviseur, je la doublai à toute allure. Je pouvais entrevoir du coin de l'œil Ry' se tenir comme un malade à la portière et je pus aussi me rendre compte qu'à un moment précis, il avait même poussé le vice à mettre sa ceinture.

Rigolant comme un enfant, j'allumai la radio et montai le son. Je m'amusais à zigzaguer entre les voitures peu présentes sur la route, croisant même quelques camions transporteurs d'arbres. Et pour moi, ce moment était bien !

Je m'en foutais de mes parents qui me tueraient en sachant que j'avais fait « l'école buissonnière », je me fichais de la retenue que j'allais avoir, je me fichais même de tout ce qui m'entourait à part Harry, ma voiture et ma bonne humeur soudain revenue.

La seule chose que je ne compris pas, c'était pourquoi il ne me demandait rien. Il voyait très bien que je n'allais pas chez moi, et j'avais déjà dépassé la falaise alors, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Certes, cette route ne menait qu'à un seul vrai endroit, survolant des bleds pourris qui feraient de Forks une capitale, mais il devait se douter que je ne roulais pas vers ces villes mais bien vers Seattle.

Je voulais revoir des taxis jaunes, je voulais revoir la circulation, je voulais un instant revivre mon passé avec mon présent et me dire qu'un futur était ouvert, un futur qui, je l'espérais, avec des années, serait une illusion de mon bonheur perdu à 17 ans.

Sur le chemin, je voyais défiler les centaines d'arbres à une vitesse folle, me rendant compte que j'aimais la vitesse.

Je m'imaginais beau, près de la trentaine, habitant une somptueuse maison, vivant comme un roi, papillonnant de femme en femme mais gardant toujours pied grâce à _lui_, car il serait là. Près de moi comme maintenant. Je nous imaginais même vivre ensemble dans un petit deux pièces pendant nos études, chose plus réaliste. Devant nous battre entre quelques boulots et nos études, mes parents m'ayant lâché financièrement à force de faire des conneries.

Mais une partie de moi, celle qui s'était à peine éveillée, était loin d'ici. Je m'imaginais, heureux, dans Central Park avec ma femme et une petite fille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas d'un garçon, je ne voulais pas voir en mon fils ma pâle copie, voir comment j'avais été immonde avec les autres.

Cette vision d'une famille heureuse me fit mal. Je me voyais prendre Judith dans mes bras, l'embrasser, oubliant les enfants autour, et puis sans m'en rendre compte_, je me revoyais lui courir après avec de l'eau, la faisant tomber dans l'herbe. Je pouvais revoir son regard brillant, celui qui m'avait envoûté au fur et à mesure de nos moments intimes, celui pour lequel mon cœur battait la chamade n'importe où, celui qui réveillait d'une seule seconde mon appétit sexuel, celui que je voyais avant de fermer les yeux en l'embrassant. Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux, son corps tout en formes contre le mien. J'avais encore la sensation, là, de sentir ses jambes me laisser un passage pour mieux me placer entre elles et en y pensant encore plus, je pouvais même m'imaginer comment dans ce parc, j'avais été loin dans mes gestes. Passant ma main sous sa jupe, je l'avais portée au plaisir sans penser à moi, je l'avais regardée jouir sous mes doigts, je l'avais goûtée à la toute fin et j'en avais presque joui._

- Ralenti s'il te plait…

Je levai le pied et un instant, je pris en compte le fait que nous ne devrions pas être ici, à mi-chemin de Forks. Je pensai tout à coup à la réaction du père d'Harry, et soufflant contre mon idiotie, je me garai sur le bas-côté. Je baissai la musique et tapai mon front contre mon volant.

**POV Harry**

Quand il se gara enfin, cessant de rouler comme un malade, je décrispai mes muscles tendus et repris mon souffle. J'avais cru mourir mille fois depuis le parking du lycée, me voyant foncer dans chaque véhicule croisé mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

- Putain, j'fais tout de travers, hein ?

Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il se tapait le front contre son volant. Je m'imaginai une seconde la douleur d'un tel geste et laissai vite tomber quand il y mit plus de volonté. Je le tirai alors en arrière et je vis qu'il affichait cette moue du «_ J'ai fait le con et je m'en veux _».

Je me souvins un bref instant de ce garçon sur le bord de la falaise, celui qui avait été à deux doigts de se tuer et sans m'en rendre compte, ma main glissa dans ses cheveux pour venir frotter son front rougi par les coups.

- Ton père va te tuer et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un con comme moi !

- Mon père ne me fera rien… je crois qu'il a réellement changé, dis-je redevenant sérieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti avec lui ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il m'y a obligé… il devait faire un truc alors…

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu serais venu avec moi si ton père…

- Bien sûr, le coupai-je.

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit perdre la tête en cet instant et ici, dans la voiture, j'avais envie de lui… pas pour des besoins sexuels et une envie de jouir, mais comme une présence, un réconfort, une maman.

Il aurait pu me repousser, me traiter de tous les noms, se moquer de moi car je pleurais sans même le savoir, mais j'avais écouté mon corps et je m'étais déplacé pour être sur lui, comme un petit garçon dans les bras de son père.

Au lieu de me repousser, il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Et ma tête reposée sur son épaule, je me dis que mon monde n'aurait pas été le même si ce fameux jour, je ne m'étais pas rendu là où il avait voulu perdre la vie.

- J'ai eu très mal hier… je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne… je ne voulais pas l'entendre crier aussi différemment d'elle…

- J'ai paniqué, je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de venir, je n'aurais pas dû passer sur la banquette arrière et encore moins l'abandonner après qu'elle m'ait…

Je laissai ce qu'elle m'avait fait en suspend et n'entendant plus rien, je me reculai pour le dévisager. Ma position me sauta aux yeux et rougissant, me traitant d'idiot, je me rassis à ma place.

- Je pense que l'on peut dire que nous sommes deux beaux idiots, me dit-il.

- Moi je suis beau, toi, faut pas rêver non plus, dis-je en riant.

Il me frappa l'épaule et redémarra, fit demi-tour en évitant un semi-remorque ainsi que son chargement, roulant bien trop vite par ce temps de pluie. Le chemin de retour fut plus lent, avec la musique plus basse.

C'était étrange comment, là, regardant la nature défiler sous mes yeux, je me sentais mieux. Nous étions comme avant, et je ne savais pas comment définir notre amitié.

Il était plus qu'un ami, pas tout à fait un frère… et même si cette partie me faisait peur, ne la trouvant pas vraiment normale, nous étions presque amants. La frontière de toutes ces appellations créait un tout et c'était « nous ». Une amitié solide, excepté les malentendus, du plaisir tabou mais au combien bienvenu dans mon quotidien, une fraternité trop rapide qui me laissait croire à plusieurs moments que nous nous connaissions depuis des lustres alors que cela faisait si peu de temps que nous nous connaissions.

Et ce besoin de l'autre. Il se servait de moi pour échapper à ce gouffre que son ex petite-amie avait ouvert sous ses pieds, et moi je me servais de lui pour oublier mes coups, la mort de ma mère mais aussi pour vivre tout simplement.

Quand je le voyais lui, je me disais que j'avais trop d'années de retard alors que j'étais plus vieux de lui de quelques mois.

- Je vais passer chez moi pour voir si mon père accepte de nous faire une ordonnance pour notre absence de ce matin.

- Je te suis, dis-je en changeant la station de radio pour tomber sur du country.

- Putain Ry', change moi cette merde !

- Non !

Il me jeta un regard mais je lui fis une moue des plus attendrissantes que j'avais en stock et il grogna en laissant toutefois la musique envahir l'habitacle.

Il nous fallut une bonne heure pour atteindre le devant de sa villa, où sa mère sortit en colère. Je décidai de rester dans la voiture, me faisant tout petit.

D'après ce que j'avais entendu, l'école avait appelé et Dray se faisait crier dessus. Quand son père sortit de la maison à son retour, je ne pus rester à l'abri plus longtemps et quand ses parents me virent, ils se radoucirent mais je pouvais deviner que dès mon départ, Draco allait devoir en baver et une seconde, je pris peur de ce que mon père ferait.

- Vous avez de la chance tous les deux que je sois trop con ! Cria le père de Draco.

- Chéri, calme-toi, s'il te plait, pria Narcissa.

- Que je me calme ! Non mais faut vraiment évoluer « ma chérie » ! Ton fils se fout de notre gueule, profite de ta gentillesse pour sécher les cours quand il veut, il joue même les gays, et encore d'autres trucs que je ne veux même pas imaginer et toi, tu me demandes de me calmer !

Son père était hors de lui et sans réaliser, je fus tiré dans la maison. Je pouvais encore entendre les deux adultes se crier dessus mais je montais déjà les escaliers à une vitesse folle.

- On peut oublier les certificats pour le lycée.

- Ils vont en passer aux mains ? Demandai-je en me faisant pousser dans la chambre.

- Non… mais là, tu es bon pour une heure de cris dans ce genre-là.

- Ça arrive souvent ? Demandai-je en prenant place sur le lit.

- Ici, c'est bien une première mais à New York, ça arrivait souvent.

- On fait quoi ? Laissai-je échapper.

- J'sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de redescendre et encore moins d'aller au lycée, me dit-il en passant au-dessus de moi et en s'allongeant.

Il prit ensuite la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une émission de tuning qu'il laissa. Je pris la même position et regardai ces gars modifier une poubelle en une splendide bagnole qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête.

- Un jour, j'ai vu une concentration à New York… les flics ont fait une descente comme dans les films, entendis-je.

- Ça a dû être bien…

- Tu parles, les bagnoles étaient peut-être supers, mais les nanas, elles étaient pas du tout canons, elles !

- Tu penses toujours avec ta queue, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Pas avec toi.

Je me redressai et regardai ses yeux.

- Tu sais… maintenant que j'y pense, je besoin de ton aide Dray.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur avec les filles… j'ai peur de mal faire.

- Pourtant…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupai-je. Je disais qu'hier, j'ai eu peur de mal faire avec elle… je voulais le faire mais j'avais cette sensation oppressante que j'allais tout faire de travers.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle se foute de moi, que je m'y prenne comme un manche.

- Tu arrives bien à me… enfin, tu vois quoi.

- C'n'est pas pareil, tu es un mec… tu es comme moi, je n'ai pas de mal.

- Samedi, on réglera ça Ry' !

- OK

**POV Draco**

J'avais passé une journée super, regardant des trucs débiles à la télé, jouant comme un malade à la console, me faisant encore et toujours battre par ce minus d'Harry. Sauf que cette journée devait bien se finir et j'étais désormais sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez moi.

J'avais été inquiet en rentrant avec lui, mais après être resté une bonne demi-heure, l'avoir forcé à garder mon portable avec lui, j'avais pris le chemin de la villa où j'allais devoir subir la colère de mes parents.

Je le savais pourtant que j'allais devoir y passer mais j'avais mis ça de côté et j'avais seulement profité de cette journée comme celle que je passais avant avec Kyle et Luke.

Ils me manquaient ces deux cons, même avec ce que l'autre enfoiré de fils de pute m'avait fait. On n'effaçait pas autant d'années comme ça et quelquefois, j'avais l'envie de me retourner et de piquer un joint à mon pote tout en parlant de sexe et des soirées organisées. Seulement, je ne pouvais que demander son stylo à Ry' et parler des arbres qui n'étaient pas encore couverts de mousse ici.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon lit et je serrais contre moi le portable de mon père. J'attendais comme un con une réponse à mon message, me trouvant idiot. J'avais aussi eu du mal à piquer le portable de mon père mais braver mes parents était jouissif au possible.

Ils m'avaient puni de sortie pendant une semaine, je devais rentrer immédiatement du lycée « _sans ton ami_ » dixit mon père, je devais faire tous mes devoirs, mettre la table, faire la vaisselle.

J'avais bien sûr tout envoyé balader par une insulte avec un geste obscène en plus. J'avais bien grandi sans eux, je n'allais pas les laisser foutre en l'air mon amitié et ce besoin de me rassurer avec leur punition à deux balles.

_Je vais bien, mon père a bien réagi à ton départ. Je dois juste passer mon dimanche avec lui. Encore un truc « Père/fils ». Il me laisse même venir dormir chez toi samedi car il doit repartir jusque dimanche midi. Je te laisse, je suis crevé… à demain. Biz_

Je soufflai de soulagement et répondis :

« Oki, bonne nuit ! Super pour samedi, on baisera comme des bêtes cette salope de Lavande qui pourra gémir pour de bon. A demain matin. Ps : Je suis sensé être puni là, lol »

Je déposai le téléphone sur ma petite table de nuit, et après quelques minutes à me retourner, je tentai de me caresser.

Les jours précédents, j'avais dormi comme un loir et la seule différence était que j'avais joui avant… alors, fermant les yeux, une fois de plus, Judith me sourit et ma main se faufila dans mon caleçon pour atteindre mon sexe qui commençait à se gorger de sang, le faisant doucement se dresser.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 17.2 est bouclé ! **_Il fait 13 pages, 4.243 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Les chapitre 17.1 et 17.2 servaient à placer les manières de voir leur relation, chacun de leur côté. De voir plus en profondeur l'importance que l'un et l'autre ont.**

**Je vous remercie de me suivre et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 17.2 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	24. Chapitre 18 : Le manque d'un ami…

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !**_

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à toutes mes lectrices fidèles ! Mais aussi aux nouvelles ! Chacune de vos reviews me fait super plaisir !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard intolérable. Sachez que malgré la publication de certains Os et autres, pour certaines fanfictions, je n'avais pas encore la tête à reprendre une écriture qui gardait les mêmes états d'esprit et autres. Je me lance ici dans le chapitre 18 avec l'espoir d'être de nouveau d'attaque. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (^-^)

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le manque d'un ami…**

**POV Draco** _(Le jeudi 14 septembre 2000)_

J'écoutais tant bien que mal les explications du prof sur les différents fleuves en Europe. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller manger, j'avais une faim de loup. J'avais raté le petit-déjeuner, ayant crié sur mon père et ma mère. Je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes en leur disant toutes ces choses sur le fait que je pouvais me débrouiller sans eux, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme à New York, m'oublier. Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de leur dire ces choses.

Mon père m'avait regardé bizarrement, avant de monter dans son bureau. Et ma mère, certainement dans ses pensées, avait débarrassé la table, jetant toute la nourriture à la poubelle, sans me laisser le temps de prendre un bout de pain ou une tranche de bacon.

Et au lieu de m'excuser, j'avais fui la maison et j'avais roulé jusque chez Harry. J'avais attendu dans la voiture, écoutant la radio locale.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il restait exactement cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse pour me libérer de ce cours de géographie des plus barbants.

Cinq minutes avant de remplir mon ventre qui ne demandait qu'un bout de pizza, une salade, des frites, un fruit… n'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste remplir mon estomac.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, entendis-je.

Je me levai avec hâte et rangeai mes affaires. Ce fut quand j'étais prêt à sortir que je vis qu'Harry s'était encore endormi en cours. Le professeur ne l'avait pas vu, moi non plus d'ailleurs, trop centré sur mon estomac.

Je le réveillai, tout en rangeant moi-même son classeur et sa trousse. Il cligna des yeux, se rendant compte de l'endroit, se leva et me remercia pour son sac. Je lui souris et pris le chemin, avec lui, de la cafétéria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je finissais ma crème vanille quand Harry me dit :

- T'as pas envie de venir dormir à la maison ?

- Hum, pourquoi ? Demandai-je tout en raclant le fond de mon pot avec ma cuillère en plastique.

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette nuit, toutes mes peurs sont revenues et j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

- Ton père ? Le questionnai-je.

- Oui… il ne me frappe plus, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai peur qu'il vienne pendant la nuit pour le faire à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu as peur, il a fait quelque chose ?

- Oui et non. Hier, pendant le repas, j'ai fait tomber le plat avec le rôti. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me démolir. Son regard était… rempli de haine, comme avant.

- Et, il t'a frappé ? Demandai-je délaissant mon yaourt et en me penchant sur la table pour entendre sa réponse.

Au lieu de répondre, il hocha négativement de la tête. Je soufflai de soulagement.

J'aurais aussi voulu dire oui, que je viendrais dormir chez lui, mais j'étais puni…

Foutus parents !

- Alors, tu veux bien venir ?

- Ry', moi je voudrais bien… mais je suis puni.

- Ah putain, j'avais oublié. Pas grave ! T'inquiète.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et dis, avec un sourire pour le rassurer :

- Si tu veux, je te téléphonerai pour être avec toi. Comme ça, si jamais…

Je déglutis. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que son père le touche à nouveau. Qui savait ce qu'il lui ferait !

- … si jamais il te frappe, je pourrai venir au plus vite.

- Ouais, on fera ça, me dit-il avant d'enfouir la paille de son jus de fruit dans sa bouche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur le chemin pour raccompagner Harry chez lui quand mon téléphone portable, celui que j'avais donné à Ry', sonna. Je me garai rapidement et décrochai l'appareil que mon ami m'avait donné :

- Draco, c'est maman.

- Hum, oui, je l'avais vu. Pourquoi tu me téléphones ?

- Est-ce que ton ami est encore avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Harry est avec moi… il y a un problème ?

- Écoute, avant de le ramener chez lui, pourriez-vous venir à la villa ?

- Ouais, on arrive.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi nous devions y aller et ne pas le savoir me rendit anxieux. Ry' reprit mon téléphone et resta silencieux le reste du trajet. Je le voyais se tortiller les mains, mais je n'étais pas motivé pour le rassurer, étant moi aussi au plus mal.

Mes parents allaient-ils m'apprendre que nous partions de cette ville ?

Je ne voulais pas, j'étais bien ici, dans ce coin paumé ! J'aimais la pluie, j'aimais ce lycée pourri, j'aimais plus que tout mon amitié avec Harry et je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre si je devais le perdre. Pas maintenant, maintenant que je remontais la pente, que je l'aimais bien ! Il surpassait quelque fois Kyle et Luke. Pourtant, je les avais connus tout petit, j'avais joué au soldat avec eux, appris à rouler à vélo, à draguer…

- Tu es au courant que tu viens de rater le chemin de terre, me dit-il avec douceur.

- Oh… merde !

Je fis demi-tour au carrefour suivant et après quinze minutes, j'éteignis le moteur de la voiture, vu que nous étions arrivés chez moi.

Je déglutis et en sortis. Harry suivit mon mouvement et ensemble nous pénétrâmes chez moi. Je vis immédiatement mes parents, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé. Ils nous fixaient.

- Les garçons, approchez ! Dit mon père trop gentil.

Quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait-il m'annoncer ?

**POV Harry** _(Même jour - le jeudi 14 septembre 2000)_

J'étais content, je regardais Draco faire son sac. Ses parents avaient en fait compris qu'il n'était pas bon de punir leur fils alors que justement il sortait du gouffre dans lequel il avait été plongé au moment de sa rupture.

Et là, après avoir discuté avec eux, mis les choses à plat par rapport à l'amitié que nous avions Draco et moi, ses parents lui avaient donné la permission de venir dormir chez moi.

Dray, voyant là un moyen pour que nous soyons tranquilles samedi, leur demanda s'il pouvait dormir chez moi aussi.

Son père avait été sceptique, mais sa mère avait accepté immédiatement.

- Tu veux que je prenne ma console ?

- Heu, je ne pense pas que mon père voudra bien que l'on joue dans le salon et je n'ai pas de télévision dans ma chambre.

- Ah, merde ! Pas grave, on trouvera bien autre chose à faire, me dit-il en fourrant un bas de jogging dans son sac.

Tout à coup, j'eus la pensée fugace de voir nos deux corps à moitié nus dans mon lit.

Je secouai la tête et me dis avec force que je devais trouver absolument autre chose à lui proposer, même si l'idée était tentante.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout ! Mes fringues pour dormir et les habits de demain. On peut y aller, me dit-il en plaçant son sac-à-dos sur son épaule.

Je le suivis dans les escaliers, seulement m'attendant à trouver ses parents assis comme il y avait encore quelques minutes, nous les retrouvâmes presqu'à moitié nus, s'embrassant désespérément. Dray se racla la gorge, tout en marchant vers la sortie. Il leur dit même, juste avant de fermer la porte :

- Bonne fin de journée !

Je rougis, en imaginant ses parents faire ça. Madame Narcissa devenait tout à coup… plus intimidante encore. Sans parler du père de Draco. Je secouai la tête à l'entente du rire de mon ami.

- Mec, tu verrais ta tête de mort vivant. Ils vont juste coucher ensemble… pas s'entretuer.

- Mouais, mais bon… c'est tes parents… et bon, tu vois…

Je ne dis plus rien, conscient de paraître un abruti coincé.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture et grimpai sur le siège passager. Il monta à bord aussi, après avoir jeté sur la banquette arrière son sac avec ses affaires.

Je pris sur moi d'allumer l'autoradio et la musique envahit aussitôt l'habitacle. J'aimais bien ces petits moments avec lui roulant, moi écoutant la musique et regardant défiler le paysage. Cela changeait beaucoup de mon vélo, qui m'avait accompagné pendant des années et bien plus depuis sa mort à _elle_.

- Par contre, j'ai faim. Tu crois que ton père me laisserait commander des pizzas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir en te voyant arriver avec moi.

- Hum, en effet ! Mais je ne te lâche pas !

- Merci, dis-je en posant ma tête sur la vitre froide.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans que ni lui, ni moi ne parlâmes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler d'ailleurs pour apprécier la présence de l'autre. Juste le savoir là, à portée de main, me rassurait.

J'avais l'impression de revenir au moment de mon enfance quand je ne voulais pas quitter mon cowboy des yeux. Ce fameux doudou qui devait être enfermé dans une caisse au grenier, maintenant.

- Hey Ry', on est là, entendis-je.

- Hein, quoi ? Dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Quand je vis que nous étions déjà devant ma maison, je souris et dis :

- Hum… je suppose que l'abruti à la pluie n'a pas de cerveau aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est peut-être barré plus bas, qui sait ! Me dit-il en haussant ses sourcils.

- Non, je pensais à mon enfance, dis-je avec une voix contrite.

Draco ne pensait vraiment qu'au sexe ! Pauvre garçon.

**POV Draco **_(Même jour - le jeudi 14 septembre 2000)_

Je ne pouvais pas dire que la soirée chez Harry s'était déroulée comme je l'aurais voulu. Quand nous étions arrivés, son père avait crié… de façon très sage en parallèle de comment il le faisait avant mon arrivée en ville, sur le fait que nous ne devions plus rater les cours.

Ensuite, il nous avait vite fait un sandwich avant de nous imposer de passer à table pour faire tous nos devoirs. Encore que moi, je n'avais rien de précisé dans mon journal de classe, mais Harry, lui, avait fait l'erreur de noter chaque devoir avec date de rendu.

Son père, pas idiot, m'avait demandé alors poliment de faire mes devoirs comme un grand. Et depuis trois heures, TROIS HEURES, nous étions, Ry' et moi, en train de bosser sur cette rédaction pour le cours d'anglais.

- J'ai faim ! Entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête et vis Ry' en train de mordiller son stylo. Je voyais sa langue dépasser et pour peu, j'en aurais eu des chaleurs. Mais c'était un mec, mon ami… et je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer utiliser cette même langue sur mon corps… plus bas.

- Dray, toi tu penses encore au sexe, me dit-il réprobateur.

- Mais non ! Affirmai-je en replongeant dans mes feuilles.

- Merde quoi. Tu ne sais vraiment penser à rien d'autre que ça.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, murmurai-je car son père venait de nous demander de baisser le ton.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais des fois, je me dis qu'on n'a vraiment rien en commun. Tu penses toujours à ça, eh bien moi… j'y pense très rarement et… et…

- Et ? Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et tu fais chier ! Arrête de penser au sexe, point barre, me dit-il tout en colère en se levant et en allant dans le salon.

Je restai, les yeux grands ouverts devant l'endroit où il se tenait il y avait encore quelques secondes. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que le fait que je pense souvent au sexe l'emmerdait autant.

Quand il revint et qu'il rangea ses affaires, je ne pus que lui demander :

- On peut arrêter de bosser ?

- Ouais, mon père m'a dit qu'on pouvait monter à l'étage en attendant que les pizzas arrivent. Cool, non ?

- Un peu ! Je mangerais un mammouth là, tellement j'ai la dalle ! M'exclamai-je en rangeant aussi mes livres de cours.

- Le mieux aussi, c'est d'en profiter pour prendre sa douche. Tu veux y aller en premier ? Me demanda-t-il tout en partant vers les escaliers.

- Non, vas-y d'abord, dis-je en le suivant.

- Comme tu voudras ! Attends-moi dans ma chambre alors.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, lui dis-je en l'abandonnant devant la porte de la salle de bains, et en ouvrant celle de sa chambre.

- Nulle part, entendis-je avant que la porte ne se referme.

Une fois dans la chambre, je posai mon sac dans un coin et pris place sur le lit. Je soufflai déjà, en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il n'y avait ni télévision, ni chaine hifi. A part un bureau, une chaise, une garde-robe et un lit, il n'y avait rien !

Je me décidai alors à m'allonger et à fermer les yeux. J'aimais bien de temps en temps faire ça et ne penser à rien. Juste écouter…

Petit à petit, l'odeur de mon ami titilla mon nez et je me rassis. Je n'étais pas à mon aise ici, sans lui. J'avais hâte qu'il revienne.

**POV Harry **_(Même jour - le jeudi 14 septembre 2000)_

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je me déshabillai rapidement et me plaçai dans la cabine de douche. J'allumai l'eau chaude, mais pas trop, pour qu'il en reste suffisamment à Draco afin qu'il puisse prendre autre chose qu'une douche froide, même si cela lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

Ça me gênait de plus en plus qu'il parle de sexe. J'avais certainement un problème car plus le temps passait, plus, au lieu de m'imaginer avec une fille, c'était lui que j'imaginais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, pas quand je n'arrivais pas moi-même à me comprendre.

Tout en me lavant les cheveux, je me demandais si en fin de compte je n'étais pas plus porté vers les garçons. Je ne pouvais pas me prononcer aussi vite, car tout cela était encore nouveau pour moi et c'était certainement normal. Draco était sûr de ne pas être homo, il aimait les filles et pourtant, nous étions proches, plus que de simple amis.

J'étais en plein paradoxe. Je me rendais compte que j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. J'avais besoin de lui. Preuve en était ma demande pour qu'il vienne dormir chez moi afin de me sentir en sécurité.

Me rendant compte que cela faisait déjà un moment que j'étais sous l'eau, je me rinçai les cheveux et savonnai mon corps rapidement. Quand j'eus fini, je sortis, enroulai une serviette de bain que je pris dans l'étagère et sans attendre, je quittai la pièce, n'ayant pas mes habits avec moi.

Mes pieds humides firent des taches sur la moquette mais j'en fis abstraction pour pénétrer dans ma chambre, où je vis Draco assis au bureau, crayon en main.

- Tu as fini, je suppose ? Me lança-t-il en posant son crayon.

- Oui, j'ai fini, tu peux y aller. Les serviettes sont sur l'étagère et les produits dans la cabine.

Il se leva et fila. Quand la porte fut fermée, je me séchai le corps à l'aide de ma serviette. Une fois fait, j'enfilai un boxer et un bas de jogging. Il était troué au genou mais je l'aimais bien, je me sentais à l'aise. Je me décidai aussi à enfiler un t-shirt gris simple.

Une fois habillé, je jetai un regard sur le bureau et je vis qu'il y avait un début de croquis. Je me rapprochai assez pour mieux voir et je vis que c'était l'esquisse de la mer… vue d'un rocher. Cela était-il en fait un dessin de la falaise ? Ça en avait tout l'air et sans comprendre, je me mis à trembler.

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus été voir ma mère depuis un long moment. Je me rendais aussi compte que ma vie allait changer si cela continuait comme ça.

J'avais un ami, un vrai ami, ou tout du moins de mon point de vue. J'avais aussi un quotidien sans les coups de mon père. Sans douleur, sans dos douloureux et je mangeais à peu près à ma faim. J'avais aussi mis de côté mon vélo depuis que Draco me servait de chauffeur.

En fait, ma vie avait changé au moment même où je lui avais sauvé la vie, sur cette falaise. Celle-là même qui m'avait pris ma mère, cette lâche qui avait fui la vie sans se battre, oubliant qu'elle avait un enfant. Moi.

Cette femme qui avait été une mère présente, aimante, câline, une fée du logis. Celle qui avait de par son suicide plongé son enfant dans une vie que je ne souhaiterais à personne.

Se lever avec la crainte de mourir sous les coups, avoir son ventre qui criait famine à la moindre nourriture aperçue, être en colère quand il voyait ses anciens amis d'enfance partager des moments avec leur parents. Devoir faire le ménage, ses devoirs, les courses et fuir son père.

J'avais été un garçon heureux avant _sa_ mort, et depuis la venue de Draco en ville, j'avais retrouvé le sourire…

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui rendre un jour la pareille. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui était de lui faire oublier cette garce de Judith, cette fille qui l'avait détruit.

Je ne changeais pas d'avis sur le fait que Draco pouvait s'en remettre, il était encore jeune, mais… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il le ferait. Il était buté dans ses envies et ses souvenirs. Et il traitait et voyait les femmes comme de simples corps à remplir.

Penser cette expression me fit déglutir et je secouai la tête pour oublier. Un bruit à ma porte me fit définitivement sortir de mes pensées.

- Harry, je peux entrer ?

C'était la voix de mon père. J'eus peur tout à coup qu'il profite du fait que mon ami soit sous la douche pour me frapper. Puis, me rendant compte qu'il m'avait demandé l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans ma chambre, je me détendis et l'invitai à entrer.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez envie d'être entre copains. Et vu que tu n'as pas grand-chose dans ta chambre, j'ai pensé que tu serais content si je te prêtais la télévision que j'ai dans la mienne, me dit-il en soutenant ladite télé.

- Oh, oui ! Génial ! Attends, je vais t'aider, dis-je en me précipitant vers lui.

- Non, aide-moi plutôt en faisant de la place sur ton bureau.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en faisant de la place. Je rangeai mes livres de cours, le croquis de mon ami et fourrai le reste dans le tiroir. Mon père vint poser le téléviseur, puis il se plaça au bout du meuble et me dit :

- Le bureau sera mieux devant ton lit, non ?

- Tu as raison…

Je lui souris timidement et l'aidai à déplacer mon bureau. C'était vachement lourd et je fus heureux quand il fut bien installé. Mon père plaça ensuite sa main sur mon épaule et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre en tentant de me reculer.

Sans crier gare, mon père m'attira à lui dans une étreinte assez forte et il chuchota :

- Je t'aime mon fils et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que tu n'auras plus peur de moi. Je regrette tellement si tu savais…

Je ne dis rien, le laissant me serrer contre lui. Je me permis juste de fermer les yeux et de sentir son odeur. Il ne puait plus l'alcool mais un aftershave bas de gamme.

Après un temps indéterminé, il me lâcha et me fit un baiser sur le front. Je ne pus éviter aux larmes de couler et mon père les essuya avec ses pouces.

Je fondis alors en sanglots, sans pouvoir me retenir. Je me blottis dans ses bras et je le sentis me tenir contre lui. Il ne cessait de me murmurer qu'il était désolé et qu'il souhaitait reprendre une vie normale. Il me disait vouloir m'aimer comme il aurait dû et me rendre heureux.

Il me relâcha après quelques minutes et je vis mon ami qui était dans le couloir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je lui souris et il le fit en retour. Mon père nous laissa et il nous avertit que le livreur ne tarderait plus.

Draco vint me rejoindre et quand il vit la télé, il me dit :

- Super, mais je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir pris ma console.

- Pas grave, au moins on pourra regarder un truc, dis-je en lui prenant son sac des mains pour le poser dans un coin.

Puis sans préambule, je le pris dans mes bras et lui murmurai « merci ». Je lui devais tellement. Je le sentis m'embrasser les cheveux et avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoique ce soit, la sonnette de la maison retentit.

**POV Draco **_(Même jour - le jeudi 14 septembre 2000)_

Nous venions d'éteindre la télé pour dormir, à la demande du père de Ry' et je m'emmerdais déjà. Il était à peine vingt-trois heures passées et le sommeil était loin. Je n'étais pas fatigué… loin de là même.

- Dray, tu vas savoir dormir toi ?

- Non, murmurai-je en me tournant pour le regarder.

Il se mit dans la même position et nous nous faisions désormais face.

- Merci d'être venu, au fait.

- De rien. Merci à toi de me comprendre, dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Je vais arrêter là, sinon, on va passer la nuit à se dire « merci », dit-il en riant doucement.

- Ry' ?

- Oui ?

- Samedi, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler, hein ? Demandai-je.

- J'sais pas… j'ai encore peur de mal faire…

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, dis-le-moi et on annule avec Lavande.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vois, j'en ai envie. En même temps, comment faire quand je t'entends parler sans cesse de sexe. Mais je ne sais pas, je le sens pas, je ne me sens pas prêt.

- On fera autre chose alors, on ira en ville voir un bon film ou une autre connerie dans ce genre-là. On le dira à Lavande demain. Ok ?

- Comme tu veux, me dit-il en baillant.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Un peu, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, me répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Dors alors, je veille, je suis là, tu ne crains rien, dis-je en me plaçant sur le dos.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour entendre sa respiration devenir plus lente et régulière, signe qu'il dormait. Je fermai alors moi aussi les yeux et tentai de faire le vide en moi, de me détendre.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir et le fait d'être ici m'obligeait à rester au lit. Je me voyais mal déambuler dans la maison pour trouver le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela devait bien faire deux heures que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'en avais marre et j'évitais de bouger pour ne pas réveiller mon ami. Il avait besoin de sommeil, vu les cernes qu'il se tapait.

Je me plaçai un peu sur le côté, lui faisant désormais face. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et ses mains sous sa tête. Je souris et écartai une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Il bougea ses jambes et grogna un peu face à mes doigts certainement froids contre sa peau. La sienne était bien chaude et tout en sachant que je devrais faire face à mon geste le lendemain, je me rapprochai de lui et me blottis contre son torse. Son souffle s'écrasait sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux et souris, car sentir sa chaleur et sa respiration me donnait tout pour être heureux.

Je la voyais elle, près de moi. Dans mes bras, endormie, et malgré la petite voix qui commençait à me dire que je devrais passer à autre chose, je m'endormis une fois de plus avec l'amour de ma vie en tête.

**POV Harry** _(Le lendemain – le vendredi 15 septembre 2000)_

Je sentis mon état de sommeil s'en aller et je m'étirai. Un grand bruit me fit me réveiller en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux hagards et quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de mon ami dépassa du lit. Il papillonnait des yeux. Il se leva, grognant contre un tel réveil et sans rien voir venir, il me frappa avec son oreiller.

- La prochaine fois que tu me pousses en dehors du lit, c'est la douche froide !

Je ne comprenais rien, mais après quelques secondes, tout se remit en place. Je me frottai les yeux et me rallongeai. Mon ami en fit autant et il posa sa tête sur mon torse, tout en me disant :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Sa voix était rauque due au réveil récent et je me dis que moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin de boire un peu d'eau. Je répondis néanmoins à sa question.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Malgré le peu de place. Et toi ?

- Très bien aussi !

Il se leva, s'étira et mon regard se posa sur son entrejambe où je pus voir un début d'érection. Je rougis, ou plutôt me sentis rougir et sans tarder, je sortis de sous les couvertures et filai en dehors de la chambre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez moi !

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 18 fini et posté ! **_Il fait 13 pages et 4.244 mots._

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 18 republié corrigé le 07 juin 2013_


	25. Chapitre 19 : Changement définitif ?

**Titre : **Destiny always knows what it does ! _*Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !*_

**Auteure :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning :** Sexe, slash, violences, alcool, drogue et autre joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issu de la saga _**Harry Potter**_ appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Caracter ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Pour le bien de l'adaptation et de certains points impossibles à modifier, certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle, Portangeles_...)

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

Ça fait longtemps, trop peut-être. Mais comment dire… je n'avais pas envie d'écrire cette histoire, tout simplement. Mille pardons. Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ni aucune autre.

En espérant qu'il reste quelques lectrices/lecteurs,

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Changement définitif ?**

* * *

**POV Harry** _(Le vendredi 15 septembre 2000)_

_« Je sentais mon état de sommeil s'en aller et je m'étirai. Un grand bruit me fit me réveiller en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux hagards et quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de mon ami dépassa du lit. Il papillonna des yeux, se leva en grognant contre un tel réveil, et, sans rien voir venir, il me frappa avec son oreiller._

_- La prochaine fois que tu me pousses en dehors du lit, c'est la douche froide !_

_Je ne compris rien, mais après quelques secondes, tout se mit en place. Je me frottai les yeux et me rallongeai. Mon ami en fit autant et il posa sa tête sur mon torse, tout en me disant :_

_- Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Sa voix était rauque due au réveil récent et je me dis que moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin de boire un peu d'eau. Je répondis néanmoins à sa question._

_- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Malgré le peu de place. Et toi ?_

_- Très bien aussi !_

_Il se leva, s'étira, et mon regard se posa sur son entrejambe où je pus voir un début d'érection. Je rougis, ou plutôt me sentis rougir et sans tarder, je sortis de sous les couvertures et filai en dehors de la chambre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bains._

_Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez moi ! »_

Après nous être préparés, nous étions descendus et avions petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pu manger grand-chose, mon estomac retourné à cause de mon regard sur lui ce matin. J'avais peur, plus que tout, d'être différent. Mais aussi, je devais l'avouer, de le perdre à cause de cette différence.

Je n'étais sûr de rien, je pouvais me rassurer en me disant que tous les garçons regardaient le sexe des autres garçons. Mais je savais au fond de moi que cela était faux.

- Tu es malade fiston ?

La voix inquiète de mon père me fit relever les yeux de mon bol de céréales. Il me regardait avec… je ne savais quoi dans les yeux.

Je secouai la tête et dis, mentant :

- Je n'ai juste pas très faim, c'est tout.

- Moi, j'ai une faim de loup Ry, dit Dray avec un grand sourire en ingurgitant un bout de bacon.

- Allez, mange tout de même un peu et après, vous pourrez y aller.

Face à cet ordre reçu de la part de mon père, je mangeai deux à trois cuillérées avant de repousser mon bol définitivement. Dray but un grand verre de jus d'orange et je me demandai où il mettait tout ça. Il était maigre et mangeait comme quatre.

Moi, je l'étais aussi, mais je ne mangeais pas autant que lui.

Secouant la tête et le voyant se lever, je le suivis et bien vite nous étions dans sa voiture.

- Est-ce que tu… tu es sûr pour demain ? Pas de sexe ? Demanda soudain Dray en me jetant un regard comme… déçu.

Je ne voulais pas lui enlever ce plaisir et ne me sentant pourtant pas prêt à agir avec une fille comme un gars sûr de moi, je murmurai :

- Qu'elle vienne. Mais à une seule condition, ajoutai-je face à son sourire, débrouille-toi pour qu'il y ait de l'alcool.

- No prob mec ! Je prendrai un truc dans le bar de la villa.

Le reste du trajet se passa en musique avec la radio. Je regardais, une fois n'est pas coutume, défiler le paysage et une autre foule d'images défilait devant mes yeux.

Draco…

Je plaçai la main contre mon ventre avant de sentir une nausée remonter. Je fis comprendre à Dray de s'arrêter et, sans trainer, je sortis de la voiture et vomis. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, je me sentais minable. Différent et minable.

- On devrait peut-être te conduire à mon père.

Je secouai la tête, ne désirant pas voir de médecin. Une fois que je fus sûr de ne plus remettre le contenu de mon estomac, je me frottai la bouche avec le mouchoir tendu par mon ami et remontai en voiture.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, je filai aux toilettes pour me rincer la bouche. Dray me suivit, en tenant mon sac. Il avait refusé que je le prenne. Des fois je me demandais s'il ne me prenait pas pour une toute petite chose fragile.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda mon ami inquiet.

- Ouais. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû me forcer à manger ce matin, lui expliquai-je.

- Ouais. Tu as fini ? On peut aller en cours ?

Je lui souris et il me tira la langue. Il ajouta, en prenant la direction de la salle de cours :

- J'ai juste envie d'être assis pour dessiner. Ne saute pas aux conclusions.

- Mais oui, je vais te croire petit intello, ris-je en le rejoignant.

Le reste de la matinée passa normalement. Les intellos au premier rang, les professeurs soporifiques, et moi regardant par la fenêtre tandis que Draco dessinait je ne savais quoi sur sa feuille. Quelque soit le cours, l'histoire, l'anglais, les maths ou l'espagnol, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Ca te dit une balade en voiture à midi ? Demanda-t-il soudain en stoppant ses griffonnages.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis de par la même occasion son air sérieux. Je jetai un œil à sa feuille et y vis le visage d'une fille. Et sans même en être sûr, je sus. C'était Judith.

Je hochai donc la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour la voiture, un bout de pizza chacun, un jus d'orange pour moi et un soda pour lui. Lavande était passée près de nous avec un sourire triste tout en prenant place à table dans la cafétéria.

Toujours était-il que nous étions désormais en train de courir vers la voiture, la fine pluie tombant. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Dray démarra et roula vers l'endroit où nous étions venus avec Lavande. Je me détendis, ayant soudain cru qu'il allait encore rouler comme un fou jusqu'à Seattle.

Rassuré, je mis la musique et choisis une fréquence de variété. Draco regardait la route avec application et ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Et quand il arrêta le moteur, il sortit et passa à l'arrière. J'en fis donc autant et allais râler de sa froideur, mais je fus coupé.

Par sa bouche.

Sa bouche sur la mienne et sa langue quémandant l'entrée. Je le repoussai, doucement, et vis ses yeux perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je ne veux pas penser à elle, pas maintenant. Et elle est là, montra-t-il sa tête avec la main. Aide-moi s'il te plait…

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui caressai le dos. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que l'aider de cette manière ne m'aiderait pas moi. Mais bien trop vite, sa bouche commença à picorer mon cou et sans que je ne puisse le repousser une fois de plus, nous fumes rapidement sans pantalon ni boxer, nos mains procurant du plaisir à l'autre, sans oublier nos bouches s'embrassant désespérément.

A la fin, mon souffle était erratique et mes doigts poisseux. Mais je n'osais pas trop bouger, de peur de salir mon haut. Draco retira sa tête qu'il avait enfouie dans mon cou et s'occupa de nous nettoyer avec des mouchoirs. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment agir.

Faire ça dans un lit était déjà bizarre en soi, mais à l'arrière de sa voiture était trop dur pour moi. Je détournai donc les yeux et remis mes vêtements, avant de repasser devant. Sans parler, je commençai à manger mon repas et bus ensuite mon jus d'orange, comme un désespéré. Draco était resté à l'arrière et je le voyais se passer les mains sur le visage dans le rétroviseur.

Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Me mentait-il par-dessus tout ? Aimait-il les garçons et… ressentait-il quelque chose envers moi ?

N'en pouvant plus, je comblai le silence et dis :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'sais pas, murmura-t-il en me regardant enfin par le biais du rétroviseur.

Il sortit ensuite et revint sur le siège conducteur, tout en penchant sa tête en arrière. Le silence reprit sa place entre nous et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je désespérais d'avoir une solution venant de lui, il dit :

- Je pense que je viens de faire une connerie. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver, encore plus que les fois précédentes. Je m'excuse Ry.

Je lui souris, ne désirant pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui venait de se passer. Il sembla se détendre et commença à manger. Je changeai la station de radio et me mis à regarder la nature. Les arbres, la mousse, la terre.

Quand nous fûmes de retour au lycée, nous primes le chemin de la salle de biologie et Dray me laissa avec une tape dans le dos pour rejoindre Lavande.

**POV Draco** _(Le vendredi 15 septembre 2000 – fin de soirée)_

Je venais de quitter Harry, et j'avais envie de manger un truc avant de monter dans ma chambre et oublier.

Oublier son visage pour le remplacer par _le_ sien, oublier ce moment sur la banquette arrière pour me souvenir de _nous_ dans un lit. Judith avait hanté mon esprit toute la journée et même mon ami n'avait pu m'aider à ne pas souffrir.

Et maintenant, je voulais me laisser souffrir tout en l'aimant. Parce que je l'aimais encore malgré tout. Je la voulais du plus profond de mon âme, je voulais lui caresser la peau, embrasser chaque parcelle. Je voulais l'aimer tendrement, la pénétrant avec douceur. Tout le contraire d'avec Lavande. En biologie, je lui avais confirmé notre petite sauterie de demain et lui avait dit que nous la ferions chez Harry lui-même.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, dit Narcissa.

- S'lut man'. Y a quelque chose à manger ? Demandai-je en allant dans la cuisine.

- Non, mais je peux te cuisiner quelque chose.

- Cool !

Je pris place et me mis soudain à regarder le plafond. Je devais prendre une décision et m'y tenir. Je devais avoir la force de n'être qu'ami avec Harry et non de l'entrainer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Ni de profiter de lui dans un lit. J'avais eu beaucoup de remords ce midi, ne lui ayant pas laissé beaucoup le choix.

Cet être fragilisé et débutant réellement dans la vie. Je ne devrais pas l'entrainer vers ce type de relation, bien que pour moi, cela n'en était pas une. Mais je savais au fond de moi que cela n'était pas très clair. Que reporter Judith sur lui n'était pas sain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je mangeai des pâtes bolognaise que ma mère avait faites, puis décidai de monter dans ma chambre. Je pris immédiatement la direction de ma salle de bains et me lavai. J'avais cette sensation de sperme sur ma peau et ce, depuis ce midi.

Une fois douché et sec, je filai dans ma chambre et sans même enfiler quelque chose, je me glissai sous ma couette complètement nu.

Je me sentis bien, là. Au chaud, bien calé contre mon oreiller.

Mais bien vite, je ressentis un manque, celle d'une présence. Je fermai donc les yeux et commençai à caresser mon corps, imaginant Judith avec moi. Le reste ne fut que gémissements et plaisir. Plaisir amer, vu que je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas là, mais cela n'évita pas à mon sexe de cracher son jus, et à moi de m'endormir comme un bienheureux le cœur malgré tout esseulé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bout de temps et la pluie avait cessé depuis plusieurs minutes. J'avais la tête dans le cul, ayant eu un sommeil agité. J'avais souillé mes draps deux fois et m'étais réveillé en sueur dû à des cauchemars ou des rêves plus plaisants. Là, j'étais au salon, regardant d'un œil distrait les conneries qui passaient à la télévision. J'attendais patiemment que mon père quitte la maison pour aller travailler. De là, je devrais demander à ma mère un truc à l'étage et j'aurais ainsi le temps de chiper un truc dans le bar.

Par chance, mon paternel quitta la maison, avec sa sacoche, une demi-heure plus tard et je demandai innocemment à Narcissa si elle savait où se trouvait mon polo noir. Je l'avais caché ce matin, alors qu'il avait été déposé la veille avec mes autres linges lavés.

Une fois Narcissa à l'étage, je fonçai et pris une bouteille de Bourbon. Mon père n'aimait pas tellement et j'avais plus de chance que mon emprunt passe inaperçu.

Avec un sourire et mon polo noir retrouvé par ma mère dans sa garde-robe, j'étais au volant pour la maison de mon ami quelques minutes plus tard, la bouteille bien calée au sol.

Après un bon quart d'heure de route, je stoppai le moteur et sortis de la voiture, alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte de sa maison. Le grand sourire qu'il m'offrit me fit chaud au cœur. Je le rejoignis et lui tapotai l'épaule.

Une fois sur le canapé, devant la télévision, je pus remarquer que Ry était plutôt stressé et que son sourire de bienvenue était sûrement plus dû au soulagement. Je me fis donc un devoir de le détendre et tout en changeant de chaine pour tomber sur celle d'un porno, je partis en cuisine, pris deux verres et servis ensuite un doigt d'alcool.

Lavande devait nous retrouver ici. Je lui avais bien proposé de la prendre sur la falaise, enfin la prendre…

Tout en souriant, je revins au salon, où Ry était scotché à l'écran. Il dit :

- Cette fille vient de prendre… trois… dans…

- Elle est faite pour ça…

Il me regarda bizarrement et sachant que j'allais recevoir le couplet sur le fait que les femmes n'étaient pas des salopes ou des objets, je lui mis le verre dans la main et bus une gorgée du mien.

- Elle arrive quand ? Murmura-t-il.

- J'sais pas. On peut s'occuper, si tu veux.

- J'ai rien ici, à part la télé, rétorqua-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et voyant vraiment la panique dans ses traits, je réfléchis deux secondes sur ce que je pouvais trouver ici pour nous occuper. Je me levai ensuite, souriant. Ry me conseilla de ne pas faire de connerie et je revins quelques plus tard avec de la mousse à raser. Il en reçut sur la tête et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il était sur moi, vainqueur.

Il était haletant mais souriant. Il attrapa mes poings avec une main et vaincu, je me laissai badigeonner de mousse. J'en avais désormais plein les cheveux et malgré tout, je riais.

- Sale gamin, fit Ry en s'enlevant de sur moi.

Il m'aida ensuite à me relever, mais alors que nous allions monter à l'étage pour nous laver, on sonna à la porte. Mon ami se crispa et sentant que je devais prendre les choses en main, j'allai ouvrir. Je ne fus pas surpris de tomber sur la salope qu'on allait baiser comme des fous.

- Oh mon Dieu, ria Lavande.

Je la tirai à l'intérieur et refermai la porte. Quand elle vit Ry, elle se mit à rire comme une folle, tout en enlevant la casquette de sur sa tête.

- Je ne vous touche pas tant que vous serez dans cet état, dit-elle en allant s'installer sur le divan.

Quand elle se rendit compte du programme à la télé, elle soupira mais continua tout de même à regarder.

- Allez viens mec, on va se débarbouiller, dis-je en prenant le bras de mon ami pour nous faire aller à la salle de bains.

**POV Harry **

Après m'être lavé de la bêtise de Dray, nous étions redescendus et nous avions pris place de chaque côté de cette fille. Et même si la veille, j'avais douté de ma sexualité, je devais dire que je ressentais tout de même une excitation au fait que Draco et moi allions… la… la baiser.

Dieu que penser ça me faisait bizarre, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'étais pas amoureux de cette fille, donc, je n'allais pas lui faire l'amour.

- On peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? Murmura d'une voix sexy Lavande avant qu'elle ne pose sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je lui rendis son baiser alors que je sentais ma main être placée entre ses cuisses. Celles qu'elle écarta alors que je pouvais sentir la main de Draco allait au-delà de la mienne. Lavande gémit contre mes lèvres et le baiser devint plus bestial. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, alors qu'elle gémissait tout en entortillant sa langue autour de sa consœur. Mais je me tendis au moment même où ma main fut placée contre son intimité. Je me reculai et pris une gorgée d'air.

Mais je ne pus vraiment reprendre mes esprits alors que je sentais cette chose humide contre mes doigts, et d'autres ouvrir mon pantalon. Bien trop vite, mon sexe fut pris en main et mes doigts bougèrent, alors que sa bouche volait maintenant celle de mon ami. Je les regardais, les trouvant beaux, excitants.

Sentant la main me touchant faire des allées et venues sur ma longueur, je commençai à prendre de l'assurance et bougeai mes doigts contre elle. Et mes yeux, eux, restaient fixés sur leur bouche. Dray ouvrit les siens et porta ses lèvres dans le cou de Lavande puis me sourit, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je fus revigoré et commençai à pénétrer cette fille de mes doigts, sentant à fond sa mouille. C'était étrange. J'étais plus à l'aise avec du sperme sur mes doigts que ce liquide. Mais les gémissements et le plaisir que je ressentais à me faire masturber me firent gémir à mon tour.

Je bougeai des hanches pour en ressentir plus, alors que je penchai la tête en arrière. Lavande bougea ensuite et se plaça à genoux, au sol, puis commença à sortir le sexe de Dray pour lui donner le même traitement qu'au mien. Voir cette hampe être caressée me fit encore plus ressentir cette chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant juste les gémissements de mon ami et de moi-même.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions tous les trois nus, dans mon lit. Après le moment au salon, nous nous étions tous jetés dans le sexe. Draco en premier, mais il m'avait comme qui dirait montrer comment m'y prendre et j'avais procuré du plaisir à Lavande avec ma bouche. Et même si je n'avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir que mon ami avait eu l'air d'en prendre en faisant la même chose, j'étais content de moi.

Elle avait crié son plaisir alors que c'était mes doigts et ma langue sur elle, en elle.

- Viens Ry…

Dray avait haleté en s'adressant à moi, et je revins au présent. Il pilonnait cette fille qui gémissait sans retenue et j'allais bientôt bouger en elle à mon tour, devenir un homme. J'allais pour la première fois… faire ça.

Je me plaçai à côté de Draco et il poussa un cri rauque, tout en s'enfonçant en elle plusieurs fois. Il ressortit ensuite d'elle, et je pus voir la capote remplie de sperme. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et souffla à mon oreille :

- A toi de la faire gémir mon vieux, n'hésite pas, j'ai bien préparé le terrain.

Mon regard se porta sur les fesses de Lavande, puis sur le trou béant qui était si minuscule avant. Et sans même ressentir le moindre stress, alors que cette fille secouait ses fesses en une invitation, j'enfilai la capote que me tendait Dray avant d'enfoncer mon sexe dans ce corps chaud.

Je fermai les yeux et me sentis trembler.

C'était bizarre, délicieux.

Avec les encouragements de mon ami, mais aussi de cette fille ainsi offerte, je me mis à bouger et tout disparu.

Ma vie, mon âge, ma conscience.

Je bougeai des hanches de plus en plus, créant de drôles de bruits. Mais je gémissais aussi comme un fou, tenant ses hanches avec force, la pilonnant comme Draco l'avant fait juste avant.

Je me sentais comme libre, le temps de cette baise qui me transcendait, me portait ailleurs. Ma vue devint floue, je voyais des points noirs, une multitude de petits points noirs.

Après un temps indéterminé à aller et venir en elle, je pensai à caresser son intimité, humide comme jamais. Son clitoris fut titillé, caressé, pincé. J'avais vu Draco le faire pendant qu'il avait pris Lavande de cette façon et à la vue des soupirs de plaisir émis par cette fille, cela lui plaisait. Elle s'était même mise à sucer le sexe mou de mon ami, qui, par ce geste, reprenait de la vigueur.

Voir de nouveau aller et venir cette bouche autour de ce sexe me fit déglutir, et je me mis à la pénétrer encore plus fortement, allant plus loin. Mes testicules touchaient ou plutôt frappaient de plus en plus ses fesses, et quand enfin, je ressentis une sorte de force enserrer ma hampe en mouvement, je me vidai dans la capote. Lavande hurla comme une folle, lâchant par la même occasion le sexe bien en érection de Draco.

Puis ce que je venais de faire me fit peur. Je lui avais peut-être fait mal, j'avais été brutal.

Mais elle se dégagea de moi et sans attendre, repris le sexe de mon ami à pleine bouche. Dray pencha sa tête en arrière, tout en bougeant des hanches, et moi, je m'allongeai à leurs côtés, bercé par leurs gémissements.

Cette vie me plaisait tout compte fait et je ne devais pas me prendre autant la tête. J'avais joui dans le cul de cette fille, et ça, c'était le plus important.

**POV Draco**

Je me vidai sans cette bouche, vis cette salope avaler tout mon foutre, et cela m'excita. Elle était gourmande en sexe et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, l'enculer une fois de plus. Mais j'étais vanné et sans plus aucune énergie.

- Bordel, tu es super bonne, lâchai-je en me laissant aller en arrière.

Elle en fit de même, entre Ry et moi. Elle soupira et replaça ses cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son front. Puis elle murmura :

- Je vais devoir y aller. Mais… on remet ça quand vous voulez.

- Merci, répondit Ry.

Il n'avait pas à dire merci ! Quel bouffon.

Mais je laissai passer et me plaçai sur le côté, tout en fourrant deux doigts dans le cul à présent dilaté de Lavande :

- Tu aimes ça alors, la sodomie, chuchotai-je.

- J'aime surtout faire ce que je veux de mon corps et prendre du plaisir. Et puis…

Elle se retourna et embrassa le torse de Ry, avant d'ajouter :

- Il baise mieux que toi.

Au lieu d'en être contrarié, je souris, tout en sortant mes doigts de cette antre chaude et humide. J'avais l'impression qu'elle mouillait autant du cul que de la chatte. Cette chatte qui avait été baisée par mes doigts de manière assez brutale quand nous étions au salon.

Je me dis que Ry devait en être heureux, du fait qu'il baisait mieux que moi, et qu'il serait à présent plus confiant en lui. Il s'était lâché, que ce soit pour la minette ou la baise. J'étais fier de lui.

Après que Lavande l'eut embrassé partout, sauf sur la bouche, elle vint faire la même chose avec moi, tout en me regardant craintivement. Mais je ne pouvais lui refuser cette sorte de tendresse. Si je ne me trompais pas, nous allions remettre souvent ça. Notre arrangement était assez plaisant. Et puis, elle était… aussi très entreprenante.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Harry, je peux utiliser ta salle de bains quelques minutes ?

- Ouais, viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils se levèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le dos de mon ami. Et bêtement, je n'avais pas réagi au fait que Lavande ait pu le voir. Je paniquai soudain pour Ry, si jamais toute l'école ou même la ville apprenait qu'il était battu, il ne serait plus jamais où se mettre. Quand il revint avec un mini sourire, je me levai et dis :

- Je dois pisser !

Il ne me suivit pas et une fois dans la salle de bains, Lavande sous la douche, je la rejoignis et dis sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

- Tu vas garder tout ce que tu as vu pour toi aujourd'hui !

- Tu me prends pour qui, hein !

Elle me toisa avec colère avant se s'adoucir et de murmurer :

- Le pauvre… j'ai bien failli…

Je lui plaçai un doigt devant ses lèvres et dis, avec une sorte de douceur dans la voix que je n'avais jamais eue avec elle :

- Tout va bien pour lui maintenant. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vue, s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesça et ensuite se retourna puis se savonna. Je sortis de la cabine, ne désirant plus profiter de son corps. Je m'essuyai rapidement et retournai dans la chambre. Ry était sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, allongé, avec juste un bout de drap recouvrant le bas de son corps.

- Alors, des regrets ? Demandai-je en allant près de lui sous le drap.

- Aucun, répondit-il en soupirant.

Le silence reprit place entre nous, et ne fut seulement coupé que quand Lavande vint nous dire au revoir. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Ry fila à la salle de bains et moi, je restai là, à profiter de ce moment que j'avais passé.

Je dus m'assoupir car ce fut mon ami, ruminant contre quelque chose, qui me réveilla. Je le vis sautiller pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging et je ris, tout en me redressant. Il me jeta un regard noir et me dit :

- Va te laver, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule !

Je lui tirai la langue, et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Une fois sous la douche, je me savonnai rapidement, souhaitant maintenant passer une bonne fin de soirée avec mon ami.

Quand je fus séché, les hanches recouverte d'une serviette, je pris le chemin de la chambre et vis un pantalon et un t-shirt déposés sur le bord du lit. Je les enfilai et descendis, où je pus entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine.

Harry avait préparé un truc à manger et le remerciant, je pris place pour attendre qu'il ait fini. Une fois fait, nous partîmes manger devant la télé. Étrangement, nous regardâmes un film d'action et puis nous montâmes au lit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la couette, près de mon ami, que je ressentis comme un apaisement. Le manque que j'avais eu la veille n'était plus là.

- Je suis bien avec toi, murmurai-je me tournant vers lui.

Il en fit de même, et nous nous sourîmes. Puis, je me rapprochai et me blottis contre lui. J'avais tellement besoin de son amitié.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos, fis quelques allées et venues avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je m'endormis comme ça, comblé, Judith loin de mes pensées.

**POV Harry **_(Le dimanche 17 septembre 2000 – au matin)_

Je sentis quelque chose entre mes jambes et cela était assez dérangeant. Je bougeai donc et entendis un grognement. Cela suffit à me faire ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais si bien dormi que j'en avais oublié avec qui je l'avais fait.

Je soupirai, et me plaçai sur le dos. Cela dut réveiller Dray parce que ce salaud en profita pour poser sa tête sur mon torse, sans même ouvrir un œil. Je dis, amusé :

- Prends-moi pour ton oreiller… hein…

- Ta gueule et laisse-moi encore cinq minutes.

- Mouais…

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux et profitai de cette matinée. Je savais bien que dans quelques heures, j'allais devoir passer du temps avec mon père et je n'en mourrais pas spécialement d'envie.

Le temps passa et bien vite je me dis que mon père allait bientôt revenir, que la maison était en désordre, sans oublier les traces de mousse à raser et la lessive qui attendait d'être lancée.

Je me levai, sans douceur pour la tête de Dray, et descendis pour ranger le bazar.

Après un bon quart d'heure, j'entendis les pas de mon ami dans les escaliers et sans même me dire un mot, et le voyant se gratter… hum, un endroit très malpoli, il m'aida.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la cuisine était rangée, la vaisselle faite, la lessive lancée et le salon tout propre.

Dray venait de s'asseoir et j'en fis de même. Je me permis de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Le temps se suspendit ensuite, et je me sentais bien.

J'avais une appréhension vis-à-vis de la journée que je devrais passer avec l'autre, mais là, je me sentais bien… normal.

- Je vais devoir y aller, ton père va pas tarder.

- Hum…

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux et une bouche se poser sur ma joue. Je souris et me redressai. Nous remontâmes à l'étage et Dray s'y habilla avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me murmurer, redevenant lui-même :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis à Lavande, hein !

- Allez, décampe d'ici sale pervers !

Il rit et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre en bas. Il me tapota l'épaule et quitta la maison. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, mais je savais que je le reverrais demain, et ça, ça m'aida à lui sourire alors que sa voiture s'éloignait.

Après ça, j'avais décidé d'aller me laver et de me préparer à la journée père/fils. Et j'eus raison, car mon père arriva à peine quelques minutes après que j'eus été enfin habillé. Il me sourit et sans attendre, me dit :

- En route pour Seattle !

Je le suivis dans la voiture et rien que ça, ça me fit bizarre. J'y étais monté l'autre jour, mais depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je plus fait avant ça ?

Le trajet vers Seattle me mit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme les trajets faits avec Draco. Sans oublier que la radio restait éteinte, et cela me rendait anxieux, nerveux. Je voulais ne plus être ici mais dans la Mercedes de mon ami. Mais je ne pus que regarder le paysage défiler, encore et encore. Mon père roulait à la limite de vitesse et pour peu, j'aurais préféré qu'il roule aussi vite que Draco le faisait. Qu'il slalome entre les voitures et semi-remorques.

Je poussai un soupir quand nous fûmes arrivés dans le centre ville. Mon père roula jusqu'au centre commercial, en haussant la voix sur un ou deux chauffards, et se gara, une fois arrivé, à bonne distance de l'entrée. La fine pluie qui tombait ne me gêna pas et je marchai à allure normale, mon père à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas envie de me précipiter dans ce lieu bondé.

Une fois dans l'établissement, et Dieu que cela faisait un bail que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, mon père me tira et ce fut le début de longues heures de shopping.

Entre les escalators, les vendeurs de bonbons ou de pomme d'amour, les mendiant, je mourus plus d'une fois dans les cabines d'essayage.

Tout y était passé : chemises, pulls, jeans, chaussures, sous-vêtements. Mais aussi des appareils tels qu'une télévision, deux consoles de jeux, une dizaines de jeux pour aller avec. Une belle montre, une chaine en or avec mon signe astral. Du parfum, trois joggings de marque avec les baskets qui allaient avec.

Je me sentais bêtement comme cette pute dans Pretty Woman. Mon père me comblait avec tout ça et je ne pouvais que le regarder avec un pincement au cœur.

S'en voulait-il vraiment pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ?

Mon père était-il réellement revenu ?

Ou achetait-il mon pardon ?

Par-dessus tous mes doutes, j'eus envie de pleurer quand il paya deux cents cinquante dollars pour un téléphone portable.

Le caissier en profita pour nous expliquer que mon numéro ne serait activé que le lendemain, aux alentours de midi.

Au final, le plus important de cette journée était que si je comptais bien, mon père avait dépensé plus de deux milles dollars rien que pour moi.

En prenant la direction de la sortie, dans l'amas des gens et un chariot rempli d'achats, nous passâmes devant un disquaire. Mon père m'y entraina, le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'acheta une dizaine d'albums mais aussi une chaine hifi. Je devais dire que je n'y avais pas pensé.

Avec une grande joie, à peine étions-nous dans la voiture, mon père, toujours souriant, mit la radio et chantonna quelques airs et ce tout le trajet de retour.

Le soleil se couchait au moment où nous quittâmes Seattle et même si je m'en voulais un peu de pardonner aussi vite à mon père, je devais dire que j'y croyais enfin.

Ma vie allait-elle redevenir comme avant sa mort, sans sa présence ?

La complicité père/fils allait-elle refaire partie de ma vie ?

Un tas de questions tourbillonna dans mon esprit et ce fut une pression sur mon épaule qui me réveilla. J'ouvris mes yeux, me rendant enfin compte que je m'étais endormi. Quoi de plus normal, après avoir essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues dans les cabines surchauffées.

- Allez Harry, on est arrivés, réveille-toi.

Je grognai, mais sortis néanmoins de la voiture. Je pus remarquer que mon père avait déjà tout déchargé. Il y avait donc actuellement une montagne de paquets dans l'entrée.

- Va t'installer au salon, je mets les pizzas au four et on pourra enfin manger.

Je hochai la tête et fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me rendis compte que l'hamburger mangé à la va-vite n'avait pas étanché ma faim. Même si j'étais encore un peu endormi, je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller me coucher et raconter demain à Dray tout ce que j'avais eu. Mais ayant faim, je me dis qu'écouter mon père était aussi une bonne idée. Je m'affalai donc sur le canapé et allumai la télé, regrettant déjà de ne pas pouvoir me rincer l'œil sur la chaine Porno.

**POV James**

Je priai pour que mon fils me pardonne, et que toutes les dépenses faites aujourd'hui servent. J'avais eu du mal à avoir cet argent. Le prêteur sur gage m'avait largement questionné.

Quand le minuteur sonna m'informant que je devais retirer la pizza, je sortis la suprême cheese du four, la coupai et pris la direction du salon.

Je vis mon fils en train de regarder une émission sur le tuning et prenant sur moi, je décidai de ne pas changer de chaîne. Nous mangeâmes à notre aise, buvant une bière ou deux que j'avais été prendre entretemps.

Désormais, les aiguilles avançaient et me rapprochaient de mon moment.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Harry n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis bien longtemps, je murmurai, la voix faussement émue :

- Te souviens-tu des soirées en famille devant la télé ? Tu avais ta tête sur mes genoux et tes jambes sur ta mère. On te papouillait…

- Ouais, ça remonte à très loin, répondit-il sans me regarder et en me coupant.

Je serrai le poing, de manière discrète et, tout en souriant, je montrai mes cuisses. Il écarquilla les yeux et suite à un sourire tendre venant de ma part, il s'installa, tendu tout de même.

Je devais bien lui reconnaître ça à mon fils, il était méfiant. J'étais fier de l'avoir éduqué de cette manière, elle devait être contente de moi. Et puis, bientôt nous serons réunis, comme une vraie famille aimante.

Le sentant installé, je commençai à passer la main dans ses cheveux bruns, défaisant petit à petit les nœuds. Je soupirai, d'impatience.

N'allait-il donc pas le dire ?

Une heure passa ainsi, alors que je sentais le poids de mon fils de plus en plus, démontrant qu'il se détendait. Et ma patience s'émiettait.

Une fois l'émission finie, il se redressa et me regarda. Je pus voir des traces de larmes et décidai de les essuyer avec mon pouce. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'excuser une fois de plus pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait, qu'il me dit, d'une voix éraillée :

- Oh papa… je te pardonne…

Je souris de toutes mes dents et le pris dans mes bras. Si seulement il savait ce que ses mots me faisaient comme bien.

Il me serra aussi fort contre lui et après avoir reniflé, il s'écarta et me dit, en se levant :

- Je vais me coucher, à demain.

Je le vis hésiter, mais il déposa tout de même un baiser sur ma joue. Je jetai un regard à la photo sur le montant de la cheminée et murmurai, pour moi-même, alors que les pas de mon fils m'indiquèrent qu'il était en haut des escaliers :

- Bientôt ma chérie, bientôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était trois heures du matin et j'étais fin prêt. Mon arme chargée de six balles, dont quatre inutiles… Mais bon, l'arme m'avait été vendue comme ça, et je n'avais pas voulu trop la manipuler.

Soufflant, je me décidai à me lever, ayant enfilé mon plus beau costume. Je ne voulais pas rejoindre mon aimée affublé d'un simple pyjama.

Je sortis de ma chambre, le pas léger, déterminé à arranger l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en nous séparant. En se suicidant…

**POV Harry** _(Même moment – Nuit du dimanche au lundi 18 septembre 2000)_

_Je pénétrai Lavande avec force, alors que je la voyais sucer goulûment Draco. J'avais tellement envie de goûter, comme elle. Savoir ce que cela faisait. Mais je continuai de la pilonner._

_J'y mettais même toute mon énergie et cela me rendait vivant._

_Une langue froide passa sur ma joue et je jetai un regard sur la droite. Je ne vis personne et ce fut encore cette sensation de froid sur ma peau qui me força à me réveiller._

Je tombai sur l'obscurité de ma chambre et étrangement, la panique monta en moi. Parce que je pouvais sentir une chose froide contre ma tempe mais aussi entendre la respiration de quelqu'un.

Je tournai la tête en quelques millièmes de secondes et vis avec horreur que mon propre père pointait une arme sur moi. Je sortis du lit comme un ressort et un bruit de détonation me rendit étourdi. Mais une poigne me tirant en arrière me fit crier. Je me débattis et réussis à échapper à la main énorme et forte qui tentait de me retenir.

Je rampai au sol et réussis à me lever. Je reçus un coup dans le dos, près de mon omoplate et j'hurlai. Il me battait une fois de plus.

Seulement, là, c'était différent. Il allait trop loin, il voulait me tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Draco !

Je ressentis comme une colère, une force et je me retournai, me jetant avec une rage sans nom sur ce monstre. J'entendis le bruit d'une deuxième détonation, mais elle était passée loin de moi.

Je tentai désormais de faire lâcher l'arme à mon père, tout en le mordant au cou.

Voyant que je n'y arrivais pas et qu'il reprenait le dessus sur moi, je me relevai et lui envoyai un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Je me mis ensuite à courir afin de m'échapper.

Je détalai les escaliers comme un fou et j'entendis un autre coup de feu. Le bois de la rampe céda un peu avant mon passage, une écharde se plantant dans ma main. Je grimaçai sous la douleur.

J'étais à la moitié des escaliers mais j'eus la malchance d'entendre deux autres coups de feu tirés, proches l'un de l'autre. Je ressentis comme une douleur dans le dos ainsi que le torse. Je criai, tout en me tenant à la rampe de toutes mes forces.

Mon cœur battait comme un fou, mon souffle était erratique. J'entendis un énième coup, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'était pas destiné.

Une fois dans le salon, je portai la main à mon torse et vis mes doigts se couvrir de sang. Je baissai donc les yeux et vis une petite tache rouge. Je ressentis comme un étouffement, une difficulté à respirer et une seule chose me vint à l'esprit : téléphone.

Je marchai, difficilement, vacillant, vers la tablette dans le salon. Je pris le combiné, mais sans pouvoir me retenir, je tombai au sol, sentant l'air devenir de plus en plus rare.

J'eus malgré tout la force de composer le numéro des urgences et murmurai, avant de sombrer dans le noir :

- Potter…

**POV Draco** _(Nuit du dimanche au lundi 18 septembre 2000)_

J'avais eu soif trois bons quarts d'heure plutôt et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de me rendormir. Je soupirai une énième fois et me retournai.

Je me mis donc à repenser à ce weekend, à Harry et Lavande. Étrangement, je sentais que j'avais récupérer Kyle et Luke. J'avais deux amis, même si Lavande était plus un trou à fourrer. Mais bon, cela me suffisait, Harry était un très bon ami.

Je repensai aussi à notre moment, assis sur le canapé ce matin, tous les deux. Je m'étais senti complet et je pouvais affirmer avec raison au jour d'aujourd'hui qu'Harry et moi, c'était la plus belle amitié que je n'avais jamais eue.

Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, et ne n'arrivant pas à me rendormir, je décidai de me lever et de voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans le couloir, je tombai sur mon père, prêt à descendre les escaliers. Il entendit sûrement ma porte s'ouvrir car il me dit, tout en dévalant les escaliers, à moitié habillé :

- Je n'ai pas le temps, une urgence. Va te recoucher, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Les derniers mots étaient lointains, et me demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver, sûrement un accident de voiture, je repris le chemin de ma chambre. Ma mère sortit de la sienne, son peignoir sur les épaules.

- Oh chéri, ton père t'a réveillé ?

- Non, je ne dormais pas.

Je soupirai et une main me caressant la joue me fit trembler.

- Un chocolat chaud, ça te tente ?

- Ouais…

Je suivis ma mère à la cuisine et après un bon chocolat chaud, je repris le chemin de ma chambre et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'étais réveillé en retard et j'avais filé sous la douche.

Là, j'enfilai mes vêtements à la hâte, voyant que j'avais plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Harry devait m'attendre. Je dévalai les escaliers et me décidai à passer en cuisine pour prendre un truc à bouffer en vitesse.

Seulement, ma mère assise à table, les yeux rougis et un tas de mouchoirs devant elle, me fit me stopper dans ma hâte.

Je pensai à mon père sortit la nuit et mon corps trembla. Il avait sûrement eu un accident de la route. Narcissa me remarquant, elle hoqueta, se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Je sentis les larmes couler, sans même savoir ce qui était arrivé. Mais cœur cessa de battre au moment ou j'entendis :

- C'est ton ami, Harry… il…il…

Je fondis en sanglots, n'entendant plus rien. Mon monde venait de s'éclater en un millier de morceaux, comme mon cœur brisé.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 19 est enfin publié. **_Il fait 20 pages et 7.248 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ce chapitre marque un des premiers tournants de mon histoire et je suis ravie de l'avoir enfin passé.**

**Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que les chapitres suivant arriveront chaque mois, mais je ferai mon possible pour publier plus rapidement que ce délai pour celui-ci. Je vais tenter une update tous les 2 mois. **

**Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon FaceBook, je viens de décrocher un job à plein temps. Mais sachez une chose, cela me boostera à écrire alors n'ayez crainte, je n'abandonnerai aucune fanfic ! Il y a juste un risque que je termine celles où il manqu chapitres, afin de pouvoir ensuite me donner complètement dans mes histoires en cours.**

**Quoi dire d'autre, à part que j'espère recevoir de ceux qui lisent encore cette histoire, un avis sur leur lecture ^^**

**A très bientôt !**

**Sachez aussi que cette fanfic est désormais une des histoires qui sera corrigée par ma super béta « **vivi** ». Un grand merci à elle pour tout ce qu'elle fait. **_**(Encore une fois, merci à toi de me faire toujours confiance. Ze t'aimeuh *-*)**_

**Et dernière petite chose. J'ai ouvert un site où ne sont publiées que mes histoires complètes. Rien de nouveau, sauf que ces dernières sont triées par univers et par couple, bien plus pratique pour cibler sa lecture. ** jesc-m . forumprod  _(Aucune inscription n'est utile – c'est ouvert à tout le monde)_

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 19 publié le 18 mars 2012_


	26. Chapitre 20 : Miraculé

**Titre : **Destiny always knows what it does ! _*Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !*_

**Auteure : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre : **Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning : **Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autres joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issu de la saga _**Harry Potter**_ appartiennent à **JKR **_(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici OOC « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Pour le bien de l'adaptation et de certains points impossibles à modifier, certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle, Portangeles_...)

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Hello ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Sinon, dans ce vingtième chapitre, les choses bougent énormément. Je dirais même qu'on a pris un virage assez important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les presque deux mois d'attente n'ont pas été trop longs. J'avais promis de ne pas mettre un an, j'ai tenu ma promesse (^-^) Bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Info** : Baxter est la société qui fabrique des perfusions. Ce sera plus compréhensible pour vous. Par chez moi, on cite la marque par automatisme ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Miraculé**

* * *

**POV Lucius**_ (Nuit du dimanche au lundi 18 septembre 2000)_

Quand j'avais reçu le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, j'avais pensé à un accident de la route. Mais pas à devoir opérer une blessure par balle. Seulement, c'était bien ce que j'allais devoir faire.

L'ambulance n'allait pas tarder, et le bloc était prêt à nous recevoir.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'avais bu rapidement un café, afin d'être parfaitement réveillé.

- Ils arrivent !

Paddy cria et se mit à courir pour réceptionner le patient. J'en fis de même, posant par la même occasion mon café sur le comptoir des urgences.

- Adolescent avec une balle dans le thorax, au niveau des poumons. Il a déjà été réanimé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

J'écoutais, alors que mes yeux étaient posés sur l'ami de mon fils.

Comment avait-il pu recevoir une balle ?

Mais je redevins rapidement le chirurgien qui devait sauver la vie de ce garçon. Une fois arrivé au bloc, on le souleva pour le placer sur la table d'opération et je l'ouvris rapidement pour tenter de voir où la balle s'était logée. Il recevait aussi beaucoup d'injections, afin qu'il ne nous file pas entre les doigts.

Je ressentais un drôle de sentiment à avoir mes mains dans son corps. Son cœur avait quelques ratés, mais nous ne dûmes pas utiliser le défibrillateur, comme les ambulanciers avaient dû le faire.

Je venais à l'instant d'extraire la balle, difficilement. Elle avait été se loger en plein dans le poumon et nous avions dû intuber Harry, afin qu'il puisse continuer à recevoir de l'oxygène. Et nous ne savions pas à l'heure actuelle si le poumon qui avait reçu la balle pourrait fonctionner comme il le devait.

J'étais en train de commencer à recoudre son torse, alors que mon assistante aspirait le sang qui obstruait ma vue pour effectuer ma tâche.

Seulement, mon cœur rata un battement, alors que celui d'Harry lâchait. Au bruit assourdissant nous indiquant que plus aucune pulsation ne provenait de son organe vital, je sentis mes mains trembler.

Je reçus rapidement les deux défibrillateurs et demandai aux divers médecins et infirmières de s'écarter. Je le choquai à 300 mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Le pire était que je voyais ma suture pour son poumon se défaire.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir !

Je tentai un 400 et cela eut pour résultat de nous donner une petite pulsation, avant qu'il refasse un arrêt cardiaque.

- Montez à 500 ! Criai-je.

Je savais que je m'acharnais, mais ce garçon devait rester en vie.

Quand l'appareil nous informa que le cœur était reparti et qu'en trois minutes nous étions à une pulsation de 72 par minutes, nous pûmes souffler.

Je repris ma suture et une fois tout refermé, je pus sortir du bloc. J'espérais que cela irait. Je devais juste attendre son réveil et voir si ses poumons fonctionneraient correctement.

J'étais assis dans la salle de repos, je venais d'appeler ma femme pour lui annoncer que le meilleur ami de notre fils venait d'échapper à la mort. Je lui avais raconté aussi ce que j'avais moi-même appris par la police.

Harry avait été… son père avait essayé de le tuer. Et ce… ce monstre s'était suicidé ensuite.

- Docteur Malfoy, le patient montre des signes de réveil.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était 7H47 du matin. A cette heure, normalement, il devrait être chez lui. J'étais heureux d'avoir été appelé. J'avais sauvé la vie du petit et désormais, il devait se battre.

Je me levai et soupirai, tout en suivant l'infirmière. Je fus rapidement en salle de réveil.

Et Harry était là, les yeux ouverts et paniqués. Je fus à ses côtés en moins de quelques secondes et dis :

- Tout va bien… on t'a extraie la balle. Et le tube dans ta gorge t'aide pour respirer. As-tu mal quelque part ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je demandai à ce qu'on lui donne un calmant supplémentaire. A peine une minute plus tard, il se rendormait.

- Gardez-le encore en observation, dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

**POV Draco** _(Même jour - le lundi 18 septembre 2000)_

Je pleurais, alors que ma mère conduisait.

J'avais peur… plus que tout, de perdre mon ami. Et je pleurais comme un gosse. Comme jamais encore.

Je sentais mon corps trembler et mon cœur battre trop vite. Mes tempes me faisaient horriblement mal et j'avais comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles.

Je n'osais tout simplement pas croire ce que ma mère m'avait annoncé. Ce fils de pute de père d'Harry avait tenté de le tuer, son propre fils.

Après nous avoir fait croire qu'il avait changé, il avait pointé une putain d'arme sur Ry'… et lui avait tiré dessus. J'étais bien content que cet enfoiré se soit donné la mort, sinon, j'aurais probablement eu sa mort sur ma conscience.

- On arrive mon chéri.

Je regardai comme un perdu l'hôpital de Forks et me dis tristement que Ry' ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Il devait m'attendre chez lui, afin que nous puissions aller au lycée.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, je sortis et courus jusque dans le hall où je vis rapidement mon père. Je n'attendis pas et allai me réfugier dans ses bras. Narcissa m'avait dit que c'était mon père qui avait sauvé la vie de Ry' et pour cela, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il me serra fort et cela me fit du bien.

- Je t'aime mon fils…

Je sentis mes larmes couler encore plus et fermai les yeux. Je ne méritais pas ça, Ry' le méritait. Il était cent fois mieux que moi, mais il avait failli être tué. Et moi…

- Tu veux voir ton ami, je présume.

- Ouais, murmurai-je la voix rendue rauque.

Il me tint contre lui et ma mère se plaça de l'autre côté. Elle était aussi chamboulée que moi et j'en étais bêtement heureux. Ry' n'allait pas être seul et j'espérais qu'il pourrait venir à la maison à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Quand je fus devant le lit où était allongé mon ami, je me sentis tomber et mon père me rattrapa.

Il était pâle, un appareil l'aidant à respirer, alors qu'un tube s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Sans mettre de côté les divers tuyaux le reliant à des Baxter.

- Oh mon Dieu Ry', dis-je en allant près de lui.

J'avais sans doute crié, car je vis, une fois à ses cotés, ses yeux s'ouvrir. Je posai la main sur son front, et souris, de manière piteuse.

Il aurait pu être mort, à l'heure qu'il était. Et je ne savais pas si j'aurais réussi à surmonter sa mort.

- Je… bordel Ry', je suis si content que tu sois en vie, pleurai-je.

Je sentis qu'une chaise était placée derrière moi, certainement mon père ou ma mère, et j'y pris place, tout en prenant la main de mon ami. Je fis bien attention aux divers tuyaux au-dessus de sa main et je sentis une légère pression provenant de ses doigts. Je souris à travers mes larmes et le temps s'écoula lentement.

Ma mère resta dans la pièce, puis elle rentra à la maison avec mon père, pour quelques heures. Les aides-soignantes et infirmières passèrent pour prendre soin de Ry', tandis que celui-ci oscillait entre phases de réveil et sommeil.

Moi j'avais des vagues de colère, mais aussi de joie au fait que mon ami soit en vie. J'avais encore quelques crises de larmes, mais je ne me focalisais plus que sur une chose : la machine qui aidait Harry à respirer.

Elle était assourdissante quand on entendait qu'elle, et voir cette sorte de poche monter et descendre, entendre le bip régulier du cœur de mon ami et pire que tout, la vue de son corps avec tous ces Baxter reliés à lui, me rendaient malade.

Malade d'angoisse…

La peur de le perdre malgré tout, la peur de m'endormir et me réveiller en tenant une main froide. Peur que la machine s'arrête, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Peur de voir sur l'écran et d'entendre l'absence de pulsation cardiaque.

Peur…

Ce sentiment qui me tordait le ventre, alors que je regardais le visage de mon ami, semblant si paisible. Il était shooté aux calmants et antidouleurs. Je soupirai et bougeai la tête afin de délier mes muscles douloureux.

J'étais resté assis pendant un nombre d'heures conséquent et mon corps était assez tendu. Je dus malgré tout m'obliger à quitter la chaise, devant me soulager. Une fois debout, je me penchai et embrassai son front, tout en murmurant :

- J'arrive, je vais pisser.

Je souris et, cette peur toujours présente, j'allai aux toilettes attenantes à sa chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je n'avais pu rester présent que grâce à mon père, mais je devais me tenir à l'extrémité de la pièce. Les médecins allaient retirer l'aide respiratoire d'Harry, et donc, le tube présent dans sa gorge.

Je pouvais entendre mon père le rassurer et lui expliquer ce qu'il allait ressentir et même si je n'étais pas tout près, je pouvais voir la peur et l'anxiété s'afficher sur les traits de mon ami.

Une infirmière se tenait éloignée, avec le défibrillateur, au cas où les poumons ne repartiraient pas. Mais ne suffisait-il pas de replacer le tube afin que la machine l'aide de nouveau ?

Je voulais parler, poser des questions, mais j'écoutais mon père, et tentais tant bien que mal de garder l'espoir que tout se passe bien et qu'Harry pourrait enfin parler. Je voulais juste l'entendre… une fraction de seconde.

Ce fut une personne toussant, voire même faisant un effort pour vomir, qui me ramena sur terre. Je pus donc me rendre compte que non seulement le tube était enlevé de la gorge de mon ami, mais qu'en plus ses poumons fonctionnaient bien. Je me rapprochai, mais restai encore en retrait. Les médecins et infirmières s'afféraient encore autour de mon ami.

Ils lui enlevèrent deux Baxter également et le firent ensuite boire un gobelet d'eau. Il pourrait manger une sorte de panade le soir, afin de ne pas irriter sa gorge.

Soufflant de soulagement, au départ de tout le personnel médical, je me rapprochai d'Harry et lui pris la main, enfin libre de toute transfusion.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda, les larmes au coin des yeux et mon père devinant que ce moment était entre moi et mon ami, nous laissa après l'avoir examiné brièvement. Quand il referma la porte de la chambre, nous laissant seuls, je posai mon front contre celui de mon ami et murmurai :

- J'ai eu si peur… tellement peur…

Je pus sentir les larmes couler et je reniflai, tout comme lui. Il murmura d'une voix difficile :

- Il… il a…

Je hochai la tête et le vis pleurer. Je pris place près de lui, sur le lit et il se blottit contre moi. Mon corps s'apaisa à son geste, sentant par là, à la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et à ses larmes, qu'il était bien vivant.

**POV Harry** _(Un jour plus tard - le mardi 19 septembre 2000)_

Je me sentais bien, blotti contre mon ami. A mon réveil, qui avait eu lieu il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant, Dray m'avait serré dans ses bras, sans toutefois me faire mal, et m'avait laissé garder le silence.

Et même si les images de mon père me hantaient, je ne pouvais que me sentir en sécurité. Je n'étais pas très bien installé, avec les fils reliés à mon bras, et j'avais soif, mais je ne voulais pas bouger de là.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à croire que j'avais reçu une balle, que j'avais failli mourir. Si la balle s'était logée deux centimètres plus à droite, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu être sauvé.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'avais été mort. J'étais mort et j'étais revenu à la vie, deux fois.

Soupirant, Dray dut croire que c'était à cause de lui, car il s'écarta de moi, et caressa ma joue.

- Bonjour…

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant plus vraiment si c'était un bon jour. Ma mère s'était suicidée, mon père m'avait battu longtemps, avant de tenter de me tuer. J'étais désormais orphelin, sans un sou. Certes j'allais être majeur en février, et ne doutais pas de mon émancipation. Mais…

- Si seulement, murmurai-je.

Ma vie allait changer. J'allais devoir m'occuper de moi-même entièrement. Quoiqu'en y repensant, j'avais déjà dû le faire. J'avais dû me faire à manger avec les maigres provisions de la maison, mangeant le plus souvent de simples sandwichs. J'avais aussi dû faire les lessives, m'occuper du ménage. Sans oublier de faire mes devoirs.

Soupirant une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de placer ma tête contre le torse de mon ami et fermai les yeux.

J'avais peur… peur.

C'était idiot, plus rien de grave ne pouvait m'arriver.

- Tout va bien aller maintenant Ry'. Je serai là… et mes parents aussi.

A ce mot, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Parce que même si mon père m'avait frappé durant de longs mois, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours.

Je lui avais pardonné, je… j'avais cru bêtement retrouver mon père, mon papa. Mais non, j'avais gagné un monstre.

Revoyant dans ma tête son visage défiguré par la colère et son envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête, je gémis et mon corps se tendit. J'avais cette sensation sur ma tempe, qu'une arme y était posée. J'entendis soudain une respiration et mon cœur s'emballa.

Je me mis à paniquer et soudain, l'air me manqua.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entendais des voix, et une sorte de lumière agressait mes yeux qui étaient pourtant fermés. Je pus sentir aussi qu'une main tenait la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux, tout en tournant la tête afin d'échapper à la lumière et vis que ma chambre était envahie par le personnel de l'hôpital.

Lucius était là, avec deux infirmières et un autre médecin que je n'avais pas encore vu. Dray tenait ma main et avait une tête de déterré. J'en aurais ri en d'autres circonstances.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le père de mon ami.

- Bien, je crois.

- Tu as fait une crise de panique et… tes poumons ont eu une sorte de disfonctionnement momentané. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Je secouai la tête, tout en me rendant compte que j'avais eu un souci avec mes poumons. Avais-je failli mourir une fois de plus ?

- Souhaites-tu nous dire ce qui a provoqué ta crise ? Demanda le médecin inconnu.

- Je…

Je jetai un regard à Draco, qui regardait nos mains jointes. Et pus constater que sa deuxième main était serrée en un poing. Qu'avait-il ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider mon garçon, si tu ne dis pas ce qui ne va pas, hum ? Dit soudain l'homme à côté de Lucius.

Je vis ce dernier se pincer les lèvres et il jeta un regard sur sa gauche. Je compris son geste au moment où Dray explosa :

- Le problème ? Pauvre con ! Son père a voulu le tuer, il a échappé à la mort. Et vous oser lui demander ce qui ne va pas !

- Draco ! Le réprimanda son père.

- Je ne fais que mon travail…

- Bien, faites-le mieux que ça !

Dray lâcha ma main et je me sentis vide, et il sortit de la chambre. Son père le suivit et les deux infirmières en profitèrent pour fermer la porte et appuyer sur un bouton. Je me fis laver ensuite, alors que l'homme toujours inconnu me posait toutes sortes de questions. Et la plupart du temps, je ne faisais que le regarder, partagé entre la gêne de sentir des mains nettoyer mes parties intimes, et le malaise que créait ses questions.

Sûrement à court de questions, le médecin que je soupçonnais être un psy quitta la chambre et après avoir été lavé de fond en comble, mais aussi m'être vidé la vessie dans ce truc, je pus souffler et me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la porte entrouverte. J'avais hâte que mon ami revienne. J'avais peur. J'étais puéril, mais j'avais peur de voir mon père passer cette porte et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. J'avais même l'impression d'entendre des coups de feu.

Je posai la tête sur mon oreiller et attendis, les secondes et les minutes s'écoulant. Ce fut Lucius qui passa la porte, une planche dans les mains. Elle contenait quelques documents. Il vérifia si j'avais de la fièvre, regarda mon pansement. J'étais sûr que ce qu'il faisait était logiquement le travail des infirmières, mais je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Écoute Harry, sache juste que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Il embrassa mon front et posa sa main sur mon épaule et la tête de Dray passa à cet instant la porte de ma chambre. Il avait en main un café et prit ensuite place au pied de mon lit.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mec.

Je haussai les épaules et son père, se sentant peut-être de trop ou ayant du travail qui l'attendait, sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte.

- Tu… est-ce que…

Il souffla, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me montra la place près de moi.

Je souris, comprenant par là qu'il me demandait si je voulais qu'il reprenne place et il le fit, faisant attention de ne pas m'éjecter du lit. Je me blottis dans ses bras et laissai le silence envahir la chambre.

De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de parler. Pour dire quoi ? Exprimer quoi ?

J'étais perdu, choqué, traumatisé même. La main passant dans mon dos me fit du bien, et comme je le faisais depuis mon arrivée ici, je m'endormis.

**POV Draco** _(Cinq jours plus tard - le dimanche 24 septembre 2000)_

Ry' mangeait son plateau-repas, tandis que moi je mangeais un énième sandwich apporté par ma mère. Je n'étais pas rentré chez moi depuis mon arrivée ici, empruntant la salle de bains attenante à la chambre pour me laver un minimum.

Mais cela allait changer. Mon père m'avait accosté à la machine à café et m'avait averti que cette nuit, je devais la passer dans mon lit. Demain, je devais reprendre les cours, vu qu'Harry aller sortir certainement mardi dans la journée.

Et je n'avais pas pu le faire changer d'avis et maintenant, deux heures avant mon départ, je devais trouver comment annoncer à mon ami, mon frère, que je ne pourrais pas dormir avec lui cette nuit.

Soupirant, je vis Ry' tourner la tête vers moi, sa cuillère remplie de soupe à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son bol. Je lui souris, afin de le rassurer et il recommença à manger.

Il avait certes recommencé à parler, mais… il évitait l'accident. Il me parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et moi, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire revivre son agression.

Lavande était passée la veille, avec son père, pour offrir son soutien à Harry et il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait même coupé la parole à chaque fois que le père de Lavande avait tenté d'en discuter.

Ils avaient quitté la chambre le regard inquiet. Certes, Lavande était revenue quelques secondes plus tard et avait posé sa bouche sur celle de mon ami, qui avait eu un magnifique sourire. Mais je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter aussi. J'en profiterai pour en discuter avec mes parents.

Déjà, j'avais pu leur toucher un mot sur le fait que Ry' allait venir vivre avec nous. Je ne pouvais le laisser vivre seul, même si la tentation d'une maison où nous aurions pu nous amuser comme des fous était une perspective alléchante, Ry' était plus important.

Narcissa avait accepté immédiatement, ainsi que mon père. Et j'avais eu un poids de moins sur les épaules.

- Fini !

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger ces plats infects, dis-je.

- C'n'est pas si dégoûtant que ça, bien que j'ai hâte de manger autre chose. Les infirmières m'ont dit ce matin, quand tu étais à la salle de bains, que j'allais avoir un repas normal dès demain.

- Cool ! Souris-je.

Il s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur et regarda la télé accrochée au mur. Comprenant qu'il voulait encore me mettre la pâtée à la console, que j'avais réussi à installer ici, je me levai et pris place à ses côtés. Nous étions collés, mais j'avais la sensation que me sentir près de lui rassurait mon ami.

Nous nous mîmes à jouer, se lançant des moqueries au fur et à mesure. Il rit, sourit, rouspéta et bouda même.

Et bizarrement, le voir se comporter comme avant, me laissait une peur sourde au fond du ventre.

Ce fut pendant le chargement d'un énième circuit que je lâchai la bombe :

- Mes parents veulent que je rentre à la villa se soir, et demain, je dois recommencer à aller en cours.

Je ne le regardais pas, regardant obstinément la manette dans mes mains. Je l'entendis expirer puis sa voix s'éleva tel un murmure :

- Pas grave. On se verra demain de toute façon. Et puis, il parait que je serais sorti mardi.

- Ouais, mon père m'en a parlé. Mais il n'en était pas encore sûr, dis-je.

- Mais n'essaye pas de me déconcentrer Dray, je vais te battre aussi sur ce circuit !

A ce moment, la page fut chargée et le moteur de sa voiture vrombit. Je lui jetai un œil et bien que je puisse déceler de la peur dans ses yeux, je pris la décision de ne pas creuser. Demain, j'allais le voir et mardi, il sera à la villa.

Voilà.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je conduisais en direction de l'hôpital. J'avais repris les cours aujourd'hui et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas brosser lesdits cours. Mais les yeux légèrement grondeurs de mon père au soir, quand il m'avait parlé de mon attitude ces derniers jours, m'avaient « obligé » à rester au lycée. Lavande m'avait bien emmené dans le placard à balais pour me demander des nouvelles de Ry', mais aussi pour… eh bien, elle m'avait pris pour un mouchoir et avait pleuré. Je l'avais laissée faire et j'avais récolté une bonne pipe ensuite.

Mais là, les cours étant finis, rien n'avait plus d'importance que mon ami m'attendant à l'hôpital. J'espérais qu'il avait réussi à dormir, ou à défaut, qu'une infirmière lui avait donné un somnifère.

Me garant en faisant attention à la petite vieille derrière la voiture, je sortis de cette dernière et me ruai, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la chambre de Ry'. En passant dans le hall, et voyant un distributeur de sucreries en tout genre, je me décidai à lui prendre une plaquette de chocolat aux noisettes et pris ensuite l'ascenseur.

Une fois à son étage, je pus constater qu'il y avait du monde. Un policier, mon père discutant avec un mec en costard, et… et ma mère, assise et le regard rougi, d'après ce que je pouvais voir d'ici.

Je me rapprochai et allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait, quand passant devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Ry', je remarquai que son lit était vide.

Vide.

- C'est inconscient. L'enlever de son environnement pendant une année scolaire ainsi que l'éloigner de ses amis.

- Je sais Lucius, mais je n'ai rien pu faire face à l'État.

- Nous ne savons même pas où ils l'ont emmené.

- Où est Ry' ? Demandai-je ayant soudain peur de la réponse.

Ma mère, en m'entendant, se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Mon père cessa sa discussion avec l'autre, là, et vint vers nous. Et moi, j'attendais une réponse qui me faisait peur.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit vide et mon père me répondit, alors que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras :

- Une assistante sociale est venue le chercher. Il aurait de la famille qui a demandé à l'héberger jusqu'à sa majorité.

- C'est des conneries… pourquoi…

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher. Et la police a dû venir parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas les suivre.

- Où il est maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas fils, je ne sais pas.

Mon père me serra dans ses bras et tout ce que je pouvais comprendre, c'était qu'on venait d'emmener mon ami, je ne savais où… contre sa volonté.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les larmes couler. Pourquoi je n'avais pas été là ?

- On va le retrouver, murmura ma mère. On va…

Elle cessa de parler et recula, essuya ses yeux et prit mon visage en coupe, alors que mon père se postait derrière moi.

- Draco, on va retrouver Harry. Alors, tu vas tenir le coup mon bébé ? D'accord ?

Les mains de mon père se posèrent sur mes épaules et ne comprenant soudain plus rien, je hochai la tête et regardai une fois de plus le lit vide de mon ami.

**POV Harry**

Je fulminais.

De quel droit ces gens m'obligeaient à aller là où je ne désirais pas aller ?

Déjà que j'avais été tiré de force en dehors de l'hôpital, n'entendant plus que le père de mon ami me promettant que tout s'arrangerait.

Foutaise !

J'étais dans ce putain d'avion en destination du Texas, pour aller rejoindre de la famille du côté de ma mère. Famille que je n'avais quasiment jamais vue de ma vie.

Comment se faisait-il qu'ils désiraient soudain que j'aille vivre avec eux ?

J'avais bientôt dix-huit ans, et… et j'aurais voulu rester à Forks, avec Draco.

Draco…

Mon Dieu, comment allait-il réagir face à mon absence ?

Une peur sourde prit place dans mon ventre et je me rendis même compte que je rongeais mes ongles.

Mais comment faire autrement ?

Je lui avais sauvé la vie. Sans moi, Dray pouvait déprimer de nouveau et retourner sur cette falaise !

Je tentai soudain de me lever, mais mon accompagnateur posa sa main sur mon bras, me jetant un regard.

- Je dois aller pisser !

Il me lâcha le bras et je me levai, me dirigeant vers les toilettes. Je devais avouer que j'avais été idiot. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de cet avion avant l'atterrissage et je ne pouvais décemment pas rester caché dans les toilettes.

Une fois dans ces dernières, qui étaient libres, je me mis à pleurer.

Pourquoi ma vie était si merdique ? Pourquoi m'enlever la seule personne qui comptait pour moi ?

Pourquoi mon père avait-il voulu me tuer ?

Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

Ce fut des coups à la porte qui me sortirent de mon état et je vidai ma vessie avant de sortir. C'était une dame d'un certain âge. Je la saluai et rejoignis mon siège.

Mes yeux se perdirent ensuite sur les nuages, et je me dis bêtement que si Dray avait sauté de cette falaise, je serais peut-être moi aussi mort tué par mon père.

Je n'aurais jamais connu cette amitié et je ne serais pas maintenant complètement perdu, face à mon départ de Forks.

Je voulais que les choses changent, je voulais retrouver mon ami, ses bras, sa voix. Son corps… je voulais dormir en paix.

Reniflant, je tentai de retenir mes larmes et fermai les yeux.

Je n'avais pas le choix, mais à mon anniversaire, une chose était sûre, j'allais quitter le Texas pour retourner à Forks.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 20 est enfin publié. **_Il fait 15 pages et 4.619 mots._

**Eh oui, Harry a été emmené. Mais n'ayez crainte, il ne tardera pas à revenir. Je ne pouvais pas écrire du Harry/Draco si l'un et l'autre sont séparés.**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu ?**

**Sinon, je vais essayer de publier la suite dans un mois **_(ou deux serait plus probable). _**Je dois encore terminer certaines choses et mon temps n'est pas à rallonge malheureusement.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 20 publié le jeudi 04 mai 2012_


	27. Chapitre 21 : Absence

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _« Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait ! »_

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autres joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issu de la saga _**Harry Potte**r_ appartiennent à **JKR** _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici **OOC** « Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Pour le bien de l'adaptation et de certains points impossibles à modifier, certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers **Twilight** (_Forks, Seattle, Portangeles_...)

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme trou dans les publications. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook, vous avez été au courant au fur et à mesure des mois, des causes de ce retard et de mes choix. Sinon, j'espère que vous êtes toujours impatients de lire la suite qui est enfin là. Logiquement, vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre en avril, mais certaines choses ont fait qu'il arrive seulement maintenant. J'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour moi. (^-^) Je pense que je vais désormais vous laisser à ce chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Gros bisou et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage par MP ou sur Facebook pour avoir la suite, ainsi que vos reviews et alertes.

Merci **hermoni** pour ta review ^^ Et un grand merci à **oceanne1979** pour toutes tes reviews laissée au fur et à mesure de ta lecture. Désolée, j'ai trop la flemme d'y répondre sur ton compte, pardonne-moi. Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir *-*

**Note Vivi : **Ne sachant pas quoi vous dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Note informative : **J'ai eu du mal à adapter deux noms de l'univers Twilight à l'univers HP. Et du coup, je n'ai rien changé car je n'arrive pas à me décider en connaissant la suite de ses personnages. Vraiment désolée si cela peut gêner votre lecture, même si ce sont des personnages assez secondaires dans l'œuvre de Twilight.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Absence**

.

.

.

_Octobre_

.

.

.

_Novembre_

.

.

.

_Décembre_

**POV Lucius**

Je venais enfin de recevoir un coup de fil de Fletcher et cela me rendait plus enthousiaste. J'avais peut-être raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne cessais de trouver louche que cette partie de la famille, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie, même à la mort de la mère d'Harry, veuille de lui maintenant. Ils le faisaient sûrement pour l'argent octroyé par l'Etat, voire même pour avoir de la main-d'œuvre maintenant que je savais qu'ils tenaient un ranch.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me rendre sur place.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à avoir les informations concernant Harry et son placement dans sa famille. Tout ce que j'avais pu avoir comme information sans passer par Fletcher était qu'ils habitaient le Texas, mais sans plus.

Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi ce dernier ne donnait plus de nouvelles à Draco, qui était abattu… et en même temps, si combatif. Il était persuadé que son ami reviendrait et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Moi, je ne le pensais pas.

Il devait y avoir un souci et j'avais peur que ce garçon soit encore maltraité. Je devais me rendre sur place pour en être sûr et proposer un petit arrangement financier pour récupérer ce garçon. Avant même leur irruption à l'hôpital, j'avais parlé avec Narcissa de prendre Harry avec nous. Mais nous n'avions eu le temps de rien faire et l'Etat avait préféré le laisser à sa famille.

Je devais tout faire pour donner à Draco la force de continuer. Il dépérissait de jour en jour, et ni Narcissa ni moi ne parvenions à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Et nous hésitions à l'envoyer en cure à l'hôpital afin qu'il reprenne des forces, cela ne pourrait que le braquer et lui donner peut-être envie d'en finir avec la vie, comme quelques mois plus tôt. Là, il attendait le retour de son ami et foi de Lucius, j'allais tout faire pour y arriver, si Harry le souhaitait. Et une petite voix en moi ne cessait de me dire qu'Harry était sûrement bien plus qu'un simple ami, mais que mon fils était encore aveugle ou tout simplement apeuré de nous l'avouer. Je pus me souvenir de leur petit jeu au début de leur amitié et cela n'avait pas ressemblé à un vrai jeu… mais plutôt comme une manière de me mettre hors de moi.

Je sortis du bureau, vu l'heure tardive, et descendis à la cuisine. Narcissa y était, finissant de faire la vaisselle.

- As-tu eu de bonnes nouvelles mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je vais poser quelques jours de congé à l'hôpital. Je vais aussi devoir me rendre à Seattle pour retirer l'argent à la banque.

Je me servis un verre de jus de fruits et me permis de souffler quelques minutes. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour rendre le sourire à mon fils et cela me peinait. Je n'avais pas été un bon père à New York, mais depuis notre arrivée ici, j'avais changé et voir mon fils ces derniers mois m'avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était important.

- Tu devrais aller le voir avant qu'il ne dorme.

Je hochai la tête, vidai mon verre, embrassai ma femme qui n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre et montai à l'étage.

Devant sa porte, je frappai trois petits coups et entrai. Je le trouvai assis à son bureau, endormi une fois de plus sur ses cours.

Il s'était mis en tête de tout recopier pour Harry, y compris les interrogations et les devoirs. Et il s'appliquait plus sur ces derniers que sur les siens.

Je le pris délicatement contre moi, essayant de ne pas le réveiller et le déposai sous la couette. Je lui embrassai ensuite le front et sans attendre, quittai sa chambre pour me rendre dans la mienne.

Je m'y changeai et me glissai ensuite sous les draps en attendant ma femme.

La seule chose positive dans cette situation était que notre couple s'était renforcé et que l'on s'aimait comme jamais encore.

**POV Draco**

Je pouvais entendre mon réveil sonner, mais je n'avais pas envie de tendre le bras pour l'éteindre. J'avais mal partout, ma tête était encore embrumée, sans oublier cette envie toujours présente de rester au lit et d'attendre.

De ses nouvelles, son retour…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait oublié si vite, alors qu'il comptait pour moi. Il était important et j'étais sûr qu'il allait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner.

Décidé à me lever, j'éteignis le réveil et sans attendre, filai à la salle de bains. Je me déshabillai et pris une douche rapide. Voir ensuite mon visage creusé dans le miroir me donna envie de vomir, mais mon estomac vide fut compréhensif et ne me donna pas matière à remettre quoi que ce soit.

Une fois prêt, je pris mes affaires de cours et descendis à la cuisine. Maman m'avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à manger des œufs avec du bacon. Je choisis plutôt de me servir un bol de céréales et en mangeai la moitié. Je vidai tout de même un verre de jus de fruits, sachant que sans ça, je serais incapable d'écouter toute la matinée de cours.

- Fais attention à toi mon chéri, dit ma mère avant que je ne quitte la maison pour me rendre au lycée.

Comme à chaque fois, sans rien faire pour changer ma route, je passai par chez Harry avant le lycée. Voir sa maison sans âme qui vive me remit une fois de plus une claque.

Mais je ne pleurais pas, j'avais trop de rancœur pour ça. Une petite voix ne cessait de me dire qu'il m'avait juste oublié. Nous n'avions été amis qu'à peine un mois.

Un mois qui m'avait paru durer des années. Un mois où je n'avais pas été seul.

Je me rendis ensuite au lycée et plus précisément en salle de cours. Je m'assis à notre place habituelle et sortis mes affaires.

Le prof arriva et quelques minutes plus tard, donna son cours. J'écrivis tout ce qu'il disait avec soin, n'omettant aucune remarque ni question venant des élèves. J'avais besoin de tout noter pour qu'une fois de retour, Harry ne soit pas perdu.

Quand la matinée prit fin, j'avais mal aux mains, mal au dos et faim. Je pris la direction de la cafétéria avec rapidité et y pris une pomme ainsi qu'un soda pour ensuite retourner à la voiture tout aussi rapidement.

Une fois à bord, je démarrai en trombe et roulai le plus vite possible vers la falaise, seul endroit où je daignais diner. Je n'avais pas envie de rester au lycée et ici, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais à peu près bien.

Une sorte de piqûre de rappel. Une sorte de manière de me faire espérer son retour, de ses nouvelles. Savoir qu'il allait bien.

Pourquoi donc n'avais-je pas un coup de fil venant de sa part ?

Pourquoi donc m'avait-il abandonné ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et en même temps, je me disais qu'il reviendrait, que cela n'était qu'une question de jours.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais la télévision avec mes parents et je n'avais qu'une envie, monter dans ma chambre et recopier les cours de la journée. Mais j'avais promis de rester un peu, alors je tentais tant bien que mal d'apprécier ce moment.

- J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je vais devoir partir ce weekend, pour une convention à Los Angeles.

- Bien, soufflai-je.

J'avais envie de rétorquer que cela ne changeait rien qu'il soit là ou pas, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. J'avais remarqué ses efforts pour me montrer qu'il était présent et je devais avouer que l'absent en ce moment, c'était moi. J'étais ailleurs.

J'étais à l'hôpital, avec Harry. J'étais à la falaise avec Harry. J'étais dans ma chambre avec Harry.

Mais en définitive j'étais seul avec moi-même. Lavande venait bien de temps en temps me rejoindre le samedi à la falaise, j'avais même plus d'une fois profité d'elle sans être violent. Mais c'était rare car Lavande était trop pot de colle ensuite, ne comprenant pas que je voulais rester seul après ces moments-là.

Je baillai, fatigué malgré tout, ne dormant pas les nuits. J'imaginais mon ami se faire tirer dessus, tout en revoyant aussi Judith. Chaque réveil pendant la nuit me donnait envie de hurler et pleurer, mais je restais le plus souvent le regard dans le vide, attendant que le sommeil revienne.

- Tu peux aller te coucher mon chéri, dit ma mère.

Elle se leva et vint m'embrasser le front, avant d'aller en cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé pour elle. Elle avait cessé de me demander chaque soir si je voulais un chocolat chaud, la réponse étant toujours négative.

Je ne fus pas long à être sous mes draps. Mais comme à chaque fois, alors que je n'avais même pas eu vraiment le temps de m'y habituer, je voulus les bras réconfortants d'Harry, je voulais sentir la peau douce de Judith. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible et rapidement, je fermai les yeux.

**POV Lucius**

Je me tenais là, bagage à la main, une petite file de personnes devant moi. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y en aurait autant pour louer une voiture. Je devais aussi avouer que malgré la saison, il faisait encore assez lourd. Pas comme en été, mais assez pour que mon pull et ma veste soient de trop. Une fois une voiture louée, j'allais certainement ne garder que la chemise et ranger mon pull dans ma valise.

Quand ce fut à mon tour, il ne me restait plus grand choix et je dus louer un Pick-up noir, qui me coûta trois fois plus cher qu'une petite voiture. Mais bon, je n'étais pas à quelques dollars près.

Je lus les conditions et signai avant de prendre les clés. Je me rendis ensuite dans une échoppe et achetai une carte de l'état. J'avais une adresse, mais aucun itinéraire de fait. J'osais juste espérer que je puisse y arriver avant la nuit, sinon, j'allais devoir sans doute rallonger mon séjour.

Une fois au volant, avant de démarrer, je défis mon pull et soupirai. Autant à Forks il faisait froid, autant ici, il ne faisait pas les mêmes températures.

Je regardai ensuite l'adresse donnée par Fletcher et analysai ensuite la carte. Je pus me rendre compte que le trajet allait être assez facile mais remarquai quand même que le ranch était assez isolé.

Une boule au fond du ventre, je démarrai et espérai que j'avais tort de penser ça, que j'avais tort de penser que ce garçon qui avait failli mourir était une fois de plus maltraité.

La route fut trop longue à mon goût, malgré la radio allumée. Je ne cessais de penser à Draco, son état, son amitié. Voir son fils se laisser aller était très dur et je n'avais pas envie de le voir de sitôt dans une caisse en bois, plus pâle que la mort. Je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre le sourire.

Mais et si…

Et si Harry était heureux, et si Draco lui rappelait seulement trop de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il avait pris son départ de Forks comme un nouveau départ ?

S'il avait abandonné et même oublié mon fils, s'il s'en foutait comme de sa première tétine que mon propre fils l'attende ?

Je devais penser à toutes les éventualités et j'avais de plus en plus peur au fur et à mesure des kilomètres, que j'avais tort d'être venu. Mais je continuais tout de même à rouler, désirant entendre Harry me dire que Draco était du passé.

Je pouvais voir le soleil commencer à se coucher et regardai la carte, m'aidant du panneau que je venais de dépasser pour savoir où j'étais. Je me rendis compte qu'en fait j'étais aux abords du ranch et ralentis, ne sachant pas comment aborder cette famille.

Je vis plus loin une personne en train de travailler à la clôture et décidai de m'arrêter pour demander mon chemin. Si c'était un membre du ranch au moins, c'était une bonne entrée en matière. Je m'arrêtai et klaxonnai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise.

- Harry ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il tout sourire.

Je coupai le moteur et descendis, alors qu'il passait par-dessus la barrière de bois, faisant tomber son chapeau. Il le ramassa et vint à ma rencontre. Son visage changea et il se planta devant moi, intimidé et… mal à l'aise.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, souffla-t-il.

Il releva la tête et je pus voir ses yeux. Ils étaient humides.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Draco ?

Je restai interdit. Sa voix démontrait qu'il était vraiment inquiet, mais pourquoi le laisser sans nouvelles dans ce cas ?

- Il se porte… bien, mentis-je.

Je devais d'abord savoir si tout se passait bien ici et s'il était vraiment le genre d'ami à oublier mon fils.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Il gratta le sol avec sa botte et ajouta :

- Pas que votre présence me dérange Monsieur, elle me fait même très plaisir. Vous me manquez tous un peu…

- Pourquoi ne pas donner de tes nouvelles alors ? Lançai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il sembla choqué et se ferma, avant de murmurer :

- Draco vous a sûrement menti, je lui écris chaque semaine depuis mon arrivée. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé de numéro de téléphone Monsieur. J'ai tenté de vous joindre.

Changé de numéro ? Lettre ?

- Harry, je te promets que nous ne recevons aucune lettre de ta part depuis ton départ de Forks et nous n'avons pas changé de numéro de téléphone.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je donne mes lettres à mon oncle chaque maudit vendredi ! Arrêtez de vous…

Il se stoppa et regarda derrière lui puis posa de nouveau son regard sur moi. Il était dur… et légèrement voilé par la colère. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais ses yeux se firent plus doux et il hocha négativement la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas… ils sont très gentils avec moi, même quand je suis malade et je l'ai souvent été. Ils… Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils soient gentils avec lui… mais cela n'avait pas de sens de le couper de nous. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'est qu'ils tentaient de faire. Si je n'étais pas venu, Harry auraient toujours cru que nous l'avions abandonné.

- Ecoute Harry, je suis venu ici… Laisse tomber, finis-je.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais venu. J'avais pressenti qu'il était encore maltraité et j'étais venu pour le délivrer. Maintenant, j'avais plus l'impression d'être un homme de pouvoir pensant tout avoir et tout faire. Un peu comme j'avais cru l'être à New York. Mais je n'étais plus cet homme-là.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et en fus soulagé. Je n'avais pas envie d'être jugé pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de faire.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal… très mal.

- Oh…

**POV Harry**

J'étais là, perdu et choqué. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal vendu au plus offrant… quoi que je préférais malgré tout repartir avec Lucius. Mais je devais me plier à cette foutue loi. J'avais bien sous-entendu que je pouvais rester ici jusqu'à mes dix huit ans en février prochain, mais… l'envie n'y était plus. Ils m'avaient menti… sur Draco.

Il me manquait chaque putain de jour ici, dans ce Texas si différent de Forks et j'avais cette boule dans le ventre depuis que son père et moi avions discuté dans la voiture.

Il m'avait expliqué en détail le pourquoi de sa venue, cette sensation que j'étais en danger. Il y avait bien la raison de Dray se laissant aller, une fois de plus, mais j'avais pu me rendre compte que son père voulait aussi que je sois bien traité. Ce que j'avais été jusqu'à présent.

Mais je voulais retourner auprès de Draco, je voulais pouvoir le serrer contre moi, retrouver mon ami, mon frère.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tenté de faire croire que j'avais été abandonné et oublié. Qu'avaient-ils à gagner ?

Qu'avaient à gagner Peter et Maria ?

Certes, cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention à moi, mais Peter avait été là chaque jour, et encore plus quand j'étais malade, à prendre soin de moi, à rester à mon chevet jusqu'au matin, dormant dans le fauteuil présent dans ma chambre.

J'avais été beaucoup malade depuis mon arrivée ici, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de ma quasi mort par balle. Mes défenses devaient être plus faibles.

Entre mes nuits impossibles à cause des cauchemars et celles où je dormais comme une masse ne me souvenant de rien, c'était une énigme qui malgré tout me permettait de tenir debout. Sans oublier les réveils courbaturés, malade comme un bœuf.

- 50.000 $ ! S'exclama Lucius.

- Harry n'est pas à vendre, répondit Peter impassible.

- Je le sais ça, dit Lucius la colère au visage. Mais il vient de vous dire qu'il voulait revenir à Forks. Vous ne pouvez pas le retenir éternellement. Et nous avons plus de moyen pour prendre soin de lui. Signez ces foutus papier ! Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens ? Je vous offre plus du double que ce qu'il vous rapporte avec l'Etat !

Je pus voir que le père de mon ami était à bout.

Mais… une sensation de bonheur étreignait mon cœur, surtout depuis qu'il avait avoué que sa femme et lui voulaient m'adopter afin que je sois à l'abri. Ils me voulaient moi… l'enfant que mes propres parents avaient renié.

Mais Peter et Maria ne voulaient pas que je parte, ils ne le voulaient pas. Lucius avait alors augmenté la somme, devenant ridicule. Je n'allais pas les laisser payer autant alors qu'une fois février passé, je pourrais les rejoindre. Tant que Draco allait mieux, je pourrais patienter.

Il pourrait même venir me voir, si ses parents étaient d'accord.

- Nous le traitons comme notre fils ! Gueula Peter.

Sa femme sursauta et le regarda avec quelque chose dans le regard, mais elle baissa les yeux. Je pus voir qu'elle serrait ses poings et je me demandai soudain pourquoi.

Certes, elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant et que ma venue ici était un rayon de soleil, mais après la première fois où j'avais été malade, elle avait pris ses distances avec moi. Je la comprenais. Ce n'était pas marrant de devoir s'occuper d'un malade. En plus, je n'étais pas d'une grande aide au ranch. En même temps, quand je voyais le danger, j'y allais en trainant les pieds. Maria revenait souvent blessée. Mais c'était une femme dure et courageuse. Moi, j'avais peur d'un simple taureau en colère. J'avais failli faire dans mon froc quand il avait chargé sur moi, malgré la barrière nous séparant. Et à l'école, je n'étais pas intégré. Mais j'y allais tout de même, même si j'étais un paria.

Ca ne me dérangeait pas, même si je m'étais habitué à parler à quelqu'un. Enfin, Draco… et Lavande aussi.

- Laisse le petit partir, souffla soudain Maria.

Peter la regarda avec de la haine pure.

Me prenait-il pour son fils ?

Peut-être. Nous passions vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Non. Il est ici chez lui.

- Si vous signez les papiers ici présents vous déchargeant d'Harry et me laissant ainsi avoir sa garde, je vous offre 100.000 $. C'est ma dernière offre, soupira Lucius en frottant son visage et en se laissant aller sur sa chaise.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, encore plus choqué. Je me fis alors connaitre, certain qu'ils m'avaient tous oublié.

- Non… c'est bon. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à mes dix huit ans, annonçai-je. Et puis, si vous voulez toujours de moi, dis-je en regardant Lucius, je viendrai chez vous. Essayez juste de faire remonter la pente à Draco d'ici là, finis-je en souriant.

Je ne voulais causer aucune peine à qui que ce soit. Et si Peter refusait de telles sommes, c'était qu'il devait m'aimer. En lui laissant deux mois pour mon départ, il aurait sûrement moins de peine.

Lucius hocha la tête et Peter me regarda bizarrement.

- J'accepte, dit-il en prenant le stylo.

Il signa et se leva, puis vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et je le laissai faire, lui rendant son étreinte. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de mon dos et me rapprochèrent encore plus de lui, au point de quasi m'étouffer. J'eus les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci du fond du cœur, soupira Lucius en rangeant les papiers.

Venait-il vraiment de payer une telle somme pour m'avoir ?

Enfin… je n'étais pas une chose et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre sur le chemin jusqu'ici, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu qu'il propose autant d'argent.

- J'aimerais que vous nous laissiez maintenant. Il sera prêt à partir demain matin. Laissez-nous juste en famille une dernière fois.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Il vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et quitta la pièce. Je pus entendre le bruit de la voiture démarrer et puis s'éloigner.

- Bon… je vais préparer le repas, ajouta Maria avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

- Et si on allait préparer tes bagages, jeune homme ? Souffla Peter au creux de mon cou.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, nous fîmes mes bagages qui se résumaient à peu d'affaires. Quoi qu'avec tout ce qu'il m'avait acheté comme chemises et Jeans, j'avais de quoi mieux remplir ma valise.

Puis nous descendîmes et nous mîmes à table. Peter fit comme si de rien était, remercia Dieu pour ce repas comme chaque jour et je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait une bêtise.

J'avais certes envie de revoir Draco… mais Peter allait me manquer malgré tout. Il aurait pu devenir le père que j'avais cru avoir eu un jour et qui n'était qu'une illusion.

Une fois le repas finit, nous allâmes comme quelquefois tirer sur des canettes de soda. Il m'avait appris le maniement des armes afin que je puisse me défendre. J'avais eu besoin de son aide au début, parce que l'arme avait un recul, alors il se plaçait dans mon dos et me retenait.

Si avant, je n'arrivais pas à toucher une seule cible, j'arrivais désormais à toucher une ou deux des cinq canettes. J'étais fier de moi. J'avais la sensation que j'aurais réussi à me défendre mieux cette nuit-là, celle où mon propre père était venu me tuer dans ma chambre.

- Je t'offre une bière Harry ?

- Hum… oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je en allant remettre les canettes en place.

Quand je revins, je pris la bière tendue et bus une gorgée, avant de tousser.

- C'n'est pas de la bibine. C'est une bière à la téquila, c'est Colin qui en ramène du Mexique.

Je grimaçai mais repris une gorgée. Je devais avouer que ce que j'avais pu boire avec Draco était plus fort… j'avais donc connu « pire ».

La soirée continua jusqu'à ce qu'un mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez. Mais en même temps, j'avais bu trois bières… donc, un peu normal.

- Allez, on devrait te mettre… au lit, termina-t-il en tirant un dernier coup de feu.

Je ne dis rien, me sentant vraiment mal. C'était beau d'être ivre le soir de mon départ. Il rangea et m'aida à me rendre à ma chambre avant de m'y laisser et de revenir avec un linge humide et une bassine.

Je filai enfiler le pyjama que j'avais laissé dans la commode et revins ensuite. Il m'ordonna de m'allonger et il déposa le linge sur mon front tout en rigolant de mon faible état.

Je m'endormis rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeai avec appétit ce petit-déjeuner préparé par Maria. Je devais avouer que je m'étais réveillé avec certes un mal de tête horrible, ainsi que le corps courbaturé comme souvent, mais aussi avec un appétit monstre.

- Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, dit soudain Peter en buvant son café.

- Oui… merci.

- Ne l'oublie pas, nous serons heureux que tu reviennes. Ne fusse qu'en vacances et plus tard, avec ta femme et tes enfants.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à ce mot et j'eus encore cette sensation de remords, vite oubliée, honte à moi, au souvenir de mon ami qui allait bientôt pouvoir me serrer dans ses bras et au mieux, moi qui pourrais tenter de l'aider, une fois de plus.

Maria se leva, me fit un bisou sur le front et partit tout en disant que les animaux l'attendaient. Elle me souhaita aussi un bon voyage. Le sourire qui prit place sur mon visage informa Peter que j'étais heureux de partir.

- J'ai été heureux de profiter de toi, de ta présence ici. Sache-le.

Je hochai la tête tout en terminant mon bol de céréales. Puis, la voiture se fit entendre et je devins fébrile. J'avais la sensation que j'allais enfin rentrer chez moi, mon vrai chez moi… dans les bras de mon ami. Même si j'allais devoir encore patienter, ayant appris par Lucius qu'il était venu seul, ne voulant pas donner de faux espoir à son fils.

Il n'avait pas été complètement sûr que je n'avais pas coupé les ponts moi-même et je devais admettre que si ça avait été le cas, Draco aurait été plus que blessé… sûrement comme moi je l'avais été.

Profitant de mes dernières minutes ici, j'osai poser la question qui me perturbait depuis la veille.

- Peter, pourquoi m'avoir menti pour Draco. Avec les lettres et le téléphone.

- Je voulais te garder près de moi aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

- Oh…

La sonnette retentit et Peter se leva. Il dit avant de passer la porte pour aller ouvrir :

- Je ne t'ai pas vendu. Mais… le père de ton ami est têtu et le ranch avait besoin de travaux. Et puis, Maria…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et quitta la pièce.

Ouais, je commençais à comprendre. Maria ne m'aimait pas tant que ça au final.

Lucius fut dans la pièce rapidement et vint m'enlacer. Il donna ensuite le reste des papiers à Peter. Je compris malgré leur ton plus bas, qu'un certains Fletcher avait réglé les détails les plus importants et qu'il avait besoin de deux trois signatures. Il lui remit aussi une valise avec l'argent et je me sentis soudain mal.

J'allais me faire un devoir de rembourser cet argent, foi d'Harry. Je n'arrivais même pas encore à bien y croire. J'aurais pu me penser dans un film avec la Mafia ou un truc du genre. Un esclave vendu au plus offrant.

Je grimaçai soudain, ayant une fraction de seconde pensé au genre d'esclave sexuel qui était réellement vendu comme ça dans le monde. Ses pauvres filles vendues comme de la viande, battues et droguées. Violées.

Mes poings se serrèrent et bien trop vite, je fus dans la voiture, la main de Lucius sur ma cuisse, moyen sûrement de me rassurer sur les choses à venir. Il m'informa que son fils n'était pas au courant et qu'il pensait même lui cacher mon retour comme une surprise. J'acceptai et m'imaginai déjà au pied du sapin, Noël approchant, avec un nœud rouge.

Je souris, et posai la tête contre la vitre, regardant ce paysage défiler.

Je devais avouer au plus profond de moi-même que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé à Forks, j'étais content d'y retourner. Dans une famille qui voulait de moi.

Lucius l'avait assez répété sur les premières minutes du retour. Il ne le faisait pas que pour Draco. Il le faisait aussi parce qu'il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu pour mon père et que quelques fois à l'hôpital, il avait déjà émis l'idée de vouloir m'adopter… enfin, devenir mon tuteur légal vis-à-vis de la loi.

Et j'étais content de ça… même si je savais qu'une fois les émotions de mon retour dissipées, je m'en voudrais et me sentirais coupable.

La fatigue malgré ma nuit complète revint comme un boulet de canon et je fermai les yeux, bercé par la musique et le bruit léger du moteur.

J'allais bientôt revoir Dray.

**Pov Draco**

Je trainai des pieds. Vraiment, quelle idée de m'amener faire du shopping avec tout ce que je devais faire pour la rentrée. J'avais des tas de copies à mettre au propre, ainsi que les devoirs. Et ma mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que m'amener ici.

Sur le trajet elle m'avait affirmé que je n'aurais pas à passer par la torture des cabines d'essayage et je me demandais maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de ma présence.

Elle prenait des tas de choses dont je n'avais pas besoin, sans même me demander mon avis, mais je la laissais faire. Elle devait sûrement combler son manque de père, parti depuis deux jours à présent.

- Mon chéri, nous avons fini.

Je soupirai de contentement et la suivis à la caisse. Je ne réagis pas à la pile de nouveaux vêtements achetés sachant que je n'allais sûrement pas les toucher. J'aimais mes habits actuels.

Nous fûmes rapidement dans la voiture et la musique envahit l'habitacle. Narcissa commença à chanter, et bien obligé afin qu'elle ne soit pas triste de mon refus, je l'accompagnai au chant.

Elle faisait son possible pour me rendre la vie plus facile, et encore plus depuis le départ de Ry'. Elle m'aimait, ainsi que mon père… et j'avais comme l'impression de devoir leur rendre la pareille. J'étais conscient que j'avais de la chance. D'autres parents auraient déjà pété les plombs et m'aurait fait interner à l'hôpital pour que je reprenne des forces et soigne ma dépression.

J'avais entendu les professeurs en parler dans mon dos. Selon eux, je devrais déjà être sous traitement. Laisser mon état s'empirer était dangereux mais papa avait été catégorique, il me laissait une chance de remonter seul avant d'en arriver là, il me faisait confiance. J'avais donc essayé… vraiment. Mais là… les mois passés me donnaient juste envie de tout abandonner.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ne dormant pas beaucoup, je fermai les yeux et les ouvris en me sentant secoué. Je vis ma mère au-dessus de moi, un sourire triste et inquiet sur le visage. Oubliée la mère heureuse et souriante, revoilà la mère inquiète qui donne envie de pleurer et de s'excuser. Mais je ne le fis pas et sortis de la voiture.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher mon chéri.

- Uhm… ouais. Bonne nuit.

Je n'attendis pas et rentrai à la maison. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Je restai figé.

Harry…

Harry était là…

- Salut, murmura-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux… ainsi qu'une colère sans nom. Il revenait avec un « salut » ?!

Comment osait-il ?

Mais une paire de bras me serrant me fit rendre les armes et je le serrai à mon tour.

- Comme tu m'as manqué… si tu savais, souffla-t-il.

Il pleura ensuite, tout comme moi, je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Je le serrais aussi fort dans mes bras, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, vu le peu de force que j'avais.

Après un temps, il se détacha de moi et m'affirma en me regardant dans les yeux :

- Plus jamais on se séparera, plus jamais.

- Plus jamais, soufflai-je.

Il m'embrassa rapidement, de manière chaste et cela me fit me souvenir de notre premier baiser… ce pacte d'amitié.

Je souris, lui rendis la pareille puis le serrai de nouveau dans mes bras.

Le temps n'était pas aux questions, ni aux remords.

Juste à nous…

* * *

**Voilà, voilou. Le chapitre 21 est enfin publié. **_Il fait 16 pages et 5.223 mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ^^**

**Pour le fait que Lucius « **achète** » la garde d'Harry, je sais que ça fait un peu film, mais je pense que dans la vraie vie, dans une telle situation, cela pourrait être probable. Si pas, tant pis, j'étais obligée d'en passer par là :-( ****Ca parait s****û****rement surréaliste, mais… Sachez que chaque chose est là pour une raison qui n'est pas forcément expliquée tout de suite, mais qui aura toujours de l'importance plus tard. Comme le titre de cet****te**** fic le dit « **_**Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait**_** » xDDD**

**Peter et Maria sont les deux personnages pour lesquels je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent dans Harry Potter. Par contre Colin était un perso propre dans la version Twilight, mais ayant déjà un personnage comme ça dans Harry Potter, j'ai laissé… tant pis pour mon personnage qui ne fait qu'une seule apparition ^^**

**Pensez à laisser un petit mot, il me fera plaisir…**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous rapidement pour la suite. Elle sera là avant l'année prochaine, ****promis ****juré. **_[Edit : elle est même déjà entamée - donc, comptez l'avoir pour septembre, vu que je ne publie rien en juillet et août]_

**Gros bisou et à très bientôt ici avec le chapitre 22 : « **_Les retrouvailles_** » ou ailleurs.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 21 « enfin » publié le 05 juin 2013_


	28. Chapitre 22 : Les retrouvailles

**Titre** : Destiny always knows what it does ! _« Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait ! »_

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Drame

**Warning** : Sexe, slash, violence, alcool, drogue et autres joyeusetés au rendez-vous. Relations sexuelles explicites.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issu de la saga _Harry Potte__r_ appartiennent à JKR, _(sauf au niveau du caractère pour cette histoire, car la plupart de ses personnages sont ici __OOC__« Out Of Character ») _tandis que les autres sont de mon cru. Pour le bien de l'adaptation et de certains points impossibles à modifier, certains lieux peuvent faire référence à l'univers Twilight (_Forks, Seattle, Portangeles_...)

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **De retour comme promis en septembre… enfin, octobre pour cette version. J'avais la flemme de relire et modifier, étant malade et ayant préféré passer ma semaine à coécrire 250 pages avec Abby _(voir mon profil pour plus de précision)._ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire. Je vous aime tous énormément de me suivre sur cette histoire et de patienter autant. Merci *-* I love you ! Merci aussi à ankana87 pour sa review anonyme qui m'a fait plaisir.

**Note Vivi : **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris pourquoi les auteur(e)s s'éclatent à jouer avec les personnages de Twilight, S.M. veut en réalité dire Sado-Maso *sort se taper avec un tronc d'arbre* _[Jes : Ca marche pas avec JKR xDD]_

* * *

Pour **Detsy-Origine** qui ne lira sûrement jamais ceci.

Je n'aime pas ton sous-entendu sur le fait que je ne retravaille sûrement pas mes phrases et paragraphes après les avoir écrits.

Oh que si, je le fais : pour alléger les phrases, trouver d'autres mots, tenter d'améliorer la syntaxe, parce que j'ai de trop grosses lacunes là-dedans.

Que tu trouves cette fic plate, sans émotions (ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec ta review) libre à toi. Mais pour le reste, garde tes remarques infondées.

Oui, mon écriture serait certainement plus épanouie en parlant à la troisième personne, mais ayant une fic écrite comme ça, je peux t'assurer que non, je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise.

J'écris comme j'écris et tente de m'améliorer en gardant ma personnalité. Si cela ne te plaît pas, si ma manière d'écrire ne te plaît pas, je me demande alors pourquoi tu t'es fatiguée à lire sept chapitres pour me laisser ensuite ta review. Je ne vais certainement pas commencer à changer pour te plaire.

Si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas. Et pour mon cas, à la limite, passe-toi de l'envie de laisser une review.

A la limite, tu aurais critiqué mon scénario, je l'aurais accepté car il y a des incohérences et autres sûrement. Certainement même. Mais je déteste qu'on critique ma manière d'écrire. C'est la mienne. Je ne la changerai pas, même si cela pouvait me rapporter des thunes. Je m'y sens bien et elle évolue à son rythme depuis mes débuts.

D'autres auteurs peuvent accepter ce genre de critique. Moi pas. Tu peux critiquer mon orthographe, ma conjugaison, certaines tournures de phrase même… mais pas ce qui fait de moi une auteure… amatrice certes, mais une auteure quand même.

Tu peux critiquer certaines actions de mes personnages, critiquer comment ils réagissent ou agissent. Mais pas ma façon d'écrire en elle-même.

Voilà, à bon entendeur, salut.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les retrouvailles**

**POV Draco**

Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, mais la fatigue revenant à grand pas, je me séparai de lui.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant qu'il avait raison. Je lui pris la main et nous guidai vers mon lit.

- Je vais faire un somme. Tu restes ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Je souris et sans attendre, retirai mes chaussures puis me glissai sous ma couette encore habillé. Harry, ses chaussures déjà enlevées, me rejoignit et je sus que j'allais bien dormir, parce qu'il était là. Je me rapprochai de lui, collant nos hanches ensemble puis posai la main sur son torse tout en fermant les yeux. J'entendis un petit rire et les rouvris.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un gros ours en peluche mec.

- Tu es censé te faire pardonner de tout ce silence pendant si longtemps. Tu es censé me supplier de te pardonner. Donc, si je te prends pour un gros ours, tu la fermes et me laisses apprécier ce moment, rétorquai-je la voix limite cassante.

- J'n'ai pas dit qu'ça me gênait. Mais toi et moi, on va devoir avoir une conversation. Mais vois-tu, se tourna-t-il vers moi, j'ai besoin aussi de sommeil, donc, je vais me « la fermer ».

Il posa sa bouche sur mon front et souffla ensuite un « bonne nuit » avant de carrément me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne fus pas long à dormir.

_J'entendais crier alors qu'il n'y avait pas un chat sur cette plage de sable fin, hormis Judith qui se baignait. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui criait. Je regardai aux alentours mais ne vis personne. Je me levai donc et commençai à marcher en direction de l'eau quand Judith en sortit, mais une fois devant moi, ce n'était plus elle. _

Je me réveillai et compris immédiatement. Harry était réveillé, la main sur sa poitrine, l'œil alerte. Il était couvert de sueur.

- Ry' ?

Il sursauta et quand il me vit, se rendant compte qu'il était dans ma chambre, se calma. Il se recoucha mais ne dit rien de plus. Je pouvais voir qu'il regardait sans cesse sur la gauche.

- Ry', ça va ?

- Ouais… c'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et mes parents entrèrent sans même avoir mon accord.

- Ca va les garçons ?

Ry' hocha la tête et s'excusa.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Ma mère entra et posa sa main sur le front de mon ami.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça, murmura-t-elle.

- On va vous laisser alors, dit mon père avant d'emporter ma mère qui, j'en étais sûr, serait restée jusqu'au matin.

Une fois la porte refermée, je regardai mon ami et sans même que je lui pose la question, il répondit :

- Chaque nuit, je le revois. Lui et son arme pointée sur ma putain de tête et je… la balle…

Il toucha sa poitrine et je posai la main sur la sienne.

- Je peux voir ? Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais enleva sa chemise ainsi que son t-shirt. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, la nuit étant tombée, mais le pâle rayon de la lune me permit quand même de la voir, là. Cette trace attestant que mon meilleur ami avait failli perdre la vie. Qu'il avait reçu une putain de balle dans le poumon…

- S'il était encore en vie, je l'aurais tué de mes mains pour le mal qu'il t'a fait.

- Je sais.

- Allez, viens là, soufflai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Il se blottit contre moi et bien vite je sentis quelques larmes, mais elles se tarirent rapidement.

- Je suis si… fatigué de tout ça. De le revoir dans mes cauchemars.

- Avec le temps, ça passera, mentis-je.

Je n'étais vraiment pas certain de ça. Comment oublier que son propre père avait tenté de vous trouer le cerveau avec une balle ?

Il ne répondit pas, et je retrouvais bien là Ry'. Les mots n'avaient pas leur importance entre nous. Je le serrais contre moi encore plus, sachant qu'il avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul… que son père ne pourrait plus venir le hanter.

Quand je fus sûr qu'il s'était rendormi, je me permis de fermer les yeux moi aussi.

**POV Harry**

J'étais réveillé depuis un petit moment, mais Dray dormant encore, j'avais à peine bougé. Je devais avouer qu'être ici me faisait me sentir bien. Certes, j'avais le bras ankylosé vu qu'il dormait dessus, mais même malgré ça, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, gâchant ce moment.

Quand Lucius m'avait expliqué dans l'avion comment était Draco et ce qu'il avait fait pour mes cours, j'avais senti les larmes couler. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi, personne. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi qu'il dormait peu, se laissant aller, ne mangeant quasiment plus rien, juste de quoi tenir en cours.

Quand il était rentré dans sa chambre, j'avais eu envie de lui crier dessus, limite de le frapper en voyant son visage creusé et ses yeux injectés de sang dus à la fatigue. Cependant j'avais juste dit un simple « salut » parce que l'émotion de le retrouver était là, dans ma tête, mon cœur, mon corps en entier.

J'espérais que le reste allait bien aller, même si j'allais devoir, sûrement avec l'aide de ses parents, faire remonter la pente une fois de plus à Dray.

- B'jour…

- Oh… bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, avoua-t-il en s'étirant et de ce fait, libérant ainsi mon bras.

Il se plaça sur le dos, soupirant tout en se frottant le visage.

- J'ai une saleté de mal de tête. J'ai sûrement trop dormi…

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis, sans même faire attention, il sortit du lit en me faisant mal à la jambe. Je grognai, pourtant il me sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant.

Dray était de retour.

- Si tu dois pisser, va en bas, j'prends la salle de bains.

Il quitta la pièce et me souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire endurer au début de notre amitié, juste pour le charrier à mon tour et me venger de la douleur encore présente dans ma jambe, je le suivis. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, constatai-je rapidement.

Je fus dans la pièce en deux secondes. Il était en train d'enlever son pantalon. Je souris, le dépassant, et sans plus réfléchir, me mis à uriner tout en soupirant. Je m'étais retenu depuis mon réveil, sans trop pouvoir y aller, auquel cas j'aurais réveillé la belle au bois dormant.

- Putain, tu fais chier.

Il était vraiment en colère, en tous cas, sa voix l'était. Jamais encore il…

Je finis et allai au lavabo pour me laver les mains et là… dans le miroir, j'eus un choc.

Il était maigre… et…

- Bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? M'exclamai-je.

- Ta gueule, d'accord ! T'as rien à dire sur quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, dégage, je dois me laver.

Je sortis, furieux.

Je retournai dans la chambre, mais c'était trop grave pour… ne rien faire. J'avais fait une promesse dans l'avion à son père et je tenais à la tenir. Je sortis donc en trombe et descendis les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

Putain… je m'en voulais… tellement.

Je déboulai dans la cuisine, limite en manque d'air. Ils étaient là, souriants. Moi, je ne souriais pas.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Savoir quoi ? Demanda Narcissa en me servant un jus de fruits.

- Ses putains de marques, est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?!

Je dus m'appuyer sur la table. J'étais en colère, vraiment. Si je les avais vues la veille, nul doute que je l'aurais frappé sous le coup de l'émotion. Maintenant, j'avais un peu de pitié ainsi que des regrets.

- Non, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa.

- Il… il…

Je me tus, soudain.

Je me rendais compte que Dray m'en voudrait de leur dire… mais j'avais fait une promesse.

Je pris une grande inspiration, me forçant à garder mon calme pour leur avouer.

- Draco, votre fils, se fait des coupures sur le haut de la cuisse. Si je ne me goure pas, on nomme ça…

- La scarification, souffla Narcissa, choquée.

Elle poussa son mari et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je la suivis, suivi à mon tour par Lucius. Je pus entendre une porte s'ouvrant à la volée, un cri de colère, un cri d'effroi et puis…

Je stoppai devant la porte et vis immédiatement Narcissa se tenir la bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Mon regard se posa sur mon ami, je l'espérais encore, qui tenait sa joue sans même couvrir sa nudité, sûrement aussi choqué que sa mère. Il me regarda ensuite, éteignit l'eau, sortit calmement de la cabine de douche, enfila une serviette autour de ses hanches et quitta la pièce.

Lucius posa sa main sur mon épaule et me souffla que j'avais agi de la bonne manière, mais moi, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Il alla ensuite prendre sa femme dans ses bras, et moi, sachant que je devrais à un moment ou un autre subir la colère de Draco, je pris le chemin de sa chambre, non sans rester devant la porte close un moment.

Je le retrouvai assis sur le lit, enfilant ses chaussettes. Il était en boxer, le corps encore un peu humide.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, souffla-t-il.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu de se cogner la tête. Je ris, m'arrêtant aussitôt en voyant son regard noir rempli de larmes.

De colère, de douleur, de déception ?

Je n'en sus rien et n'osai pas poser la question.

J'allai prendre place près de lui et l'imitai, omettant le coup dans le mur.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait beaucoup de fois. Juste quand… je pensais que je n'avais pas été un bon ami pour toi et que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais oublié.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, soufflai-je.

- Je sais… ça fait trois semaines que je ne me suis plus coupé.

- Ca ne change rien à l'affaire, m'énervai-je en me redressant. Tu aurais pu te blesser bien plus. Et si tu avais décidé de sauter de cette foutue falaise, hein ? Alors que je pensais chaque jour à toi et à ton silence à mes putains de lettres !

Il resta un moment interdit, avant de se lever et de me foutre une droite. Je gémis et lui lançai un regard des plus noirs, mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me sauta dessus, me faisant tomber au sol.

- Des lettres ? Quelles lettres ? Je n'ai rien reçu de ta part, même pas un simple sms. Alors, connard, ne viens pas me dire que tu m'as envoyé des lettres.

Il se leva et marcha de long en large, avant de soupirer et de tenir sa main. Je frottai ma bouche et pus me rendre compte qu'il y avait du sang.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis la tête de Lucius dépasser. Il sembla choqué, mais le regard que lui lança son fils le fit rester où il était.

- C'est bon, tu peux descendre, souffla Draco à son père avant de prendre des habits, quittant ensuite la chambre, passant devant sans plus un regard envers moi.

Je baissai la tête et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me rendais compte que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère sans lui expliquer au préalable la vérité sur « mon silence ».

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Lucius en venant poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas si ma voix sortirait sans montrer ma tristesse. Il quitta la pièce et je l'entendis rassurer sa femme qui attendait sûrement en bas des escaliers.

Je me décidai à aller m'excuser auprès de Draco, mais aussi de lui expliquer que si silence il y avait eu, cela n'était en rien ma faute. J'avais été manipulé par Peter. Et rien que pour ça, je commençais à ressentir un peu de colère envers cet homme.

Je passai malgré tout par la salle de bains plusieurs minutes plus tard afin de me nettoyer le visage. Une fois fait, je pris la direction de la cuisine.

J'y retrouvai Narcissa, encore choquée, assise à table, une tasse devant elle, Lucius étant debout, serrant son fils. Draco tourna la tête et quand il me vit, il ferma les yeux et serra son père encore plus fort.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Avais-je été trop loin ? Dray allait-il commencer à me haïr ?

Etions-nous encore amis ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de retrouvailles.

- Idiot.

Je relevai la tête, ne m'étant pas rendu compte l'avoir baissée. Je tombai sur Draco, devant moi, sourire aux lèvres.

Il me prit dans ses bras, une fraction de seconde, avant de me lâcher. Il attrapa ensuite ma main tout en me tirant vers le garage. Sans comprendre, je me retrouvai sur le siège passager, lui au volant, roulant sur le chemin de terre.

Je me tus, regardant le paysage.

Je devais avouer que je me sentais bien, apaisé. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, donc il ne devait plus m'en vouloir tant que ça. Soupirant, je posai la tête contre la vitre et profitai de ce moment comme avant mon départ.

- Va falloir que tu m'expliques cette histoire de lettres. Mon père a tenté de m'expliquer, mais je lui ai demandé de se taire.

- Je t'ai écrit chaque vendredi, expliquai-je une fois arrivés sur la quatre-voies. Je les donnais à Peter, mon oncle par alliance. Je pensais vraiment qu'il les déposait dans la boîte aux lettres. Et vu que vous aviez changé de numéro… Ah… ouais, ca non plus ce n'était pas vrai, soufflai-je.

- En gros, ce Peter est un sale con, affirma-t-il avant de tourner à gauche.

J'aurais cru qu'il roulait vers la falaise, mais pourquoi tourner dans ce cas ?

Il klaxonna soudain mais n'arrêta pas, il fit demi-tour au croisement suivant. Il repassa et klaxonna de nouveau, toujours sans s'arrêter. Je ne dis rien malgré la question du pourquoi qui me trottait dans la tête.

Il reprit le chemin menant à la quatre-voies et ensuite, je reconnus le trajet pour rejoindre la falaise. Quand les pneus touchèrent la terre du sentier qui menait au sommet, je soupirai.

Bien que j'avais peur qu'il ait un nouvel ami… dont Lucius ne connaissait pas l'existence, je me tus.

Cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

Ou alors, il avait une petite-amie.

Bizarrement, penser qu'il avait une petite-amie me donna mal au ventre. Je n'aimais pas cette idée. Pour ce qu'elle soulevait dans ma tête et pour mes tripes qui en étaient chamboulées.

Combien de nuits n'avais-je pas imaginé mon ami me soulager dans les débuts, me permettant de dormir une ou deux heures avant de me réveiller en proie à un cauchemar ?

J'avais gémi son prénom sous mes draps en souvenir de nos moments. J'avais certes arrêté, me sentant de plus en plus coupable pendant la journée, mais le fait était là.

Mais lui… l'avait-il fait ?

M'avait-il remplacé par une fille ?

- Ry' ? Hé ho…

Je me rendis compte qu'une main bougeait devant mes yeux, sûrement dans le but de me sortir de mes pensées.

- On est arrivés. Je te demandais si tu voulais rester dans la voiture où si tu voulais qu'on sorte ?

- Oh… hum, comme tu veux, répondis-je en constatant qu'en effet, nous étions arrivés.

Il sortit sans attendre et ouvrit le coffre. Je me demandai soudain ce qu'il faisait mais il en sortit une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller.

Je sortis de la voiture à mon tour et le rejoignis.

- J'n'ai qu'un coussin… on fera avec, affirma-t-il en fermant ou plutôt claquant le coffre.

Il me prit la main et marcha vers la gauche. Je pus me rendre compte qu'il y avait un arbre presque mort, sans feuillage. Il plaça la couverture pas très loin, ainsi que l'oreiller puis s'assit. Voyant qu'il m'avait laissé ledit coussin, je posai les fesses dessus. Je fus heureux quand il posa sa tête sur mes cuisses et qu'il se plaça sur le dos, me permettant ainsi de le voir.

Son regard brillant et son sourire m'informaient qu'il était heureux en ce moment et même si j'avais une certaine peur sur l'existence d'une autre personne chère à son cœur, je souris.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois je suis venu ici espérant que tu sois là, avec moi. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, souffla-t-il.

- Sûrement plus que je ne peux m'imaginer, répondis-je.

- As-tu pensé à moi là-bas ? Ou m'avais-tu oublié ?

Je ris, posant la main dans ses cheveux histoire de lui montrer que je ne me moquais pas.

- Chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque midi au lycée… et encore à d'autres moments, je pensais à toi, avouai-je. Et je n'aurais jamais dû croire que tu puisses m'oublier. J'ai été idiot. J'aurais dû m'occuper des lettres moi-même.

- En effet, tu n'as pas été super intelligent sur ce coup-là.

- Hey !

J'allais le frapper à l'épaule mais un bruit de moteur me fit suspendre mon geste. Je tournai la tête et bien trop vite à mon goût, j'aperçus une voiture.

Mon cœur s'emballa…

Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant mon départ ?

Bientôt, la voiture freina et la personne au volant sortit. Voyant la surprise et un sourire sur son visage, je ne pus que repousser Draco afin de l'accueillir.

Je pouvais me souvenir de sa visite à l'hôpital.

Elle courut vers nous et bien vite, je fus dans ses bras. Je la serrais contre moi, encore étourdi par un accueil de la sorte.

Elle murmura, après m'avoir déposé ce qui était un des plus gros baisers sur ma joue :

- Harry ! Je suis très heureuse de te voir enfin de retour.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras et murmura au creux de mon cou :

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour Drake.

Je grimaçai à ce surnom mais ne dis rien, ne sachant pas si maintenant elle avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ? Dit soudain mon ami.

- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, gémit Lavande en me lâchant.

Elle alla quand même près de lui, prenant place sur la couverture et déposant rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Sa joue…

Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de reprendre son rythme normal.

- J'ai eu peur en t'entendant klaxonner, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé un truc grave. Je ne pensais même pas que tu allais utiliser ce code, avoua-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si Ry' n'était pas revenu. J'ai trouvé juste que tu sois au courant, termina-t-il.

Il me semblait un peu… mal à l'aise. Je pris place sur la couverture et Lavande me prit une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Plus personne ne parla et Dray revint mettre sa tête sur mes cuisses, avant que les bras fins de Lavande me serrent encore plus étroitement. Je trouvais que nous formions un beau tableau. En plus, pour une fois, le soleil était présent et il y avait très peu de nuages. Le ciel était beau. Pas aussi beau qu'au Texas, mais il était beau quand même.

- Bon, je suis sortie en disant que j'avais une course à faire, donc, si je ne veux pas… Bref, je dois y aller les garçons. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. On se reverra à la rentrée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa sa bouche sur ma joue, mais plus près de mes lèvres. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle avait les joues rouges. Elle détourna le regard et par je ne sais quelle lubie, la retins, l'embrassant. Nos langues se lièrent rapidement et elle gémit contre ma bouche, tout en collant son corps contre le mien. Mon bas-ventre sembla aimer ce baiser.

Elle se recula, fit un salut de la main à Dray et se leva puis partit.

J'en jugeais que pendant mon absence, ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas forcément rapprochés. Dray sourit en me voyant et une fois la voiture partie, il tapota mon épaule en me disant :

- Petit chenapan, est-ce cela des manières envers une fille ?

Je restais coi devant cette phrase, et il s'esclaffa avant de tomber dans un fou rire qui fut contagieux.

- Bon sang vieux, ce que tu as pu me manquer, arriva-t-il à dire. Pourquoi l'embrasser comme ça ?

- Comment « comme ça ? »

- Comme si tu étais affamé.

Je pus voir qu'il était curieux.

- Elle m'a beaucoup manqué, mentis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas sa question. Je n'avais pas été si affamé que ça de l'embrasser. Enfin…

- Tu… t'es-tu rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ? Demanda-t-il tout sérieux.

Sa mâchoire était serrée. Et sans comprendre, je répondis :

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème si c'est le cas ?

Je regrettai immédiatement cette question, voyant la colère prendre place dans ses yeux si bleus. Eux aussi m'avaient manqués.

- Peut-être, articula-t-il distinctement.

- Je te rassure, avouai-je en m'allongeant, je ne ressens rien de plus pour elle qu'un désir. Et… là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai peut-être compris qu'elle aurait voulu m'embrasser mais n'avait pas osé et vu que ça fait un long moment que j'ai rien fait, j'ai… J'sais pas, une envie subite.

- Oh… Okay.

Il s'allongea lui aussi et ne dit rien de plus. Je pus voir le soleil se déplacer d'heure en heure et même si un vent frais s'était levé, même si mon ventre criait famine, même si j'avais soif, je ne dis rien, restant là, allongé.

Je me souvins subitement que ma mère s'était tuée ici, que Dray avait failli se tuer également. Mais… je ne ressentais que du bien-être. Ni tristesse, ni colère… j'étais juste bien.

J'étais un vrai monstre de ne même pas ressentir de peine alors que ma mère avait perdu la vie en sautant de cette falaise. Mais je me souvins aussi trop vite qu'en le faisant, elle m'avait abandonné, mais aussi tué une vie, en plus de la sienne.

Penser à elle me fit me souvenir de mon connard de père, qui ne méritait même plus ce nom. Je serrai les poings tout en fermant les yeux. Je pus revoir son visage rempli de colère alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son arme.

Je rouvris les yeux et n'hésitai pas une seule seconde avant de me blottir contre mon ami. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Il murmura ensuite :

- Je suis là Ry'… tout va bien…

- Son visage, soufflai-je. Il… il était tellement enragé.

**POV Draco**

Je devais me retenir de faire éclater ma colère. Contre cet homme qui avait pointé un putain de flingue sur la tête de Ry'. Contre ce dernier pour continuer à avoir peur, à paniquer ou que sais-je. Mais je comprenais mon ami et ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il oublie cette période.

Je soupirai et me relaxai en me disant qu'il était en sécurité. Nous étions de nouveau ensemble, il m'était pas amoureux de Lavande. Je l'aurais perdu petit à petit si cela avait été le cas, et j'aurais perdu mon plan cul, même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup utilisé depuis son départ.

J'étais rassuré et… et sa présence à la maison me montrait une fois de plus que j'étais un sale con qui avait des parents formidables. Certes, ce matin… j'aurais bien aimé tout péter dans la maison, hurler, frapper, détruire. Mais Ry' avait agi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, alors que je m'en voulais moi-même pour ces maudites coupures.

- Je commence à avoir faim Dray.

- Hum… moi aussi, répondis-je.

Je restai malgré tout là, au sol, le dos en miette, le gardant contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Une partie de moi ne croyait pas que Ry' soit revenu. Le tenir contre moi me semblait être la seule chose à faire pour y croire.

J'étais perdu… depuis son départ. J'avais beau tenter de garder la tête haute, je savais que c'était moi qui l'avais fait partir, que tout était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas gardé pour moi que son père le frappait, il aurait déjà été enlevé de sa famille bien avant que ce malade lui tire dessus.

Et pire encore, il aurait eu une chance de rester à Forks et non d'aller au fin fond des Etats-Unis.

- Dray, on devrait rentrer.

Je redressai la tête et vis qu'il me regardait, les yeux un peu rougis. Avait-il pleuré ? Je n'avais pas senti ses larmes en tous cas.

- Je sais… je sais, soufflai-je en reposant la tête sur la couverture.

Il aurait pu se lever et me forcer à rentrer, mais il se replaça et entrelaça même ses jambes aux miennes.

Je sentis qu'il tremblait un peu et compris qu'il avait froid. Je frottai donc son dos délicatement, tout en profitant de ce moment de paix.

Je savais que je rêvais, j'en avais de plus en plus la sensation. Cette impression que quelqu'un va se mettre à crier ou pleurer, me faisant me réveiller en sueur, désorienté.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas rêvé nos retrouvailles, combien de fois n'avais-je pas imaginé qu'il rentre.

- Dray, merde, qu'est-ce que tu as !

Je me rendis compte que j'étais assis et qu'il tenait mon visage entre ses mains. Nous étions encore sur la falaise. Il dut voir mon incompréhension car il murmura :

- Tu chiales mec… pourquoi ? Dis-moi, je suis là maintenant.

- Non, soufflai-je. T'es pas là, t'es juste un putain de rêve. Je le sais…

Il secoua la tête et caressa ma joue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il souffla ensuite :

- Je suis tellement désolé. Tu es si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais me serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou. Je me laissai aller et lui rendis son étreinte.

Sans le voir venir, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ry' se leva, me tendant la main que je pris. Il courut ensuite vers la voiture et j'en fis de même, en marchant. La pluie était devenue presque une amie depuis quelques semaines.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à rire et ne comprenant pas pourquoi, ayant peur que le Harry de mon rêve se moque du fait que je commençais à croire en sa présence, je démarrai et fis demi-tour avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Quand j'activais l'ouverture du garage, Harry se tendit en voyant ma mère debout, près de la porte menant à la maison. J'avançai, lentement, puis éteignis le moteur. Une fois sortis de la voiture, ma mère sourit, de son faux sourire de mère pas inquiète et vint vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras, certainement rassurée que je sois vivant.

Je lui souris, espoir vain qu'elle oublie l'épisode du matin. Elle regarda Harry et lui sourit, avant de prendre la direction de la salle à manger. La table était garnie de plats, posés sur des plaques chauffantes. Je ne savais même pas que nous en avions. Mon père passa la porte qui menait au salon et son visage soulagé me fit du mal.

Ry' prit place à table, invité à le faire par ma mère, mais moi, je restai debout, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Je… j'étais comme pris en état de faute, sachant que j'étais seul coupable de leur état, de leur regard. Bien que Ry' soit là, si tant est qu'il soit vraiment là, leur regard gardait cette inquiétude.

A cause moi…

Tout était de ma faute…

Baissant la tête, je pris place devant Ry', et mon assiette fut remplie d'une tranche de viande avec des légumes ainsi que de la purée. Je mangeai un peu, écoutant la conversation que ma mère et mon père avaient entamé avec Harry.

Pouvais-je y croire ?

Au début, j'avais cru en ce retour, puis… au fil des minutes, j'avais douté et maintenant, je ne savais plus.

Le reste du repas, je restais silencieux et pus entrapercevoir un air triste sur le visage de mon ami. Sans oublier mes parents qui restaient inquiets.

Quand le repas se termina, je montai à l'étage, oubliant tout le reste. Je défis mes habits, gardant mon boxer et enfilant un autre t-shirt. Je me glissai ensuite sous la couette, regardant obstinément le mur.

Personne ne me rejoignit, aucune paire de bras ne m'enveloppa. J'avais donc rêvé et maintenant, le moment du réveil allait être rapide.

Je fermai les yeux fortement, afin de taire cette angoisse en moi. La vision de Judith souriant arriva à me calmer, mais bien trop vite, se fut l'obscurité qui me noya.

Sans comprendre, je me sentis être serré et poussai un cri de peur. J'étais bien à Central Park avec Judith, mais maintenant mes yeux étaient fixés sur ce satané mur.

Je soupirai mais bien vite, la présence derrière moi prit toute son importance. Je me retournai et les bras me relâchèrent un peu. Une fois face à Harry, je restai silencieux.

Je venais de quitter mon rêve… probable cauchemar mais il était là… Était-il vraiment revenu ?

- Tes parents ont commandé une chambre à coucher mais elle n'arrive que dans deux jours. Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je dors avec toi d'ici là.

- Hein ? Murmurai-je.

Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mon cerveau me fit le plaisir de me repasser sa phrase.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas.

- Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles malgré tout pour ce matin.

- Non, soufflai-je.

J'agrippai son haut et posai la tête entre sa clavicule et son cou. J'avais un besoin immédiat de le sentir.

- Tu es vraiment revenu, hein ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouais, répondit-il en bougeant ses jambes.

Je pus sentir qu'il avait gardé ses chaussettes. Moi, j'étais pieds nus. Je posai les pieds à côté des siens, afin de prendre un peu de chaleur.

- Tu as les pieds gelés, dit-il.

Je pus sentir son souffle sur mon visage que je relevai pour tomber dans son regard.

Il avait changé, même s'il restait le même. Son regard était encore plus pénétrant qu'avant, plus... présent. Je ne sus me l'expliquer, mais une pointe de fierté monta en moi et je me collai plus à lui, entremêlant nos jambes tout en passant mes bras autour de lui autant que je le pouvais malgré nos positions.

- Dray… Je… il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme.

Il se détacha de moi et me tourna le dos.

Venais-je bien de me faire envoyer chier dans mon câlin ?

Et pire que tout, étais-je blessé qu'il me refuse ledit câlin ?

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte qu'en effet, je ressentais une certaine tristesse ainsi que de la colère au fait qu'il me refuse ce truc de fille.

Je gémis, désespéré à redevenir un mec et sans plus de cérémonie, lui tournai également le dos.

Je dis, quand même pour montrer mon bonheur au fait qu'il soit revenu :

- Bonne nuit Ry'. Heureux que tu sois de retour, man.

- Bonne nuit Dray. Je suis aussi plus que content d'être là… crois-moi.

Je passai la main derrière et agrippai son bras. Sa main se plaça dans la mienne et même si cette position me faisait un peu mal aux muscles, je restai comme ça et souris au mur, content cette fois de le regarder. Et puis, j'avais de grandes chances de dormir plus de quatre heures cette nuit… enfin, je l'espérais.

**POV Harry **_(Quatre jours plus tard - le 25 décembre)_

Une présence à mes côtés me fit ouvrir les yeux. Mon corps se tendit, ma respiration cessa et mon cœur tambourina comme un fou. Il était là, près de moi, pouvant sentir le froid de l'arme posée sur ma tête.

Je tentai de bouger, mais me rendis compte que j'étais attaché au lit.

Je criai soudain et lui se mit à rire comme un fou, un dément. Il caressa ma joue de son arme et moi, je fermai les yeux, tout en soufflant. J'allais mourir, je le savais, mais l'accepter était différent.

Quand le canon de l'arme se posa sur mes lèvres, je pleurnichai. Mon père rit encore plus, tout en poussant. J'entrouvris la bouche et l'arme claqua contre mes dents, me faisant gémir de douleur.

- Bon garçon.

J'entendis le déclic de la sécurité et soudain, me tendis. Je voulus crier de toutes mes forces, mais n'y parvins pas.

- Harry !

Je revins à moi en voyant trois têtes au-dessus de moi. Dray et ses parents étaient là, autour de moi. Mon père n'y était pas, lui, et cela me soulagea. Je me déstressai et remarquai que j'étais dans mon lit, moite de sueur.

- Mon chéri, c'était un cauchemar, dit Narcissa tout en prenant place sur le bord de mon lit.

Je hochai la tête et pris le verre d'eau que me tendait Lucius.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Ma gorge me faisait mal, j'avais certainement dû crier comme un fou.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, souffla Narcissa quelques minutes plus tard. Si vous avez besoin, nous sommes juste en face.

Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et le père de mon ami déposa sa main quelques secondes sur mon épaule. Je leur souris, les remerciant de s'occuper de moi, même la nuit. Une fois la porte fermée, Dray souleva ma tête, s'assit en travers de mon lit et la reposa sur ses jambes.

- C'était encore pire que d'habitude Ry'… J'ai failli te frapper pour te réveiller.

- Désolé.

- C'n'est pas ta faute mon pote.

Je me plaçai sur le coté et sa main fut rapide à caresser mes cheveux. Je regardai son lit vide, comme chaque nuit. Pas une seule n'avait été libre de cauchemars…

Les parents de Draco avaient accepté que mon lit soit installé dans cette chambre. Nous avions juste dû agencer les meubles déjà présents hormis le lit de Dray ainsi que le meuble avec la télé qui était resté devant le lit, à côté de la porte. Autrement tout était rentré. Que ce soit les deux bureaux, les garde-robes deux portes ou les deux lits.

Ce n'était que comme ça que je me rendais compte que sa chambre avait été grande. Certes, il y avait moins d'espace pour marcher mais on en avait quand même assez pour ne pas se monter l'un sur l'autre pour s'habiller.

Je me sentais bien là, sous ses doigts.

Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre et je pus voir qu'il neigeait. Pour un soir de Noël, c'était bien, mais ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Même le repas festif de Narcissa m'avait à peine donné ce sentiment si jouissif habituel à cette fête. Avant la mort de ma mère, j'avais toujours aimé décorer le sapin, ainsi que la maison. J'adorais même aller dehors et faire un bonhomme, même si je n'avais plus l'âge de le faire.

- Ca va mieux ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai et regardai le visage fatigué de mon ami.

Sa tête posée sur le mur, son regard si doux posé sur moi me firent me sentir mieux que bien. Et je devrais encore me retenir. Je ne pouvais pas… pas lui faire ça, pas après autant de temps séparés. Mais depuis quelques jours, sous ses doigts, une envie montait.

Mais il n'avait plus eu de geste envers moi comme avant mon départ et je devais m'en tenir à ça. A part le baiser à mon arrivée, il n'avait plus eu de geste de ce type-là.

Une part de moi en était contente, car je n'avais pas trouvé tout ça sain, même si j'avais apprécié chaque seconde de plaisir. Ce plaisir qui faisait tout disparaitre le temps de quelques minutes, pour ne garder que cette chaleur montante.

La chaleur contre le froid d'une arme.

Cette pensée me fit me tendre, me souvenant encore de la folie de mon père dans mon cauchemar. Je m'assis, frottant mon visage. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, fatigué tout court de ma courte nuit.

Je voulus m'excuser une fois de plus, mais sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je me rendis compte qu'il effaçait une larme que je n'avais même pas senti couler.

Depuis quand pleurais-je ?

- Je voudrais tellement effacer ça de ta tête, souffla-t-il mi en colère, mi-triste.

- Je sais, avouai-je.

Il me prit dans bras et me serra fort, murmurant qu'il voudrait remonter le temps.

Je me séparai de lui et nos visages trop proches me firent de nouveau avoir envie.

Qui étais-je pour succomber ?

J'avais envie plus que tout de jouir, là, tout de suite. Que ce soit avec lui ou Lavande. Mais lui seul était là…

Me rejetterait-il ?

Allais-je le faire ?

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne et n'attendis pas pour frotter ses lèvres de ma langue. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse, et tenta de me repousser. Il recula sa tête et murmura :

- Ry'… non, c'n'est pas bien.

- J'en ai besoin, plaidai-je en reposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et je ne mentais pas. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses lèvres de nouveau, un feu en moi voulait s'exprimer. J'avais eu des moments d'excitation au Texas, hormis dans mon lit en me masturbant, et j'avais eu à ces moments-là beaucoup de mal à éteindre ce feu.

Là, je voulais l'aider à grandir, à m'envelopper.

Dray ouvrit enfin sa bouche et plaça sa main sur ma nuque, me rapprochant. Nous n'étions pas bien positionnés, mais en ce moment, je m'en foutais.

Je fouillai sa bouche de ma langue avec délice tandis qu'il plaquait son corps contre le mien. Je pus discerner un début d'érection et cela me fit gémir comme un fou.

Il me repoussa et posa un doigt sur ma bouche, le regard brillant. Je remarquai ses joues rougies, ses lèvres un peu humides. J'eus envie de les lécher comme un fou, mais ne pus que prendre le doigt posé sur mes lèvres en bouche, le suçant.

Le regard bleu de Draco s'agrandit et la réalité de mon geste me monta au cerveau. Je relâchai le doigt et regardai dans une autre direction.

Certes, je n'avais pas imaginé sucer autre chose, mais le mal était fait. Il avait sûrement fait le rapprochement et moi-même ne pouvais plus qu'avoir cette vision de moi suçant mon ami. Le plus étrange, c'était que bien que cela ne m'excitait pas, cela ne me dégoûtait pas non plus.

Dray me repoussa et s'allongea, tout en me donnant un coup de coude dans la démarche. Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais son visage soudain proche du mien me rendit moins assassin.

- Mes parents, souffla-t-il.

Puis il fondit sur ma bouche et passa la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je gémis, plus doucement, et me collai à lui, sans plus aucune pudeur, si tant est que j'en avais eu juste avant.

Il bougea du bassin et j'en fis de même, tout en agrippant ses cheveux. Je tirai même dessus, afin qu'il s'écarte pour que je puisse respirer. Il s'attaqua à mon cou et moi, sans attendre, passai les mains sous son haut, caressant son ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Une fois la main posée sur son sexe, il mordit mon cou et étouffa un gémissement qui me fit frissonner.

Sa main ne fut pas longue à se poser sur le mien, oubliant la couche de vêtements. Il serra mon extrémité et je me mordis les lèvres afin de ne pas crier comme je le voudrais.

Je pus me souvenir de ce moment à trois chez moi, comment nous avions crié notre plaisir, comment mon sexe avait craché sa semence, comment Lavande m'avait sucé la bite comme une démente.

- Oh putain, branle-moi, grognai-je en descendant son boxer.

Je l'empoignais et sans attendre, commençai à le masturber comme j'aurais dû le faire avec mon propre sexe. Pourquoi d'ailleurs laisser Dray le faire alors que… logiquement, c'était un acte solitaire.

Je plaçai cette question de côté quand il abaissa mon bas afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon érection qui était près de la délivrance tellement la tension habitait mon corps.

Il nous fit rouler et il se retrouva sur moi, empoignant nos deux sexes, posant sa main par-dessus la mienne. Il m'embrassa à m'en faire perdre tout notion de réalité, me faisant voir des points noirs devant les yeux.

Sa langue s'appropriait ma bouche, ses doigts sur mon sexe allaient et venaient et ma main tentait d'avoir le même rythme. Je bougeai des hanches, voulant qu'il aille plus vite et il en fit de même.

- Ta main… retire, fit-il difficilement.

Je mordis son épaule, ayant enfin réussi à me libérer de ses lèvres. Je venais de sentir une vague de chaleur démentielle vibrer dans tout mon corps, jusque dans mes orteils. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et sentir nos sexes l'un contre l'autre me fit fermer les yeux et gémir. Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et bougea ses hanches, tout en nous masturbant tous les deux.

Je jouis en un cri étouffé toujours par sa main et pus sentir quelques secondes plus tard sa propre semence s'étaler sur mon bas-ventre. Il continua de bouger alors que son corps tremblait. Le mien n'était pas en reste.

Il libéra ma bouche et se retira de moi, avant de sortir du lit. Il prit un linge au sol et se frotta avec. Il revint ensuite et me nettoya lui-même.

J'avais la nette impression que mon corps ne voulait plus me répondre. Mes membres étaient lourds, couverts de sueur, mon sexe encore en dehors perdant de sa dureté.

- Viens…

Il prit ma main et je le suivis jusque dans son lit. Il se rhabilla, enfin, remit son membre dans son boxer encore un peu humide de notre plaisir et il s'occupa du mien. Sentir ses doigts autour de mon sexe encore sensible me fit soupirer d'aise. Il rit, embrassa ma joue, puis glissa sur mes lèvres qu'il effleura.

Il soupira ensuite, me prenant dans ses bras :

- Merci… ça faisait longtemps que j'n'avais pas ressenti ça.

- Pareil, murmurai-je difficilement.

- Dors.

Ce que je fis.

* * *

**Un de plus... ^^**

**Le chapitre 22 est enfin publié. **_Il fait 22 pages et 7.201 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu… et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ou dur****e**** à supporter :p Et surtout, que je n'ai pas oublié de changer certains mots pour cette adaptation :-)**

**Les choses vont accélérer pour l'un de nos petits loulous au chapitre suivant et ensuite, ce sera la dernière ligne droite pour cette première partie de l'histoire. J'ai trop hâte d'en finir avec leur adolescence ^^**

**S'il vous plait, laissez un petit mot à la suite de votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est un simple « merci ». Et puis, connaitre vos avis peut****-****être vraiment utile :-)**

**Gros bisou et à très bientôt ici avec le chapitre 23 « **_Place, alcool et prise de conscience _**». **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 22 publié le 06 octobre 2013_


	29. Note

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je publie cette note sur mes histoires en cours pour vous informer d'une pause de quelques mois, afin d'écrire un roman. Je sais que cela fait déjà depuis septembre que je suis en pause, mais elle était officieuse vu que c'était dû à ma nouvelle collaboration en co-écriture. Et j'étais tellement plongée dans les histoires qui en ont découlées, que je n'avais pas l'envie de me plonger dans les miennes. Et me forcer ne serait pas bon pour mes Fanfictions. Et avec la formation que je vais entamer de janvier à juin 2014, je dois faire des choix.

Je ne dis pas qu'aucun chapitre ne sera publié, je dis que ce n'est pas prévu. Il se peut qu'une envie me vienne de m'y mettre mais je tiens à vous prévenir.

C'est inadmissible, diront certain(e)s, d'autres qu'ils sont content(e)s pour moi. Peu importe votre avis je me sentirais mal dans les deux cas, car cela signifie que je vous abandonne un petit moment et c'est déchirant.

Cette idée de roman me hante, ainsi que la co-auteur Lucile (Abby), et nous parvenons déjà difficilement à boucler notre cinquième collaboration pour nous y mettre.

En tous cas, je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une pause de quelques mois, rien n'est abandonné, juste repoussé. Et au final, si l'aventure vous tente, vous pourrez me découvrir dans une histoire originale de A à Z.

Merci de votre compréhension. Cette note sera remplacée par un chapitre à la reprise de la publication, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur Facebook pour avoir l'alerte de publication à ce moment là. Et puis, je vous tiendrais au courant là-bas de l'avancée du roman en collaboration avec Lucile.

Bien à vous,  
Je vous aime,  
Jes Cullen-Malfoy.

Ps : Si vous désirez réagir à cette note, ce serait bien de le faire en MP, car une fois votre review laissée, vous ne pourrez plus le faire pour le chapitre qui viendra remplacer mon message.


End file.
